Master Thief Dragon
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: By day, a young History Professor. By night, a Master Thief that steals what many believed can never be stolen. Spike Lupin is the elusive master thief Dragon. Join Spike as he shows the police and the world that the Dragon cannot be caught.
1. A Professor and Thief

**(And welcome to m newest human MLP story with the focus being on Spike. But this time let's see how you like this side of human Spike.)**

One evening outside a museum in the beautiful city of Canterlot, things looked calm and peaceful from the outside. Suddenly alarms went off from inside the museum. Inside a figure was running through the museum halls, while being pursued by security guards.

"Stop, thief!" one security guard called, as he tried shooting at the thief's right leg.

The thief dodged the bullet, before speaking, "Say, is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" He jumped and spun around revealing himself.

He looked like a young man with messy green hair, and was wearing black boots, dark purple pants, and a dark purple jacket. The shirt and pants had a scale pattern like a reptile's body. On his hands were purple skin tight gloves with the fingertips having claws on them. Finally covering his face was a purple mask that looked like a dragon's face.

"Kidding, it's just me!" from the mouth piece of the mask shot a stream of fire which activated the ceiling sprinklers causing water to pour down on them. Many of the guards were blinded by the water pouring down on them, and some ended up slipping on the wet floor.

The thief laughed to himself, "Oh, that's a good one," he looked ahead and saw a closed window, "Damn, no exit. Guess I got to make one." he pulled out of his pocket a black shuriken and threw it at the window. The shuriken got stuck in the glass and began beeping. As the thief continued running for the closed window, the shuriken exploded, thus destroying the window as well.

Without the window, the thief escaped the museum and landed on top of another section of the building, "Man I'm good." he smirked, before he saw a spotlight shine on him.

"This is the police! We have you surrounded!" came a voice on a loudspeaker.

The thief looked down seeing squad cars surrounding the museum and cops everywhere on the ground. He sighed to himself, "Well, guess they got me. What's a guy to do? Oh, wait. This!" from his jacket sprouted glider wings colored purple and shaped like a dragons wings. He jumped off the roof and glided off with a jet booster strapped in back of the glider to give him that extra blast off. He took a card out from his jacket pocket and dropped it from the sky before taking off into the night laughing.

Canterlot Chief of Police Iron Will had only just arrived at the scene in his police car when he saw a smoke streak coming from the roof of the building. He could only growl, knowing that the elusive thief had managed to escape once again, no doubt with another rich prize. He brought his car to a screeching halt and immediately got out, angry and fuming as he banged the car in frustration with a closed fist. He then saw a card float down to the hood of car.

The chief took the card and looked at it. It was a picture of the thief giving a peace sign, with the words 'Checkmate' next to the picture. The chief growled in anger, until another figure approached.

He was shorter than the chief, and had short blue hair. He stood in his police uniform and spoke, "Chief Iron Will, was that really..."

"Yes, Officer Sentry. That was the infamous Master Thief himself... Dragon," he squinted his eyes, as he looked out into the sky, "And mark my words, one day I'm gonna catch that dragon!" he crushed the calling card in his fist.

* * *

The very next day, a seventeen year old boy was peddling on a bicycle as fast as he could. He had green hair neatly combed, and was wearing blue slacks, black shoes, a green shirt, and a gray jacket. He peddled down the sidewalk cursing to himself, "Crap! Oh, crap, I'm so late!" he pulled up outside Canterlot High School and ran inside.

He ran through the hall before stopping in front of the teacher's lounge. He peeked inside seeing the room was loaded with teachers and other faculty members. He thought to himself, 'Just gotta slip in without being noticed,' he got down on the ground and crawled inside. He crawled across the floor through the crowd of people who didn't even notice him, 'At this pace no one will even notice I arrived late.' he thought to himself.

Suddenly he stopped crawling when he came face to face with a pair of golden healed shoes. He gasped before looking up to see three women looking down at him. The three were tall, had hourglass figures, and impressive busts to go with their banging butts. The center one whom the young man ran into was the tallest of the three and sporting a near impossible F cup rack. She had pink-colored eyes and long flowing hair that had various colors of light green, pink and blue. She wore a yellow jacket with a purple shirt underneath and matching long pants with golden healed shoes and a sun broach on her jacket. She was Celestia Equestrius; principal of Canterlot High.

The woman on the left was Luna Equestrius; younger sister of Celestia and school nurse. She was slightly shorter than her sister, and sported an E cup rack size. Her eyes were cyan and her hair wavy like her sisters and was colored purplish-blue with pale purple streaks. She wore a light purple shirt with a white collar around with a moon symbol, a white nurse jacket over it, and dark blue/purple pants with white healed shoes.

The third who was the youngest of the three was Mi Amore Cadenza or 'Cadence'; Celestia and Luna's niece, and drama teacher to the school. She had purple eyes, hair colored pink, pale gold, and purple. And her rack was a D cup but was bordering a E cup like Luna's. She wore a blue shirt with a darker blue jacket, golden necklace, and a cyan skirt with golden high heel shoes and a broach consisting of a crystal heart with golden symbols on the side.

The young man looked up and noticed the scowl on Celestia's face, knowing he was in trouble. He let out a nervous chuckle before speaking, "Uh, morning?"

Outside the teacher's lounge Celestia was giving him a firm talking to, "Mr. Spike Lupin!"

Spike winced at the tone of her voice, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Just because you're a young grad student from Crystal Academy, you mustn't forget that here at CHS you're a history professor. Which means you need to set an example and not show up late under any circumstances. Do I make myself clear?" she asked, while getting into Spike's face.

Spike winced from Celestia's tone and stern face, but was distracted by her rack dangling right before him. Not wanting to leave the Principal with no answer, spoke up, "Yes, Principal Equestrius, ma'am. I understand."

"That doesn't sound so reassuring." came another voice, as Cadence spoke up.

Spike looked over at her, "Ms. Cadenza?"

"You may say you understand, but you don't act like you do," the drama teacher continued, "You just don't look too motivated to keep promises, Mr. Lupin. You may still be a teenager, but you should act like a responsible man for a change."

Spike sighed at her demeaning words, "Yes, Ms. Cadenza."

Luna was the last one to speak up, "You know, Mr. Lupin. I may have something that can give you just the little kick you need in the morning."

"Really, Nurse Equestrius?"

"Yes, and here it is," Luna pulled out a bottle of clear liquid, "It's something I developed especially for you. But I should warn you possible side affects include headaches, stomach cramping, dry mouth, and itching." she said with a sadistic smirk. Spike's eyes widened and started sweating like crazy.

From around the corner were six teenage girls about Spike's age watching the scene play out. The first one had long dark purple hair with a single pink streak in it, and violet eyes. She had a bust size about a C cup. She wore a light blue blouse and a purple skirt with sparkle patterns, and purple and pink legwarmers with black dress shoes.

The second was a tanned girl with blond hair in a ponytail with a red rubber band tied at the bottom, green eyes, and had freckles on her face. Her rack size was approximately a DD cup that looked firm. She wore a stetson hat, a white collared shirt with a bit of green by the collar area, a denim skirt with two pockets, with a belt that had an apple logo on it, and cowboy boots with more apple designs.

The third had rainbow colored hair, moderate cerise colored eye, and had a C cup sized rack. She wore a blue vest, a white shirt with black lining on the collar and bottom, her shirt had an image of a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt on it, a pink and white striped skirt with black leggings underneath, blue boots, rainbow socks, and a rainbow bracelet on each arm.

The fourth had long pale pink hair that covered one side of her face, cyan colored eyes, and her rack was about a D cup bordering an E cup. She wore a white top, a green skirt that had a white, a pink, and a dark pink butterfly on it, with no belt and pink and white layers under the green, green boots that looked like glass slippers designed at the bottom, pink socks with white polka dots, and a butterfly barrette in her hair.

The fifth girl had elegantly curled purple hair, blue eyes, and a D-cup rack size. She wore a light blue fleecy shirt, a purple skirt with diamond symbols on it and a purple belt surrounding it, a golden yellow bracelet around her arms, fuzzy purple boots with fuzzier tops with a diamond on each boot, and a three diamond hair clip in her hair.

The final girl had pink poofed hair, blue eyes, and a D-cup rack size. She wore a blue vest with a white shirt with purple lining and a pink heart in the middle of it, a big pink skirt with three balloons design on it with a purple bow that acted like a belt, blue boots with a pink bow above the laces, and blue bracelets on both arms.

They were known as Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie together, but to the student body they were regarded as the Harmony Sweeties. They were widely known for their specific fields from beauty, brains, athleticism, and other things. They had watch the scene play out between Spike and the three faculty members, until Pinkie Pie spoke up, "Ooh, looks like Spike's getting chewed out again."

"Oh, dear. I hope they're not being too hard on him." Fluttershy said in worry, while keeping a hand to her mouth.

"Well, that's what he gets for being late." Rainbow replied.

"Rainbow Dash, Spike may be a teacher here but he's still a teenager," Rarity scolded her, "Even they shouldn't put so much pressure on the poor boy." Rarity said while looking at Spike with concern.

"Boy just needs to pick himself up more and tackle the impossible," Applejack spoke, "That's what I do." Twilight remained silent as she watched Spike get lectured by the three, but deep down had her own thoughts about the matter.

'It's hard watching him get scolded like that, but Principal Equestrius is right. He has to take his job as a professor seriously, otherwise this'll affect his image and reputation as a teacher. Sometimes I wonder how he could possibly be smarter than me.' she sighed.

* * *

Later that day during lunch hour, five of the girls were sitting at a table enjoying their lunch, "I think Spike lets himself get late on purpose." Rainbow told the girls.

"On purpose?" Fluttershy asked.

"And just why would Spike want to do that?" Rarity inquired.

Rainbow smirked, "Because I think he enjoys having those three specifically scold him like that."

"Enjoys it?" Applejack asked dryly.

"Yeah. Why else do you think those three are always the ones to lecture him more than anyone else?" Rainbow asked them, until Twilight spoke up in a disbelieving tone.

"That's utter nonsense, Rainbow Dash," the girls turned to her, seeing her take it so seriously, "I doubt he was enjoying it at all."

"Why do you say that, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"For as long as I've known Spike, he's always had trouble talking to girls. And looking at him now that's one part of him that hasn't changed. Enjoy getting lectured... Feh." she scoffed.

The girls were curious at her reasoning, until Rarity smirked, "Oh, and it isn't because you like him?" the girls looked at Rarity, before Twilight spoke up in denial.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Rarity!"

"Don't I?" Rarity teased her, "We all know you two were childhood friends. And you always doted over him and look so adorably jealous any time another girl went near him," Twilight was getting flustered but kept herself together so not to go into an outburst, " That is until he moved away and study abroad. And when you discovered he was enrolled as a teacher here you couldn't stop crying."

"I didn't cry!" Twilight protested, "I was just so happy to see him! And since we're on the topic, what about you? I know you like to wear revealing outfits on other days just to grab his attention."

"I am simply showing off my choice of style. Nothing more." Rarity stuck her head up.

"Oh horse apples," Applejack replied, "Remember that there tight white blouse ya wore last week? You had the top few buttons undone just so you can show off them fancy cans ya got there."

"I deny that accusation!" Rarity shot up.

"Um, you kinda were leaning over a lot in front of Spike when he walked around class." Fluttershy spoke in a meek tone. When Rarity looked back at her with squinted eyes, the shy girl cowered.

The fashionable girl then turned to Applejack, "And like you're one to talk, Applejack. Don't think I haven't noticed you yourself casually flaunting those apples of yours in front of dear Spike-Wikey."

"Girls! Girls!" Cried Pinkie Pie, as she came running over to the table, before taking a seat.

"Where were you, Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"I just got today's paper, and look who made front page again." Pinkie placed the newspaper on the table.

They saw the headline reading 'Dragon Strikes Again'. Twilight read the article, "Notorious master thief Dragon strikes again at Canterlot museum. He once again evades security and the police making off with the museum's latest donated antique, the Fire Ruby." they looked at the side seeing an image of said ruby which looked like a red ruby in the shape of a heart.

Rainbow laughed, "Once again that elusive dragon outsmarts the fuzz."

"What do you expect from the world's most notorious master thief?" Pinkie asked.

"Nothing less." Rarity answered with a smile.

"He never ceases to leave such an impression." Fluttershy marveled.

"No kidding." Twilight agreed.

Applejack sighed in disbelief, before speaking, "Do you hear yourselves? That's a crook, ya'll are rootin' for. He steal some priceless ruby, and ya'll are treatin' him like he's some kinda hero."

The girls were taken aback by Applejack's words, until Rarity spoke up, "Applejack, it's not that we're supporting his stealing. We're just admiring the fact he's able to do it in style."

"Style?" Applejack asked not getting it.

"He's stolen what many believed to be un-stealable. And have you seen what he wears? I wonder who his tailor is." Rarity giggled, while fantasizing about the thief.

"And have you ever watched the news footage?" Rainbow asked the country girl, "That guy can really move. And his jumping from building to building. You'd think he was a parkour master. I'd' love to have a race with that guy." she smirked.

"But the best part of it is no one knows who he is," Twilight finished in a mysterious voice, "He's left the police baffled every time. And is always a step ahead of them. And why does he steal? What's his motivation?"

"Like ya need motivation or a reason to steal, Twi?" Applejack called the bluff.

"One thing's for sure. He's been at this for a long time, and he remains uncaught." Fluttershy said.

"Well, just ya wait. That boy's gonna put his foot in it one of these days." Applejack warned them, as they continued to eat lunch.

* * *

Meanwhile at police HQ, Chief of Police Iron Will was talking to the board of directors with Officer Flash Sentry at his side, "Chief Will, this has gotten far out of hand," one board member spoke, "This Dragon character has been at it for too long."

"I understand your concern." Iron Will tried to calm them, but to no avail.

"Just who is this Dragon?" another board member asked.

Flash Sentry turned on a projector machine displaying slides of Dragon as well as various artifacts, as the chief explained, "Dragon is a international thief whose thefts date back over a hundred years ago. He's stolen countless priceless artifacts from antiques to works of art not only from this country, but all over the world as well."

"Do you think those past thefts were carried out by the same guy?" one member asked, until another chided him.

"Don't be an idiot! No one could live that long and still be able to pull stunts like that."

"Well, what if he isn't human at all?"

"Are you actually insinuating that Dragon's an immortal?"

"Well, maybe..."

"People, we're getting off hand here!" the head of the board interrupted them, "This task force was put together specifically to track down Dragon and bring him in. Chief Will, we left it up to you to lead this force into capturing Dragon and so far you've brought back nothing."

"I'm well aware of this fact. But he cannot keep this streak up forever. Sooner or later he will flop, and when he does I will find him and expose him for the criminal he is!" Iron Will promised.

* * *

Later that day, Spike had rode his bike home to a penthouse suite. He looked up at the building and spoke to himself, "Without a doubt they're waiting for me."

He went inside and rode the elevator up to the top floor. He walked up to a door and unlocked it. He stepped inside and was met with a sight leaving him gawking and flustered.

There stood, Celestia, Luna, and Cadence out of their school attire, and wearing sexy maid outfits, "Welcome home, Master. How was your day?" they asked collectively.

Celestia giggled, as she walked up to Spike's side wrapping her arms around him, "Oh, my darling master. Please forgive me for the way I spoke to you today. It wasn't personal, it was for the sake of keeping up appearances." she pecked Spike on the cheek, while her enormous bust rubbed against his shoulder.

"That's all right, Celly." Spike replied, while trembling from the soft sensation of Celestia's bust.

He looked ahead and saw Cadence flirting with him by sticking her butt out giving him a shot of her pink panties, "It's good to have you home now. After a long day of dealing with students it's always best to take this time to unwind." she giggled.

"Yeah. Right." Spike answered with a nervous laugh. He suddenly felt his right hand planted on something super soft. He looked and saw his hand was planted on Luna's breast. The woman giggled and moaned, as she made Spike fondle her. Spike himself panted from the milk jug in the palm of his hand.

"Well, come in, master. No need to be shy." Celestia said, as the three brought him inside.

"Let me take your coat, master." Luna offered, as she removed Spike's coat and put it on the rack.

"Thank you, Luna."

"We are sorry for being so bad to you today. If you want to punish us, please feel free too." Cadence offered, as the three rubbed themselves against Spike.

"Maybe later. Right now I'd like to kick back and relax."

"Of course, Master." Luna answered, as the three walked with him.

* * *

Later in the living room, Spike was sitting in an armchair surrounded by the three ladies draping themselves over him. They were currently watching the news featuring an interview with Chief Iron Will outside the museum that was robbed last night.

"Dragon is a crook, a criminal, a monster!" Iron Will ranted to the press, "And we will not sit idly by as some costumed punk steals with no regard to anyone. I hope you're watching this Dragon, because one day you're gonna mess up! And when you do I will be the one to catch you and lock you up forever!" he laughed smugly.

Spike while sipping some tea from a cup scowled, "God, I hate dealing with thick headed losers like him. Still, gotta give him credit. What he lacks in brains, he makes up for it with blind determination." he chuckled.

Celestia spoke, while rubbing his shoulder, "You have nothing to worry about, master. Remember we're right behind you no matter what."

"We know you can take that brute down no matter how big he is." Luna put in, as she rubbed Spike's feet.

"Thanks. But still he's only besmirching the name of the Dragon." Spike replied.

Celestia nodded, "Correct. This all started hundreds of years ago, when the first Dragon arose. A wealthy Nobleman from London England had just taken ownership of a priceless painting titled 'The Bridge to Paradise'. Many were envious of his purchase and wanted it for themselves. Many had tried to steal it, but no matter what thief tried they never succeeded. Until one night, a lone stranger snuck into the Nobleman's home dodging any security he had before taking the painting and escaping. Before he escaped the Nobleman caught glimpse of the thief and saw he bore the appearance of a dragon."

Cadence continued, "And that man was in fact part of your family, Master."

Spike nodded, "Yeah. My great ancestor who first took up the persona of Dragon."

"And since then the name Dragon has been passed onto other generations of the Lupin family. With you as the current heir to the title." Luna finished.

"We're very happy to be your servants, Master. It is what we were trained for." Celestia said.

Spike nodded, "Yes. And words alone cannot describe how truly grateful I am to have you three. Especially when my parents passed away." he sighed in sorrow from the memory.

The three ladies didn't like seeing their master down in the dumps, and embraced him all around, "It's ok, Master. Your parents may be gone, but they'll be with your forever in your heart. Just as we always will." Celestia assured him, as she gave Spike a kiss which he returned.

When they parted, Spike spoke, "If I didn't have you three to give me all these pick me ups over the years I wouldn't be as good a thief as I am today." Luna and Cadence smiled, as both them took the opportunity to give Spike a kiss each. Spike in return rubbed the heads of the three lovingly, as the ladies purred like kittens.

Spike got off his chair and slipped into his slippers, "There is nothing out there, Dragon cannot steal." he walked to a wall and opened a hidden compartment with some numbered buttons. He pressed a few in a pattern before being granted access. The wall opened to reveal a hidden room. Upon entering lights started turning on to reveal a hoard of antiquities that dated back decades ago behind glass containers.

Spike walked through the room followed by the three ladies observing various artifacts, "Alexander the Great's Breastplate, the Spear of Destiny, Excalibur, the Imperial Regalia, the Great Hope Diamond. The Bridge of Paradise," he looked at the last one which was a painting of a bridge leading into the distance where the end of it was a paradise garden like Eden, "It's the greatest collection of rare antiques in the world, all stolen by generations of Dragon. What the people don't know about is that these objects were once in fact property to the Lupin family until they were illegally stolen during the course of time."

"And you like your ancestors are merely taking back your stolen property." Celestia explained.

"Correct, like our latest addition." Spike looked at his last stolen treasure, the Fire Ruby.

"Shall we see if there's anything else worth stealing, Master?" Luna asked.

"No need. You know I like to take a day off after a heist. Gives me a chance to recharge, and a little time for the story to settle in. Let the public enjoy the story of this heist before another is pulled." Spike smiled.

"How very generous." Luna nuzzled Spike's cheek.

"That's our master for you." Celestia added, while nuzzling his other side.

Cadence smiled before checking her watch, "Oh, my gosh it's getting late. I better get home. Twilight and Flurry Heart are waiting for me. I hope you don't mind, master."

"Not at all, Cadence. I understand being a single mom is a lot of work for you when you combine it with your service to me."

"Thank you so much, Master." Cadence said before planting a kiss on Spike's lips before hurrying off.

Spike smiled, as he watched her leave before thinking to himself, 'Chief Iron Will thinks I'm gonna flop? Well, he better watch himself because the day I fall will be long past your time.' he snickered in his thoughts.

**(Yes. In this story I'm tackling the heroic thief stereotype with Spike as the titular thief. ****Hope**** you enjoy the drama and action of this story.)**


	2. A Day in the Life of a Professor

**(Hello again, everyone. I notice many of you figured out the thief genre anime Mouse was inspiration for this story. But I assure you there will be more drama in this story down the line then there was in Mouse.)**

The sun rose over the city of Canterlot greeting the new day. In Spike's penthouse room, the young professor was lying in bed fast asleep, until his alarm clock went off playing music. He groaned, before reaching out to his clock hitting the snooze button. He sat up in bed topless and with messy hair. He let out a yawn, "Mornings... Sometimes I wish they wouldn't happen so early. "

"I like the morning. It's so warm and bright," Came Celestia's voice. Spike looked next to him seeing his top servant laying in his bed while wide awake, "Good morning, Master. Sleep well?"

"Good morning, Celly. Yeah I slept like the dead," Spike answered, "How about you?"

"I always sleep well next to you, Master." she smiled at him, before sitting up. The blankets fell down revealing Celestia's rack was open and free for Spike to look at.

"And it's not just because I promised you some fun in the bed last night?" Spike teased.

"Ok, that too." Celestia giggled.

"Not that I'm complaining. I mean you know I always love it when you're on top. It's a great chance for us to switch roles with you being the dominant one," he kept his secondary thought in his head, 'Especially when she presses those majestic mounds down on my bare body.'

"I do love watching you below me, while you make those adorable innocent faces. You look just like a child when you do. A cute innocent little child." Spike chuckled sheepishly while blushing from her words.

There was a knock at Spike's door, and Luna's voice could be heard from the other side, "Master! Tia! Are you two up yet?"

Spike answered, "Yes, Luna. Just give us a minute."

"Ok. I'll have breakfast ready." the younger sister called back.

Both Spike and Celestia got out of bed and stood in the buff, "Time for me to take a shower," Spike began, until he turned to Celestia, "Unless you want to go in first." he offered.

Celestia smirked, before answering, "I have a better idea."

"Do I dare ask?" Spike asked, while already knowing what she had in mind.

* * *

Soon, Spike was in the shower getting sprayed by the water, as Celestia stood behind him lathering his back with soap. Needless to say, Spike was enjoying the treatment, "That's good, Celly. A little lower, please."

"As you wish, master," Celestia obeyed the command, "I'm so glad we stayed in last night, Master. Doing all those heist days in a row is exhausting. But I don't have to tell you that. "

"I know. Besides there hasn't been any recent reports of my family heirlooms springing up. So we might as well just relax and wait."

"Indeed. That'll help you focus better on your day job." Celestia said, as she did his shoulders.

"In all honesty, I'd rather take my chances with the cops." Spike answered.

"Is that a joke, Master?"

"Not really. You have any idea how hard it is being a teacher at my age, especially when you're teaching students no older than you?" Celestia said nothing, allowing Spike to continue, "A lot of them don't take me seriously and try to walk over me. I really have to go full disciplinarian on a majority of them to keep them in line. Especially the boys. The girls however... Seem to listen to me, but not for my lessons."

Celestia giggled, "They're just glad they get to learn from a young handsome man like you, Master."

"Perhaps," Spike admitted, "But it's still difficult in many ways. Take Twilight for example. We've been friends since we were kids, and it's not easy for me to treat her like I treat any other student. And I notice when I address her as 'Ms. Sparkle' she gets a bit sad."

"Well, you are one of the closest things to a family she has left. What with her parents and brother being dead and all." Celestia sighed recalling the tragedy.

"Yeah. Still she does have Cadence and Flurry Heart so it's not like she doesn't have anymore living relatives. But I understand how important I am in her life. Some of her friends however are also a handful at times in class or during free time. Pinkie keeps trying to prank me any chance she gets. After the hand buzzer incident I never let my guard down around her. Rainbow, I wish she would pay more attention and not just gaze off into space. And calling on Fluttershy is never an easy task since she speaks so softly. I don't call on her just to embarrass her, I just want her to get as much participation in class to help with her grade."

Celestia smiled, "You're so kind and thoughtful to both your servants and your students."

"I only want what's best for them. As would any professor would want for their students." Spike explained, as Celestia wrapped her arms around him, while pressing her bust into his back.

"This is another reason why I love you so much, Master. Your heart is full of love and kindness." Spike smiled, and spoke.

"You're a very good listener, Celly," sighed Spike as he turned around to face Celestia, "You really do deserve a reward."

"You don't have to give me anything, Master," said Celestia humbly as she bowed, "Serving you is reward enough."

"I insist," said Spike softly, as he lathered up his hands with soap, "You know what they say, Celly: you wash my back, I'll wash yours."

"Is that all you want to do, Master?" asked Celestia teasingly.

"Maybe," Spike said, teasing Celestia, "Where else do you want me to wash first?"

"Anywhere you like, Master," responded Celestia happily, "My body is all yours."

Spike smirked, as he began lathering up Celestia's entire body with soap. As his hands explored all over her flawless hourglass figure, the older woman moaned with sounds of delight.

"Oh, Master. So daring."

"That's part of your charm, Celly. It brings out that side of me." Spike teased, while massaging her rack.

"Hmm, Master!" she moaned. Spike finished teasing her and washed her off.

* * *

Afterward the two got dressed and enjoyed some freshly baked flapjacks made by Luna who was wearing an apron over her clothes, "Eat up, you two. We wouldn't want to be late." the younger sister said.

So the two began eating followed by Luna who made a plate for herself. As Spike took a bite, he turned to Luna, "Lulu, you make the best flapjacks ever."

"Thank you, master. It is after all an old family recipe," Luna smiled, before turning to her sister, "You know, Tia, I was surprised at how quickly it was for you to let loose while you and Master were getting into the mood." she teased.

Celestia almost choked on her food before clearing her throat, "What do you mean by that?" she squinted her eyes.

"I am just saying if it were me in the bed with Master I would've lasted a lot longer than you did." the younger sibling continued to tease the eldest.

Celestia turned away, while hiding her blush, "I doubt you'd be any better, and you have a lot of nerve questioning my endurance."

"Because I've been watching the two of you through the monitor in my room." she answered.

Both Spike and Celestia did a double take, as Spike spoke up, "Wait a minute. Have you been spying on us all this time?!"

"It was only for research purposes." Luna assured.

"Research? More like trying to spy on me to see what moves I'd use on Master so you can steal them for yourself." Celestia argued.

"Oh, please. Like I need to use any of your moves when I got a whole list full of techniques to use!" Luna argued back.

The two sisters continued to argue about who was the superior in terms of illicitness. Spike was getting tired of such a petty argument and whistled for them to stop. And like trained dogs, the two sisters ceased their squabbling and turned to their master who spoke, "Girls, you need to get yourselves together! And if you're going to treat sex as a competition then we'd have to do a threesome just so you two can really compare to each other."

The sisters eyes lit up, as Celestia spoke, "Master, that's a wonderful idea!"

"Huh?" Spike asked, seeing they didn't realize he was being sarcastic.

"Agreed. We should have one of those so we can compare and contrast." Luna agreed.

Spike rolled his eyes and groaned, 'What the hell did I get myself into?' he thought, before finishing his breakfast, "Well, we better get going."

"Are you sure you won't consider driving with us, Master?" Luna asked.

"You know we're more than willing to drive you." Celestia reminded her.

"Tempting, but the students will talk if they saw us riding together," Spike shook his head, "Hate to say it, but our students are gossip hounds. They see something out of the ordinary and they start shooting up rumors like fireworks on the Fourth of July. Besides I like riding my bike to school. Gives me a chance to stop and see the world around me, up close and at slower pace. Well, I'll see you all at school. Thanks for the food, Luna." he kissed her cheek

"My pleasure, Master." Luna felt her cheek while blushing. Spike grabbed his work bag and left the place.

* * *

Spike rode his bike through the city enjoying the scenery and the people he passed by. As he rode up to the school, he parked his bike and walked for the entrance only to hear a voice call out to him, "Hey, Spike! Spike!" Running up to him was Twilight. She stopped before him and caught her breath, "Good morning."

"And a good morning to you," Spike greeted her, before realizing what she called him, "Ms. Sparkle, you know better than to address me by my first name at school." he lectured her.

"Technically we're outside school, so that rule doesn't apply yet." Twilight countered.

"Twilight, we may be childhood friends, but you can't forget I am the professor and I have to set an example to my students. Which means you are to address me as Professor Lupin."

"I respect that, but can't we just have that inside the school, and not outside the building?" she pleaded with him.

Spike noticed Twilight giving him puppy dog eyes, couldn't help but smile and answer, "All right, Twi. You win. But don't let the other students know about this, ok?"

"It'll be our little secret." Twilight answered.

"Good. Now run along and get to class. I won't have one of my students be late." Spike sent her off.

"Right..." Twilight walked away before turning back at him and smirked, "You do enough of that, already." she ran off laughing, leaving Spike scowling.

"Oh, that Twilight." he sighed, before going inside the school himself.

* * *

As Spike walked through the hall passing by students on their way to class, he ran into Rarity. The girl was wearing another one of her designer outfits which was a short white skirt decorated in sapphire diamonds, and a aqua blue sleeveless top with rubies surrounding the collar.

"Good morning, Professor. And what a glorious morning it is." Rarity greeted him.

"Indeed it is, Ms. Rivers," Spike answered, while noticing her state of attire. He especially took notice of the amount of cleavage trying to peak out through her top. He quickly shifted his eyes away from there and spoke, "Ms. Rivers, not to stifle your creativity, but can't you wear more casual attire? And less revealing ones?" he muttered the last part.

"I take no offense, sir. But really I'm just modeling my own designs. I am an aspiring fashion designer and I simply must express my creativity." she winked flirtatiously.

"I understand that, but please try and tone down the revealing stuff." he pleaded.

"Why, does it excite you?" Rarity teased.

"Ms. Rivers." Spike said firmly.

Rarity giggled, "I'm kidding, Professor. I'll tone down on the more revealing stuff."

"Good. Now off you go."

"I'll see you in class, sir." Rarity took her leave. As she walked back she smiled to herself knowing she did in fact excite Spike with her choice in wardrobe.

* * *

Spike arrived at his classroom, and was about to open the door, only to stop before noticing it was partly opened. Taking precautions and knowing what it had to be, opened the door without stepping in. He saw falling from the lintel to the floor was an eraser covered in chalk dust. He picked it up and looked at his students who all bore looks of innocence. His eyes fell on Pinkie, "Ms. Pie!"

Pinkie looked shock and insulted, "Hey, what proof do you have that I did that?"

"Because you love pranking me the most." Spike answered in a blunt tone.

"Well, maybe it wasn't me this time." she defended herself.

"Oh, really?" he asked dryly, before showing a label on top of the eraser reading 'Property of Pinkie Pie', "Then this isn't your labeling?"

Pinkie suddenly looked sheepish, "Whoops."

"I'll overlook it this time, but pull more stunts like this and you will get detention." Spike waved a finger at her.

"Not detention!" she cried, "I can't do detention!" she whispered to herself, "Unless it's you who'll be watching me."

Spike sighed at her usual antics before going to his desk, "Anyway, good morning, class."

"Good morning, Professor Lupin." the students greeted him.

"Today we will be continuing our lesson on the Trojan War. We left off at when the Greeks devised a plan to sneak into Troy undetected to win the war. What did they do... Jacquelyn?" he called on Applejack.

"Well, shoot, them Greeks decided the only way to get into Troy was by having the Trojans bring them right in. So they crafted this giant wooden horse and hid a number of men inside it. The Greeks tricked the Trojans by pretending to sail away making them think they won. They collected the horse as a trophy and brought it into their city. When nighttime rolled in, the Greeks hidden inside crept out and opened the gates for their fellow soldiers who returned from their fake disembarkin' and were unable to be detected in the dark. With the Greeks able to enter Troy, they defeated them Trojan varmints and won themselves the war!"

"Very good, Ms. Daniels. Deception is a key element in battle and war, and not just in fighting but in all forms of competition."

"Like in sports, when you make the opposing team think you're gonna pass the ball to someone else only to fake them out." Rainbow spoke up.

"That's one example. Thank you, Ms. Dash," Spike commended her, "I see you truly are paying attention when you're not slacking off during a majority of the class." the students chuckled, much to Rainbow's embarrassment, "Alright, that's enough. Now we'll continue onto the events that happened following the Trojan War. Get out your books and open up to chapter 28." His students nodded, and pulled out their text books to read the chapter.

* * *

When the lunch bell sounded, Spike was walking to the teachers lounge, only to see a bunny rabbit hopping through the hall as if it was being chased. Spike quickly caught the bunny, "Gotcha, silly rabbit." he told the bunny that scowled at the nickname.

"Angel!" came a voice, as Fluttershy hurried down the hall before stopping before her professor and the bunny, "There you are. I told you never to leave my bag," she saw her teacher, "Oh, Professor Lupin. Good afternoon, sir."

Spike sighed, "Ms. Modesta, what did we say about bringing animals into school?"

"I know I'm not supposed to do it, but I can't help it," she pleaded, while taking Angel back, "Angel gets so lonely when I'm at school all day. Please don't report me to Principal Equestrius. Angel won't leave my bag again. I promise." she pleaded while looking ready to shed tears.

Spike looked at Fluttershy not wanting her to get emotional in the hallway, especially when students and teachers could be watching, answered her, "Just keep him under control and out of sight."

"Yes, sir. Thank you so much." she put Angel in her bag and hurried off to the cafeteria.

Spike rolled his eyes and said to himself, "Girls, my biggest Achilles heel." he walked on.

In the teacher's lounge, Spike took a seat at one of the tables before pulling out his bag lunch composed of a ham sandwich, chips, and a soda, "Is this seat taken?" asked Cadence as she stood behind Spike.

Spike answered, "Not at all, Ms. Cadenza." So Cadence sat next to Spike while holding a cup of coffee.

"So how was your night yesterday?" The Drama teacher inquired.

"Very good, actually. Shame you weren't there to see it." Spike whispered.

"Well, don't worry. We'll make some plans for the weekend." Cadence promised.

"Mr. Lupin." Celestia spoke, as she and Luna approached and took a seat at the table with him.

"Yes, Principal Equestrius?" he asked, as they got into character for the faculty.

"I heard you actually made it on time today." Celestia began.

"Yes, ma'am. I thought about what you said yesterday and I'm determined to make better effort." Spike answered.

"Good to know our pep talk has motivated you so much." Luna smiled.

"Yes, Ms. Equestrius. I really needed that yesterday." Spike acted it out, while noticing some of the faculty were listening to them.

* * *

When school let out, Spike was leaving the building until he heard Twilight call out to him, "Hey, Spike!" he winced, but remembered their promise and looked over seeing Twilight and her friends.

"Yes, girls?"

"We were about to head over to Sugarcube Corner. You wanna join us?" Pinkie offered.

"Yeah. Come on, it'll be like the good old days." Rainbow beckoned him.

Spike sighed before answering, "As tempting as that sounds, I have to take a pass on it."

"Oh, but why?" Fluttershy asked feeling hurt.

"Being a teacher isn't an easy job. Especially having you six for students," he teased, and the six looked away sheepish, "But I'll tell you what. Why don't we get together on the weekend some time? I don't have work then."

"You got a deal." Applejack said, as they all felt happier knowing he was going to make it up to them.

"Great. I'll see you then." Spike said, before mounting his bike and rode off.

"Man, we got such a great teacher, don't we?" Rainbow asked the girls.

"We sure do." Rarity nodded.

"The best." Twilight smiled.

* * *

At Spike's place, Spike was sitting down enjoying a massage to his shoulders by Celestia who was wearing a white and gold cheongsam, "Oh, that's the spot, Celly. Right there." he moaned.

"I aim to please, Master." Celestia giggled.

Luna came in also wearing a black and blue cheongsam while holding a tray of tea for Spike, "Your tea, Master."

"Thank you, Luna." Spike answered, before patting her head resulting in her purring like a kitten.

As Spike enjoyed the pampering, Cadence came in wearing a pink cheongsam,while holding a phone, "Master, Starswirl's on the phone and wants to speak to you."

"Starswirl? Must be important," Spike said, as he took the phone and spoke into it, "Hello? No I don't. What?! What channel? Ok, thanks." he hung up, leaving the Equestrius sisters confused.

"What is it, Master?" Celestia asked.

"Starswirl says another family heirloom has been discovered." Spike explained, as he turned his TV on and went to the news.

On screen they saw a man wearing a blue business suit with a symbol of three money bags on the collar, and a red tie with a dollar sign on it. Luna looked and the man and spoke, "That's Filthy Rich."

"The multi-billionaire philanthropist." Cadence noted.

"Philanthropist? Yeah right," Spike scoffed, "He only does charity work for the fame and riches."

The reporter standing next to him held the mic up to him, "Mr. Filthy Rich, tell us about your latest purchase."

"Well, son. Lately I've been purchasing a lot of big antiques, but this time I went for something a little smaller. Preferably something fashionable." the billionaire explained.

"And just what is it you've purchased?"

"This little beauty." Filthy Rich held up an amulet with the charm being a green five pointed star inside a circle.

Spike looked at the amulet and gasped, "It can't be," he got up from his chair and grabbed a book from his shelf. He flipped through the pages before stopping at a page with the same amulet, "It is. The Amulet of Astaroth."

"Another of your family's belongings?" Cadence inquired.

"Yes. Acquired by my Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Uncle Timaeus many years ago until it was stolen by another. It's said to have actually belonged to the demon Astaroth himself."

They heard the interview continue, "Sir, aren't you worried of the possibility of your purchase or any other collectibles you have will be stolen by Dragon?"

Filthy Rich let out a haughty laugh, "Please. I have some of the best security money can buy. I'd like to see that criminal try and steal from me." he gave a smug smirk, which felt like he was watching the thief hoping he'd see it.

Spike scowled, "So it looks like he's issuing a challenge. This will be good."

"But, Master, how're we going to get into his mansion?" Cadence inquired.

"Indeed," Luna agreed, "Security is tight, even if I were to disable all systems."

"We just need a cover..." Spike thought of an idea, "Or a Trojan Horse."

"But that alone won't be enough," Cadence reminded him, "We'd need a bigger diversion."

"Not to worry," Celestia spoke up, "My sources have told me that Filthy Rich is hosting his weekly gala this Friday. Cadence and I can slip in as guests and keep Filthy Rich preoccupied while Master sneaks in to get the amulet."

"Brilliant, Celly," Spike hugged her, "This will be a perfect heist to follow up after the museum performance."

"Then we better get to work," Luna said, "I'll start running a scan on Filthy Rich's mansion and its security systems."

"Then Cadence and I can pick out what outfits to wear for the gala." Celestia added.

"You, girls do that. Because we're gonna turn Rich's gala into the next crime scene." Spike smirked as he picked up his dragon mask to look at it.

**(And there you go. Don't miss next time where the Dragon performs his next heist.)**


	3. Gala Infiltration

**(And I'm back with another installment.)**

It was Friday afternoon at Spike's penthouse, and Spike himself was suiting up, while Luna was at her computer keyboard surrounded by multiple monitors. After Spike donned his mask, he spoke to his technology servant, "All good, Luna?"

"Yes, Master. It wasn't easy these last few days trying to hack Filthy Rich's security system, but I finally have the layout of the entire mansion." Luna answered.

"How much security are we talking?" Spike asked, as Luna showed him the layout of the mansion.

"There's guards stationed around every entrance and exit, security cameras in every room, and laser sensory alarms."

"Standard variety mansion security. Nothing the Dragon can't handle. What about the location of the amulet?" Luna pulled up one of the security cameras showing a room filled with antiques and priceless artwork. Spike looked at the collection feeling envious, "And I though I was a hoarder."

"Amazing out of all the stuff he has in there only one of them is property of your family." Luna said.

"Indeed. Well, it's just as good. I wouldn't be able to carry all that on my back and escape. I'd have to take the whole room from the mansion itself." Spike joked and Luna laughed with him.

"Just remember to keep your eyes peeled for any surprises, and keep the earpiece in you so I can walk you through."

"Thanks. Now where are Celly and Cadence?" Spike looked around.

"Right here, Master." Cadence answered, as she and Celestia walked into the room all dressed for the gala.

Celestia was wearing a open back yellow and peach gown, with a gold necklace around her neck. Cadence was wearing a silk pink dress with golden bracelets on her wrists. To top it off Celestia dyed her hair all pink while Cadence went with the blonde look. Spike took a good look at them and fanned himself, "You ladies look undeniably gorgeous."

The two giggled, as Celestia spoke, "Why thank you, Master. And you should know the Trojan Horse is ready for you."

"Excellent," Spike brought the three together, "Ok, girls, this is it. Tonight we're pulling off a big heist. I want you to know no matter what happens I love you three."

The three smiled, as Luna spoke, "And we love you too, Master."

The four embraced, as Spike spoke up, "Alright. Let's get to work.

* * *

When nighttime rolled in, people were already showing up at Filthy Rich's mansion. When Celestia and Cadence arrived at the mansion, Cadence spoke, "We still need to present invites to the door."

"Then we'll just have to borrow someone else's," Celestia answered, as she eyed a lady stepping out of a car. She smirked, and casually approached her, and right when the woman was ready to pull out her ticket the spy bumped into her making the upper class woman drop her purse, "Oh! How clumsy of me! I'm so sorry ma'am."

"Well, I never." the woman crossed her arms.

"Here let me get that for you." Celestia picked up the lady's purse and gave it back to her, "Once again I am so sorry about this Ms..."

"Uppercrust," she answered before taking her purse back and responded with a rude tone, "And you should take classes on not being so clumsy!" she stuck her head up and walked on.

Celestia watched before smirking to herself and looked at her hand which was holding Uppercrust's ticket, "Yes. I'll work on that."

Cadence seeing her superior get her ticket knew she also had to purloin one herself. She looked for an easy target before her eyes fell on a man in a tux who had an athletic build, "Perfect," she said before she walked over and put her charm to work, "Excuse me. Aren't you Wind Rider, the Track and Field champion?"

"By name and reputation, my dear." Wind Rider answered proudly.

"I could tell it was you based off your physique," Cadence started leaning against him, while her hands roamed around his torso and down to his waist, "Mm, so well toned."

"Well, you know a good work out does a body good." Wind Rider boasted, and laughed.

Cadence laughed with him, before answering, "Well, I'm glad to have met you. I must be going now." She slipped away before Wind Rider could ask for her number or anything. Unknown to him, Cadence made off with his ticket which she snatched from his pants pocket.

The two spies met back up as Celestia spoke to her young partner, "You never cease to amaze me with your charm, Cadence."

"Thanks. Though he may be brawn I have a feeling his head is filled with nothing but sawdust." Cadence answered and the two giggled.

The two ladies blended in with the guests as they were permitted into the mansion upon reaching the guard at the doorway. When the two entered they lobby they saw hundreds of guests had been invited to the gala. They were walking about the lobby and into the other rooms enjoying champagne, eating hors d'oeuvres, and gossiping with each other. Celestia spoke quietly into a sun pin mini comlink on her dress, "Ok, Luna. Cadence and I are in."

At the penthouse, Luna was at her control board keeping an eye on her numerous monitors that displayed every nook and cranny of the mansion, "Good job, girls. I've hacked into the security camera footage already." her voice came to them through the ear transceivers they had on them.

"And what of the master's position?" Cadence whispered into a comlink that was disguised as a ring on her finger.

Luna looked at one of her monitors seeing a red blinking dot moving up to the mansion, "The master has been delivered," she explained, as the two sighed in relief, "It's up to master to get to the amulet. In the meantime you two keep a low profile and be careful."

"You can count on us." Cadence assured her.

"Come on, Cadence. Let's go mingle with the upper class folk." Celestia suggested, as they each took a glass of champagne from a tray held out by one of the bus boys and went to mingle.

* * *

Meanwhile Filthy Rich was in his office fixing his tie while looking in a mirror. He was about to join the guests, until his wife spoke, "Honey, what were you thinking during that interview?!"

"Whatever do you mean, Spoiled?" Filthy Rich asked.

"That talk you said about challenging Dragon to steal from you. You're practically sending him an invitation!" Spoiled chewed him out.

"Spoiled-Spoiled, have you forgotten I have best security here? Even if Dragon does come my security will catch him red handed."

"How can you be so confident when Dragon has evaded our very own police force?" Spoiled questioned.

"Because they're all incompetent deadbeats who can't do their job," Filthy was interrupted by a knock at the door, "Come in."

Opening the door was a deliveryman, "Beg your pardon, Mr. Rich, but you have a late night delivery from the good people of the Red Heart Children's Hospital."

"Delivery at this hour?" Spoiled asked suspiciously.

"What have they sent me?" Filthy Rich asked, as he stepped out of the room seeing something tall on top of a moving dolly covered in a sheet.

"This, sir." the deliveryman pulled the sheet off to reveal a tall wooden crafted sculpture of Filthy Rich himself.

"The people sent a totem pole of my husband as a gift?" Spoiled asked before speaking in a dry tone, "How mediocre."

"I think it's sweet really," Filthy answered, "After all, I did save the hospital from closing down."

"Where should I put it sir?" the deliveryman asked.

"Just wheel it into room on the right with the other gifts my employers have given me." Filthy instructed.

"Yes, sir." the deliveryman left, as Filthy turned to his wife.

"Come, dear. Let's go meet our guests." Spoiled rolled her eyes and followed her husbands lead.

The deliveryman wheeled the wooden statue of Filthy Rich into a storage room loaded with many past tributes to Filthy. Many included other statues erected of him made of bronze and gold. The deliveryman sat the statue down and spoke, "For a hunk of wood this thing's heavier than it looks." he took the dolly and closed the door upon his departure.

Luna who had the room on one of her monitors spoke into a mic, "I've just disabled the camera in the room, Master. You can come out." She watched the screen seeing the wooden statue of Filthy Rich open up to reveal Dragon had been hiding inside the whole time.

Dragon came out of the fake statue and stretched, "Almost got a cramp in there," he looked at all the statue tributes, "Huh, so this is what he does with all his tributes? Sounds like someone who really cares." he said in sarcasm.

"Master, I wouldn't recommend going out the door of the room. There are two guards on patrol in the hall."

"What do you suggest?"

"There's a vent in the ceiling above. Crawl through the duct and I can lead you to the room where the amulet is."

"Thanks, Luna." Dragon said, as he pulled a table over and stood on top. After removing the vent cover he climbed up and into the duct.

"Better check in on Celly and Cadence." Luna looked into one of the monitors seeing the ballroom where the guests had gathered in.

* * *

Inside the ballroom, Filthy Rich and his wife entered and the philanthropist announced, "Welcome-welcome, one and all to my gala!" the guests turned their attention towards Filthy, "I am so glad to see so many of you have accepted my invites. Some of you I recognize from previous functions and events, others I'm seeing for the first time," he suddenly spotted Celestia and Cadence and smiled lecherously which his wife took no notice of, "I certainly hope I can make use of this opportunity to get to know you all. But for now enjoy yourselves." And so the guests resumed their activities, while Celestia and Cadence kept a close eye on Filthy Rich.

"Remember it's our job to make sure he doesn't try to sneak away if Master is discovered." Celestia reminded Cadence.

"We may also have to keep a close eye on his wife too. She looks a little cautious, doesn't she?" Cadence noticed.

"Indeed so." Celestia agreed.

Back in the ducts, Dragon was crawling through it as Luna was guiding him, "I'm coming up to a fork, Luna. Which way."

"Go down the right," Dragon made the right turn, "Now keep crawling until you hit the left open path, the next vent you see is above Filthy Rich's antique room."

Dragon nodded, as he made the left turn and came up to a vent below him. He looked through the vent seeing various antiques set up. He removed the vent lid and spoke into his mic, "I found it."

"Be careful, Master, this is where the laser sensors are."

"Let me see," dragon pressed a small button on the side of his mask and his lenses revealed to him laser sensors in the room, "This is sure gonna be a stretch."

"You can do it, Master." Luna encouraged him.

Dragon smirked, as dropped out of the vent while holding onto the opening. He looked around seeing the room was neatly organized looking like a museum wing.

"Oh, man. Look all the stuff Filthy has here," He looked around the place while holding onto the duct, "Old tomes, ancient scrolls, a giant olmec head, paintings, precious jewels, golden armor..." He turned to a wall seeing a bunch of comics framed, "Oh, no way! He's got some old golden age comics framed on the wall! Sleuth Case Files #21! Star Studded Comics #10! Excite Comics #1, the first appearance of Alpha-Max! This is..." he was cut off by hearing Luna giggling through the mic, "And just what is so funny, Lulu?" he asked while frowning.

"I'm sorry, Master," she pulled herself together, "I keep forgetting what a boy you can be sometimes."

Dragon answered flatly, "After this is over, I'll remind you how much of man I can be."

Luna eyes lit up and purred "You promise?"

Dragon realizing what he said slapped his forehead, and muttered, "Walked right into that one." letting it go he started swinging himself forward a few times making sure he'd gain enough distance.

He finally swung himself forward and let go of the duct. He flew forward and landed in an opening where the lasers weren't crossing. He sighed in relief for making it before seeing he was close enough to the glass container containing the amulet he desired. He reached into his coat and pulled out a mechanical glass cutting tool. He placed it against the glass case and it began cutting a perfect circular cut in the glass. He pulled on the tool which removed the circular piece of glass giving him an opening, "Oh, yeah. Come to papa," he grabbed the amulet and pocketed it before speaking into his mic, "I got the amulet. Time for me to go."

"Good job, Master." Luna's voice came through his earpiece.

Dragon reached into one of his coat pockets and pulled out a little mirror which he placed on the floor which bounced one of the lasers off giving him an opening. He slipped through the opening and jumped back up into the duct.

* * *

In the ballroom, Celestia and Cadence continued to play it casually, until Filthy approached with his wife, "Pardon me, my dears. But I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting." he began.

"Why no we haven't, Filthy." Celestia answered.

"Please call me Mr. Rich. And this is my wife Spoiled Rich."

"Charmed." Spoiled answered flatly.

Celestia and Cadence weren't fond of Spoiled's attitude but remained in character, "Well, Mr and Mrs. Rich, my name is Solar and this is my friend Lilith." Celestia introduced herself and Cadence.

The younger girl spoke, "You certainly know how to host a Gala, Mr. Rich."

"Thank you, Lilith. I only do the best for my friends and my employees." Filthy boasted.

"That must be why you're so well respected by the public." Celestia noted.

"Very true, Ms. Solar."

"Yes, though personally I feel that my husband has been giving too much back to the community instead of investing on things that actually have a monetary value." Spoiled voiced her disapproval.

"Now, honey. There's nothing better than giving back to the community." Spoiled rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Filthy's cellphone rang, and he spoke to the ladies, "Pardon me, I better take this," he answered his phone, "Hello? I see, tell them I'll be right there," he hung up, "Sorry, ladies, but I need to check something right now. Spoiled will you be so kind and entertain our new friends?"

"Yes, of course, dear." Spoiled agreed, as he husband left them.

Both Celestia and Cadence were nervous hoping that their master hadn't been caught, and with Spoiled Rich watching them now they couldn't slip away to contact him.

* * *

Dragon was crawling through the duct to find the closest exit, until he stopped hearing Filthy Rich's voice, "Just what do you fools think you're doing here at my home of all nights?"

Dragon curiously crawled to the nearest vent and looked down seeing Filthy Rich conversing with two thugs, "Our boss has been growing impatient and is waiting for his cut." one of them explained.

The other continued, "We held our part of the bargain, and now we're waiting for you to hold up your end."

"And I shall. I am a man of my word." Filthy promised them.

Dragon squinted before whispering into his Mic, "Luna, you recording this?"

"Yes, Master." Luna answered, as she had the scene on her monitor.

Dragon continued to watch the scene play out, as one of the thugs spoke back, "You better be. Our boss poured a lot of his good money into helping you with your little jobs of saving both the children's hospital and community center."

"While you didn't use a penny of your own earned money." the second put in.

"Why pay to do something when I can just pay you to fund for me?" Filthy questioned.

"Just remember to pay up, because we're already still waiting for your other payment for keeping the little one away. Don't double cross us or your ass belongs to our boss." the second thug warned him.

"Do not threaten me in my own home," Filthy squinted his eyes, "Leave at once." The thugs left, and Filthy headed back to join the party.

Dragon having seen the whole thing play out spoke to Luna, "This just got interesting hasn't it, Lulu?"

"Indeed, Master. Seems your suspicions of Mr. Rich were spot on."

"I think maybe I can use this to my advantage. But I'll need more proof. And where better to find it than his very own office. Guide me to it, Lulu."

"Yes, Master." Luna answered, as Dragon started taking a detour.

* * *

Back at the party, Filthy Rich returned to his wife, Celestia, and Cadence, "Sorry about that, ladies. I just had some things to take care of. No worries. Anything happen while I was away?"

"These two were just going on about how they thought your purchase of that amulet was a good choice." Spoiled explained.

"That's right. You, Mr. Rich, have fine choices in antiquities." Cadence said.

"I only collect the best, Ms. Lilith." Filthy boasted.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get more champagne," Celestia said, as she walked away. As she had her back turned to everyone, she spoke into her mic, "Luna, what's master's status?"

Luna's voice came back, "The master is fine. He's just taking a little detour."

"Detour? That wasn't part of the plan, Luna!" Celestia said, feeling nervous about Spike.

"Change in plans. Master may have discovered something more behind Filthy Rich. Just keep the man busy some more."

"Roger that." Celestia reluctantly answered, before taking a glass of champagne.

Meanwhile, Dragon continued to crawl through the ducts before Luna spoke to him, "Master, you're right above his office."

"Anything in there to be wary of?" he inquired.

"Actually, no. There are no traps, motion sensors, or anything."

"Odd," Dragon said with suspicion. He undid the vent cover and dropped into the office seeing it looked like a standard office with a big desk, rotating chair, a portrait of himself with his wife including a little girl, "Looks like he's a father too. Surprised his daughter's never been seen with him and his wife."

Luna spoke, "His daughter Diamond Tiara was sent to a boarding school for girls. She hardly comes home at all."

"By choice or do her parents not want her?" Dragon wondered, as he approached the desk.

"By choice, actually."

"Guess she's not one for her pop's publicity," Dragon looked at the drawers of Filthy's desk and began opening each of them hoping to find something more to use against Filthy. He suddenly found a folder in one drawer. He opened it and saw documents and contracts to a boarding school. He saw a name in the document was Filthy's daughter's name, "Luna, the school Diamond Tiara was sent to wouldn't happen to be Everton Hall?"

Luna answered in surprise, "Yes. That place while to the public may be a normal boarding school, but through our resources is more like a prison. But how did you..."

"Because I overheard Rich and those goons talking about keeping a little one away. I think Rich wants his daughter confined to that school for a reason. A reason I'm guessing is she saw him in a compromising position." Dragon theorized.

"Compromising. You don't think she saw him..."

"No. Some other reason," Dragon replied, before finding another folder labeled 'Confidential', "Hold on. I found something else," he opened the folder and saw insurance documents and forms. To Dragon's surprise he saw each document had a small picture of something from his collection, including a picture of the Amulet of Astaroth. Suddenly he made a realization about it all and suddenly looked angry, "That son of a bitch!"

Luna hearing her master's curse spoke, "Master, what's wrong?"

"Change in plans again, Luna. I'm gonna need you to pay extra close attention."

Luna once again surprised by her master's sudden orders played along, "Ok, talk."

"First off send a phone signal to the cops. Chief Iron Will needs to be here." Spike smirked.

"Master, bringing the chief here is suicide!" Luna warned him.

"Trust me, Lulu. I have a plan."

Luna bound by her master's orders answered, "Very well, Master."

* * *

Back in the ballroom, Cadence and Celestia were watching Rich from a distance, until Luna's voice came from their comlinks, "Celly, Cadence, come in."

Cadence spoke into her mic, "Luna, what's the situation?"

"Master's got a new plan, but you two need to get close the nearest exit."

"What for?" Celestia asked.

"Just get close to the nearest exit, and above all lay low." Luna instructed. The two obeyed the order and went to the nearest exit.

Suddenly to everyone's surprise the police force piled into the ballroom taking everyone by surprise. Filthy Rich seeing all the ruckus stormed up to the chief, "Chief Iron Will, what is the meaning of this breaking and entering during a private gala?!"

"What're you talking about, Rich? We got a phone call from you saying Dragon was here." the chief answered.

"I made no such call to you!" Filthy Rich responded.

"Well, if you didn't call us then who did?" Iron Will asked in confusion.

"That would be me, Chief!" came a familiar voice.

Everyone looked up and saw hanging from a rafter above was Dragon. The sight of him put the guests in shock, while Celestia and Cadence made sure to keep back, "It's Dragon!" a female guest cried.

"He's gonna rob us!"

"Dragon!" Iron Will called, as he and his squad aimed their guns up at him, "Give yourself up now."

"Of course, Chief. But before you take me in I have something very important to share with you all," Dragon answered, as he dropped the amulet of Astaroth to the ballroom floor, "You can have it. It's worthless. Along with anything else in that vault of yours," the crowd of guests were confused, as the thief continued, "There's a reason you made that obvious challenge to me, Rich. And why you were so smug about it. You wanted me to steal from you. I didn't know why until I found these in your office." he threw the folder containing the insurance forms to the floor.

Chief Iron Will and his squad looked at them all, as Dragon continued, "If I stole anything you'd collect the insurance money."

"Just a safety precaution in case you were going to steal. Which you were going to." Filthy Rich called him out.

"Oh, it wasn't just a safety precaution. It was to hide the fact you're so cheap you don't want to spend your own money on anything."

The guests and cops were still curious as to what Dragon meant, while the philanthropist replied, "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do," he whispered to his mic, "Luna, show time."

Luna smirked, as she pressed a key on her control board. Suddenly all the guests cellphones started to go off. Even the ones owned by the cops. They opened their phones and saw each of them had a video mail. They opened it and saw the footage of Filthy Rich talking to the mob goons. When they heard him mention about using them to actually fund all his projects and restorations left them all in shock.

"Mr. Rich. You've been making deals with the mob?" a guest asked in shock, as all eyes fell on him.

"This is obviously a trick set up by Dragon to frame me!" Filthy accused the thief.

"Oh, it's no trick, Filthy," Dragon continued, "You wanted me to steal from you that way you can pay off those jokers with the insurance money. Basically they're the ones to be credited for all your work, when you didn't spend a single dime of your own money."

"Shut up!" Filthy screamed at Dragon, while feeling the pressure.

"Oh, I'm not finished, Rich. I also made another discovery concerning your daughter, or as those guys call 'little one'," everyone awaited for what he had to say, while Spoiled looked at her husband knowing he did have something to hide, "She caught you negotiating with the mob some time, and you decided to cover your tracks and avoid her spilling that secret to your wife or anyone else by sending her off to Everton Hall boarding school. And pay off the headmistress to keep here there, while making it seem like she never wanted to come home."

Filthy saw everyone bore a look of anger and disappointment for his deception, "Who're you all going to believe? Me or a thief?!"

Dragon let go of the rafter and landed on the ground, "I bet your daughter is willing testify against you, Rich," he looked over at Iron Will who he and the others still had their guns aimed at him, "But now you gotta ask yourself, Chief. Who's the real crook here right now? Me or him?"

Iron Will's gaze shifted from Dragon to Filthy Rich a few times with both his disdain for Dragon and righteous duty as a cop trying to outweigh each other, until he came to a decision. He shifted his gun's aim onto Filthy and announced, "Filthy Rich, you're under arrest!" The rest of the cops were confused by their chief's action, but trusted in his judgment and aimed their guns at him too.

Filthy was in shock that the chief was going to arrest him, until he answered, "Not yet!" he clicked a button located on his belt. Some of the ballroom walls opened up and out came many security guards armed with their own guns.

"So this was where your security's been all this time instead of patrolling the mansion." Dragon realized.

The security and police force went at it with either shooting or self defense. The guests panicked and took cover, while Celestia and Cadence took it as a chance to slip out. Iron Will spoke, "Don't let Filthy Rich escape!"

Filthy Rich bolted from the ballroom, "Got to get to my chopper on the roof." he ran, only for Dragon to pursue him.

"Hey, Rich, go long!" the thief threw a bolo he pulled out from his coat. He threw it at Filthy who got his legs tangled and fell flat on his face. He lifted his face up to see Dragon standing above him triumphantly, "Game's over, Rich. Or should I say 'Poor'?" he laughed. Running into the hall was Iron Will and Flash Sentry who saw Dragon and Filthy Rich caught. Dragon gave Iron Will a salute before throwing down a smoke bomb providing him a chance to escape.

Flash Sentry looked surprised, and spoke, "Sir, we could've captured Dragon and Rich."

"Sentry. We can catch Dragon any time, but for now let's just do our job and bring this one in." Iron Will answered, s he picked Rich up and cuffed him.

* * *

Outside the mansion, the guests were being checked for any wounds they might've received in the shoot out. Coming out of the mansion was Iron Will and Flash Sentry escorting Filthy Rich to their car, while another squad was escorting Spoiled, "Why're you arresting me? I had nothing to do with my husbands crime!" the woman protested.

"We'll see about that." the cop replied, as both the Rich's were put in the back of a car.

Iron Will looked back at the two, "Once we take care of you two, we'll be putting a word out to Everton Hall and have your daughter released to testify. Then we're gonna find her a real family who'll take care of her."

The Rich's frowned at what fate befell them until they looked and saw taped in the back of the front seats was Dragon's calling card reading Checkmate. Filthy let his head drop knowing his reputation was all downhill from here, while his wife knew no man would ever date her now should she avoid prison.

Later that night at Spike's penthouse, the boy and his servants were partying on their big success, "Well, girls. We may not have gotten the amulet, but at least we did a good thing putting that scumball behind bars." Spike said, as he drank from a soda can.

"But it's a shame though. The Amulet of Astaroth is your family heirloom." Luna reminded him.

"I guess it'll remain forever lost," Spike shrugged, "Besides, there's still more heirlooms out there to steal. But for now let's use this time to celebrate."

"Yes, Master!" the three cheered, as they threw themselves at their master, much to Spike's surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two thugs who met with Filthy Rich entered a room where a man in a red and black suit sat at his desk, "Boss, Filthy Rich has been arrested."

"Meaning we're not getting our money." the second added.

Their boss growled, "Dammit!" he pounded his desk, "It's because of that Dragon thief! His act cost us over a hundred million!"

"So what we do now, boss?"

"When Rich's daughter is released she will testify and use our names. Then the fuzz will be all over looking for us."

"Right now only one thing is on my mind. We're gonna hunt down that Dragon and make him pay for what he's done."

"Sir, the cops are looking for him too. If we get caught up in their path then we'll be the ones paying." one of the goons warned him.

"Don't worry. I happen to know plenty of people who can be bought and paid for their services," he got up and went to a window to look out it, "Dragon, you may be a famous criminal, but compared to me Tirek, you're just a bug waiting for the inevitable squash."

**(And there you go. The heist took an unexpected turn, and now Spike made a dangerous enemy. Don't miss next time.)**


	4. Spike and the Sweeties

**(And here we are with the next installment.)**

As the sun shined through Spike's bedroom window, Luna was the first to awaken with a yawn, "Another glorious morning," she began while looking down at her sleeping master, who looked very peaceful. She smiled before reaching to the side and grabbed a notepad and pen, and began to take notes, _"Last night's sexual experience with master was better than I could've perceived. The way he straddled me showed how dominant he truly is. I will never question his manliness ever again. And how he teased my breasts made me feel like I was getting an expensive full body pamper at the spa. I myself had my moments of taking the lead by giving him a body massage using my girls to entice him. His teenage hormonal reaction was priceless and made me want to taunt him even more. Though I won't deny I need some improvement if I want to show my sister I can be just as good in the bed as she is with master. Perhaps next time I should be on top even longer. Master did love being on the bottom, and I myself loved looking down on his sweet innocent childlike face."_ she giggled.

Luna suddenly found herself embraced from behind by Spike, who took the opportunity to feel up her boobs, "Morning, Lulu." he whispered into her ear making her spine tingle.

"Good morning, Master. I trust you slept well." she inquired.

"Indeed I did," Spike looked over Luna's shoulder and saw her notes, "What've you got there?"

"Just notes for my research. I'm currently writing about our experience last night and how it compares to what you and Celly did the other day."

Spike sighed with a roll of his eyes, "You really shouldn't compare yourself to Celly, Lulu. I love you just as much I do your sister."

"I know, it's just...I went through so many years without experiencing another man's touch. After you took my virginity, I had to know more. I wanted to experience more. Knowing that Celly had you to herself when I should have been there alongside her..." she said feeling dismal.

Spike smiled and kissed Luna's cheek, It's okay, Lulu. You know you can have me anytime you want."

Luna smiled and turned to face Spike, "Celly and I competed in just about everything when we were kids, you know? From sports, to fashion, and brains. Though some would say we've been evenly matched I always felt like I was second best to her. That's why I've always been determined to one up my sister. To finally stop living in her shadow. But I learned that kind of anger and jealousy would only lead me into darkness, and the further I'd dive the slimmer the chances I'd have of escaping it. But you helped me escape it, Master. You and Celly. That's why I love you so much, Master."

"And I love you too, Lulu." the two kissed, with Spike slipping his tongue inside.

Luna's tongue wrestled with Spike's hoping to impress her master. Spike felt Luna's tongue battle his for dominance. Not wanting his servant to outdo him, he took it to her by going deeper, much to Luna's joy. They parted for air with Spike speaking between breaths, "Lulu, I'd say you're definitely on par with Celly in the tongue department."

"Thank you, Master." the two were interrupted by a knock at the door, followed by Celestia's voice.

"Master! Luna! Are you two up yet?"

"Yes, sister!" Luna answered.

"Just give us a minute." Spike added.

When they heard Celestia walk away, Luna spoke, "So, Master. Shall we go freshen up?"

"You read my mind." Spike smirked, as the two got out of bed and dawned bathrobes before heading to the bathroom.

* * *

Soon Spike and Luna were relaxing in a big bathtub filled with foamy bubbles. As Luna laid back she had Spike laying back in between her resting the back of his head into her motherly mounds. Spike sighed in relaxation, "This is the perfect way to start the morning."

"It certainly is, Master." Luna agreed, as she draped her arms around Spike's torso.

"So, Lulu, how're things in the nurse's office?"

"Very busy, actually."

"Really? Are the students seriously that ill?" Spike asked in disbelief.

"It's not that. Most of the students showing up are boys who just want an excuse to see me."

"Can you blame them?" Spike teased.

"Oh, Master," Luna giggled, "But a lot of them actually come to me with lumps on their heads. My only guess it they're banging their heads against their lockers and such."

"No wonder most of the boys in my class have poor grades. They're not doing their brains any favors by giving themselves concussions." the two laughed.

"Imagine when the school's yearly physicals come, the boys will be lining up to see me with their shirts off." Luna shivered.

"Yeah. Well, just picture them wearing shirts and it'll be tolerable enough for you." Spike suggested. Luna nodded and continued to hold her master closer pressing her rack in back of his head.

* * *

After washing up, Spike sat at the kitchen table with Luna and Celestia enjoying some scrambled eggs. As Spike drank from his coffee, he spoke to his servants, "After last night's fiasco we deserve to use this day to rest and do our own things."

"So you're giving us a day off?" Luna asked curiously.

"I am."

"Thank you, Master. Though what do you intend to do on this weekend off?" Celestia inquired.

"Well, I promised Twilight and the girls I'd hang out with them today."

Luna and Celestia started smirking mischievously, as Luna spoke, "Well, Master, this is a surprise. I would've thought a teacher would want to get away from his students for the weekend."

"Ordinary students, yes. But Twilight and the others are different. They're my friends after all."

"We know, but we also can't help but notice you seem more interested in them than you did when you all were younger. I wonder are you looking into recruiting new blood in our operation?" Celestia teased.

Spike's face started turning red, as he waved his arms around in protest, "Now wait just a minute! I wasn't planning on asking them to become new servants!"

"We wouldn't blame you if you did," Luna said, "They are quite attractive for their ages, and we were no older than them when we started training in preparation to become your servants."

"That may be, but they're different. They have lives to lead and people they care about. I wouldn't wanna take that away from them. And Twilight... Do you think Cadence wants her sister-in-law to be brought up into all this?"

"You do have a point, but do you remember how reluctant you were when Cadence came to you? She vowed to find the corrupt cop who killed Twilight's parents and her brother and she was willing to do anything, even become your servant. " Celestia reminded him.

"Another reason I shouldn't let Twilight of all people into my world. I don't want her giving up her whole future just to help me with my cause. Shining Armor wouldn't have wanted it."

"She nor any of the girls necessarily have to give up their futures," Luna said, "After all we make a good living as faculty members during the day."

"Even so, Twilight and the girls must never know that I am the Dragon. Besides, you never know how their opinions of me could change."

"Really? I don't think it'd be that different," Celestia said, "I do occasionally hear them gossiping about your exploits and they sound like they're into you."

"Well, not Applejack," Spike replied, "I also overhear their conversations about Dragon, and she thinks of me as nothing but a criminal. I know she would probably hate me if she knew the truth." she sighed.

Celestia and Luna seeing they've taken it far enough with that laid their hands on their masters shoulders, "We're sorry we've upset you with this, Master." Celestia began.

"And you're right. Them knowing your secret identity would risk putting them in danger with the authorities or anyone trying to find you." Luna added.

Spike smiled seeing they're seeing it his way, "Thanks, girls. Well, I better get going and meet up with the girls... And, Lulu, don't hack the street security cameras so you can watch me like you did last time." he warned her.

Celestia turned to her sister while bearing a frown, "You did what?!"

"It was for observational purposes!" Luna argued.

"It's always observational purposes with you!" Celestia argued back. As the sisters argued, Spike grabbed his jacket and slipped out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Harmony Sweeties were waiting in the park for their male friend to arrive. Soon enough they heard a familiar voice call out, "Hey, girls!" They looked and saw Spike running up to them before pulling to a halt, "How's it going?"

Twilight was the first to greet him, "Spike! You really made it!" she ran over and hugged him tight. Spike enjoyed the embrace, even as Twilight was pressing her rack hard into his chest, "We were afraid you weren't gonna show."

"I promised you, didn't I?"

Twilight smiled, "Yeah, you did."

"Hey, Spike, how's it going?" Rainbow asked, as she high fived him.

"Doing good, Rainbow."

"It's so nice to see you this morning." Fluttershy greeted him.

"Yeah, it's even nicer to see you as yourself and not as a teacher." Applejack added.

Rarity approached and looked him over, "While I do love seeing you in a suit, you look even better in casual clothes." she batted her eyes.

"Thanks, Rarity." Spike answered nervously, as she hit on him.

Pinkie jumped in between the two, "Come on, you guys! Let's have some fun!"

"You took the words out of my mouth, Pinkie," Spike smiled, "All right, girls. Let's have us a good time!" the girls cheered, as they hurried off into the city.

* * *

And so Spike and the girls went around the city doing each of the things they each wanted. For Twilight they stopped at the book store where Spike was looking at some comic books featuring sexy super heroines. Rainbow seeing what he was looking at snatched it from him and practically announced to the store, "Hey, girls! Look what Mr. Lupin is fapping too!"

"Rainbow!" Spike cried, as he tried snatching the comic back, but Rainbow was playing keep away with it, while the girls giggled.

For Rarity they stopped in a clothing shop, where the group tried on various outfits with Rarity judging each of them while Spike was left to judge Rarity by her request. The fashion girl was wearing a tight, purple top that exposed her cleavage, "What do you think, Spike?" she flirted.

Spike gazed in awe at her, and gulped, "Very revealing, Rarity." Rarity giggled, while A.J and Rainbow rolled their eyes at Rarity's attempt to seduce Spike.

Rainbow brought the group to a sporting goods store, where Rainbow was inspecting a soccer ball from a rack. She practiced with it a few times before kicking it. She kicked it so hard it was on a course for a shelf of hockey stuff. Spike seeing this ran and jumped in front of the shelf with the ball impacting his chest. He clutched his chest before looking over at Rainbow with a scowl due to her rambunctious behavior, which left Rainbow grinning nervously.

Applejack took the girls to the local food market where she was inspecting some new spices and herbs to use in some of her new apple recipes, "Hey Spike! You want to try out a few peppers? Hottest ones in town." she offered.

"I'm game." Spike ate a few peppers, which made Applejack's mouth drop.

"Spike...you just ate those like nothing!"

Spike licked his lips, "Well, these are pretty mild."

Applejack's shock had only increased, "Those were ghost peppers!"

Spike raised a brow, "Huh...well that's disappointing."

"Spike, I swear you were born with a fire proof stomach." Applejack said in disbelief, while Spike chuckled.

Fluttershy led the girls to her favorite duck pond where she fed the ducks that like to swim around. Fluttershy gave some crumbs to Spike where he spread them onto the water for the ducks to feed. Spike brought the girls to his favorite video game shop and was checking out some of the newest game releases with Rainbow and Applejack field testing one of the stores games with A.J winning much to Rainbow's ire.

After winning, Applejack smirked at Rainbow who raised a finger at her, "Not one word, A.J."

"Fine, I won't say nothin', but I'll think it." A.J teased, while Rainbow grumbled.

* * *

Finally Pinkie brought the group to Sugarcube Corner for a drink. As they sat at their booth enjoying their beverages, Fluttershy spoke up, "It's so nice we can all be here together."

"What're you talking about, Fluttershy, we do this all the time." Rainbow reminded her.

"Yeah, but not with Spike here." Applejack reminded her.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it?" Spike asked.

"Too long." Twilight noted.

"Sorry about that, girls, but teacher work does keep me pretty busy."

"We can understand that," Rarity admitted, "Having a responsible job like yours has its drawbacks to a social life, especially for your age."

"Hey, what can ya do?" Spike shrugged, and the girls agreed.

Pinkie suddenly brought up a newspaper, "So have you guys seen the latest? Dragon strikes again, but with a twist."

They looked at the article and Rainbow was the first to comment, "Instead of stealing he ended up exposing Filthy Rich for the sleazy fraud he truly was."

"How noble of him." Fluttershy admitted.

"Indeed. The last thing this city needs is a corrupt businessman pulling strings from behind the curtain." Rarity noted.

"Though it's amazing he was able to find out all this hard evidence on Rich." Twilight said with curiosity.

Applejack being the voice of reason in the matter spoke up, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, girls. He may have exposed Filthy Rich, but remember he was there at his mansion because he was planning to steal that amulet he purchased. One good deed alone doesn't change the fact he's done a lot of bad ones by stealing in the past."

"Actually, Applejack, sometimes a single good deed can make all the difference," Rarity spoke up, "Why just look at me. I started off as the stereotypical popular girl who wouldn't lift a finger for anyone, but one act of generosity and I'm a completely different person."

"Except you never stole anything." Applejack retorted.

Rarity having no way to respond to A.J's claim was silent, until Pinkie turned to Spike, "How about you, Spike? What do you think of Dragon's latest exploit?"

Spike looked at the girls who were curious about his thoughts on the matter. Spike getting into character answered, "I think he was just curious about Rich and saw through his little calling out to him in the interview. I mean if we could see through Rich's subliminal message, then of course Dragon would've seen it too."

"Logical." Twilight nodded in agreement.

Feeling enough was said about the matter, Rarity decided to change the subject, "So, Spike...inquiring minds want to know. What do you really think of Principal Equestrius?"

Spike was taken aback by her question, "What do you mean?"

"Don't you think she, Nurse Equestrius, and Ms. Cadenza are a little too hard on you, seeing as you are a young teacher?"

Spike as always played the part of the rookie teacher, "I think they're being more than fair, especially Principal Equestrius. Canterlot High School has a reputation to maintain and if I slack off by being late to every class I'm teaching...well, I'm not doing anyone or myself any favors, am I?"

Rainbow scoffed, "Yeah, right."

Spike was put off from Rainbow's remark, "If you have something to say, Rainbow, then say it."

Rainbow smirked and spoke, "Just admit, teacher boy! You like it when those three, those specific three, give you lip about your behavior!"

Spike quickly answered, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I? Isn't it curious why those specific three give you more lip about your behavior than any of the faculty?"

"Because they're the principal, school nurse, and drama teacher!" Spike argued, "They're like the three heads of the whole school."

"All the more reason you'd want them to scold you the most," Rainbow countered, "I bet you'll do anything to be in their good graces...anything."

Rarity spoke up, "You do have to admit, Spikey, that it does look rather suspicious."

"That's enough!" Twilight suddenly erupted, grabbing everyone's attention.

The girls and Spike turned to Twilight who bore an angered look on her face as if she were on fire with rage, "Do you even hear yourselves talking? That's our school's principal and nurse you're talking about! Not to mention my own sister-in-law. Principal and Nurse Equestrius would never stoop themselves to the low of trying any frisky with Spike. And need I remind you that Cadence was married to my own brother? He died and she was heartbroken from that. She may have moved on, but she would never reduce herself to being a slut to Spike!" she got up and stormed out of Sugarcube Corner.

"Twilight!" Spike called, but she didn't come back. He turned to Rainbow Dash and Rarity with disappointment spelled on his face, "Now you've done it." he got up and went after her.

Applejack sighed, "Way to go, you two."

"Yeah even I wouldn't have taken it that far with the teasing." Pinkie added.

Rainbow and Rarity sighed with guilt, as Rainbow spoke, "I guess we did milk it too far."

"Quite right." Rarity agreed.

* * *

When Spike left Sugarcube Corner he followed Twilight's trail having secretly set up to track her phone, courtesy of Luna. When he made a turn into an alley he saw Twilight curled up behind a dumpster crying with her hands covering her face, "Twilight?" he went over, "Twilight, it's ok. They didn't mean it that way," Twilight didn't respond, "Ms. Cadenza and the others are just trying to help me be the best teacher I can be."

Twilight uncovered her face that was red from her crying. She got up and threw her arms around Spike holding him tightly. Spike hadn't seen Twilight this sad since the day her parents and brother died leaving her an orphan. He embraced her allowing her to cry on his shoulder, "I know it's just a joke, but those three are like my mentors as well. I wouldn't be the student I am if not for their guidance." she sniffled.

"I understand."

Twilight lifted her head up to look into Spike's eyes, "Oh, Spike. Thank you for always being the kind sweet boy I've always known you as."

"I'm always here for you, Twilight." Spike smiled.

Twilight smiled back and suddenly going on impulse started leaning in closer while puckering her lips. Spike was surprised at Twilight's sudden bold move, wondering how to deal with it. The two were suddenly interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They turned and saw Cadence standing at the end of the alley. They noticed a stern look on her face as she announced, "Mr. Lupin, just what in the world do you think you're doing?"

Spike and Twilight quickly separated, as the young teacher frantically explained, "No, Ms. Cadenza, this isn't what it looks like!"

Cadence crossed her arms, "Then why does Twilight look like she was crying? Did you say something to her?"

Twilight quickly came to Spike's defense,"Cadence, Spike didn't do anything. He was just..."

Cadence cut her off, "Twilight, I think it's best you go home and rest. I'll let your friends know where you are."

Twilight sniffled, "Yes, Cadence. Sorry about this, Spike." she took her leave. As she walked she could hear Cadence continue to lecture Spike.

"Were you trying to take advantage of a student who looks like she was hurt emotionally?"

"No, Ms. Cadenza, I would never do such a thing!" Spike tried to explain himself.

"That looked like what I was just witnessing. I'm sorry, Mr. Lupin, but I will have to inform Principal Equestrius about your behavior."

"Ms. Cadenza, please don't tell Principal Equestrius! I can't risk losing my teacher privileges!" Spike pleaded, while deep down both of them had to act while Twilight was still in range.

Twilight smiled knowing she was right that Cadence nor Principal and Nurse Equestrius felt that way about Spike.

After Spike got enough of a lecture from Cadence they went their separate ways with Cadence going home to see Twilight, and Spike going back to the girls. As he approached them, Fluttershy spoke up, "Spike, we got a text from Ms. Cadenza that she sent Twilight home."

"Is she all right?" Rarity asked in worry.

"Don't worry, girls. I calmed her down. But you're going to have to apologize to her personally." Spike eyes Rainbow and Rarity.

"We will." Rarity promised.

"And sorry about busting your chops there." Rainbow apologized.

"You're forgiven. And be lucky it's the weekend and I'm not the professor. Otherwise I'd have to issue you a detention."

"If it's with you I wouldn't mind." Rainbow smirked, until she saw her friend frowning at her, "I'm kidding!"

Spike sighed, until speaking, "Well, it was a great day, girls. Despite how it turned. We really should do this again sometime."

"Yes we should." Pinkie nodded her head.

"Just let us know when you're free." Applejack said.

"Deal." Spike agreed, before taking off.

* * *

As it was approaching dusk, Spike had returned to his apartment. Upon entering he saw Cadence all dressed up as a school girl. The uniform she was wearing was pale cyan long sleeve shirt with a dark purple vest, dark blue bow tie and plaid purple shirt. She wore long stockings that reached just below her knees and plane shoes with a blue-heart-like button decorated with a bow. Cadence made sure the shirt was unbuttoned at the top allowing her cleavage to be exposed.

"Cadence?" Spike asked.

"Welcome home, Master." Cadence greeted him.

"What's all this about?" Spike asked about the getup.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said to you. I know you were just comforting Twilight when she was in a state sorrow."

"Yeah. Thanks to Rainbow and Rarity opening their mouths about the relationship between us, Celly, and Lulu."

"Relationship?" Cadence raised a brow.

"Never mind, but the point is Rainbow and Rarity was taking it a little too far for a joke."

"Well, you'll be happy to know Twilight's calmed down."

"That's a relief." Spike sighed.

"I also told her I'd be out late so she'd have to take care of Flurry Heart."

Spike crossed his arms and asked dryly, "Of course you'd come up with an excuse so you can stay over tonight."

"Hey, it's the only way I can see you at some nights."

"True." Spike admitted.

"And I like to make the most of it. So why don't we have ourselves some role play, professor?" she winked before offering him a riding crop.

Spike wondered, "Where are Celly and Luna?"

"They're staying out late tonight and won't be back till much later. So it's just us."

Spike knew this was a perfect chance for him and Cadence without either of the sisters spying on them. And knew role play was Cadence's idea of having fun, "Well, Ms. Cadenza class is in session." he smirked, and accepted the riding crop.

"Yay!" Cadence cheered, as they went into another room.

* * *

In another room, Cadence was sitting in a chair looking nervous as Spike paced around her, before speaking in a strict tone, "Ms. Cadenza...you realize that your actions are inexcusable, right?"

Cadence answered, while sounding ashamed, "Yes, Mr. Lupin."

Spike continued, "I don't think you do. Constantly...constantly you misbehave in class, violate the dress code and your latest stunt...kissing a school official...do you realize that our school has a reputation to maintain? To top it off, that school official is a married man!"

Cadence shrunk back before answering, "He told me he was lonely and that his wife was cheating on him!" she explained.

"And you're just an angel with a big heart, right?" Spike asked in sarcasm, "How does you kissing him help him?" Cadence was silent, as Spike continued, "There's no way around it, Ms. Cadenza. You need to answer for your actions."

"What're you going to do, Mr. Lupin?" she shook.

"Get on your feet. Now!" Cadence got up, and Spike continued, "Turn around. Do it!" Cadence turned around so her backside was facing Spike, "Now bend over a bit."

Cadence bent over aiming her pink panty covered butt in Spike's direction. Spike gripped the riding crop before whacking Cadence's butt with it. Cadence yelped from it, "Oh, Professor!"

"This is what happens to those who cause trouble in school!" Spike declared, as he gave her rear another whack.

"Yes. I'm such a bad girl!" Cadence moaned from the whacking.

"Yes you are!" Spike continued to whack her, making her moan some more, "So bad, you'll be spending this whole week in detention with me."

"All week?" Cadence whined, and received another smack on the butt.

"Is there a problem with that?" Spike asked sternly.

"No, sir!" Cadence answered, after getting whacked another time.

"That's what I thought." Spike continued to tease Cadence with more smacks to her butt, while listening to her moans. Cadence herself was ravishing in how her master was teasing her.

A few hours later, both Spike and Cadence were in Spike's bed without their clothes. The two were sweaty and panting having enjoyed a good round after their little classroom role play. Cadence was panting, before speaking, "Master, you were amazing."

"You were too, Cadence," Spike smiled, before wondering something, "Cadence?"

"Yes?"

"Do you regret becoming part of my world as my devoted servant after avenging Shining Armor and Twilight's parents deaths?"

Cadence knowing where Spike was coming from answered truthfully, "I have no regrets, Spike. Thanks to you I was able to avenge my late husband and in-laws. I did it not only for me but for Twilight as well. And even though Flurry Heart will never know her daddy, I will tell her what he died for. One day she'll understand."

"Yeah." Spike agreed.

"But no. I do not regret my choice. For you gave me a new meaning and purpose, Master. I wouldn't have been able to move on if not for you or Aunt Celestia and Aunt Luna. I will always love Shining Armor, but I can't just let his death keep me from loving again. And I love you, Master." Cadence looked at Spike with love in her eyes.

Spike smiled, and replied, "And I love you back." the master and youngest of his servants engaged in a goodnight kiss, while cuddling up closer to give each other comfort.

When they parted, Cadence spoke, "By the way, Aunt Celestia and Aunt Luna brought up the idea of you recruiting Twilight and her friends into our ranks."

"And I told them I was against it. Especially letting Twilight in on our secret. You agree with me, right?"

"I do. This is dangerous work we do, and I wouldn't want to put her in harms way. And yet part of me feels we could benefit from having her."

"Even so. Shining Armor wouldn't want this life for her."

"I agree. So let's just keep this whole thing from Twilight and the others as we have so far." Cadence said.

"Agreed," he snuggled up closer to Cadence using her as a hug pillow, "Goodnight, Cadence."

Cadence smiled, and snuggled as well, "Goodnight, Master."

* * *

Meanwhile at Twilight's home, Twilight was putting her little niece Flurry Heart into her crib, and spoke, "Goodnight, Flurry Heart. Sweet Dreams. And don't worry, mama will be home in the morning." Twilight hummed a lullaby until Flurry Heart fell asleep. Once she was asleep, Twilight quietly slipped out and went to her bedroom.

She plopped on her bed and reached off to her dresser and grabbed a picture of of her and Spike as kids standing close together. She smiled and hugged the picture close to her while remembering how she almost kissed Spike. She thought to herself, 'Maybe one day.'

**(And there you go. Don't miss next time where we dive into Celestia's past on how she became Spike's first servant.)**


	5. Celestia's Origin

**(Welcome to where we dive into the history of Celestia and how she became Spike's devoted servant.)**

As the sun greeted the new day, Spike opened his eyes and saw Cadence lying next to him fast asleep. The teen smiled at the sight of her, and spoke to himself, "I hope she doesn't mind if I have a little morning fun." Spike reached over and copes a feel of Cadence's right bosom.

The girl moaned, as Spike's playfully massaged the orb of flesh, until she woke up, "Master, so daring this early in the morning."

"Just needed a little jump start for the day, Cadence. Sleep well?"

"I slept so peacefully, Master." Cadence answered with a smile.

"Well, you earned it. With your life as a mom and caregiver to Flurry Heart and Twilight, it's hard for you and I have this kind of fun." Spike noted.

"I know," Cadence pouted, "Auntie Tia and Luna have all the real fun with you."

Spike patted her head making her purr, "I'm sorry about that. But hey it's still early. So we got plenty of time."

Cadence's eyes lit up, "You mean it?"

"Uh-huh." he nodded.

"Thank you, Master!" Cadence cheered, as she got on top of Spike and started kissing his neck while rubbing her naked body against his own.

Spike panted as Cadence was covering his neck with hickeys, and thought, 'Forgive me, Shining Armor, but your wife is a tiger when it comes to this. Frisky. But I hope Luna isn't watching this.'

* * *

In Luna's room, the younger sister was wrestling with Celestia, as she was trying to get to her monitor that displayed all that went on in Spike's room, "Tia, you can't stop me!" Luna tried crawling to her monitor, with Celestia pulling her back by the legs.

"This is Master and Cadence's time. We must respect their privacy!" Celestia pulled Luna back and tried pinning her to the floor.

"But this is all for my research!"

"Trying to compare yourself to our own young niece is in a sense kind of pathetic." Celestia noted.

"What?!" Luna was appalled.

"You've got just as much to offer here and here," Celestia groped her sister's breast and felt up her butt making the younger sister moan, "And you feel threatened by Cadence?"

"I feel nothing of the sort!" Luna reversed their positions, "Now let's see how you like it!" she groped her older sister making her moan in return.

* * *

Back in Spike's bedroom, he and Cadence continued their morning make out, with Cadence on top and Spike completely at her mercy. As their lips clashed, their tongues wrestled for dominance which increased their sex drives. Eventually the two came up for air and panted, "I haven't had this much excitement for awhile." Cadence admitted.

"And yet you haven't lost your touch." Spike noted.

"Thank you, Master."

"Well, come on. We better get up. Don't wanna waste the day away." Spike said, as the two got out of bed and left to get ready.

* * *

After getting cleaned up and dressed, Spike and Cadence were seated at the kitchen table with Celestia and Luna enjoying breakfast. Spike took notice of Celestia and Luna both looking roughed up, and had a feeling it involved the idea of spying on him and Cadence.

After they finished eating, Cadence spoke up, "I better get on home to Twilight and Flurry Heart."

"How about I take you there myself?" Spike offered.

"Really, Master?"

"Sure. I could use some fresh air myself. Plus I may as well go see Twilight and make sure she's really ok. She was very upset yesterday." Spike recalled.

"I understand," Cadence agreed, "But if she tries to make any moves on you, I will have to step in as disciplinarian."

"Very well," Spike agreed, as he and Cadence stood up, "I'll be back later, you two." Spike told the sisters.

"Be safe out there, Master. You too, Cadence." Celestia told them.

"And come back safely," Luna added, as the two left. Luna turned to Celestia and spoke, "Every time I look at Master, it always becomes hard to imagine he was such a small boy. So innocent and charming."

"Indeed," Celestia nodded, and thought to herself, 'That's right. He was just a boy when I first met him. And me... I was in training to become his servant.'

* * *

_Many years ago, Celestia was nineteen years of age and was dressed in gym shorts and a sports bra, while running through an obstacle course. The course itself was tricked out with a lot of obstacles from mud pit running, barbwire crawling, wall climbing, tire set runs, and rope swinging. She ran through the obstacle several times in a row making her sweat up a storm._

_After Celestia completed the course about ten times in a row, she was sitting on a bench looking exhausted while drinking from a bottle of water. Suddenly a shadow fell over her, and she looked up seeing an older woman wearing a drill sergeant's attire, "Celestia." she addressed the young lady._

_"Yes, Ms. Flare?"_

_"Your skills have been improving, but your body still has ways to go before you are ready." her instructor began._

_"Yes, ma'am." Celestia answered._

_"Which is why we must further increase your training. Remember, you are being prepped and trained so that one day you will serve under the next Lupin family heir to the title of Dragon."_

_"I understand."_

_"Good. Shower off and be ready for your next course in a few hours." Ms. Flare instructed, as Celestia nodded, as her older self narrated._

_"I was in training to become the servant to one Spike Lupin, the one who would inherit the title of Dragon the master thief. But I had never seen this heir in my life, and I was being trained and pushed past the limits of my body to become his servant. I swore to myself I wouldn't accept it so willingly until I've seen this Spike Lupin myself."_

* * *

_Eventually Celestia got her wish, as she was brought to the Lupin mansion one day to finally meet her so called future master. The young lady saw approaching her was a small seven year old boy with an adorable face, and short green hair. He wore white shoes, purple pants, and a light green shirt with a purple necktie, "It's very nice to meet you. My name's Spike Lupin." the boy greeted her with a smile and giggle._

_Celestia looked at the boy with shock and confusion, while thinking to herself, 'But he-he's just a child.'_

_The girl was snapped out of her thoughts, as an old man with a white beard approached, "Celestia, don't just stand there gawking. Introduce yourself to the young master."_

_"Huh? Oh, yes, Mr. Starswirl," Celestia answered, "It's a pleasure to meet you too. My name's Celestia Equestrius."_

_"So you're Celestia that Grandpa Starswirl's told me about. Wow, you're prettier than he said you were," Celestia blushed at the little boy's words, and he continued, "So you're going to be living here with us for awhile, right?"_

_Celestia nodded, "Yes, that's right."_

_Starswirl turned to Celestia, "Remember, Celestia. It is your duty to protect young Master Spike. I trust you can uphold your responsibility?"_

_"Yes, Mr. Starswirl." she assured._

_"Very good. Now you two play nice." Starswirl chuckled, before leaving them._

_"Wait, Mr. Starswirl." Celestia tried calling him back, was left alone with Spike who just smiled like the innocent child he was._

* * *

_"And so from that day I was tasked with being Master Lupin's servant. Making sure he was happy and had what he needed. Though there were times I'd look at master's face and while he may have a smile on it, it didn't always look genuine. Almost like he was forcing it upon himself."_

_Celestia recalled the various times she assisted Spike during his academic studies by bringing him tea and snacks, protecting him from any potential threats like mean stray dogs, pickpockets, or bullies. But one night as Spike was sitting up in bed, Celestia who was sitting at his side looked concerned._

_"Master, are you ok?" she asked in worry._

_"I'm fine, Celly. But I'm just lonely."_

_"Lonely?" Celestia was confused._

_"I love having you here with me, but you've always been acting like you're my servant and nothing more."_

_"Master, that is what I have been trained to be for you."_

_Spike turned to her with tears in his eyes, "But I don't want just a servant! I want a friend!" Celestia was taken aback by his words, as the little boy sniffled, "I've never had any real friends before. It's always just been me and my family. Why can't you just be my friend and my servant?"_

_"Master, I..."_

_"I-I just want someone to be with me for who I am," Spike sniffled, "Mom and dad are gone, and all I have is Grandpa Starswirl and you. But it's not enough." he buried his face into his knees._

_Celestia looked at Spike seeing he may be the heir to the title of Dragon, but when it comes right down to it was just a little boy like any other child. Celestia breaking from her servant behavior reached over and pulled Spike into a hug, much to the little boy's surprise, "I'm so sorry. I know exactly how you feel."_

_"You do?" Spike asked._

_"Loneliness. It's something I feel every day."_

_"It is?"_

_"Yes. I also had someone close to me, but lately she's been closing herself off. Even though she's still alive, but it feels like she's gone. You and I, Spike, we really do have much in common. That's why I want to keep you from experiencing the same feeling of loneliness as I have felt for such a long time. By being your friend." she said as the two faced each other._

_"You'd be my friend?" Spike gasped._

_"Yes."_

_Spike's eyes filled up with tears before throwing his arms around her, "Celly! I love you!"_

_Celestia felt her heart race from Spike's words as a blush grew on her face. She smiled and hugged him back, "And I love you too, Spike." she said._

* * *

_"Since then things weren't as awkward between me and Master again," Celestia narrated, "We treated each other not just as a master and servant, but as friends as well. But that didn't last forever, for it was time Spike was to be taken to another state where he would finally be trained to be the master thief he was destined to be. And I was not permitted to join him for fear our friendship would distract him. With much reluctance I obeyed my order."_

_Spike stood next to Starswirl carrying a suitcase, "Are you sure you can't come with us?" Spike asked with sorrow._

_"I'm terribly sorry, Master Spike. But it's an order." Celestia apologized._

_"But will I ever see you again?"_

_"You will," she promised, "But, I want you to promise me something, ok?"_

_"Anything, Celly."_

_"Make some more friends. I don't want you to think I'm the only friend you'll need in life. Because there will be other times when I won't be there. Can you promise me you'll make some friends while we're apart."_

_"I promise, Celly. I promise you." Spike nodded with determination._

_"That's my master." she patted his head. Celestia watched as Spike and Starswirl got in the limo and drove off._

* * *

_"I hadn't seen Master for a number of years since that day. But I remembered it was my duty to be ready to serve my master whenever I was called in. Though I hadn't seen him in such a long time, he'd still send me letters about how his thief training was going, as well as his school life. When I read that he finally made friends, I was beaming with joy."_

_Celestia was sitting in her room reading a letter from Spike._

Dear Celly, how are you? I hope you're doing well. Me? I'm doing fabulous. Although my training to become the thief Dragon has been very tiring, it has made me more flexible and stronger. But enough about that. You'll be happy to know I made a friend on my first day at my new school. Her name is Twilight Sparkle. Yes, I know it's a girl, but that doesn't matter to me. We met by accidentally bumping into each other in the hallway. She immediately apologized and saw since I was new around the school she'd show me around. Not wanting to be rude I accepted her offer. I was lucky to have heard I had quite a few classes with her, and couldn't believe she was the top of her entire classes. I might have some competition here.

During Lunch hour, Twilight introduced me to her five closest friends, who happen to be all girls. There's Jacquelyn Daniels, or Applejack as everyone refers to her as. She's part of this Apple Farm called Sweet Apple Acres, as I'm sure you know makes all the best Apple Treats in the world. Then there's this girl Pinkamena Dianne Pie, or Pinkie Pie is a barrel of laughs. She's a comedian, party planner, prank master, and baker. She can make a delicious cupcake. Another is Rarity Rivers. She's absolutely beautiful, no offense. She's a fashion diva always looking into the next big thing in fashion. She says she's aiming to be a clothes designer in the future. And to top it off, she's one of the most generous girls in school. Then there's Rainbow Dash. She is so awesome. She plays just about every sport in school, and she's better than most of the boys in my class. Although she does have a strong competitive sense, she is incredibly loyal to her friends. And finally there's Fluttershy Modesta, and her name says it all about her. But being shy never stops her from doting over anything she deems cute. One look at me and she couldn't stop hugging me. The kids like to call her the animal whisperer because she has this ability to translate what animals are really feeling.

These six girls have really made me feel welcomed at this school. Although I may not be in the same grade with them forever. My grades are at the top mark of the school, which Twilight struggles to keep up with. She actually considers me a friendly rival in the field of academics. Anyway with my perfect grades I may be moving up to a higher grade of education. Grandpa Starswirl's already planned to send me overseas to a fabulous institution called Crystal Academy after I get my diploma. But it must be done to further expand my growing mind. But I'll still keep in touch with my friends just as I have been with you. Hope to hear from you soon. Love your master and friend, Spike Lupin.

_Celestia smiled to hear that her master was doing so well in school and socially. She looked in the envelope and saw a picture came with the letter. She looked and the picture was of Spike and the six girls he mentioned in his letter. She looked at the six and smiled, "They do look like a nice bunch of girls. And very pretty for their ages."_

_"We continued to exchange letters to keep each other updated on our statuses. But then one day I received a letter telling me it was time Master and I to partake in our first ever heist to Gladmane's Casino Resort in Las Vegas."_

_Celestia was in her uniform being a white and yellow gogo dancer styled outfit, and waiting for Spike to arrive. Soon enough she saw a limo pull up and stepping out was the boy she met years ago was now thirteen years old. He was taller, more built, and his hair looked a bit longer. The young man looked over at the young lady smiling, "Celly, it's so good to see you again."_

_Celestia gasped seeing Spike's smiling face, 'Is this really the little boy I met years ago?' she thought to herself, before smiling and answered, "Yes, Master. Good to see you again too." she bowed her head._

_Spike spoke, "Well, come on. We got a heist to prepare for tonight."_

_"Yes, Master." she confirmed._

* * *

_That night outside the Las Vegas resort, Celestia stood next to Spike wearing the costume of Dragon in his size. Spike turned to Celestia, "Alright, Celly. You know the plan, right?"_

_"Yes. I disable the security footage and hit the lights from the inside, allowing you to sneak in undetected."_

_"Correct. I mean if I were twenty I could get in there undercover myself, but this is the only way."_

_"I know, Master. Now tell me again what we're here for."_

_"Rings. Two of them."_

_"Rings?" Celestia wondered._

_"Yes. And not just any rings. The wedding rings of my late Great-great-great-great Grandparents, Hermos and Tiamat."_

_"I see." Celestia answered, seeing the importance of the heist._

_"If I can get the rings back in the name of them, they'll be at peace knowing their wedding rings are secure."_

_"Right. Well, time for me to get into character." Celestia said before slipping into a heavy fur coat to hide her costume._

_"Let's go." Spike instructed, as the two headed for the casino._

_As Celestia went into the casino, Spike himself was scaling up the building, while thinking, 'I can do this. I can do this.'_

* * *

_Inside the casino, Celestia was walking amongst the tourists and gamblers casually, while thinking, 'Blueprints of the building showed the security room would be on the third floor.' she entered an elevator and took it up._

_When she arrived on the third floor she walked around before discovering an authorized personnel only marked door. She looked around making sure nobody was looking, before going to the door and entered the restricted area._

_Back outside, Spike continued going up the building before glancing down seeing how high up he was, "Whoa!" he gasped, before calming down and spoke to himself, "Keep it together, Spike. Remember what you've been trained for," he continued climbing up. He finally reached the roof and panted, "Phys. Ed was my best class," he walked up to an air vent and opened it, "Ok. I'm going in." he climbed in and started crawling through the duct._

_Meanwhile Celestia had found the security room, and upon entering saw there was one guard at the monitors. The lady knowing it was time to put all her years of training to work, tapped the guard's shoulder, "Excuse me, sir?"_

_The guard spun around and saw her, "Hey, you can't be back here, Ms."_

_"I'm so sorry. I must've gotten lost." she apologized._

_"Alright, ma'am. You're coming with me." the guard got up, only to receive a karate chop to his neck knocking him out cold._

_Celestia dragged him aside so he'd be out of sight before going to the control board, "I may not be as tech savvy as Luna is, but master is counting on me," she started shutting off the security cameras in the room. She went to the lights generator and shut it down putting the whole resort in the dark, "Yes!" she picked up a comlink, "Master, do you copy?"_

_Spike who was still crawling through the duct, answered his comlink, "I read you, Celly. What's the status?"_

_"Security is disabled and the lights are off."_

_"Good work. Just keep them like that as long as possible." Spike instructed._

_"Yes, sir."_

_Spike made a turn through the duct before coming up on Gladmane's office which was vacant, "Good. Left it to check on the situation," he smirked, before opening the vent and dropped down. He looked around the office seeing the carpeting and curtains were sparkly, and hanging on the wall was a big face portrait of the man himself grinning with his big pearly whites flashing, "Ugh. I'd go blind if I'd have to look at that all day. Now where is it?" Spike continued to look around the office before spotting a safe, "Bingo!"_

_He walked to the safe and used his safe cracking skill to crack the safe combo. Once unlocked, he opened the safe to see two rings inside with one of them bearing a ruby and the other being an emerald, "There you two are. Time to take you home." he pocketed the two rings._

* * *

_Back in the security room, Celestia was on guard until she heard the doors getting busted down, "Uh-oh. Looks like my time here is about done." she shed her coat and jumped up to the ceiling._

_The doors broke down, as security entered, "No one's here." one said._

_"Look." another picked up Celestia's coat._

_"Vanished like a ghost." a third guard gasped._

_"Come on let's get everything up and running again," another said, as they went to the control board to turn security back on. When the cameras were back online, they saw Spike in Gladmane's office, "Report to Mr. Gladmane, there's a breach in his office!" a few guards left, while Celestia who had been hanging above the door slipped out without any of the guards spotting her._

_As she ran she picked up her comlink, "Master, you need to get out now! Security's back on. Soon the power will be too."_

_Spike who had been listening to her saw the lights in Gladmane's office suddenly came on, "It just did. You hurry and get out! I'll rendezvous with you at the spot."_

_"Roger." Celestia answered, as she took the stairs before going out an emergency exit._

_Back in the office, Spike was about to escape, until the doors burst open and entering was Gladmane and his security, "Freeze!" one of the guards ordered._

_Spike froze in place, but kept it cool. Gladmane eyed the young masked man before speaking, "Who do you think you are, boy?"_

_Spike decided to humor him by acting suave and cool, "I am the master of thieves, a fire of burning ambition, and hoarder of all valuable treasures. I am the Dragon."_

_Gladmane just gave him a dry look, "Am I supposed to be impressed with this? Because let me tell you, junior, I am not."_

_"Not even that I successfully cracked your safe in under seven seconds?" Spike inquired._

_"What?" Gladmane gasped, as he looked and saw the open safe, "He has my engagement rings! Get him!"_

_The guards ran at Spike to apprehend him, but to their shock, Spike fought back. When one tried to grab him, he dodged and tripped him to the floor. Another tried to grab him from behind only to get elbowed in the gut and a fist to the face. Guard after after were sent to the floor, as Gladmane shouted, "Come on, you imbecile's! He's just a kid!"_

_"Hey, I'll have you know I'm just starting puberty!" Spike argued, before spin kicking a guards face. When he saw the guards started getting up he spoke, "You know how they say when you play with fire you get burned? Well, they weren't lying!" from the mouth piece of his mask came a stream of fire, making the security back away from the flames. The flame set off the sprinkler inside the office causing water to pour down. As the guards and Gladmane got drenched, Spike took out an exploding shuriken and threw it at the office window._

_When a guard heard the shuriken beep he knew what that meant, "Hit the dirt!" they dove to the floor as the window exploded._

_Spike spoke to the group, "Gotta go, bye!" he ran to the hole in the office and jumped out. Sprouting from his jacket was his glider wings, allowing to glide through the air._

_Back inside the office, the whole room was wet from the sprinklers while Gladmane himself stood soaked and not the least bit happy. He stared at the large hole in his office before looking out it, "I've been robbed! Those were meant to be the engagement ring to my fiance!"_

_"Uh, sir." a guard spoke up nervously._

_"What?!"_

_"He left you this." the guard presented Gladmane with a small white card._

_Gladmane snatched the card and saw it was Dragon's calling card reading 'checkmate'. He crushed the card and screamed, "Dragon!"_

_As he flew he spoke to himself, "Man, I'm good!" he reached for his comlink and spoke into it, "Celly, mission accomplished. I got the rings and-" he started hearing several gunshots through his comlink, "Celly?!"_

_His servant's voice came back through the comlink, "Master...I'm trapped...they got me pinned..."_

_"Hold on, Celly! I'll get you out! Where are you!?"_

_"Master...leave me...you got what you came for and-"_

_"Not going to happen, Celestia! Where are you!?"_

_"Left side of the building, by the loading dock." another gunshot was heard._

_"Celly!" Spike shouted as his eyes started burning with rage at the thought of anything happened to his friend. He shifted his glider wings around taking him back to the building._

* * *

_Out by the loading dock, Celly was doing all she could to survive. She took a plenty of security guards, but when they started shooting at her, it was tiring her out. The young lady thought to herself, 'I have to keep strong for master!" suddenly she got shot with the bullet grazing her shoulder, "AH!" she dropped to her knee and clutched her shoulder to keep the blood from spilling._

_The last five guard approached with one speaking into a walkie talkie, "Tell the boss we got the thief's accomplice. We're bringing her in." he was about to grab Celestia until a voice screamed._

_"The hell you are!" Spike swooped in with his foot out and kicked the guard right in the face knocking him onto the pavement. The other four opened fire on him, but Spike dodged the bullets before grabbing the lid from a nearby trashcan and threw it like a boomerang knocking their guns out of their hands, "You mess with a dragon or his cherished ones, you get barbecued!" Spike shouted, as the mouth piece of his mask shot a fireball right at the guards, making them jump away as the ball of fire combusted._

_While they were down, Spike went to his servant, "Celly, you're hurt."_

_"I'll be fine, Master." she tried brushing it off._

_"Don't be stupid," Spike replied, as he reached into his coat and pulled a rag out. He tied it tightly around the wound to stop the flow, "Come on, we're getting out of here," Spike got behind her and put his arms under her pits. From under his glider wings his jet booster activated launching him and Celestia off the ground and into the sky. Spike looked back at the casino and thought to himself, 'Mission accomplished.'_

* * *

_Later on, Spike and Celestia had gone to one of the Lupin family's safe houses in Vegas. There Celestia's shoulder was properly fixed up, and both she and Spike were meeting with Starswirl who looked disappointed, "Celestia, what happened to you out there?"_

_"Mr. Starswirl, I-"_

_"Have you forgotten it was your job to protect Master Spike?"_

_"No, sir. I just-"_

_"How did you get hurt on the job?!" Starswirl demanded an answer._

_Before Celestia could answer, Spike spoke up, "She got hurt by defending me!"_

_Both Starswirl and Celestia were taken aback by Spike's outburst, while Celestia thought in confusion, 'Master?'_

_Starswirl looked to Celestia, "Celestia, is this true?"_

_Celestia was lost for words, while not sure what to say, but saw a small smile on Spike's face signaling to play along, "Yes, Mr. Starswirl. Master was in the line of fire, so I took the bullet for him."_

_"I see..." Starswirl smiled, "Well, done, Celestia. Congratulations."_

_Celestia felt overjoyed to hear such praise coming from Spike's Grandfather before speaking, "Thank you, sir."_

_Starswirl turned to Spike, "And Spike. Were you successful?"_

_"Sure was." Spike reached into pocket and pulled out the rings._

_"Excellent. Congratulations to both of you. You keep this up and you'll go down in history just like your predecessors."_

_"Thanks, Gramps. But I couldn't have done it without Celly's help." Celestia looked at Spike who smiled at her. Celestia felt flustered as she remembered that smiling face of his when he was just a little boy. She smiled to herself knowing Spike really was still the same Spike she met years ago._

* * *

_Afterward Celestia was resting in bed, until Spike came in, "Hey." he greeted her, before taking a seat next to her bed._

_Celestia answered, "Why did you do it, Master?"_

_"Do what?"_

_"You not only came back for me, but also covered for me. Why?" she asked with confusion._

_Spike chuckled, "It's obvious, isn't it?" Celestia looked at him questionably, "It's because you're my friend, Celly. I'd never turn my back on my friends. Just as I know you never would."_

_"Master," she sat up, "Thank you so much."_

_Spike offered his hand out to her, "We're a team now, Celly. Let's be this way forever."_

_Celestia smiled with tears in her eyes before rubbing them away, "Yes, forever." she took his hand into hers._

_"Hey, this calls for a commemorative picture." Spike suggested._

_"A picture?" Celestia asked._

_"Yeah. To commemorate our first heist together." he pulled out a digital camera and sat at Celestia's side with his arm around her. He took the picture and the two smiled, "I'll be sure to have a copy made for you, Celly."_

_"Thank you, Master."_

* * *

Celestia's flashback ended, as she went to her room. She pulled out a photo album and skimmed through the picture memories of her life, before stopping on a page that had the picture Spike took of them years ago, "Master, we've come so far since that day. And with each new heist we both grew stronger, faster, and wiser. And it's thanks to you, I got my sister back," she turned to the next page seeing a picture of Spike in between both Celestia and Luna, "Luna." she smiled with a tear in her eye.

**(And there you have Celestia's origin, don't miss next time where you'll learn how Luna ended up becoming Spike's second servant after being framed.)**


	6. Luna's Origin

**(And here we are. Witness as Luna recalls how she ended up becoming a servant of Spike, especially after spending so many years bitterly jealous of her sister.)**

Later that day in Luna's room, Luna was at her laptop looking at a digital photo album. The pictures she was looking at were of her and Celestia when they were children, playing, laughing, and having fun together. Luna smiled and giggled amusingly to herself while remembering the days of her childhood. She clicked on the next page to reveal another crop of photos from hers and Tia's teen years in junior high and high school. Some pictures of them included them at teen slumber parties, beach parties, "Oh, even at that age Tia and I were still knockouts and the objects of affection from so many clueless lover boys," she chuckled. She clicked the next page and looked surprised for she got into the pictures of her and Celestia when they started working for Spike in his heists. As she looked at the pictures of her and her master so close she began remembering what it was like before she met him. She suddenly felt a presence in the room and smiled, "Only you and master are skilled enough to get into my room without tripping my security system, Tia." she looked back to see her older sister standing in the door way.

Celestia walked over and spoke, "You do make good security Lulu, but you know it's always been my field to bypass any and all security."

"That's why, Starswirl asked you to be Master's servant." Luna remembered.

"You know Starswirl offered you the position, but during the time you weren't as social." Celestia reminded her.

"I know, sister. I'm still not very proud of myself during those days." Luna sighed to herself.

Celestia laid a hand on her sister's shoulder for comfort, "What happened in the past is just the past. You've changed for the better, Luna. And you know who we have to thank for that." she smiled.

Luna smiled back and looked at the picture of her and Spike once again, "Yes, we do."

* * *

_It was many years ago at the same time Celestia was told she would become Spike's servant. A teenage Luna was in her room with the lights out typing on her laptop. Lying around her bedroom floor was papers and schematics along with dirty clothes. Her eyes were glued to the screen as she typed away, until her door opened. He groaned before looking over to see her older sister in the doorway, "You ever hear of knocking, sister?" she asked rudely._

_"Sorry, Luna, but I have been knocking." Celestia answered._

_"I didn't hear it." Luna replied._

_"Maybe because you spend so much time staring at that screen you can't hear what's happening around you." Celestia countered._

_"Do you have something important to say, because I'm very busy here." Luna said wanting Celestia to get on with it._

_Celestia decided t cut to the chase, "Starswirl has called us to meet his grandson Spike, the next heir to the legacy of the Master Thief Dragon."_

_"And that concerns me, how?" Luna asked in disinterest._

_"You know as well as I do, both of us have been trained in our own fields so that one day we would become his servants." Celestia reminded her._

_"You can be his servant. You're clearly more qualified than I am." Luna replied using air quotes._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Celestia squinted her eyes._

_"Oh, don't act like you don't know," Luna looked at her sister with bitterness in her eyes, "You've always been the favorite one out of both of us."_

_"Luna, let's not go into that again." Celestia warned her._

_"Oh, don't act like I was ever on equal footing with you! Everyone favored you over me because you're so perfect and without flaw." Luna said, as she mockingly batted her eyes._

_"No one is perfect! Especially me!" Celestia shot back, "And you could've been more than what you are if you didn't keep to yourself in this garbage heap 24/7."_

_"I turned to this because of you!" Luna blamed her._

_Celestia sighed knowing this old argument was never going to end well, "Look, I just came to tell you of Starswirl's invitation."_

_"Well, you can tell him I decline. I'm sure you can see yourself out." Luna turned away from her and back to her computer._

_Celestia sighed, before walking to the door and closed it upon her departure. She leaned her back against the door of her sister's room sadly, "Luna, we were so close. Why did it end up like this?" she left to prepare for Starswirl's arrival to take her to see Spike._

_Back inside Luna's room, 'A servant's life,' Luna thought bitterly, as she typed furiously at her computer, 'Who in the hell needs it?'_

_Older Luna narrated, 'I hadn't seen my sister for awhile, as she was busy tending to master at the time. But it didn't matter to me back then what she did. All I cared about was my studies and computer hacking. Then it was one night that would change my life forever.'_

* * *

_One night, Luna had left the sanctity of her bedroom to get some coffee from the kitchen. After getting herself a cup, she headed back to her room. When she passed her sister's room with the door cracked open a tad, she started hearing loud moans coming from inside. Luna stopped and listened closely, "Oh, Master!" she heard Celestia moan._

_'Big sister?' Luna thought in confusion._

_"Tell me you love it! Tell me!" came a male's voice from inside the room._

_"I love it, Master! And I love you!"_

_"That's right!"_

_Luna froze wondering if her own sister was being raped. Forgetting whatever resentment she had for Celestia was replaced with curiosity, as she carefully peeked in and could see her sister was making love to someone in her bed. She couldn't see who it was directly due to the darkness of the room, but could make out the male had spikey hair. Her look of worry became bitterness again, as she thought, 'Typical, Tia. Screwing over boys without a care in the world. Why'd she have to come back anyway? I was enjoying myself without her living here,' she took another look at her sister making out with whomever, and thought, 'But whoever that guy is, he really knows what he's doing.' she started envisioning herself in place of her sister making love to the young man she was with._

_She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Celestia call out, "Oh, Master, Spike!"_

_Luna hearing that name suddenly made her realize who the young man was, 'Spike? As in Spike Lupin, Tia's master? She's making love with her own master?!' she thought before going back to enjoying the show, particularly watching Spike, 'For someone much younger than both me and Tia he seems to know more than she does.' she moaned in her thoughts while continuing to envision Spike having sex with her. Not wanting to be caught spying, she quickly retreated to her bedroom and locked the door._

_She disrobed herself and got under her bed covers and proceeded to fondle herself. She moaned from her own self pleasure, while pretending it was Spike doing it to her. After awhile of doing it, Luna panted and spoke to herself, "I've never felt this way before. Never being with a man in my life has left me inexperienced in this sort of field. And yet it sounds like it could be so wonderful. If only I could get together with sister's master even for a bit. But I doubt it'll ever happen. I'm nothing like my sister, and I never will be." she sighed to herself._

* * *

_Luna narrated, 'That one moment seeing Tia with Spike sparked something in me. I was missing love. Not a family love, but the love from another. And I couldn't very well find that by staying cooped up my whole life, so I decided to reconnect with the outside world. I got a job at a pharmaceutical company helping to design new medicinal drugs. The work was good and the pay was more than what I earned selling stuff over the internet. What made me happy the most was I was starting to make friends among my colleagues, even some of the guys started falling for me. Problem was they were either narcissistic or just plain boring.'_

_Luna had just left the company when her shift ended. As she walked home she saw her sister leaning against a lamppost, as if waiting for her to show, "Good evening, Luna." the older sister greeted._

_"Evening, Tia." Luna greeted, while trying not to give her any strange looks._

_"I just dropped in to see how the new job is working out for you."_

_"Couldn't be better. I'm finally getting some recognition by others without standing in someone's shadow." Luna answered, while shooting Celestia a bitter look._

_Celestia not wanting to add fuel to the fire, continued, "Call me curious, but have you made any friends, even found someone on the go?"_

_"What's it to you?" Luna asked while squinting her eyes._

_"I'm just making sure you're not just all about work at your job."_

_"Well, there's a first." Luna crossed her arms, "But if you must know, I have made friends, and there are plenty of men at the company asking me out and I am enjoying it."_

_Celestia looked Luna in the eye and spoke, "You're lying. I can always tell when you are."_

_"Always perceptive." Luna replied._

_"And I can tell you're also hiding something." Celestia noted._

_"You don't know what you're talking about." Luna looked away._

_"There you go, lying again. I know you, Luna. Something's wrong. You're scared."_

_"I fear nothing!" Luna snapped, as she walked on leaving Celestia behind. Celestia watched Luna leave knowing her sister would never tell her the truth no matter how scared she was._

* * *

_The very next day in the later afternoon at Spike's place, Spike and Celestia were sitting on the sofa relaxing, and enjoying a cup of tea, as Spike spoke up, "Still not getting too much from your sister?"_

_"I'm afraid not," Celestia sighed, "I've tried giving her space for so many years hoping she'd eventually come to talk to me about it, but all she did was close herself off."_

_"Is what she said about you before true? Being in your shadow?" Spike asked._

_"It's not like I wanted her to be. But everyone kept giving me more attention than I ever wanted. I didn't want to seem ungrateful to everyone so I just went with it. And as I was constantly getting rewarded and praised for my effort, Luna started drifting apart as if she never existed in our family. She just kept to her work. Never even bothered to show up at our own parents funeral. When I asked her about it, she only told me they probably wouldn't have even known if she was there or not."_

_"Poor, Luna." Spike said with sympathy._

_"I know." Celestia sighed, until the phone rang._

_Spike curiously answered it, "Hello? Yes, she's right here. It's for you." Spike offered Celestia the phone._

_"Hello?" she spoke into the receiver, "Luna? Wait slow down, I can't understand you. Yes-yes... What?! Why that lousy... Look hang in there, Luna. I promise you I'm going to help you. You have my word. Ok, bye." she hung up, as Spike looked at her with concern._

_"What was that about?"_

_"It was Luna, she's been arrested." Celestia said in worry._

_"What? Why?" Spike wondered._

_"That boss of hers at the company framed her by making it look like she was stealing expensive medicines and formulas from the pharmaceutical."_

_"And why?"_

_"All because Luna wouldn't return his aggressive advances towards her." Celestia answered._

_Suddenly that sparked something in Spike, as he growled, "Come again?!"_

_"Her boss, Dr. Nerve Medicine has secretly been trying to make advances to her when no one was looking. But when Luna wouldn't return his affection he started getting more aggressive until finally he decided if she wasn't going to accept him than no one would."_

_"So he decided to frame her." Spike deduced._

_"Precisely. I knew Luna was hiding something, but I didn't count on this. Master, we gotta do something. I won't abandon my sister again!"_

_Spike grabbed Celestia by the shoulders and shook her a bit to bring her back to her senses, "Call down, Celly. We're going to help Luna. But we can't let her boss get away with this. We have to clear her name."_

_"How?"_

_Spike smirked having already thought up an idea, "I have a plan. But we'll need Luna's hacking to pull it off."_

_"Then are we..." Celestia trailed off having an idea where this was going._

_Spike nodded, "We're breaking your sister out tonight."_

* * *

_Nighttime came, and at the city jail, Luna was sitting on the bed of her cell with her head down lamenting on all that's happened, "I should've known better than to trust a man. All they do is take advantage of you with only one thing on their mind," she thought of Spike and Celestia, "And he's just the same. Maybe this is for the best. I can die here alone and forgotten." she shed some tears._

_Outside the building, Spike was lurking about with Celestia both dressed in their thief attire. They stuck through the shadows to avoid all guards and security cameras. Spike turned to Celestia, "Ok, Celly, after you kill the power I sneak in and bust Luna out."_

_"Be careful, Master. And take care of Luna."_

_"I'll protect her with my life should anything happen." Spike promised, as the two split up._

_Celestia snuck inside the building's basement, and started looking around, "Fuse box, fuse box, where are you?" she looked around before seeing it, "Eureka!" she went over it and opened it up, "Show time." she cut all power wires, and as a result the power went out throughout the building._

_As Chief Iron Will was in his office going over some files, the power went out putting him on alert, "What the hell?" he pulled out his walkie talkie, "Come in, anyone. What's going on?"_

_"Something's killed the power, Chief."_

_"Well, get down there and fix it! And have all guards ready, we can't let anyone escape!" Chief Iron Will ordered, before going to investigate._

_When Spike saw the power was killed, he slipped into an air duct and crawled through. He looked down a vent and saw he was above the prison cell wing. He opened the vent and dropped out. He looked seeing as soon as the power was killed, back up lights came on which provided a bit of light. He knew the guards would be coming by to do a cell check, so he had to work fast. He hurried down the wing to find Luna's cell. As he passed the various other cells, their occupants were standing up to the bars reaching out for him. Spike paid them no mind, before he stopped to see Luna in her cell looking worried._

_"Hey there, good looking. What're you in for?" he flirted._

_Luna gasped, "Spi-I mean Dragon?" she asked knowing not to say Dragon's real name._

_"It's ok, I've come to spring you," Spike said, as he pulled out a spray can, "Here we go." he sprayed the lock of the cell door, and the lock started melting._

_"How did you..." Luna wondered what he did._

_"Corrosive in a can, always handy to melt locks," he opened her cell door, "Hang tight, I'm gonna get you out."_

_"No! Leave me!" she denied._

_"Luna?"_

_"I put trust in a man before and look where it landed me!" Luna cried._

_"Luna, look at me!"_

_"No!"_

_"Luna!" Spike cupped her cheeks forcing her to look him in the eyes through his mask, "You can't let a bad experience keep you from trusting the opposite sex. Because if you don't trust me then you'll be in here for life under false accusations. Is that what you want?"_

_"No. I..."_

_"Then I'm asking you on behalf of Celly to trust me. She wants to rescue you more than anything."_

_"Sister?" Luna gasped._

_"Yes, so please trust us to help you." Spike pleaded, as Luna could see it in Spike's eyes he was being sincere and truthful._

_"I... I trust you." Luna smiled with hope._

_"Good. Now come on, Celestia's waiting for us outside." Spike said, as they were prepared to hurry only to hear Chief Iron Will from down the hall._

_"Cell check!" he called, as he and several guards were approaching._

_"Oh, no, it's the chief," Luna gasped, "What do we do?"_

_Spike smirked, "We make our own exit," he pulled out his exploding shuriken and threw it at the cell window, "Get down!" he and Luna took cover on the floor, as the wall to the cell exploded._

_The explosion alerted the chief and his crew, "Down there!" he and his men ran down the hall._

_Spike and Luna got up, and heard them coming, "That's our cue," Spike picked Luna up like a bride, much to the woman's surprise._

_"What're you doing?" she asked._

_"Just hold on tight, ok?"_

_"Ok." Luna answered, as she wrapped her arms around Spike._

_Spike activated his glider wings and jumped out through the whole before flying off with Luna in his arms. When the chief and his crew found the destroyed cell, one of the cops spoke, "This was the cell holding Luna Equestrius, sir."_

_"I know that."_

_"Who could've done this, sir?" another asked._

_"There's only one mastermind I know who'd go through so much trouble and out with a bang. Dragon!" he frowned._

* * *

_Spike laughed as he flew through the night sky, while making sure not to drop Luna. Luna on the other hand looked up at Spike in awe as the moonlight shined over his face. She started to blush, while thinking, 'This feeling of security in his arms is so welcoming. It's exactly what I hoped being with a man would really be.' she relaxed and held onto Spike not wanting to let go._

_Spike pulled up before landing on the rooftop of his place where Celestia was waiting. Spike sat Luna down, as she saw her sister, "Tia?"_

_"Luna." Celestia smiled._

_"Tia!" Luna cried, as she ran into her sisters arms and Celestia embraced her, "I'm so happy to see you!"_

_"And I am to you." Celestia replied, while shedding tears of joy._

_"I'm so sorry with how I acted towards you." Luna apologized._

_"And I'm sorry for making you feel inferior." Celestia added._

_"Oh, I missed you so much." Luna finished, as the sisters held each other close. Spike stood by watching with a smile._

_Celestia looked to her master and spoke, "Thank you, Master. Thank you for bringing my sister back."_

_"Always a pleasure, Celly. But we can't celebrate just yet." Spike warned them._

_It dawned on the sisters, as Luna spoke, "He's right. I may be out of jail, but the cops will be looking for me again. And worse the Doctor is still running free."_

_"We can stop him, but I need your help, Luna." Spike said._

_"I'll do whatever it takes to clear my name."_

_"Good, because we need to go into the company."_

_"Why?" Luna wondered._

_"The doctor thinks he's gotten away with framing you and making forceful advances towards you, but there's always caught footage." Spike explained._

_Luna realized it, "The security cameras, of course!"_

_"If we can get the footage of both him trying to take advantage of you and him planting that evidence in your desk then your name will be cleared." Celestia said._

_"I can hack into the security systems and put all that evidence on tape." Luna assured._

_"Good, but if you're going to be joining us, you'll need something to work in." Spike sized her up, while Luna raised a brow._

* * *

_Later that night, as the cops were searching the streets for Luna, Spike, Celestia, and Luna were traveling by air via gliders. Luna was wearing her spy suit being a combination of black and midnight blue. The three landed on the ledge of the pharmaceutical company building and looked into a window seeing it was the security room, "How did you know this was the spot on the building with the security room?" Celestia asked her sister._

_"I've downloaded blueprints to this place when I started working here. I wanted to make sure I knew where everything was, and I do mean everything." Luna answered._

_"Clever." Spike smirked._

_"Master, look." Celestia motioned to the window, as they saw someone was sitting in front of the security monitors._

_"We got to find a way to get past him." Spike squinted his eyes._

_"I got just the thing," Luna pulled out a tranquilizer dart from her suit, "A little tranquilizer formula of my own creation. Guaranteed to knock someone out for several hours."_

_Celestia looked at her sister feeling impressed, "You really have been busy while closed off in your room, weren't you?"_

_"Well, it's not like I was typing random notes on my keyboard," Luna joked, before inserting the dart into a miniature blow gun, "Do you have a good aim, Spike?"_

_"The best."_

_"Then here." she handed the miniature blow gun to Spike._

_Spike carved a hole into the window carefully before putting the blow gun to his lips. He carefully aimed it so it would hit the guards neck. When Spike got a clear shot, he blew into the hole launching the dart that stung the guards neck._

_"Ow!" the guard groaned as he felt his neck, "What was... was..." the guard fell unconscious while in his chair._

_"Nice shot, Master." Celestia smiled._

_Spike smiled, as he carved a bigger hole in the window allowing the three to slip into the room. Luna went to the security monitors while sliding the guard in the chair over for room. She started hacking into the footage and played it backwards to reveal one of the monitors was displaying Dr. Nerve Medicine planting the medicines and formulas in Luna's desk, while another monitor was showing the doctor forcefully throwing himself at Luna._

_Celestia watched in anger as the doctor was trying to sexual assault Luna in the confines of her own office. She thought to herself, 'I ought to crush that man's kiwis for what he's done!'_

_"How's it coming, Luna?" Spike asked._

_"Almost done and... yes!" Luna cheered, as she took out a tape from the security monitors and put it in a case, "This is all we need to prove my innocence and put the doctor behind bars."_

_"Then let's drop this off and call it a night." Celestia said._

_"No." Luna answered._

_"What do you mean no?" Spike asked in confusion._

_"I have to be the one to deliver this evidence to the police. Otherwise I'll still be charged with escaping."_

_"But what if they..." Celestia was shushed by Luna._

_"Don't worry, Tia. I'll be ok." Luna gave her a comforting smile. Celestia seeing her sister was confident enough put her at ease and went along with her plan._

* * *

_At the police station, Chief Iron Will was answering calls from his officers, "Try the South End... Well, then check the West Side... Just check where you haven't checked yet!" he snapped, before sighing from the stress, "I'm going to be so swamped in the morning," suddenly there was knock at his door, "What is it?"_

_The door opened, as one of the officers peeked inside, "Chief, we have her."_

_Iron Will was flabbergasted, "Where did you find her?"_

_"Actually, sir. She came back to us." he stepped aside revealing Luna who was back in her jailbird attire._

_Iron Will got up from his desk and walked over, "You're very brave to come crawling back here after escaping."_

_"Actually, Chief Iron Will, I've come back with evidence to prove my innocence." Luna answered, before presenting the video tape to him._

_"What is that?" he asked._

_"Play it and know the truth." Luna replied._

_Iron Will curiously took the tape and placed it in one of the TVs. He, the officer, and Luna watched the video footage, with both cops looking shocked at the truth. When the video finished, Iron Will turned to Luna, "How did you come across this?"_

_Luna answered, "I actually have friends who found this for me."_

_Iron Will turned to the other officer, "Put out a warrant on Dr. Nerve Medicine."_

_"Yes, sir." he answered, before taking his leave._

_Iron Will turned towards Luna, "Ms. Equestrius. In light of this new evidence you may return home for the night, but expect a visit from us tomorrow. We'll need you to testify in court."_

_"I understand, Chief." Luna bowed her head._

_"I'll have one of the officers bring you your belongings to you. In the meantime, you want any coffee?" he offered._

_"Yes, please." Iron Will left his office with Luna looking relieved she was off the hook with the police._

_Watching her from outside Iron Will's office was Spike who smiled, and said to himself, "Good job, Luna." he took his leave knowing his work was done._

* * *

_The very next day at Canterlot Court House, a trial was being held for Luna and Dr. Nerve Medicine. Spike was sitting in the crowd of people, while Celestia was posing as Luna's lawyer. The Judge spoke to Celestia, "Proceed, Sunny Days."_

_Celestia or Sunny Days nodded, "Thank you, your honor," she turned her attention towards everyone, "I have with me here, video proof of my client's innocence courtesy of Police Chief Iron Will," she motioned to the chief who stood off to the side and nodded in confirmation. She placed the video inside the player, as everyone watched the video footage of Dr. Nerve Medicine harassing Luna and framing her play out. The crowd gasped at the footage, while Nerve Medicine was sweating bullets, "As you can see the footage clearly shows it was Dr. Nerve Medicine who set my client up after she rejected his harassing advances. Doctor, do you deny this is you in the footage. And remember you're under oath."_

_Nerve Medicine's eyes darted all around seeing the many faces glaring at him to fess up. He looked at his lawyer who shrugged having no way to prove him innocent over flawless evidence. With no way out, he confessed, "That is me."_

_Celestia smiled, and turned to the judge, "No further questions, your honor." she took a seat next to Luna._

_The judge spoke up, "Ms. Luna Equestrius is hereby cleared of all charges." he banged his gavel. Luna and Celestia stood up and embraced each other for winning the trial, while the crowd applauded. Spike smiled and clapped, while watching Nerve Medicine be taken away by Iron Will._

_That night at Celestia and Luna's place, the sisters and Spike were celebrating, with the sisters having some wine and Spike having some soda. Luna raised her class, "A toast to my sister Celestia and Spike Lupin, without whom I wouldn't be a free woman."_

_"Cheers!" Spike and Celestia raised their drinks, and sipped them._

_"Seriously, I can't thank the both of you enough for what you did for me."_

_"We're sisters, Lulu. Family looks out for each other even when we don't want it." Celestia explained._

_Luna smiled, "You're right. And you, Spike. I owe you my life."_

_"Think nothing of it." Spike replied._

_"I mean it. You did more than just help clear my name, you gave me back not only my sister, but my faith in men. Celestia is lucky to have you."_

_Spike smiled, "And I am to her. So what's gonna happen now that your former boss is spending a lifetime in the slammer?"_

_"I actually quit my job. After all that's happened being there just brings up the bad memories of it."_

_"We understand."_

_"Besides with my talent I can find better employment." Luna explained._

_Spike smirked as he already had something in mind, "Actually, I can help you with that."_

_"Really?" she asked._

_Spike nodded, "How would you like to come work for me?"_

_Celestia hearing that smiled, and looked to her sister who was lost for words, "You mean, become your servant?"_

_"That's right. With your knowledge of medicines and computer hacking you could bring a lot to the table in my quest." Spike explained._

_Luna thought about it, and with a little nudge from Celestia gave Spike her answer, "I accept your proposition... Master Spike."_

_"Wise choice, Luna." Spike nodded, until he found his face cupped by Luna._

_"Thank you. Now come here. I'd like to properly thank you for all you've done." she planted her lips upon Spike's, as the boy melted into it. Celestia watched with a proud smile seeing her sister is truly back in her life and now a part of Spike's life. The three then grabbed a camera and took a memorable picture to commemorate the occasion._

* * *

The flashback ended, as Luna was looking at said picture of the three of them before looking up at her sister, "And since then, we've come so far than we ever did as teenagers."

Celestia nodded, "Indeed we have. We are family after all and that's all that matters."

"Yes, family," smiled Luna, though her expression turned into somber one and sighed, "We need each other, especially in our darkest hour."

"I know what you mean, Lulu," said Celestia, matching Luna's expression, "When Shinning Armor was taken from Twilight and our dear Cadence, we and our master knew that they both needed our love... and our own brand of justice."

**(There you have it. Stay tuned for next time where Cadence reveals her tragic story of love, loss, and a thirst for revenge.)**


	7. Cadence's Origin

**(Welcome to the third and final servant origin story focusing on Cadence, the youngest of Spike's three servants, but still older than him.)**

When Cadence was driving back to her place, Spike was sitting in the passenger seat looking out the window watching the people that passed by. Spike looked back at Cadence smiling, which didn't go unnoticed by said girl, "What is it, Master?"

"Oh, nothing. Just looking at you reminds me of how much you've changed since you first started out as my servant." Spike explained.

Cadence blushed, "Yeah. It may have only been a year, but it still feels like only yesterday."

"Time does fly." Spike noted.

When Cadence drove up the driveway of her home, she spoke to Spike, "Would you like to come in?"

"Wish I could, but I got some stuff to take care of," Spike answered, "Besides, after what happened yesterday I think Twilight might still feel embarrassed about seeing me."

"True. But I feel guilty about you having to go back on foot."

"It's not so bad. After all walking does allow me to stop and see the world around me, am I right?" she smirked.

"Right." she giggled.

"I'll see you later, Cadence." Spike kissed her.

"See you soon, Master," Cadence replied, as Spike headed off. She walked up to her door and let herself in, "I'm home!" she called out.

Coming out from the kitchen was Twilight holding Flurry Heart, "Hi, Cadence. How was work last night?"

"Well, doing papers and grading tests was tiresome, but luckily I was doing it with Spike and the other members of the staff."

"Who did you even stay with last night?" Twilight wondered.

"With Aunt Tia and Aunt Luna, of course." she answered.

"That's a relief." Twilight sighed.

"Why do you say that?" Cadence raised a brow.

"It's nothing," she dismissed it, before handing Flurry Heart off to her mom, "I'll be at the library. I'll be back before dinner."

"Make sure not to stay out too late, like that time you got locked in the library." Cadence teased.

Twilight rolled her eyes, "So I dozed off while studying in a corner and lost track of time. It could've happened to anybody!"

Cadence giggled, "Right," Twilight grabbed her bag and left. Cadence took her child and sat her down in her high chair, "Oh, Flurry Heart, it's not easy raising both you and Twilight," Flurry Heart cooed, "But make no mistake I love the both of you. It's just not always easy to balance a secret life with my other responsibilities. But your daddy always said I was a good at balancing responsibilities," she sighed, "I really do miss him, your father. He was my husband, my knight, my love...but if it weren't for Spike, I would have never found my true calling outside of being a Drama Teacher. Would you like to hear the tale?" Flurry Heart burped as if saying yes, "Well, this all began a year ago when I first began my career as a teacher..."

* * *

_In the month of January, at Spike's place, Spike was standing before Cadence, as Celestia and Luna were introducing each other, "Master Spike, this is our niece, Mi Amore Cadenza. She'll be Canterlot High's new drama teacher staring tomorrow."_

_"Please, call me Cadence." Cadence insisted._

_"It's very nice to meet you." Spike greeted her with a head bow._

_"Wow, you're right, Aunt Tia. He is so well mannered." Cadence said, making Spike feel embarrassed._

_Spike spoke up, "So you're the wife of Twilight's brother, Shining Armor?"_

_"That's right. When Shining Armor was transferred to this police division, we both knew Twilight would be ecstatic we'd be living much closer to her." she explained._

_"I know. Twilight's been telling me non stop about how her 'BBBFF and her super awesome old babysitter are finally going to living closer to us'." Spike began._

_"Plus it also helps since we just had our first born child Flurry Heart. Shining's parents and even Twilight can take some time to watch her whenever we need a break." Cadence said in relief._

_"Parenthood, I hear it's such a chore." Spike joked._

_"Yes, but it's all worth it."_

_"I'll bet. Well, I'll see you all soon. I promised Twilight I'd meet up with her for a milkshake." he grabbed his jacket._

_"Be back soon, Master." Luna said._

_"You know it." Spike took his leave._

_With Spike gone, Celestia spoke to her niece, "Excited for your new teaching job, Cadence?"_

_"You know it."_

_"Good. But listen, could you do us a favor and keep a close eye on Master during your classes with him?"_

_"Of course. After all our family has been in service to the Lupin family, so it's naturally our job to see no harm comes to them in any form."_

_"Precisely," Luna nodded, "Me and Celly here can keep an eye on him while on our jobs, you just need to keep an eye on him during school hours."_

_"As a member of the Equestrius family, you have my word." Cadence promised. Celestia and Luna smiled, as they hugged her._

_"Thank you, Cadence." Celestia said._

_"You're welcome. But I'll bet you enjoy keeping an eye on him the most when your not on your other jobs," she smirked, "Especially when you're watching him in the confines of the bedroom."_

_The sisters blushed, as Celestia spoke, "We admit, that is one of the pleasures we enjoy when being with Master. I mean not to criticize Shining Armor, but Master Spike is a natural in bed, especially for one his age."_

_"And I have the research to prove it." Luna held out some notes she collected on Spike during his intimate moments._

_Cadence blushed on how detailed the notes were, before asking, "Think I could borrow this? I could use it to surprise Shining Armor next time he and I are in the mood."_

_"You follow those notes right, and he'll be in for a surprise." Luna said, and the ladies laughed._

* * *

_Many months later, Spike was in the school's faculty lounge enjoying lunch with Cadence, Celestia, and Luna, "It's nice meet you again, Mr. Lupin." Cadence greeted while playing formal with Spike._

_"The honor is mine, Ms. Cadenza. It's been a while."_

_"Please, call me Cadence, Spike. I see you've quite grown since the last time we saw each other. You were quite the student, one of my best."_

_"Gee thanks." Spike replied._

_Cadence smirked, and decided to tease him, "Though I think you still have that wandering eye I remember very well."_

_Spike blushed and looked away feeling embarrassed, "Cadence!" the three ladies giggled. After Spike regained his composure, he spoke while looking around, "Teacher's lounge. And here I thought it would be more happening when I was a kid."_

_"A child tends mistake their imagination for reality." Luna noted._

_"That's the ugly truth about life." Spike admitted._

_"So how are you enjoying your first day teaching?" Celestia asked._

_"It's not so bad, once I got all the girls to stop clinging to me and the boys to take me seriously. I mean it's a lions den for someone to teach at this age."_

_"We can believe it. When Luna and I started our jobs here at the school it wasn't exactly easy going." Celestia began._

_"I had to deal with so many students dealing with minimal injuries, nausea attacks, and some just looking for an excuse to be alone with me." Luna rolled her eyes, and Spike laughed._

_"Can you blame them?"_

_"I wish I could."_

_"And being a teacher means I don't have to constantly keep an eye on you in my own classes," Cadence added, "Still I miss the days where you were my student."_

_"I'll always be your student, Cadence." Spike assured her._

_"I know." Cadence smiled, until the bell rang._

_"Well, that's the end of our break. Time to get back to work." Celestia told the three._

_"Good luck with the rest of your lessons, Spike." Cadence said._

_"You'll need it." Luna warned him._

_"No kidding." Spike agreed, as the four went their separate ways._

* * *

_Two months later, Cadence was leaving her classroom and was heading out before stopping around a corner overhearing Shining Armor and Spike talking, "What did you want to know?" Spike asked Shining suspiciously._

_"I promise, Spike, I'll tell you. But I need to talk to you privately about a certain matter." Shining Armor explained._

_Spike was skeptical before answered, "Very well, but It'll have to be tomorrow. Right now I have a job to get ready for."_

_"I understand. I also have plans tonight. Cadence and I are having dinner with my folks."_

_"Again?" Spike asked in disbelief, "Jeez, how many times can you guys go out together?"_

_Shining Armor shrugged, "My mom likes spending time with us, especially when we made her a grandma."_

_"Every parents dream." Spike rolled his eyes._

_"I know. So tomorrow for coffee?" Shining asked._

_"Deal." Spike answered, as the two went their separate ways._

_Spike walked past the hall Cadence was hiding without noticing her. Cadence watched him leave, and thought to herself, 'What would Shining Armor want to talk to Spike about?"_

* * *

_That night, Cadence, Shining Armor and his parents Night Light and Twilight Velvet Sparkle were having dinner at a local diner. As Shining's parents were eating, "Twilight Velvet spoke up, "Cadence, darling. How is your job at school going?"_

_"It's going great. Students are busy learning, and I'm doing my job in spreading the joy of theater and fine arts to their young minds." she answered._

_Night Light looked at his son, and spoke, "So, son, I hear you're up for a promotion, is that right?"_

_"That's right." he confirmed, as Cadence leaned in close to him, and explained._

_"Shining's going to be making captain of the police force."_

_"A captain, huh?" Night Light asked, and laughed with pride, "That's my boy! Show those rookie cops what it means to be a real officer of the law!"_

_"Sure thing, dad." Shining laughed sheepishly. Shining Armor glanced out the window next to their table seeing a car drive up. He squinted his eyes seeing it looked familiar. When it dawned on him, he was about to warn everyone, until someone from the car popped out and started shooting through the windows._

_Shining Armor and his parents were riddled in bullets, while Cadence's arm got grazed with one. Many other guests were in a panic as they dropped and cover under their tables while the diner workers dialed for the cops. Cadence clutched her arm from the bullet graze, while making sure to stay down. When the gunshots ceased, the guests slowly peeked their heads out wondering if it was safe. Cadence however looked over seeing her husband and in-laws lying in pools of their own blood._

_"Shining Armor!" Cadence cried, as she lifted the head of her husband up seeing no life in his eyes. Tears started forming in her eyes, while gazing at the corpse of her deceased husband while also having to look upon her deceased in-laws. The pain and sadness was building up so much, she screamed in anguish, "SHINING!"_

* * *

_Weeks later at Canterlot City's cemetery, many had gathered to mourn for the loss of Shining Armor and his parents. Among the guests included Cadence holding Flurry Heart, Twilight, Spike, Twilight's friends, Celestia, Luna, and even the police force who knew Shining Armor best. Currently speaking before the people was Shining Armor's partner Detective Benedict Gunn, who was best known for wearing a ring with a fire symbol on his right index finger, "Shining Armor was my partner for five years, and I can honestly say he was the best man I could ever work together with in protecting the city from crime and corruption. His death is a major loss to all of us on the force as well as his parents. He was dedicated to his job and his responsibilities as a husband and father. We will always hold him and his folks close to our hearts."_

_As Shining Armor and his parents were being lowered down, the priest delivered his sermon which Cadence wasn't paying attention too. She glanced over at Twilight who was crying on Spike's shoulder, as the boy held her close, "It's ok, Twilight. It's going to be ok. I promise you." he said while bearing a dark and furious look on his face, which only Cadence took notice of._

* * *

_It had been two weeks since the funeral. With the Sparkle's gone, Cadence was made Twilight's legal guardian. The two had kept silent about the death of their family not wanting to upset the other, and just tried carrying on with their lives. Twilight eventually came around and returned to school where all her friends and classmates gave her their sincerest of condolences._

_Cadence herself was ready to go back to work. As she opened the closet to grab her coat, she saw Shining Armor's old police uniform. Cadence took it off the rack and held it close crying into it, "Oh, Shining Armor!" she cried, before lifting her face up and saw something sticking out of the coat's pocket. She pulled it out to reveal an envelope with her name on it. Curiously, she unsealed it and saw it was a letter from Shining Armor._

My dearest Cadence. I'm writing this to you because I fear I won't be around much longer. But I have to tell you how much I love you. I loved you ever since that day we met in high school, where out of all the guys you could've had you chose me, an RPG obsessed geek whose only talent was playing the flugel horn. The day I proposed and you said yes, I knew in my heart we would have a loving life together. When Flurry Heart was born I couldn't have been more proud than to be the parent of a beautiful baby with you at my side. But now there is something I have to confess. Twilight's friend, Spike. I know about his secret identity as the master thief Dragon, and your family's history in serving the Lupin's. It wasn't hard to find out after digging deep enough into the Lupin's family history to see all of the priceless antiques Dragon had stolen were all once property of Spike's family. I wanted to talk to Spike personally about this, but if something goes wrong I need you to follow these instructions. There is a flash drive in our strong box that contains vital information about my last case which may be linked to my untimely demise and a letter which Spike needs to see. I'm sorry I couldn't give this to you personally, but I ask of you in my final words make sure Spike receives this information. Goodbye, Cadence, and remember I love you, Flurry Heart, and Twilight.

_Cadence held the letter tightly, while shedding tears to see Shining Armor had a chance to leave her something before he was killed. She got herself together remembering what he wanted, "I have to get this to Spike and my aunts." she got her coat and followed her deceased husbands orders._

_After stopping at the bank, she accessed their safety deposit box. When she opened it, she found the envelope for Spike with the flash drive inside it. She pocketed it and left for school. Throughout the day, Cadence kept her cool while on the job. She accepted the many condolences from her fellow teachers, while pretending to feel ok._

* * *

_When school let out, Cadence, her aunts, and Spike were gathered in Celestia's office, where Cadence presented Spike the letter which Shining Armor left her. Spike read the letter and upon reading the part where Shining explained how he deduced Spike's identity started looking sheepish, "Dammit, I can't believe he was able to crack the mystery. Oh, well, suck on that Chief Iron Will. Someone below your rank beat you to it."_

_"Master, we should probably see what's on the flash drive." Luna suggested._

_"Agreed." Spike handed the drive to Luna who popped it into her laptop and opened the files stored inside._

_Appearing on screen were images of many objects from jewelry, weapons, archives, paintings, any many other artifacts, "No freakin' way!" Spike gasped._

_"What is it?" Cadence asked._

_"This stuff featured. Most of them are all Lupin family possessions."_

_"How would Shining Armor know about this?" Cadence asked._

_Spike who had looked at the letter that came with the flash drive spoke, "This is all pertaining to the murder case Shining Armor was working on before he died."_

_"The one involving the smuggler Chet Hoarder?" Cadence wondered._

_"Exactly. According to this research he believed his murderer was his partner Detective Gunn."_

_"Gunn? How can he be so sure?" Cadence asked._

_"Because he found something the cops overlooked. A marking that was on his cheek." Spike showed them an image of Chet's corpse at the crime scene and zoomed in onto his right cheek to reveal a familiar flame symbol."_

_"That's Gunn's ring." Celestia scowled._

_"Shining Armor knew Gunn had to be aware of his suspicion and killed him along with his parents." Spike deduced._

_"And covering his tracks wasn't the only reason," Luna said, as she took a look at the files, "These artifacts which were hidden from the crime scene were in fact taken by Gunn, and is running a black market scheme."_

_"Auctioning off my family's priceless possessions?" Spike asked in outrage, "This corrupt cop is going to pay dearly for not only that but murder as well." he frowned._

_"Looks like we got work to do." Celestia said._

_"Then I'm helping you." Cadence spoke._

_"No way." Spike answered._

_"Spike, that man betrayed and murdered my husband."_

_"All the more reason you shouldn't get involved. It's too personal for you."_

_"So I just sit back and do nothing?!"_

_"Your mind is overrun with the thought of vengeance, and that in turn will be your downfall."_

_"Spike, please. You have to let me join. I can be a big help to you. I'm exceptionally good with conversing with others. I can trick him into spilling the beans about the scheme."_

_Spike kept getting angry and Cadence's pleas, "No! No! A million times no! The stuff we do is dangerous. Even worse than a cops job, because we go outside the law. The last thing I want is for you to get brought up in this kind of work."_

_Cadence who was at her wits end dropped to her knees, "Spike, I have to do this. If I don't do anything about my husband's death, this grief will haunt me until the day I die!"_

_Spike looked away, "My answer remains no."_

_Cadence was hysterical in tears, "You can't do this to me, Spike! You have to let me in on this! That bastard took my husband away! He took Flurry Heart's father away! I want his head and you can't deny-_

_Spike finally snapped and yelled an order to Celestia, "Celly, get her out of here!"_

_"Yes, Master." Celestia answered in shock, and escorted Cadence out despite her struggles._

* * *

_As Celestia was driving Cadence home, the young lady spoke her aunt, "Aunt Celestia, can't you talk to Spike and get him to change his mind?"_

_"I cannot do that, Cadence," Celestia shook her head, "I am honor bound to serve my master. And besides I agree with him."_

_"You what?"_

_"Luna and I were trained for this line of work. When I was your age I was already going through boot camp training to prepare for the day I would serve my master. You were fortunate enough to have a normal life."_

_"Well, having a normal life didn't spare me the pain of losing my husband to a traitor to the law!"_

_"I feel your pain, Cadence, but Master's right. The state you're in is not right for you to join us in stopping this mad man," Celestia pulled up to Cadence's place, "Now go inside and stay there, while we handle this."_

_"Yes, Aunt Tia." Cadence sighed, as she got out of the car and Celestia drove off._

_Cadence went inside and upon passing Flurry Heart's room, she peeked in and saw Twilight speaking to her baby, "So when your mom first watched me, she wanted me to tell her all I knew about your papa. But rather than just tell her I put her to a test to see if she and your daddy were truly compatible with each other to the point of having a happy ending. After much note taking and analyzing, we came to the conclusion the two were in fact perfect for each other. When daddy took mommy to prom, they knew it was the beginning of something wonderful." Flurry Heart giggled._

_Cadence smiled as he watched the two important people left in her life, while recalling that day with Shining Armor. Suddenly Cadence's face bore a look of seriousness, and thought to herself, 'Sorry, Spike. But that monster is going to pay for what he did! With or without your help, Gunn is going down!' After much debating and thought, Cadence knew what to do. She grabbed her phone and made a call, "Ben? It's Cadence. Yes, I'm ok. How about you? That's good. Listen do you have time to spare for a coffee? You do? Great! How about half an hour at the coffee shop? Ok, bye," she hung up, "Time to show the world I'm not some damsel who needs people to take care of her."_

* * *

_Later on, Cadence went to the coffee shop where Gunn was waiting, "Ben." she greeted him._

_"Cadence, come sit down," he offered, as she sat down at the counter with him, "So how're you holding up? You doin' ok?"_

_"Ben, I'm fine, really. I can't keep wallowing in grief and my daughter and Twilight need me to be strong for the both of them." Cadence explained._

_"I can only imagine how tough it is looking after both of them."_

_"Well, Twilight may not be as mature, but she is helpful," Cadence admitted, "How're you holding up?"_

_"Well, job just doesn't feel the same without Shining covering my back." Gunn answered._

_"I see. And are you sure no one at the station was able to ID the car that drove by the diner? Surely the street cams had to have caught something."_

_"I tell ya we've ran searches, and nothing on the vehicle came up. No license, no tag, nothing."_

_Cadence sighed, before switching to another matter, "It's just a shame Shining had to die in the middle of a case you two were working."_

_"I know. Shining was truly the brains behind that case. He felt there was more to what happened. Personally I feel Chet Hoarder was double crossed by a partner of his by putting a bullet in him and made off with the goods." Gunn explained, while Cadence noted him twisting the truth to cover himself._

_"So you're just dropping the case?"_

_"There's not much I can do, since Shining was over half the brain behind solving it. Plus we didn't have enough clues."_

_"I understand." Cadence said, as the two drank their coffee while catching up on old times. Mostly Cadence was just playing the part while Gunn was oblivious._

* * *

_About an hour later, Cadence left and drove to Spike's place. She was standing outside his penthouse door, and knocked on it. Answering it was Celestia, "Aunt Celly."_

_"Cadence, what're you doing here?" she asked in confusion_

_"I need to see Spike."_

_"Master's busy at the moment."_

_"I don't care how busy he is, this cannot wait!" Cadence insisted._

_Celestia seeing how serious she was let her inside. Cadence followed her aunt to see Spike in his armchair with Luna serving him tea, "Master." Celestia spoke._

_"Who was at the door, Celly?" Spike asked._

_"It was me." Cadence stepped forward._

_Spike seeing her looked surprised, "Cadence, what are you doing here?"_

_"I came here to let you I still desire to bring Gunn to justice."_

_Spike got out of his chair looking angry, "And I said before I don't want you getting involved in this work."_

_"Well, you're too late because I already am."_

_"What?" the three gasped._

_"I went to join Gunn for coffee, and during our conversation I managed to get him to talk about the dead smuggler and his stolen goods. He claims someone betrayed him and stole it, but the files stated the Smuggler acted alone so no one could've betrayed him."_

_"Cadence, what were you thinking?!" Spike snapped._

_"I told you I wasn't going to sit idly by and do nothing! That may betrayed and murdered Shining Armor. The least I can do for him is avenge his death. Plus I already got involved with Gunn now. So basically you have no choice." she smirked._

_Spike wanted to argue, but found himself at a stalemate with her logic, as Luna spoke to him,"She definitely takes after me and Tia."_

_Spike sighed in irritation, "I had hoped Celestia would be the one to do it, but since you went ahead of it I guess I really don't have a choice now... Very well, I'll allow you to partake in this job."_

_"Thank you, Spike."_

_"But I must ask you to hand over Shining Armor's gun." the two adults gasped before looking at Cadence._

_Cadence reached into her purse and pulled out Shining Armor's hand gun, "How did you know?"_

_"People driven by anger and vengeance tend to have a weapon like that on them," he took it from her, "Don't worry, I'll give it back when the time comes. Until then you will follow my orders and the orders of your two superiors." he motioned to Celestia and Luna._

_"I understand."_

_"Which means you cannot act rash and do your own things. Otherwise you may as well join Shining Armor."_

_"Yes, Spike."_

_"Furthermore, while you're distracting Gunn while getting what kind of information he has, Celly will be shadowing you in case something were to happen."_

_"Understood, Spike."_

_"Good. Now then, we got work to do, girls." Spike told the three._

* * *

_Over the course of a week, Cadence had been meeting up with Gunn on several occasions be it for coffee, lunch, or dinner. Celestia was shadowing her while pretending to be a customer as well. As Cadence was talking to Gunn, Celestia made sure to record their conversation that was being fed back to Luna's laptop back at Spike's place. Spike and Luna were listening in on the recorded conversation._

_"So you and Shining Armor literally pulled over a lady just so you could check her out?" Cadence asked._

_"That was all me, Shining didn't want to, but I said it was just for clean fun. Trust me, he was loyal only to you." Gunn explained._

_"I know."_

_Luna spoke to Spike, "You have to admit, Master. Her social skills are probably better than Tia's."_

_"Perhaps. But it takes more than mere social skills to get information."_

_"I know, which is why you'll be happy to hear I've found more information on the flash drive that could help us." Luna said._

_"I'm listening."_

_Luna pulled up some more files, "According to Shining Armor's data, Benedict Gunn has been secretly running his black market operation for years, auctioning off stolen antiquities to A-List celebrities and politicians."_

_"I wonder if half the stuff I stole from other places originally came from his stash," Spike said suspiciously, "So where's this auction being held?"_

_"That's just it. The auctions are never in the same place. To cover his tracks they hold in in select locations unknown to the police and media."_

_"Clever," Spike admitted, "I think I'll get the answers out of him myself."_

_"Be careful, Master. You know the dangers of going up to a cop is like handing yourself over."_

_"Don't worry, Lulu. I got this." Spike assured her._

* * *

_That night, Gunn was returning home to his apartment and upon entering he saw the lights were out, "I thought I changed the damn bulbs." he used his phone for light as he went to check the fuse box. He didn't get far as he saw someone in the darkness of his kitchen, "Who's there?!" he pulled out his gun, "Talk or I'll shoot!"_

_Stepping into a light shined in by the lampposts through the windows was Spike as Dragon, "Shoot and you'll wake up the neighborhood." he replied._

_"Dragon? What're you doing here?"_

_"Relax, detective, I'm not here to cause trouble," Dragon started walking around, as Gunn kept his aim on him, "Rather I'm here to negotiate."_

_"I don't negotiate with crooks. Even if I did, what could you want to negotiate with me?" Gunn asked suspiciously._

_"I've been doing some follow up on you Detective Gunn, and rumor has it you've been hoarding priceless artifacts. One's that're on my steal list."_

_"And where did you hear that from?"_

_"I have my sources. My source also informs me you've been auctioning them off to others in an illegal auction. That hardly sounds like something a cop should be doing, huh?" Dragon smirked._

_"What is your point in all this?"_

_"I'm making you a deal, give me the artifacts and I'll leave in peace," Dragon began speaking darker, "If you don't, I'll crash your auction and take them myself!"_

_"You're lying. Even a thief as renowned as you doesn't know where it's being held," Gunn called it, "Even if you do, then you'll just have to try and bid on them yourself. And I doubt you have the kind of money to buy everything there. Especially since they're all worth millions. Plus I doubt you can break in since it'll be heavily guarded, much less find it." he sneered._

_Dragon frowned, "If you don't hand them over now I'll do more than just steal from you."_

_"What, you'll kill me?" Gunn mocked, "You're a thief not a murderer."_

_Dragon kept his cool, and answered, "Maybe not, but I can assure you, you'll invoke the wrath of someone if you don't cough it all up."_

_"I'll take my chances."_

_"You have been warned." Dragon faded into the darkness, and when the lights came back on there was no sign of him._

* * *

_Back at Spike's place, Spike was explaining to the ladies what went down, "Why didn't you just beat it out of him?" Cadence asked in disbelief._

_"If I assaulted him, he would've tried to radio the cops to his place. They would've put him under protection and we'd never get the location."_

_"So now what?" Luna asked._

_"I'll do it." Cadence offered._

_"Cadence, I allowed you to join us by trying to get the information out of him is not easy," Spike warned her, "The bastard's a natural at keeping his guard up. And if you try to make him talk through force he'll know you've been trying to spy on him."_

_"So I won't use force," Cadence replied, "Though I hate to admit it, but in high school I was gifted in wooing boys to do what I wanted due to my popularity and beauty. And I still have that charm to me."_

_"Hormonal teenage boys is one thing, but a trained cop is another."_

_"Actually, it might not be as hard as you think," Cadence retorted, "I've been seeing him for a week, and it's become clear he trusts me. If I play my cards right, I think I can get him to tell me the location."_

_"You're taking a big risk, Cadence." Spike warned her._

_"Risks have to be taken, Spike. And we're running out of options." Cadence reminded him._

_Spike struggled on his choice, until finally he gave in, "Very well. But be careful, and don't give yourself away. Can you do that?"_

_"You know I can."_

_"Then you got a job to do tomorrow."_

_"Thank you, Spike." Cadence said, as she took her leave._

_"Master, are you sure she can truly do it?" Celestia asked._

_"Tia's right, she's merely been sweet talking him on the job. But getting a confession could be tricky." Luna added._

_"I know. But sometimes you just have to have faith in someone for the sake of having faith."_

_"Understood." the two nodded._

* * *

_The next day after school let out, Spike was at home sitting in his arm chair with Celestia and Luna who were waiting for something, "Are you ready?" Celestia asked._

_"Coming," Came Cadence's voice. They watched and saw Cadence step into the clear to reveal she was wearing a black strapless dress with a short skirt, and her lips looked as red as a strawberry, "What do you think?"_

_"Cadence, you're beautiful." Luna answered._

_"You truly are," Celestia agreed, before turning to Spike, "What do you think, Master?"_

_Spike stared in awe at Cadence, seeing just what she meant about being able to turn heads back in high school, "You look perfect."_

_"Thanks. Well, I'm gonna be meeting Gunn soon. So I better hurry."_

_"Stay safe, Cadence. And make sure the wire tap you have on you remains hidden." Celestia warned her._

_"I will, Auntie." Cadence took off._

_"Celly?" Spike asked._

_"Yes, Master?"_

_"When this is all over...I want you to get that nun's outfit of yours and punish me for having really impure thoughts." he said with wide eyes._

_"But I can help you with that, Master." Luna complained._

_"He asked me first, Lulu." Celestia teased._

_"Aw..." Luna moaned._

* * *

_Later on at Canterlot's most pristine restaurants, Gunn and Cadence were at a table, "Gunn, how did you manage to score a table in here of all places?" Cadence asked in wonder._

_"It's all about who you know, and when you make the big bucks." Gunn boasted._

_"I didn't know a cop gets paid so much." Cadence says slyly._

_"Well, it's not just my job. I do other things too."_

_"Like what?" Cadence asked curiously._

_"Just a bit of odd jobs from time to time."_

_"I see," Cadence answered, wishing he would've brought it up to her, but continued to play it casual, "And I'm glad you invited me out. With having to take care of Flurry Heart and Twilight, I need this time to get away."_

_"Kids can be such a handful." Gunn joked._

_"Got that right." Cadence sighed._

_"What's wrong?" Gunn wondered._

_"It's just, it's not easy affording to provide for the two, and Twilight will be going off to college soon. She's a shoe in to get accepted in one of the most prestigious of academy's and I don't know if I'll be able to afford that for her," she sighed, "Which is a shame since she has such a gifted mind that needs to be challenged."_

_Gunn saw how dismal it was making Cadence, until an idea came to mind, "How about I loan you the money with no strings attached."_

_"Gunn? No I couldn't accept that from you."_

_"Trust me, it's the least I can do for the wife of my old partner." he insisted._

_"But a cop's pension wouldn't be enough for Twilight's education."_

_"Hey, I said before I make more money outside my job as a cop."_

_"And how?" she questioned._

_Gunn looked around feeling cautious be whispering to her, "Come find me at this location tomorrow night at Eight, then you'll have all your answers." he slipped her a card with an address on it._

_Cadence looked at the card with the address on it before pocketing it, "Alright." she whispered back._

_"Until then, let's just enjoy dinner, shall we?"_

_"Yes." Cadence smiled, as she decided to enjoy dinner._

* * *

_After dinner, Gunn dropped Cadence home. After going inside she saw Spike, Celestia, and Luna waiting for her, "Based off what we heard, it was a success." Spike said._

_"Yes. This may be the address of the auction's location." Cadence showed them the card._

_"Hmm, 325 Browels Grove," Luna read it before pulling it up on her laptop, "Only place there is an old Elementary School that shut down years ago."_

_"No one would suspect an illegal auction being held there." Celestia said._

_"Then that's where we're going tomorrow night." Spike told his girls._

_"Me too, if I go in and act as Gunn's date I won't draw too much attention." Cadence explained._

_"Agreed, but, Cadence, while on the job things do get messy," Spike began, "So when it comes to that and it will, you must get yourself to safety and out of sight."_

_"I understand."_

_"Good. Alright, girls. Tomorrow we're crashing an auction and bringing home a treasure trove of artifacts." Spike smirked._

* * *

_The very next night, Spike, Celestia, and Luna were suiting up for their mission, while Cadence was getting all dolled up for when she'd meet Gunn at the auction. Later on, the four arrived at the location seeing the old school building that was crawling with guards at every entrance and exit. Spike dropped Cadence off on the ground, and she walked along side the other guests who presented the address card given to them by Gunn at the entry way. Cadence presented hers and was admitted inside._

_Dragon and his ladies watched her enter the building, "There she goes." Celestia said._

_"Uh-huh." Luna nodded._

_"Ok, while Cadence keeps Gunn distracted, Celestia and I slip in and take him and his guards down. Luna, be ready when I give you the signal to alert the cops." Dragon instructed._

_"Yes, Master. Plus with the spy camera hidden in Cadence's corsage, she'll be filming all that's going down."_

_Dragon nodded, "Let her get as much footage as she can before we pull her out. Ok, girls. Let's break." he and Celestia moved out._

* * *

_Inside the building, Cadence followed the guests before entering the gymnasium to see hoards of artifacts on display. They were the same artifacts that were on the flash drive. She made sure her spy camera was getting all this footage, until she saw Benedict Gunn all dressed up, "Ben!"_

_Gunn looked over, "Cadence, you made it!" he went over and embraced her, "You look wonderful."_

_"Thanks, you look good too, outside the uniform."_

_"Well, I look good in just about anything," he laughed, "Please come let me show you around." he escorted her off._

_"So you run an auction here?" she asked._

_"Oh, yes. I'm actually a collector of rare objects."_

* * *

_Outside the entrance, the two guards who were on patrol before keeping an eye out for anything suspicious heard a cry from a woman in need, "Help! Please! Someone help!" They heard it come from around the corner, and as they went to check it out, they got knocked unconscious by both Dragon and Celestia._

_"You make for a good damsel in distress, Celly."_

_"Thank you, Master. But I wish it could've been you who'd save me and not these two lunk heads." she said in disappointment._

_"Hey, next time you're in trouble. I'll be there." he promised._

_"Oh, Master." she swooned._

_"Alright, let's go." Dragon said, as they went inside._

* * *

_They entered, while ducking around anything in sight to hide from the guards until it was clear. They peeked into the gymnasium, where they saw Gunn standing by a podium with Cadence at his side, "Welcome, everyone. So nice to see you all could make it," he spoke into a mic, "Tonight we have a lot of priceless objects to pick from if it's in your price range." he joked._

_Spike frowned, as Celestia spoke, "We can't let him sell them off, Master."_

_"I know. So we'll have to swipe them," he touched his ear piece, "Luna, are you ready to kill the lights?"_

_"All set, Master."_

_"Then douse them."_

_Suddenly the lights in the gymnasium went out leaving everyone in the dark. The guests started panicking, as Gunn spoke, "Uh, just some minor difficulties with the power. But I assure you it'll all be taken care of," he reached for his phone and spoke, "You idiots, fix the power!" he reached over, "Stay close to me, Cadence. Cadence? Cadence, where are you?"_

_When the lights came on, all the guests were in shock as they saw all the artifacts were gone, "Where'd they go?" a lady gasped._

_"Stolen!" a man cried._

_Gunn was in outrage, especially when he saw no sign of Cadence either, "But how?!" he demanded._

_"I warned you, Detective." came a familiar voice, as everyone turned and saw Dragon standing atop the bleacher._

_"It's Dragon!" one of the guests cried._

_"You!" Gunn growled._

_"You wouldn't hand over what I asked for, so I just took them myself."_

_"How'd you even know to come here?" he demanded._

_"I said before, I have my sources." he smirked._

_"Guards!" Gunn shouted, as his guards stormed into the gym, "Shoot him!" he ordered, as the grunts opened fire on Dragon who started dodging. The guests immediately began to evacuate, while Celestia and Cadence hid behind the bleacher while keeping down._

_Cadence watched as Spike was dodging the shots while taking out the guards like it was nothing, "Amazing." she gasped._

_"Yes. Despite what training I went through to become Master's servant he was the one who went through the real hardcore training." Celestia explained._

_Dragon cleared through the guards before going to Gunn, "So you not only been holding an illegal auction, but you also stole this stuff from Smuggler Chet Hoarder." he began._

_"Yes, I did," he confessed, "I knew this stuff would be worth a fortune. So I located his hideout without telling about it and took him down and moved all this stuff away. And none of the cops suspected a thing."_

_"But I'll bet Shining Armor did, didn't he." Dragon smirked._

_"What?"_

_"He saw the marking on Chet's face, which looked exactly like your ring. You were worried he'd expose you, so you took his life to cover your tracks!"_

_"Why do you care? Why would some petty crook like you care so much about a cop with no ambition!?"_

_"You have no idea how close he was to me, and those you took him away from." Dragon replied, until he saw a smug look on Gunn's face. Feeling something about to happen he jumped away to avoid a bullet being shot from an uzi gun held by one of the guards who made one last attempt to gun down Dragon._

_Because Dragon dodge, the bullet ended up going right through Gunn's side making him drop to the ground while clutching his wound in pain, "You asshole!" he cursed his guard._

_"Sorry, sir!" he replied, only to get sucker punched by Dragon._

_"Oh, dammit!" Gunn cried in pain, as blood was leaking through the crevices of his fingers._

_"I told you someone's wrath would be invoked from this. And it's not mine. But rather... hers." Dragon side stepped to reveal Cadence._

_"Cadence?" he gasped._

_"You lied to me," She began with anger, "You lied to me, the force, everyone!" she cried tears._

_"Cadence, I-"_

_"Shut up!" she shouted, "There's nothing you can say to justify what you did. You're a murderer and a liar. And you have no right to live."_

_"Cadence," Dragon said, before presenting Shining Armor's gun to her, "Take it. Do what you want. I won't stop you."_

_"Dragon" she gasped in surprise._

_"It's not my place to tell you what to do about this."_

_"Very well," she took the gun and pointed it at the weakened man's head, "It's because of you my husband is dead. Twilight lost her brother and her parents. And Flurry Heart was denied having a wonderful father! You talked about Shining to everyone like he was a comrade and a friend, but all you said was lies. You dishonor him and the police force."_

_"So kill me," he beckoned her, "Shoot me and the truth goes with me."_

_Cadence frowned at his smugness, before thinking of Shining Armor, Twilight, and Flurry Heart. Suddenly she started hesitating before lowering the gun, "No. I'm not gonna let you walk away like this. The truth won't die with you. We have the evidence we need."_

_"You lie!" Gunn groaned._

_"She doesn't." Dragon confirmed._

_Cadence shook her head, "Instead I'll let you die slowly. Let you savor whatever time you have left," she turned and started walking away, "Have fun in hell ,Benedict." she called out before going out the exit._

_Dragon looked back at Gunn on the ground in pain, "I may not be a cop, but I know there's no honor in betraying your own partners. Celly, let's go."_

_"Coming, Master." Celestia answered, as the two left._

_"No! Don't leave me! Don't..." he trailed off, while succumbing to his blood loss. His vision started growing distorted, as he thought he could see Shining Armor standing before him. That was the last sight he saw before growing limp._

* * *

_Outside the school, Dragon turned to Luna who met up with them, "You have the disk containing all the footage Cadence caught on camera?" he asked._

_"All edited and ready. I left it taped to the podium." Luna explained._

_"Good. Now let's get the stuff back to my place." Dragon said, as they walked to the back and entered a truck disguised like it was for a furniture company._

* * *

_The next morning, Spike, Celestia, Luna, and Cadence were watching the morning news, "And in a shocking revelation, former Detective Benedict Gunn was found shot and dead at the abandoned Little Oaks Elementary school. Police found planted on him a recording of footage of him not only to have been running the illegal black market auctions, but confessing it was he who was responsible for not only the murder of Smuggler Chet Hoarder, but of also Detective Shining Armor, Night Light, and Twilight Velvet Sparkle." the newswoman explained._

_Cadence smiled seeing Shining Armor and his parents were avenged without her having to kill Gunn. Spike laid a hand on her shoulder giving her a smile, "I'm very proud of you, Cadence."_

_"We all are." Celestia said._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. You had the chance to kill Gunn, but I'm glad you didn't go down that road. "_

_"I just figured Shining Armor wouldn't want me to bear the weight of murdering him on my conscious."_

_Spike nodded, "And now that Shining Armor's been avenged, you can move on with your life."_

_"I know. Thank you all for helping me even though you never wanted me a part of this." Cadence said gratefully._

_"Well, I'd be going against Shining Armor's wishes if I just left you alone." Spike admitted._

_"Against his wishes?" Cadence was confused, "Spike, did Shining Armor leave more to you in that letter of his?"_

_Spike answered, "He asked for me to take care of you, Flurry Heart, and Twilight because despite me being a thief...Shining said that the three of you would be in no safer hands than mine."_

_Cadence smiled, "Shining Armor."_

* * *

The flashback ended, as Cadence told Flurry Heart, "After then I started seeing more of Spike getting to know him better as a person. And I won't deny he was so much fun to flirt with. It was then I decided to officially become part of his operation as one of his servants. Much like before he denied my request, but I used my feminine charms until he gave in," she giggled with her daughter, "And since then we've been doing so many jobs together. Your father left me, you, and Twilight in the care of someone he could truly trust." she smiled.

Meanwhile, Spike was walking back while keeping to himself. As he passed a nearby fountain, he looked at his reflection before pretending to see Shining Armor, and smiled. He pressed on and remembered the letter Shining Armor wrote to him.

Spike, I want you to know I'm glad you've been such a good friend to my little sister, Twilight. And I also want to tell you I know the truth about you and your family. You are the Master Thief Dragon that Chief Iron Will's been trying to catch. Don't be alarmed, I have no intention of ratting you out. It wasn't hard to figure it out after doing a background check on all the artifacts and such Dragon stole were once owned by your family, and that Cadence and her aunts family have been in secret service to the Lupin's for generations. I haven't told Cadence I learned of this, but I'm hoping you and I can talk about this. But I have my suspicions I won't live long enough to discuss it with you, so I wish to leave some parting words to you. I want you to take care of Cadence, Flurry Heart and Twilight. Even though you are an international thief, I could think of no safer hands to leave them in but yours.

Spike smiled and thought to himself, 'Shining Armor, your wife is one of a kind.'

**(And so concludes the Servant Origins. Don't miss next time where the girls end up getting ****captured**** by a dangerous gang, and Dragon has to rescue them.)**


	8. Be a Hero for a Change

**(And welcome back. Here Spike has to go from Thief to Hero to rescue the girls who got themselves in danger.)**

One afternoon at school, the students were taking their leave as Twilight was walking down the hall to the auditorium, "I hope Cadence doesn't mind if I invite her out for a bite. Who am I kidding? She loves it when I surprise her," she giggled to herself. She went through the auditorium's classroom, and before she could go backstage to the auditorium she stopped seeing Spike was there helping Cadence setting up a set, 'Is that Spike helping Cadence?' she thought.

Spike was placing a fake tree prop in a corner, and asked Cadence, "Is this, right?"

"Perfect, Spike." Cadence approved.

"Your latest theater production is sure to be a hit. That is if the students can pull it off." Spike noted.

"I imagine they'll be fine," Cadence assured him, before smiling, "And thanks again for helping me out here, Spike."

"Any time." Spike replied.

"Even before you were a teacher, you were just my student who still volunteered to help out without the idea of a reward or anything." Cadence remembered.

"Well, the only reward I want is to see anyone close to me happy." Spike admitted.

Twilight watched in surprise, and thought to herself, 'Cadence is actually being nice to Spike? Normally she's so stern with him.' she continued to observe the two.

Cadence suddenly slipped her arm around Spike, putting a blush on his face, "I also remember how it was in this very place you and I shared our first passionate kiss." she batted her eyes at him.

Spike started getting flustered, "Yeah. I remember that too."

'What?' Twilight thought in shock.

Cadence giggled, as she started backing Spike up against a wall, "You looked so skittish and adorable. It was so precious." Cadence pressed herself against Spike, planting her lips on his own. As they made out, Cadence's hands started roaming all over Spike's body, while Spike was being so passive about it.

Twilight watched as she got flustered at what she was witnessing between her best friend and sister-in-law. Suddenly Spike started taking the lead in the make out as it started getting hotter, leaving Twilight going red in the face. Cadence moaned through their kiss, "Oh, Master. So daring."

Having seen enough, she ran from the auditorium classroom and through the hall before hiding in the janitor's closet. She curled up on the floor gasping in shock, "Spike and Cadence were getting intimate. Cadence, my sister. Spike, my friend! No, this can't be! Cadence would never do this to Shining Armor. And Spike, he'd never..." she started envisioning Spike acting like an aggressive dominator on Cadence with her constantly calling him master through moans of pure delight. She shook the image out of her head and got up with determination, "I'm gonna find out what this is all about." She slammed the janitor's closet door opened, before Janitor Greenhooves could open it. He watched her storm off with anger on her face. His curiosity about her expression vanished, as he shrugged and went to do his job.

* * *

Later on Cadence returned home after picking Flurry Heart up from a friend's place. As she walked inside she called out, "Twilight?" but there was no answer. Cadence was confused, but decided to get her daughter settled. After settling her into her crib, she called out again, "Twilight?" but once again received no answer. Curiously, Cadence went upstairs and knocked on Twilight's bedroom door. She received no answer, so she opened the door seeing Twilight on her bed, looking up at her.

Before Cadence could talk to her, Twilight spoke in a serious tone, "Cadence, we need to talk."

Cadence hearing the tone in Twilight's voice knew it was important, "What's going on, Twilight?"

"Cadence...is there something going on between you and Spike?" Twilight asked curiously, while trying to contain her anger.

Cadence secretly confused as to what brought this on, remembered to keep professional, and replied in a serious tone, "First off, Twilight, that's Mr. Lupin to you. Remember that he's your teacher, first and foremost. And second, what gave you the fool idea that there is something going on between me and that buffoon?"

Twilight frowned at how she addressed Spike, and answered, "I don't know. Maybe the fact that you were kissing him in the auditorium and calling him 'Master' gave me a pretty clear idea that you two had something going on!" she snapped. Cadence gasped while looking at Twilight in shock, as her heart was beating fast. Twilight asked with her voice breaking and tears forming in her eyes, "How long?"

"Twilight, I think that-" Cadence was cut off by her angry sister.

"I SAID HOW LONG!?" Cadence was silent not sure how she was going to get out of this, "ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!"

Cadence knew she couldn't think of a legit lie to tell her knowing she saw the whole thing happen, "A year...Twilight, let me explain-" Cadence was once again cut off by her pissed off little sister.

"Explain what!?" Twilight continued to snap, "That the woman who I thought I knew was seeing my teacher...no, my best friend and kept it from me this whole time!? For God's sake, Cadence! He's younger than you! What do you think your baby daughter would say if she knew her mother was behaving like a...like a..."

Cadence knowing where this was headed had to stop her with a warning while sounding angry, "I think you better stop right there, young lady!"

Twilight was not giving into her warning, "I haven't even started yet, 'sister'!" she spat the word, "I defended you! When my friends joked that you were seducing Spike, I defended you!" Cadence was surprised having never knew Twilight's friends actually thought there was something going on with her and Spike, "When I saw what you were doing with Spike, I felt like an idiot! You lied to me, Cadence! You lied about staying with Ms. Equestrius when you were really seeing Spike! You knew how I felt about him and you swooped in anyway!"

Cadence had to act quickly to keep Twilight from going on a real rampage, "First off, Spike would have gotten into real trouble if you laid a lip on him, Twilight! He may be only seventeen years old, but Spike is still your teacher and he knows to never to get involved with a student, no matter how much you or your friends tempt him. Second, I knew how much you liked him. That's why didn't want to tell you about Spike and I."

Twilight was not moved by Cadence's words, and needed more answers, "Just tell me the truth, Mi Amore Cadenza...did you start seeing Spike the same day my brother died or did you wait a week out of respect!?"

Cadence already in hot water knew no lie could cover up the truth, "I waited, Twilight."

Twilight still not satisfied with the answer shouted at her, "I hate you, Cadence! I hate you!" Twilight ran past Cadence and out of her room.

"Twilight!" Cadence cried, as she ran downstairs, but was to late. Twilight left the house with a slam of the door which led to Flurry Heart crying. Cadence could only look at the door with guilt over what just happened, and thought to herself, 'What have I done?' she shed a tear.

* * *

Twilight had left home and ran through the city with tears in her eyes deep in thought, 'How could she? After all I told her about how much I loved Spike, and she just swoops in and snatches him up? It's not fair!' she stopped after running out of breath and decided to walk the rest of the way. After debating on where to go next she decided to go to her favorite diner. Next to the library, Colt's Diner was one of her favorite places to go to think and to grab a quick bite. She entered, and to her surprise saw the rest of the girls sitting at a booth, "Hey, Twilight!" Pinkie called her over.

Twilight tried to smile while hiding her tears, and went over to join them, "Hey, girls."

"We were just about to call you." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah. And we were gonna call Spike too." Rainbow added.

Twilight hearing Spike's name tensed up before answering in a bitter voice, "It's best we don't bring Spike along today. He's obviously got a lot of work to do."

The girls took notice in the tone of Twilight's voice, as Rarity asked, "Everything ok, darling?"

"I'm fine." she answered, while trying to keep it together.

Applejack being the truth seeker, spoke up, "Come on, Twilight. Tell us what's wrong."

Twilight sighed knowing she couldn't keep the truth hidden when A.J was around. She answered, "I had a fight with Cadence."

The girls gasped in surprise, "A fight?" Pinkie asked.

"About what?" Fluttershy asked with concern.

"I'd rather not talk about it." she replied feeling too upset.

"Twilight, if you don't talk about it, then how can you expect us to help?" Pinkie asked, only for Applejack to stop her.

"Relax, Pinkie. I'm sure it's just a sibling squabble. I get that with my sibs all the time, but we all work it out in the end." She gave Twilight a comforting smile.

Twilight returned it, but felt unsure knowing this was not something to forgive so easily. So Twilight ordered a drink, and she started talking to the girls about other matters hoping it would take her mind off her fight with Cadence. As she peered around the diner, she suddenly could see herself and her friends a few years younger with Spike sitting at a table hanging out. She couldn't help but smile at the memory.

Pinkie took notice of Twilight's happier face, "There's our happy Twilight!"

Twilight hearing Pinkie snapped out of her daydream and felt sheepish, "Sorry, girls. I was just daydreaming."

"About what, darling?" Rarity inquired.

"Well, do you girls remember that this was the exact diner where I introduced Spike to all of you?" she asked.

"Yeah. This is the spot." Applejack recalled.

Rainbow spoke, "I remember he was trying to play the pinball machine over there blindfolded and with earplugs."

"I still couldn't believe that's how he was playing." Fluttershy recalled.

"I remember he said it was to sharpen his senses." Pinkie remembered.

Rainbow laughed, "And he got the lowest score on the entire board!"

"Well, at least he tried." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah. When that boy tries, he really tries." Applejack agreed.

Twilight smiled, and continued, "And who would've thought after going away for awhile he'd come back as our own teacher?"

"Well, we definitely didn't see that coming." Rarity admitted.

"What we did see coming was you crying when he came back." Rainbow chuckled.

"Ha-ha," Twilight sarcastically laughed, "But you girls wanna know something?"

"What?" the girls asked.

"I actually tried to kiss him when we were alone." Twilight confessed.

"What?!" the girls gasped.

"Tried?" Pinkie asked.

"Then you didn't?" Rainbow wondered.

"No. Cadence came in and stopped us, reminding us that even though we're friends we were now teacher and student," Twilight answered, as her bitterness returned, and thought to herself, 'Of course, that was all just a front to cover her real reason.'

When the girls saw Twilight return to her dismal disposition, they knew they had to do something to brighten her mood. Rarity gasped, "Idea!" the girls looked at her, "Why don't we go check out the Shining Star club tonight just to take our mind off school and such?"

"But that place is reserved for those twenty or older." Fluttershy noted.

"No problem. I got these babies to help us." Rainbow whipped out drivers licenses stating the girls were the required age to get in.

"Fake I.D's?" Pinkie asked, before smirking, "Nice."

"How in sam hill did you get these?" Applejack asked in disbelief.

"I know a guy." Rainbow boasted.

"This is completely illegal." Twilight noted.

"It's only illegal if you get caught," Rainbow replied, "Besides what's life without a few risks?"

"You know if we got caught we could go to jail?" Applejack reminded her.

"Oh, I can't do jail!" Fluttershy feared.

Twilight pondered on the idea some more, and with the idea of wanting to get away from Cadence felt this was the best way to spite her. She smirked, and spoke, "I say we do it."

"Twilight?" Applejack asked in shock.

"That doesn't sound like you." Fluttershy noted.

"Yeah. Shocker." Pinkie added.

"I just agree we could use some down time, and that club sounds like the perfect choice," she suddenly saw her friends still looked suspicious of her, and had to make herself sound like the Twilight they know, "I mean provided we don't do any drinking there."

"Agreed," Rarity nodded, and turned to the others, "Anybody else interested?"

"Hell, yeah!" Rainbow answered with enthusiasm.

"Well, it sounds nice." Fluttershy admitted

"You betcha!" Pinkie cheered.

All eyes fell on Applejack, who knew she was outvoted either way. She sighed and answered with reluctance, "All right. But if things get out of hand there, we're pulling out."

"Agreed." Twilight confirmed.

"Well, let's go." Rainbow got up, until Rarity halted her.

"Hold on!" Rarity called, "If we're going to a club as popular as the Shining Star, then we need to look like we're mature enough for it."

"Rarity's right," Twilight agreed, "If we went like this, people will know we're mere school girls."

"Agreed. So let's stop by Carousel Boutique and get ourselves some more appropriate attire." Rarity suggested, and the girls agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cadence was at Spike's place sitting on a chair, as Spike, Celestia, and Luna sat on the sofa before her, "What's wrong, Cadence? You sounded urgent on the phone." Spike recalled.

"Master, Aunties, I did something bad." Cadence said, still shaken up from earlier.

"What happened?" Celestia wondered.

"I got in a fight with Twilight."

Spike and his two older servants were confused, as Luna asked, "Is that all?"

Cadence looked up at them, "No it isn't. Master, Twilight caught us making out in the auditorium!"

"What?!" Spike gasped.

"What?!" The sisters gasped.

"I know! Master, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have tried to throw myself at you on school grounds." Cadence apologized with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, too, Cadence," Spike tried calming her, "I'm just as at fault as you are. We shouldn't have let ourselves get carried away like that."

"What did you tell her, Cadence?" Celestia asked sternly.

"I told her I had been seeing Spike for a year now in secrecy." she confessed with guilt.

"You didn't mention anything about our double lives, did you?" Luna asked with worry.

"Not a word about it," The older ladies sighed in relief, "I just don't know what to do now," Cadence cried, as Twilight's words of hate echoed in her head. She looked up at Spike, and spoke, "Master, do you think you can go find Twilight and talk to her?"

"What? Why're you asking me?" Spike asked incredulously, "If she's pissed off at you, she's no doubt gonna be more pissed off at me."

"Maybe not," Cadence replied, "I told Twilight I was the one to make the first move a year ago and how if she tried anything with you it would get you both in trouble."

"Still, I don't like the idea of it." Spike voiced his concern.

"Please, Master. Twilight's almost the only family I have left." Cadence pleaded.

Spike looked at Cadence who was giving him puppy eyes which made him sigh, "Alright, I'll do it. But I can't promise you it'll make a difference."

"Thank you, Master." Cadence said with a smile.

"Question is where do you think she's gone?" Spike asked.

"Probably to one of her friends places." Cadence suggested.

"Well, checking them all out will take too long." the young professor replied.

"Actually, there's a faster way." Luna spoke up.

"What's that?" Cadence asked.

Luna pulled up her lap top, "For safety precautions, I can track anyone's cellphone anywhere in the world."

Celestia scowled, "And this isn't just another one of your attempts to spy on Master?"

Luna looked at her sister keeping a casual expression, "As I said, safety precautions."

"Well, trace Twilight's cellphone." Spike instructed.

Luna nodded, and started running a search throughout the city, before exclaiming, "Yes! I got her location."

Spike looked over the coordinates, and spoke, "She's at Carousel Boutique. If I hurry I can get there before she decides to leave," he turned to Cadence, "But if I end up with a black eye don't be surprised." Spike warned her.

"Understood, Master." Cadence answered. Spike left his home and started running to the boutique.

* * *

Later at Carousel Boutique, the sweeties stepped out looking all dressed up for the club. Each one was wearing an gown that reflected their personality. Twilight's was colored blue and purple with star symbols on it, Applejack's was orange and gold with a country flare to it, Rainbow's was blue and red with lightning bolt images decorated on it, Fluttershy's was yellow and green with butterflies decorated on it, Rarity's was purple and white decorated in diamonds, and Pinkie's outfit was blue and pink and looked like it was decorated with candy images.

Rarity looked over herself and her friends, before speaking, "Now this is more like it. We look mature enough for the club now."

"I'll say." Applejack agreed, as she looked herself over.

"Can we get going now?" Rainbow asked with impatience.

"Yeah, I want to party hardy!" Pinkie cheered.

"Come on, let's go." Twilight said, as they began walking until they heard a voice call out.

"Someone, help!" The girls feeling curious followed the sound. They followed it and found themselves close to a dollar store where a bunch of thugs wearing jackets with a dragon imprinted on the back were roughing the owner up.

The lead one who had orange spiked hair held the shop owned by the front of his shirt, "How many times do I have to spell this out for you? There's a lot of bad guys around this city, and only me and my boys can protect ya. But we can't promise you our support if you don't pay up for our services." he grinned.

"Please, Mr. Garble, don't hurt me. I have a wife and child to support!" the shop owned pleaded.

"I don't want your pathetic whining. I want payment!" Garble growled at the shop owner like an animal.

The girls watched from around the corner making sure to stay hidden, "Oh, my gosh, that man's in trouble." Pinkie gasped.

"What do we do?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

"I say we go over there, and teach that jerk a lesson." Rainbow said, as she was about to take a step forward until Applejack pulled her back.

"Are you insane, Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked.

"That hooligan could be armed." Rarity noted.

"Well, we gotta do something." Rainbow replied.

"This is a job for the police." Twilight said, as she pulled out her cellphone and dialed 911, but before she could make the call her phone was slapped out of her hand by another thug wearing the same dragon jacket.

"Call's been canceled." he told them, before breaking Twilight's phone.

"Run!" Pinkie cried, as they tried to run, only to be apprehended by more thugs.

Rainbow, Rarity and Applejack struggled to break free but unfortunately weren't putting up a big fight. The girls were brought over to Garble, as one of the thugs spoke, "Garble, we found witnesses. Tried to phone the cops."

Garble looked at the girls and spoke, "Well, girls, it's your lucky night. You get to come back home with us." he snickered.

"I don't find that being lucky." Fluttershy winced.

Garble turned to his two right hand men, "Clump! Fume! Put them in the van!"

"On it, man." Fume answered, as he and Clump dragged the struggling girls to their van.

Spike had just arrived outside the boutique, but before he could go inside he heard Twilight cry out, "Help!"

"Twilight?" Spike gasped, as he followed the cry and saw the girls get pushed into the back of a black van, "Hey!" he shouted and ran over.

Garble and his thugs piled into the van and burned rubber. Spike tried running after the van hoping he could grab onto it, but even he couldn't keep up with a speeding car. He stopped running and watched as the van drove off, "Girls," he gasped with a tear in his eyes. But he didn't have time to feel sad. He knew he had to help his friends. He pulled out his phone and called his servants, "Celly, it's Spike. Twilight and the girls have been abducted.

_"What?!" Celestia gasped from the other line._

"I tried to go after them on foot, but that didn't work. Tell Luna to run another search on one of the girls phones."

_"What about you?"_

"I have to go after them." Spike answered.

_"Master, even if you go after them it'll look suspicious if you rescue them as yourself?"_

"I know. Which is why Dragon's gonna be making a special appearance."

_"Are you actually going to-." Celestia was cut off by Spike._

"It's the only way, Celly. Tell Luna when she finds the coordinates send an anonymous message to the cops that Dragon was sighted there."

_"Yes, Master. Good luck. Cadence says bring Twilight home safe."_

"On it." Spike answered, as a look of determination appeared on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile by an old warehouse in a seedier part of Canterlot City, the van drove up to it and the thugs brought the girls inside. Inside the warehouse it was loaded with stolen money, drugs, and illegal weapons. Twilight looked around and spoke, "You boys have a hoarding problem."

"We're the Dragon Heads, hoarding is what we do," Garble answered, before speaking to his boys, "Take their phones!" each of the girls had their cells taken from them and placed them on a desk.

"What're you going to do with us?!" Rainbow demanded.

"You girls will make good hostages if the cops come looking for us. And who knows, maybe you can become our service entertainers." Garble grinned at them.

"Oh, heavens!" Rarity gasped, before sticking her head up.

"Lock them up individually in the rooms. Make sure they can't escape." Garble ordered his men.

"Oh it, boss." Clump answered, as they took the girls off.

* * *

Later Spike had changed into Dragon and was flying around the city on his glider wings. He suddenly heard Luna's voice from his transceiver, "Master, I've located the girls. They're in a warehouse on 615 Trottersgrove."

"But that's in the baddest part of the city. A regular crime zone," Dragon replied, "But it's only logical. Alright I'm on my way."

"You better hurry. Celly, Cadence, and I are already getting calls from the girls parents."

"Just keep them calm, and make sure the cops know to go the location." Dragon said, as he tapped out and shifted his glider to fly to his destination.

When Dragon arrived, he saw the thugs van parked outside the warehouse he was told about, "There you are." Dragon said, as he went full stealth mode.

He scaled up the building before coming up to an open window. He slipped inside before hiding in the shadows. He peered down a hall seeing two thugs on patrol. He smirked, before reaching into his pouch and pulled out a smoke bomb and tossed it to them. The bomb released its smoke blinding the two guards. Dragon acted quickly and ran into the smoke cloud where sounds of punches and screams were heard. When the smoke cleared, Dragon stood tall with the two guards unconscious on the floor.

He grabbed the keys off one of them and unlocked the door of one room. He opened it to see Applejack tied to a chair with tape over her mouth. Applejack looked at Dragon with wide eyes and mumbled through her taped mouth. Dragon knowing to play it cool, spoke to her casually, "Hey, there. Hope you're not busy," Applejack frowned at his joke, "Just kidding. I'll have ya out of here in a jiff." he went over and gently peeled the tape off A.J's mouth.

Applejack took in some breaths, before speaking, "What're do you think you're doing?"

"I'm here to save the day, of course," Dragon answered in an obvious tone, before cutting A.J free from the binds, "Now come on let's go."

Applejack got off the chair and backed away from Dragon calling out, "I ain't going anywhere with the likes of you!"

Dragon looked incredulously, "You're kidding, right?"

Applejack answered with much distrust in her tone, "Tell me why I should put my trust in someone who should rightfully be in jail with the rest of the varmints in this building!"

Dragon knew A.J was the only one who had no admiration for Dragon like the others did, so he tried his best to convince her, "Okay. One, I'm the nicest criminal you'll ever meet in your life. Two, I happened to be in the neighborhood and I thought to myself that for one day, I'll be hero to all pretty women like yourself," A.J couldn't help but blush at the compliment, but quickly shook it off, as Spike continued, "Three, don't compare me to the rats in this building. And, Four, I don't think you have a choice. So it's either the world famous thief or the gang bangers who will do worse than kill you, got it?" he asked with seriousness.

Applejack taking all that the thief was saying into account knew how right he was no matter how painful it was for her to admit it. Swallowing her pride, she spoke, "My friends are in the other rooms. They'll need us."

"Good answer." Dragon smirked.

The two went to the room next door and unlocked it to see Rarity gagged and bound on a chair like A.J was. Applejack spoke to her, "Hang on, Rarity, we'll get ya out." before she could go over, Dragon stepped forward and spoke.

"Allow me." he walked over to Rarity and undid her bindings and uncovered her mouth.

"Oh, my hero!" Rarity cheered, as she threw her arms around the thief resulting in her bust pressing into his chest.

Dragon gasped to himself at the squishy sensation against his chest, but spoke calm and cool, "Thank you, for those words, ma'am."

"Don't be calling him a hero so quickly, Rarity." Applejack warned her.

"But, Applejack, this is the perfect setting like in a fairy tale," Rarity began explaining with passion, "I am like a beautiful damsel in distress held up by bandits, and then saved by a gallant knight in shining armor!" she presented Dragon.

"Wow, me a gallant knight?" Dragon asked sheepishly, "Never been called that before."

"Come on, knight boy." A.J said, as she dragged him along with Rarity.

The next room they went into had Rainbow Dash captive. After freeing her, the girl jumped up and cheered, "Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! I'm being rescued by Dragon! This is SO AWESOME!" she scrunched her face up.

"I know!" Rarity cupped her own face together and giggled with enthusiasm.

"Come on, girls. Next room." Dragon said, as they went to the next room and found Twilight.

After freeing her, the girl gasped before turning to Dragon, "Dragon? Not to sound ungrateful, but what're you doing here?"

"He says he's here to rescue us." Applejack explained in skepticism, while crossing her arms.

Twilight looked at Dragon in surprise, and asked, "Seriously?"

"You betcha," Dragon confirmed, before seeing how red her eyes looked, "Are you ok? Did these jerks hurt you?"

"No. That's for another reason. I went out with my friends hoping to get away from some trouble, only to get into bigger trouble. Yeah, I've kinda been having a rough day." she explained.

'No kidding.' Dragon thought.

Twilight spoke knowing they had to help the others, "Well, come on. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy need us."

They went to find Pinkie in the next room to see she was already untied and mouth free, "Hi, guys. What took you so long?"

"Pinkie?" the girls gasped.

"That's my name." she grinned.

"How did you escape?" Rarity gasped.

"I always keep a rope cutting knife on me. Duh," she spotted Dragon, "Oh, hi, Dragon!. Did you come here to save us?"

"Actually, yes." he answered, while still dumbfounded on how she escaped.

"Yippee!" Pinkie jumped around with excitement, "I knew you were good."

"We got no time! We need to help Fluttershy." Applejack reminded them.

Suddenly they heard Fluttershy shriek, "Fluttershy!" they cried, as they ran to the room she was in.

They opened the door to see a free Fluttershy standing over the body of the thug who brought her into the room, "Fluttershy, what happened?" Applejack asked.

"Ah! I didn't mean to! I just...Dragon?" she asked Dragon in surprise, "What are you doing here? Not that I mind, but aren't you a thief? I mean, if you've come to steal from me, then-" Dragon cut her off.

"Never mind that, Miss...uh..."

"Flutters Modesta, but you can call me Fluttershy." she said shyly.

"Okay...Fluttershy. What the heck did you do this guy?" he looked down at the body.

Rainbow tapped the body with her foot, "Yeah, he looks pretty dead."

"What?!" Fluttershy cried and began panicking, until Dragon checked the pulse.

"It's ok. He's just knocked out."

"Oh, thank goodness." Fluttershy sighed in relief.

"Now tell me, what did you do to him?" Dragon inquired.

"This guy didn't leave the room since he brought me here. He didn't even wanna tie me up. He-he wanted to get frisky with me. And I ended up grabbing him by the neck, and next thing I knew. On the ground." she explained frantically.

"Wow." Dragon gasped.

"So now that the gangs together, we can get out of here right?" Pinkie asked, as she was about to take her leave, only to get pulled back by Dragon.

"Not so fast," he began, "You forget there are more of those guys in this building down below."

"So what do we do?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"If you girls want to survive, you'll have to follow my lead."

"Dragon, why're you doing this?" Twilight asked.

"What?" he replied.

"Why is a super international thief going out of his way to save six girls he doesn't even know?" she asked.

"That's what I'd like to know too." Applejack agreed, as all eyes fell on Spike.

"Something's fishy." Pinkie squinted her eyes.

Dragon once again knew how to play these girls, answered, "Okay, you got me, smart girl. Truth is...I always wanted to know what being a hero was like. Saving damsels distress," he kissed Rarity's hand, making her giggle, "Fighting crime and being a bad ass all at the same time," he pumped his arm up making Rainbow Dash giving him a thumb's up for approval, "Honestly...it feels pretty good. Of course, by tomorrow I'll remember that being a hero isn't as rewarding or challenging as being a thief and the rush of being chased by the law is just too irresistible. So savor this moment of me being a hero for tonight, because it's back to being an infamous lawbreaker the rest of the way. Besides, I hear the ladies really dig the bad boy type," he grinned at Rarity and Fluttershy making them swoon, "And you wouldn't believe how much of a reputation I have with the fairer sex."

Applejack answered in a snarky tone, "You really are full of yourself, aren't you?"

Dragon gasped feeling insulted, "I'll have you know that I have a few ladies back home just waiting for me to tell them how much of a good boy I've been."

Applejack rolled her eyes, "They're probably just a bunch of old floozies who are desperate enough to ride bedposts."

Dragon frowned to himself knowing she'd think twice about saying that if she knew who he was talking about. But not wanting to spill any secrets, he spoke, "Point being, if you girls want to get out of here with your lives you'll have to follow my lead. Got it?"

"Well, you clearly know what you're doing." Twilight admitted.

"And you have all those cool devices." Pinkie added.

"Not to mention you have all those kick butt moves!" Rainbow did some karate moves to make a point.

"So we can assume you can get us out of here in tact?" Rarity inquired.

Dragon got down on one knee and took her hand into his, "You have my word as a gentleman, my lady." Rarity blushed and giggled at his charm.

"Just get us out of here and I may be tempted to not report you for seducing my friends." Applejack warned him.

Dragon turned to A.J, and winked through his mask, "You like me." he left the room. The girls turned to Applejack, who blushed from embarrassment, before following their thief savior.

* * *

As Dragon led the girls through the hall of the warehouse, he stopped around a corner motioning them to keep quiet. He pulled out a little mirror and was able to see around the corner. When he saw no one was there, he whispered to the girls, "All clear."

He led the girls down the hall before seeing shadows coming up from around another hall. Dragon pulled the girls into another room, as Fluttershy shook, "How do we get past them without alerting the others?"

"I got a plan. But I'll need the assistance of you two." Dragon eyed Rarity and Rainbow.

"Whatcha need, pal?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes, how can we be of service?" Rarity wondered, as Dragon smirked.

Outside the room, two thugs were walking by, before hearing Rarity call out, "Oh, boys!" they looked seeing Rarity leaning against the open door acting flirtatious, "Yoo-hoo." she waved at them.

"She's loose! Get her!" one shouted, as they ran.

Rarity quickly ducked into the room and closed the door. The two busted the door open and went inside. They were so caught up looking at what was in front of them, they didn't see Dragon was hanging from above the doorway and the girls were hiding from behind the open door, "Where'd she go?" the second asked.

Dragon gave Rainbow the signal and nodded. She reached into her pockets and jumped before them, "Surprise!" she sprayed the thugs faces with pepper spray distorting their sight.

Dragon dropped down and bashed their heads together knocking them out, "Good work, girls. You know, Rarity. You should really get into acting with a performance like that."

"Thank you, darling. But I think I'll stick to my talent with clothes designing." she smiled.

Rainbow pocketed the pepper spray, "Thanks for lending me these pepper sprays."

"No problem. Maybe if we're in a situation like this again, I'll let you use my pocket sand." Dragon answered.

"Pocket sand?" Twilight wondered.

"Sand I keep in my pockets, that I can throw in my enemies faces. Get that in your eyes and it's blinding." Dragon warned her.

"Can we cut the small talk and just go?" Applejack asked in annoyance.

"Sheesh, just trying to make nice talk." Dragon said, as he led the girls off some more.

* * *

They reached the lower level where Garble and more of his thugs were taking stock on their goods. Twilight eyed Garble, and spoke to the thief, "There's the guy who nabbed us."

"And he's got our phones." Rarity motioned to their phones still on the desk.

"I'll handle this." Dragon said, as he pulled out one of his exploding stars, and threw it down into a corner.

The star exploded grabbing the attention of Garble and the others, "What's going on?" he demanded, as several thugs went to check it out.

Dragon smirked, and handed some of his stars to Applejack and Rainbow, "Throw them all around. I'll grab your phones."

Applejack and Rainbow abiding by Dragon's request started throwing the stars around the ground level making them explode. The explosions kept distracting Garble and his boys, while Dragon slipped around before snatching the girls phones. As he pocketed them, he was about to split, until he felt a gun pressed into his back, "Oh, shit." he cursed.

"On your feet!' The thug ordered, as Dragon got to his feet with his hands raised.

Garble walked over with the rest of his men, and spoke, "So the Master Thief has come to rob us of our goods. We knew this may eventually happen."

"I ain't interested in looting you mooks of your cash or fancy weapons." Dragon spat.

"Then why come here?" Fume asked.

"I'm interested in a different type of loot you have... Your captives." he grinned.

Garble was taken aback, "What?" he gasped, before turning to some of his men, "Check the rooms!"

"Don't bother," Dragon replied, "I've already released them. They're miles away now." The girls watched seeing his bluff was saving them.

Garble growled, before smirking, "No matter. We got something just as good. Imagine the profit we'll make if we turn you over to the fuzz. We'll be set for life." he laughed.

Above them, Rainbow saw they had one exploding star left. She grabbed it and concentrated, "Just a little bit to the left, and perfect." she threw the star down landing behind Garble. The star exploded throwing Garble forward in Dragon's direction. The thief dropped and rolled out of the way making Garble crash into his men.

Dragon got up and saw Rainbow up above giving him a thumb's up. The boy smiled, until he saw Garble and his cronies get back up, "Get him!" Garble ordered, as his boys opened fire.

Dragon started running around dodging the bullets and ducking behind crates for cover. The girls watched from above, with Fluttershy feeling worried, "Girls, we gotta help him." she said.

"Why bother?" Applejack asked, "He knew what he was getting into. He can get himself out of it."

"But he saved us, Applejack." Rarity reminded her.

"Yeah. We kinda owe him for it." Pinkie agreed.

"Pinkie's correct," Twilight agreed, "He may be a thief, but he's clearly shown he has an honorable side."

Applejack sighed at their strong points, "So what do we do?"

"We kick their asses our own ways." Rainbow smirked.

"Come on." Twilight said, as they made their way down to the ground level while staying hidden.

As they hid behind a crate, Pinkie smirked, as she reached into her hair pulling out a jar of marbles, "Good thing I always keep these for emergencies." She took the lid off and poured them out. They rolled out along the floor in the direction of the thugs. As the crooks were running to catch Dragon, they ended up slipping on the spilled marbles.

Dragon hearing the guns stopped, climbed up onto the crate he was hiding behind seeing the ones who were shooting at him were on the floor. Garble pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke into it, "Get in here, you idiots!"

Piling into the building were more of Garble's thugs who ran at Dragon, who jumped down and started fighting them hand to hand. The girls watched from safety as the thief was taking them on like they were nothing, and his maneuvering and combat style made it look like he was dancing which greatly impressed both Rarity and Rainbow Dash.

"Looks like our thief hero has some company." Applejack noticed some more grunts coming around from behind.

"So let's give him a hand." Rainbow said, as she ran over and grabbed a metal bar.

Applejack grabbed the other end, and the two were running up to the grunts from behind, "Step up to the bar, boys!" Applejack called, as they ended up tripping the mooks up.

Dragon after knocking out the rest of the thugs, looked to the two girls, and felt impressed before speaking, "Not bad. You two have the makings of fine assistants."

Applejack was appalled at his words, "I don't want anything to do with the life of stealing." she crossed her arms.

"Assistant to the master thief?" Rainbow pondered, "Actually, that sounds kinda cool."

Unknown to Dragon, Garble was coming up from behind him with a knife ready to stab him. Applejack seeing him shouted, "Down!" Dragon ducked, as Applejack swung the bar around hitting Garble's head distorting him.

Dragon taking advantage of the situation, slugged Garble in the face knocking him out cold. He turned to Applejack and smirked, "I knew my charm would win you over."

Rainbow sneered at A.J, who blushed before looking away, "I was just repaying the debt for saving my hide, ya crook."

"That's fair," Dragon admitted, "And here are your phones back." he gave the girls their phones.

"Thank you so much for all you've done for us." Fluttershy thanked him.

"No problem. Just remember this was a one time thing."

"We'll remember." Pinkie promised.

"Well, I better get out of here before the cops show up. Hope you all have a better night."

Twilight hearing that sighed before speaking, "I'm not sure I want to go back home."

"What?" Dragon asked in confusion.

"Twilight, whatever do you mean?" Rarity asked in confusion.

"Cadence is gonna be worried about ya." Applejack noted.

"Well, that's her problem. After lying to me for a year I don't think I can stay with her anymore."

"What'd she even lie to you about?" Fluttershy wondered.

Twilight sighed knowing she had to tell them, while Dragon secretly was afraid of how they'd take it. The girl explained, "Cadence has been seeing Spike for over a year now."

"She what?!" the girls gasped.

"Are you serious?" Applejack asked.

"Yes. I saw them in the auditorium making out!" she cried.

"You saw our drama teacher making out with our history teacher?" Rainbow asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I had to get out of there when it started getting too raunchy." Twilight shuddered.

"Why would she do that? Why would Ms. Cadenza lie about something like this?" Fluttershy had a hand to her mouth.

"Because she knew how I would take it." Twilight replied.

"Well, of all the nerve," Applejack frowned, "Our best friend since we were kids was making out with your brother's widow?"

Dragon secretly cringed knowing he would never be able to face his friends the same way again, until Twilight spoke up, "Don't take it out on Spike, Applejack."

"Twilight?" A.J asked.

"Spike is our teacher first and foremost, no matter how hard we look at it," Twilight shed a tear, "Deep down I knew it would never work out until we graduated. But Cadence went ahead and snatched him up even though she knew how much I love him."

'Oh, Twilight?' Dragon thought in despair.

Twilight cried, "I just don't think I can ever face Cadence again after this betrayal."

"Oh, darling." Rarity said, as she and the girls tried to calm her.

Dragon seeing Twilight in a fragile state knew it was time she received that talking too he promised Cadence. He spoke up, "Twilight, I can't say I know what you're going through. But what I do know about family is sometimes they lie to you. It hurts, but sometimes it's easier to tell a lie than to deliver a painful truth. But running away from family is only going to bring you more pain. I'm not telling you to make up with her, but I am saying that family doesn't walk away from family, especially if they have nothing but anger on the mind. You should respect the people in your life no matter how much they hurt you. Because you never know, the last time you see them may end up being the last time you ever see them again."

The girls were in shock at the thief delivering such words of wisdom. Twilight however looked at Dragon and could almost see a bit of Shining Armor and even Spike in him. She smiled from hearing his words and spoke, "Ok, Dragon. I'll go back home."

Dragon smiled, "Good answer." the group suddenly heard police sirens closing in.

"It's the cops!" Pinkie gasped.

"And that would be my cue to exit," Dragon said, as his glider wings spread, "Listen I'd appreciate it if ya didn't tell the cops about me, you know..."

"Our lips our sealed." Twilight replied.

"Then it's time for me to go." Dragon was ready to take off, until Rarity stopped him.

"A moment, Dragon," she approached him, "Thank you so much for what you've done for us tonight." she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek making him blush, and leaving her friends in shock.

Dragon felt his cheek, before answering, "That was, uh, very generous. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Rarity smiled.

"Later, girls," Dragon took shot off from the ground through one of the open windows in the warehouse. He looked down to see the cops pulling up and going inside. He tapped his earpiece and spoke, "Luna, tell Cadence and Celly the girls are ok, and they're on their way home."

* * *

Some time later, Twilight was brought home, and upon going inside Twilight was embraced by Cadence who was sobbing, "Twilight! I'm so glad you're all right. If anything happened to you, I-I'd..."

Twilight knowing Cadence really did feel glad she was all right, still wasn't about to forgive her so quickly, and spoke stoically, "It's been a long day, Cadence. I'm going to bed."

Cadence let go of her knowing she was still bitter from earlier, "Yes, I understand," As Twilight walked up the stairs, Cadence spoke up, "Twilight... I'm so sorry."

Twilight answered, "I know." what Cadence didn't know was Twilight had tears in her eyes, as she answered her. Twilight went into her room and closed the door. She removed her dress and laid on her bed in her undergarments not even bothering to change into her sleepwear. She reached off to her dresser and grabbed a picture of her and Spike together outside the school when they were Freshmen. She smiled sadly at the picture before hugging it.

At Spike's place, Spike was sitting in his chair tired and exhausted. Celestia came in and spoke, "Cadence says Twilight's fine, Master. Only a bit shaken up."

"Can't blame her. After what she and the others went through, it'd be crazy not to feel a little stressed." he replied.

"Cadence was worried, Twilight wasn't going to come home at all." Celestia added.

"I know. Guess my lecture really got through to her," Spike smiled, before sighing, "Still, things aren't going to be the same with me and the girls now because of this. Twilight flat out told the girls she loves me. How am I not going to feel awkward around her after all this?"

"You just do what you've always done, Master. Be yourself. Perhaps one day Twilight and the others will understand."

"If only." Spike sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile in the office of Tirek, one of the mooks who got away from the crime scene was presented before the mob boss, "Garble and the others have been arrested, sir."

Tirek sighed, "More of my precious money used for bail. And how did they get busted?"

"It was Dragon, sir."

"Dragon?" Tirek asked in confusion, "What would he be doing there? Raiding our illegal weapons and hoarded money?"

"No, boss. He was there for the captives we picked up."

"Captives? Who were they?" the gangster asked feeling intrigued.

"Six high school girls. One of them we recognized as Twilight Sparkle, the little sister to Lieutenant Shining Armor of the Police Force who died awhile back."

"Oh, yes. He was all the talk of the news. Especially when it was revealed his former partner killed him. Still, why would a petty crook go out of his way to help six school girls?" Tirek pondered.

"You think the thief's going straight?"

"Doubtful. But this has provided us with some very useful information. Yeeees..." Tirek smirked, as he drummed his fingers, "I want you to find out all you can on these girls. They may be the key to the Dragon's undoing."

**(The girls are safe, but Twilight has less respect for Cadence now. And Tirek has a new plan on the mind.)**


	9. Video Game Challenge

**(Welcome to the newest chapter. As Spike deals in the aftermath of his friends getting caught along with working another heist, the girls meet someone who will play a significant role in the story.)**

It was the next morning at school, where Twilight and the rest of the girls were getting bombarded with questions. It didn't take long for everyone to find out the six had been caught up in a crime scene involving Dragon and the Dragon Gang that abducted them. And the girls were just anxious to tell their fellow classmates their experience with the notorious thief.

"Are you serious!?" a female student asked them, "You girls actually met Dragon!?"

"Yep!" Rainbow confirmed, "He's every bit as awesome in person!"

" Not to mention a heroic gentleman," Rarity swooned, "Oh, if only he could have let me see that handsome face of his..."

Applejack cut her off, "How would you know he's handsome underneath that mask? For all we know, that outlaw must be uglier than a discarded mushy apple on a hot summers day." many students gagged at the thought of something like that.

Pinkie Pie spoke up, "Aw, don't be such a sour tower, Jackie."

"He was really nice...for a criminal, I mean." Fluttershy said nervously.

Applejack stayed true to her opinion, "Yeah, well, he could save my family's farm and donate food to orphans and I still wouldn't trust him. You heard him for yourselves, girls. Dragon takes pride in being a bad seed and he thinks it's fun running circles around the law!"

Rarity continued to defend Dragon, "Well, I happen to think Dragon has some good in him. Personally, I would rather be in his arms than in the clutches of those brutes that kidnapped us." she stuck her head up.

Applejack groaned before turning to Twilight, "Twilight, help me out here."

Twilight however just looked impassive, and answered, "We really should take our seats, girls. Mr. Lupin will be here at any moment."

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "Aw, come on, egghead. You know he's always late. We got five minutes to chill."

Twilight said nothing as she just took her seat and read from her textbook. The rest of the girls could tell she was still bitter about Cadence claiming Spike as her own. So they decided to just take their seats, until Spike entered to address his class, "Good morning, Class."

"Good morning, Professor Lupin." the students greeted him.

"First off I want to say to Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, Rainbow, Jacquelyn, and Fluttershy, I'm relieved to hear the six of you are safe given the situation of last night." Spike told the six who felt bashful to hear how much he cared, while Twilight looked at him while trying not to think of Cadence next to him.

"You could say that we were in safe hands, Mr. Lupin." Rarity assured him.

Spike smiled to himself but answered, "I hardly think the hands of a notorious criminal are anything but safe."

Rarity replied, "You'd be surprised. I felt safer in Dragon's arms than being manhandled by those...ugh. I can't even classify those ruffians as men."

Spike held in a chuckle, as he spoke up to his students, "Now then, let's begin today's lesson."

* * *

Later that day after school let out, Spike was in his classroom looking over papers until he heard a knock at his opened door. He looked over and saw Twilight, "Oh, Twilight." he gasped.

"Can I come in, sir?" she asked.

"Of course," Spike answered, as Twilight walked in, "Once again I'm glad to know you and the girls are safe after going through a spectacle like that."

"Do you know how we ended up getting captured in the first place?" she asked.

Spike knowing she was baiting him into confessing knew there was no point to deny, "I have a very good idea."

"Then Cadence told you?" Twilight inquired.

"More or less." Spike confessed.

"And the reason you never told me, or was it because you didn't want to hurt my feelings while knowing I also had my eyes on you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I wanted to tell you, Twilight. I just didn't know the best way to say it."

"Like there's a best way to tell your childhood friend you've been seeing her sister-in-law behind her back?" Twilight started sounding angry.

"Fair enough. But Cadence was broken and emotional just like you. She had her aunts for comfort but she also needed a male's comfort as well. And face it, your brother's partner turned out to be a poor choice to go to. Point being I was there for both Cadence and you. It's just the thing with Cadence happened so spontaneously I didn't think it would happen."

Twilight got closer, "What if it had been me instead of Cadence? Would you have minded less?"

"Twilight?" Spike asked, while feeling nervous at how close she was.

"I've loved you, Spike. I've loved you for years. Even if you're my teacher and I'm your student we're still teenagers. So why should that keep us apart?" she threw her arms around Spike and tried kissing him.

Every time she tried to get her lips closer, Spike kept pushing her back, "Twilight, no. Twilight, stop it! Twilight!" he pushed her off, "No...just...no. It can't happen. _We_ can't happen. We're friends and that's all there is to it. I'm sorry. "

Twilight upon hearing Spike rejecting her cried and shouted, "Spike, you jerk!" she ran out of the room. As she ran out her friends saw her running, and followed her in concern. As she ran she thought to herself in guilt, 'Why did I do that?'

"Twilight!" Spike called, but knew it was pointless to try and stop her. He sighed to himself, "I hate it when the right thing to do feels wrong." He left his room and headed for Celestia's office.

* * *

Upon entering, Celestia, Luna, and Cadence saw their master in a dismal mood, "Master, what happened?" Luna asked in concern.

"Twilight." he answered.

"What'd she do?" Cadence asked in worry.

"She confronted me about the nature of the relationship you told her we had."

"And..." Cadence waited for the result.

"She threw herself at me." Spike sighed.

"What did you do?" Celestia asked.

"I got her off me before she could lay her lips on me. And before anyone could see us. Needless to say, she didn't take it well."

"I can't believe she tried to force herself on you." Cadence said in shock.

"Well, she did. And now she thinks I'm a jerk for rejecting her."

"It's either that or your secret is exposed, Master." Celestia reminded him.

"I know," Spike sat down feeling stressed, "I just hate to risk losing one of my best friends."

"We all feel that way, Master." Cadence assured him.

Spike brushed it off, "Anyway. We got a mission tonight. Mr. Alec Mezrin the big video arcade game enthusiast has recently purchased a crown once belonging to my Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grand Uncle King Eldrax."

Luna held up a file, "According to this file, Alec Mezrin's self proclaimed name is The Gamer. And his entire estate is themed after video games."

"Well, I'm sure to have a blast there," Spike chuckled, "Come on, let's get ready." the ladies nodded, as they headed off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight was still running with her friends trying to keep up, "Twilight, ease up on the reins!" Applejack called.

"Yeah. What's the rush?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't wanna talk about!" Twilight called back, only to end up bumping into someone who dropped some crepes he was holding.

The girls stopped to see Twilight had bumped into a man in his early thirties with short black hair, and dark eyes. He had tiger tattoos on his arms, and sheathed on his waist was a katana. The man looked down at his fallen crepe and sighed, "And I was really looking forward to some crepes."

Twilight gasped, and spoke, "Oh, God. I am so sorry!" she tried to salvage the crepes, "Um...look! One crepe is saved! Not all was lost!" she smiled widely, which turned into a sad face and sighed, "Ooh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, and...look I can pay for it. It's the least I can do, please!"

"And we'll be happy to pitch in as well." Rarity offered.

"Sure thing." Applejack agreed.

"No, girls. It's my fault so I have to make up for it." Twilight replied.

The man seeing how distressed Twilight looked smiled sympathetically, "It's quite all right. I was actually thinking of going someplace else for a bite. Would you ladies care to join me?"

"Join you?" Fluttershy asked in confusion.

"I smell stranger danger." Pinkie said suspiciously.

"Yeah. How do we know you're not trying to lure us into some kinda trap?" Rainbow asked in equal suspicion.

"Hold on, ya'll," Applejack stopped them, as he looked the man in the eye as if studying him carefully, "My gut's telling me he ain't leading us on."

"He isn't?" Twilight asked.

"Nuh-uh."

"Well, your guts never been wrong before." Rainbow admitted.

"Well, sir, we shall take you up on your offer. Though could we have your name, please?" Rarity inquired.

"Call me Byakko. And your names?"

"Twilight Sparkle. And these are my friends Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie."

"A pleasure, girls. Shall we get going?" he offered, and the girls followed him.

The next thing the girls knew, they were eating with Byakko in a luxurious restaurant inside a private dining hall. As Byakko ate his meal, the girls were awestruck at where had taken them. Rarity spoke up in awe, "I...I can't find the words, I...when you said you were going to treat us to dinner, I most certainly didn't expect this. I feel under-dressed in a place like this."

"Yeah, I kinda expected, oh I don't know, burgers and a shake, not the freaking Ritz Restaurant." Rainbow added.

"It is a bit overwhelming." Applejack put in, while feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, the owner owes me a favor and I did feel like eating fancy," Byakko answered, "Besides, I could never resist the sirloin medallions of this place, bacon wrapped and drenched in gravy and mushrooms."

"It must've been some favor." Twilight noted.

Rainbow chuckled and decided to pass a joke, "So what did you do, mister? Rescue the owner's daughter from terrorists or something?"

Byakko answered calmly, "Among other things."

Silence hung in the air, as the girls looked at him oddly, until Rainbow burst into laughter, until she noticed the serious expression of Byakko's face, "Wait, you're serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Whoa." she gasped.

"So are you some kind of warrior?" Rarity inquired.

"More like a hired helper. As long as the pay and reward is fitting."

"So what brings a swordsman like you to the city?" Pinkie asked.

"I've come here to catch the worlds most elusive criminal throughout history." Byakko explained.

"You're here to catch Dragon?" Fluttershy gasped.

"I guess you've heard of the police chief's bounty offer?" Twilight guessed.

"Indeed. The money is something I desire, but what I'm truly interested in is pitting my skills against one as elusive as Dragon. A worthy opponent I dare say."

"Well, you better be as good as you think you are," Rainbow said, "Dragon's not one to go down so easily. Trust me, we've seen him up close."

"He's always ready for anything." Pinkie added.

"And that's a fact." Applejack put in.

"I appreciate your concern, girls. But I assure you that I never failed a hunt, " Byakko patted the sheath. "Besides, my masamune blade has never tasted the likes of Dragon before. It should a great and rewarding experience for me." The girls minus Applejack couldn't help but gulp in worry for Dragon if someone as serious as this Byakko was going to come gunning for him.

* * *

Later that night, Dragon was flying through the sky to the edge of the city on his gliding wings before tapping into his earpiece, "Lulu, I'm coming up on Mezrin's estate."

"Be careful, Master. There's no telling what secret securities this man has." Luna's voice came over.

"I still say you should've brought me and Cadence with you, Master. And I'm worried about you taking on this challenge after what happened between you and Twilight today." Celestia's voice came.

"Don't worry, this one I can handle myself. You girls just sit back and relax. Besides, I need something to take my mind off what happened today." Dragon assured them.

Dragon landed in the wide open front lawn of the estate. He looked around seeing various statues and hedge sculptures of classic video game characters like Donkey Kong, Q-Bert, Mega Man, Pac Man, Mario, and Sonic, "He must've paid a fortune for these." Dragon crept along the lawn while ducking and hiding behind various statues in case he had been spotted.

When he reached the estate window he carved open a hole in the glass and undid the latch. After opening the window he slipped in and looked all around seeing various portraits depicting old school game covers from the first Super Mario Bros, Kirby, Zelda, Duck Hunt, Golf, Tetris, Frogger, and many other old classics. Dragon whistled impressively, "He's got taste," he tapped his ear piece, "Alright, I'm in. Walk me through."

"Down the hall and then make a right." Luna answered.

Dragon nodded, as he walked down the hall admiring the artwork. What also captivated him was several display cases containing old videogame cartridges and old game systems, "Wow. The very first games and consoles ever made. Even an Atari. He has an Atari!"

Luna giggled from her line with Celestia and Cadence. The hacker spoke, "Master, while we're thrilled to see you fan-boying over your game craze, you must remember the mission."

"I'm aware of that, Lulu," Dragon replied, "But I just wish I could have a chance to play some of these games."

"So you want to play games, Dragon?" came a flamboyant voice on a speaker. Dragon stopped in his tracks and got defensive, "I thought you'd never ask." Suddenly the entire hallway was filling up with gas. Dragon was coughing up a storm, while unable to see through the gas.

"Master, what's going on?" Celestia asked, as Dragon fell to the floor unconsciously, "Master, respond! Master!"

* * *

Later on, Dragon groaned before regaining consciousness, "Oh, what the hell happened?" he got up and saw he was in a dark room, "Where am I?" he tapped his ear only to feel nothing, "My earpiece! It's gone!"

The lights suddenly came on to reveal the room was designed like a dungeon level in Zelda with a single door up ahead. Lowering down from the ceiling was a flat screen TV that turned on to reveal a man with messy brown hair and wearing glasses, "Welcome, Dragon. I am Alec Mezrin, but please call me Gamer. I do apologize for gassing you."

"I've been done worse." Dragon admitted.

"I'm sure by now you realized your earpiece is missing. I took it from you because I don't want you cheating for what I have in store. But don't worry, the earpiece is all I took. I didn't bother to look under your mask. That wouldn't be honorable."

"I appreciate that." Dragon replied, still on guard.

"I had my hunches you would come to my estate in the hopes of stealing the crown I just bought. So I went through all the trouble of setting this contest up for you." he took a sip of cola from a glass.

"Contest?" Dragon wondered.

"That's right. You see I don't have too much fun with my retired life other than collecting old video games to satisfy my game obsession. Then when I heard about you I was amazed at how you've been able to avoid the police like a hero in a video game avoiding enemies. Your heists must feel like one big video game to you, does it not?"

"Not exactly how I'd describe it, but say what you want."

"So anyway I bought this crown in hopes you would come and partake in this little contest I've set up especially for you. As a means to prove you are worthy to claim the prize." The Gamer held up the crown decorated in amethyst gemstones.

"So I'm just the subject of your amusement?" Dragon crossed his arms.

"Don't think about doing it for my amusement. Think of it as a challenge to better your skills."

"And what if I refuse to do this contest?" Dragon asked.

"I don't think you have much of a choice. The only way for you to get out is to play my games. I hold all the cards right now, Dragon. And unless you want to stay trapped where you are I suggest you take up my proposition."

Dragon pondered on this knowing he was in no position to make demands or anything. Without his earpiece he couldn't contact Luna to walk him through. With reluctance he answered, "All right, Gamer. I'll play your games."

"Excellent!" The Gamer applauded, "Now here's how it goes. There are seven levels in this contest. Each one has a particular themed game for which you must fight your way through and win to make it to the next round. You will not be permitted to use any of your own gadgets and devices otherwise you fail. I will explain the details of the first game when you arrive. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Then let the games begin!" he declared as the screen went blank.

Dragon looked ahead at the doorway, "Alright. No turning back." he went to the door and opened it.

* * *

The thief found himself inside a maze with ten spheres hovering above certain spots, "Oh, terrific. A labyrinth." he rolled his eyes.

The Gamer's voice could be heard through a speaker, "Ah, oldie but goodie. A maze game! As you can see, there are glowing hovering balls littered throughout the maze. You need to switch all of them off so you can unlock the chamber at the center of the maze. You'll find the the first of your equipment there."

Dragon looked over seeing a table with a shield and sword on it. He picked up both weapons, and thought, 'Why would I need these for in a maze game?" a buzzing sound was heard, as Gamer spoke up.

"Did I mention you'll be chased by armed drones? Happy gaming!"

"Drones?" Dragon asked, as he saw one robotic drone armed with a sword approaching him.

"Destroy! Destroy!" The drone spoke.

"All right. Game on!" Dragon went at it and fought the drone in swordplay. To the thief's surprise the drone was fighting like an actual swordsman, "Guy knows how to program bots." he used his shield to block the drone's sword swipes.

Dragon looked behind the drone seeing the first sphere close to him, "Just have to turn that and the others off. But first to get past bucket of bolts!" he maneuvered behind the drone and used his sword to slice at the legs making the drone unable to stand. He ran to where the first sphere was and jumped to it. Upon touching it the sphere stopped glowing, "One down. Nine to go."

Dragon started going through the maze while using the sphere's floating above to help guide him. When he thought he was about to reach the second one he ended up at a dead end, "Damn! Should've made that left turn instead." he was about to go back only to see another drone armed with a blaster, "Oh, give me a break!" he groaned, before the drone started opening fire.

Dragon used his shield to block the shots, as he got closer and closer before slicing the drone's arms off and stabbing it in the torso shutting it down. He made the left turn and saw the second sphere. He touched it and it shut down. Dragon continued through the maze disarming any drones who approached him, while deactivating the spears. He looked and saw only one left and ran for it only to be surrounded by drones armed with blasters.

"Drop weapons or we shoot." one drone said.

"Dropping." Dragon dropped his two weapons and raised his hands while secretly waiting to make a move. He quickly dove under one of the drones legs, as the other tried opening fire. Dragon used the drone he slid under as a shield before pushing it into the others. He ran for it and made a jump for the sphere turning it off.

Upon deactivating, all the drones shut down, and the maze was sinking into the floor. As Dragon looked around the Gamer's voice spoke through the speaker, "Congratulations, Dragon. You passed the first level. Truthfully I actually thought you were done for when they surrounded you."

"Your drones are just like the cops. Stepping stones." Dragon answered cool and calmly.

The Gamer spoke, "The door up ahead will lead you to your next challenge. But be warned each challenge gets harder and harder the further you advance."

"When things get harder, you just have to try harder." Dragon answered smugly.

"Proceed." The Gamer instructed, as Dragon went to the next door and opened it.

* * *

Dragon looked around seeing a large room with the flooring being large black and white tiles. He said to himself, "Doesn't look like anything's suspicious," Suddenly the tiles started dropping and Dragon looked seeing below the floor was a pit of water and the tiles still standing were like pillars. The thief face faulted, "I shouldn't speak so quickly."

The Gamer's spoke to him, "Welcome to level 2, Dragon. This game you'll be playing is something I like to call 'Platform Hell'."

"I've seen Hell before and it's nothing like this." Dragon quipped.

"The object of this level is simple. You must cross through this pit using the remaining tiles as platforms. Make sure you don't fall or you're in trouble."

"Why, what's in the pool below me?" Dragon asked knowing it was something carnivorous that swims.

"Below you is an entire school of piranhas."

"Piranhas? What happened you couldn't get a shark or two?" Dragon asked sarcastically.

"Tried too. But they're so hard to come by even for someone as loaded as me. Oh, and here's a little twist on your challenge," Gamer continued, as Dragon saw the remaining platforms started moving around the pit in unpredictable patterns, "Have fun!"

Dragon took a deep breath, "Ok. I have to trust in my gut, and not fall," he backed away a bit and saw one platform was getting close to his position. When it was reaching the spot, Dragon ran and made a jump for it and landed on the platform, "Yes!"

He looked around seeing the tiles started spreading out making it tricky for him to pick one to jump to. Dragon waited it out before seeing one getting close, "Now!" he called, as he made the jump and landed on it. He suddenly lost his footing and almost stumbled off the platform before regaining balance. He looked down into the pit seeing the piranhas swimming around and feeling hungry, "I hate seafood."

Dragon started calculating on the platforms movement and started jumping from platform to platform getting closer and closer to the other side. When he saw he was a jump away he had to make it count, "Need to wait until it gets close enough," he told himself. When he pinpointed how far the platform would reach the door he thought, 'It's a long shot, but I can make it.' He backed up getting ready to run.

When his platform reached the point where it would move further away, he ran and made the leap of faith. Dragon was almost there and just barely landed on the ledge, "Made it!" he cheered, only for the spot he was standing on the broke off and he fell back screaming.

As Dragon plummeted into the pit he quickly activated the sharp dragon nails on his gloves. He grabbed the wall digging the dragon nails into it as he slowly slid down leaving claw marks in the wall. He stopped before seeing he was a few feet away from the piranha infested pool. He sighed in relief, "That was too close." he began scaling up the wall before climbing onto the safe spot.

Gamer spoke up, "Congratulations! You've completed level 2!"

Dragon frowned and shouted, "That was a dirty trick, Gamer!"

"What's a challenge without an unexpected twist?" Gamer asked slyly, "Besides if anyone cheated here it's you for using your own gadgets!"

Dragon smirked under his mask, "It's your own fault for not checking my costume thoroughly."

Gamer grumbled, but dismissed it, "No matter. Now that you've completed level 2, proceed through the door to your next challenge. Go along."

Dragon grumbled to himself, "I'm starting to wonder if this is all worth it?" he went to the door, and went to the next room.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the restaurant, the girls had been watching Byakko put on an exhibition for the guests at the cafe. He was performing sword tricks, while slicing various foods and ingredients like bread loaves, cucumbers, carrots, onions, and potatoes. The sliced pieces of food landed perfectly on plates and were ready for serving.

"Shazam!" Pinkie gasped.

"Marvelous!" Rarity said in awe.

"Whoo doggy." Applejack whistled.

"So awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

"Oh, my." Fluttershy gasped.

"Amazing." Twilight marveled.

Byakko sheathed his sword and the patrons applauded, "Thank you. Thank you, everyone." he replied.

The swordsman went back to his table, and spoke to the girls, "I take it you found my performance appealing?"

"More than appealing. It was extraordinary." Rarity said with joy.

"You got mad skills with that sword, bro." Rainbow said.

"How'd you learn to use it so well?" Fluttershy asked.

"Lots of practice," Byakko answered, "But slicing fruits and vegetables is just child's play and not satisfying to my blade."

"You speak like your sword's alive." Applejack noted.

"A weapon is not merely a tool. But an extension of the one who uses it. And like my desire it thirsts for Dragon. And in due time, the Dragon will meet its slayer." he patted his sheathed weapon. The girls minus Applejack were still concerned for their rescuer while also curious how their swordsman friend was going to subdue the thief.

* * *

Back with Dragon, the thief had entered the next level to see a dark dungeon setting with empty cells and stacks of barrels and crates lying around, "Chief Iron Will always promised I'd end up in here one of these days."

The Gamer spoke through the intercom, "Welcome to Level 3, Dragon. This setting is a classic dungeon level. Your objective to find the four silver keys to unlock the door out, while avoiding my drones once again. But escaping the dungeon is just the first part."

"There's more?" Dragon asked.

"Oh, yes. Once you've gotten out of the dungeon you will be forced to face your true opponent!" Gamer declared.

"Oh, that I have to see."

"You will if you can survive the dungeon and find the keys. You'll find your weapons on the side," Dragon looked and saw another sword and shield for him to use. He picked them up, and Gamer called out, "Good luck!"

Dragon watched, as drones started popping up armed with shields and swords like he was. Dragon stood tough and went further into the dungeon level and began fighting one of the drones with his sword. After disarming the drone, Dragon stabbed its torso shutting it down. He looked around and thought, 'I need to find four silver keys. In dungeon levels they're always hidden in the most obvious places," he saw a pile of crates and used his sword to pry one open and looked inside seeing it was empty, "Not here," he pried open some more to reveal they had nothing. Finally he opened the fifth crate and looked inside seeing a silver dungeon key in it, "Jackpot!" he picked it up and pocketed it, "One down and three to go."

Dragon continued to scope out the dungeon thinking of anymore possible hiding places for the keys, while taking down any drone he ran into. He looked inside one of the empty and unopened cells and looked at the cell bed, "I wonder..." he went to the mattress and lifted it up to see nothing under it, "Dammit!" he put the mattress back down, and suddenly felt something solid underneath the mattress sheet, "Wait a minute," he pulled the sheet off and saw the key was underneath it, "Almost missed that." he pocketed the key.

Before he could exit the cell, a drone blocked his escape. Dragon spoke, "Time to send you to the scrap heap!" he charged forward with his sword up front and tackled the drone out of the cell. He stabbed the drone shutting it down, "Ok, two more keys." he hurried to check the other cells he started tearing apart the bed and pillows hoping to find a key, but had no such luck.

Dragon looked around until he saw something shiny above him. He looked up seeing the third key was dangling from a candle holder hanging by the ceiling, "How am I gonna get up there?" he asked himself, before seeing two drones charging in, "That'll work." Dragon fought the two drones, before disarming them of their swords. He jumped onto a nearby barrel before jumping onto one drones head before jumping onto the other giving him a boost up. When the thief made the leap he snatched the key before gravity took affect and brought him back to the ground.

"Three!" he cheered, before running through the dungeon in search of the final key, "One more to go. Where could the Gamer have hidden it?" He looked around before spotting a shield hanging on the wall. Curiously he took it off the wall and looked behind it seeing the final key, "And that makes four," he took the key, and suddenly saw a squad of armed drones ready to fight. Dragon stood tall and called out, "All right, boys. Bring the noise!"

The drones charged into battle as Dragon did too. As the thief closed in, he grabbed one drone and pushed him backwards ramming him into several drones following behind him. The line up slammed into the wall, and Dragon made a run for it to the door. Upon reaching the door, he took the keys out and stuck each one in their respective holes. Before he could turn one the door was impaled by a sword which startled Dragon. He looked back seeing the drones were running for him. He quickly turned the keys and unlocked it. He opened it and called out to the drones, "Love to stay, boys, but I got a job to do." he went through the door and closed it before three more swords impaled it.

In the other room, Dragon rested his back against the door panting, "Good thing that's over with," he looked ahead and saw he spoke too soon. He saw sleeping atop a pile of fake treasure was a giant red dragon, "Oh my God," he gasped to himself, "A robot dragon is my final opponent for this level? Maybe I can avoid it if I move through quietly." he tip toed past the dragon, when suddenly Gamer's voice came through.

"Did you forget this is my challenge? The Dragon is meant to fight you!"

The Dragon woke up and roared at the thief who jumped away from its mouth. Dragon looked up at his opponent and knew he was going to really need to think things through. Suddenly a thought came to him and he spoke to the dragon drone, "Hey, you're a dragon. I'm a dragon so to speak. We should be buds," The dragon drone responded by breathing fire at him. Dragon jumped aside and hid behind a pillar, "So much for that plan."

He came out from behind the pillar, and saw the dragon lunge its head for him. Dragon swatted his sword at the drone's face. When the robot beast breathed a stream of fire at him, the thief used his shield for protection. When the dragon drone had to refuel, the thief ran around the monster by running up its back and stabbing it with his sword. To his surprise, the drone didn't shut down, "Guess one stab's not gonna cut it." he tried stabbing the drone some more, only for his opponent to shake him off.

Dragon landed on the ground and saw the dragon drone was about to drop its tail on him. The thief rolled away to avoid the tail, before running behind another pillar, "No way I can stab it enough to shut it down. I need a new strategy." He started analyzing his surroundings, before spotting a chandelier suspended from the ceiling by a chain link. He smirked developing a plan.

Dragon put it in motion by running around the chamber avoiding the dragon drone's fire breath before scaling up a pillar and threw his sword at the pulley mechanism causing the chandelier to fall and land around the drone's neck like a collar. The thief leaped from the wall grabbing onto the end piece of another chain dragging more of it with him, "Yo scale face! I got a little saying for you!" Dragon started running around the dragon drone looping around it and swinging while reciting something.

"The dragon goes under the bridge, through the loop, and finally, into the castle!" Dragon flipped over the dragon drone and stood calmly. The dragon drone's entire body was hogtied by the chandelier chain including it's mouth, "Get out of that if you can." he mocked.

The big drone suddenly shut down, and Gamer spoke to the thief, "Congratulations, Dragon. You once again used your quick thinking to outwit your opponent. And against one as big as an actual dragon. Well done."

"It doesn't matter how big my opponent is, I won't be intimidated by size." Dragon declared.

"Well, then proceed to the next room, where your opponents will be the right size for you." Gamer said, as Dragon saw the door to the next level. He proceeded and went inside.

* * *

Dragon opened the door and entered to see the whole room was designed like a soccer field. The thief walked onto the field and called out, "Ok, what now?"

Suddenly appearing in the stands were robot drones cheering, and Gamer's face appeared on the digital scoreboard, "Welcome, Dragon, to Level 4! For this level we're going into the world of sports. And the sport you will be playing is Soccer!"

"Soccer, really?" Dragon asked in disappointment.

"Yes I know there are other more popular sports to choose from, but I choose Soccer," Gamer explained, "Now, Dragon, meet your opposing team, The Mezrin SC!"

Marching onto the field were Gamer's robot drones dressed in soccer uniforms colored blue with gold trims. Dragon spoke up, "SC?"

"Soccer Drones." Gamer answered.

"All right, so where's my team?"

"Oh, you don't have a team."

Dragon looked in disbelief, "You're joking, right?"

"I'm not. It's you vs them."

"I'm at a disadvantage against a whole team!" Dragon called out.

"I thought you liked a challenge." Gamer teased him.

Dragon grumbled about the unfairness, but spoke up, "Very well. Proceed."

"The rules of soccer are simple, the first team or you to reach ten goals win. But just to show how merciful I am I have a drone programmed to serve as your goalkeeper." A drone took a position as goalkeeper by Dragon's net.

"He won't turn on me will he?" Dragon asked suspiciously.

"He won't I promise you."

"I'll hold you to it."

"All right, players take your positions!" Gamer announced, as the Soccer Drones and Dragon took their positions in the center of the field.

When the referee made the call, the game began. Dragon wasted no time in snatching the ball and started kicking it around the drones with the intent on getting to their net. As he kicked the ball around he thought, 'Ok, Spike. You've practiced with Rainbow Dash countless times. You've got this." he kicked the ball hard enough landing it in the drone's net.

"Goal!" the monitor beeped as a number one appeared under Dragon's name.

When they started up again, Dragon was maneuvering around the drones only for the ball to get snatched by one of them. The thief quickly turned around to catch up with the drone while getting past the rest of them. He wasn't fast enough as the drone kicked the ball to Dragon's net. Dragon saw his drone goalkeeper tried to repel the ball, but missed resulting in the Drones earning a point.

Dragon groaned but thought to himself, 'At least my goalkeeper is on my side like Gamer promised. But still I need to really concentrate and pull this one off.'

And so the game continued with Dragon using all his soccer skill and knowledge he learned from Rainbow Dash to his advantage to score goal after goal. However, his opponents being programmed with soccer skills weren't beating around the bush and had been making goals as well. Soon it came down to nine points each. Dragon was getting himself together for the last round, while the drones were ready.

The thief thought to himself, 'Alright this is it. Last shot. I have to make this count or it's all over.' he walked onto the field and took his position.

Dragon quickly snatched the ball and started kicking it around while avoiding the drones coming after him. As he got to the net he took a shot, only for his opponents goalkeeper to block it and sent it back to one of the drone players who started kicking it back to Dragon's net. Dragon raced after the player in possession of the ball, but couldn't stop him from making the kick, "No!" he cried only to see his drone ally jump for it and blocked the ball. This brought relief to Dragon seeing he had one last chance, and this time he wasn't going to waste it.

After Dragon took possession of the ball he started kicking it for the opposing teams goal. He maneuvered around his opponents making sure not to lose the ball. He was closing in on the net and threw his leg back before kicking the ball with all his might. The soccer ball went flying forward and was too fast for the drone to block causing the ball to hit the net.

"Goal!" the monitor beeped as Dragon's score moved up to ten points, "Dragon is the winner!"

"Yes!" Dragon cheered, as Gamer appeared on the monitor.

"Congratulations, Dragon. I'm impressed by your soccer skills. Wherever did you learn to play so well?"

"Let's just say I was taught by a friend who's a sports master." Dragon explained, while thinking of Rainbow Dash.

"Well, congratulations for passing Level 4. Only three more to go and you win. Proceed." Gamer instructed before vanishing from the monitor.

Dragon walked off the field and stood before the door, thinking, 'Four levels down. If I can survive three more the crown is mine. Whatever game level is next I need to be ready.' he opened the door.

* * *

Back with Byakko, he was escorting Twilight back to her place after showing the rest of the girls back to their own homes. They stopped in front of the girls place, as Twilight spoke, "Well, this is my place. Thanks for walking me back, Byakko."

"My pleasure, Ms. Twilight. Although before we part, if I may ask you something."

"Shoot."

"I noticed since you bumped into me you looked very upset," Byakko noticed, "I've seen enough looks on people to see that look on your face screamed I had a falling out with someone close to me. Am I right?"

Twilight was amazed by Byakko's deduction, and knew it was pointless to try and deny, "Yes, you were right. And it wasn't so much a falling out. I just... I did something stupid."

"Care to talk about it? It will make you feel the weight is off your shoulders."

Twilight sighed and decided to come clean to him, "There's this boy I liked for such a long time, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him my true feelings?"

"Too shy? Or was he seeing someone?"

"Both," Twilight answered, "But also because he's my History teacher. And even if we're the same age a relationship between student and teacher no matter what the age is taboo."

"Logical." Byakko agreed.

"But when I found him making out with an older girl I looked up to as a sister not just because she was married to my brother, I was just crushed. I confronted both about it, but when I confronted my friend I tried to throw myself at him and he rejected me. I felt like such an idiot for what I did!" she scoffed.

"You were still suffering from the revelation of it so you acted out of impulse," Byakko deduced, "People do impulsive things when they're in love and such."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. He probably wouldn't wanna talk to me anyway." Twilight sighed.

"Don't give up hope just yet. I suggest you go back and talk to him and let him know you didn't mean to do it. Otherwise it'll keep on weighing you down and you'll never move on."

Twilight processed all Byakko told her and smiled with confidence, "Thanks, Byakko. And I will tell him tomorrow."

"Good girl." Byakko patted her head, before taking his leave.

Twilight smiled before noticing Cadence's car wasn't parked outside. She sighed, "Cadence is probably out with Spike. Oh, well." she brushed it off and went inside.

* * *

When Dragon entered the next room he saw the whole setting looked like a town during a zombie apocalypse, "Ok, this is creepy." Dragon told himself, until Gamer called out to him.

"Welcome to Level 5, where it's a Zombie Apocalypse! This level will play homage to the First Person Shooter type of game. Only you are in the game and not watching from the POV of an avatar."

Dragon sighed, and asked in sarcasm, "Let me guess are my opponents zombies?"

"Precisely. Your objective is to avoid the zombies while safely navigating your way to the safe house located at the edge of the town. Get to there before your health bar runs out and you win," Gamer explained as Dragon looked above seeing his own personal map and health bar on display, "You'll find your weapons on your right."

Dragon looked over seeing a shotgun and a bat. He walked over to the weapons and spoke up, "A gun and a blunt instrument?"

"Yes I felt both would be appropriate," Gamer replied, "The gun is logical since you can shoot a zombie and it slows them down, but the gun only has a limited round of shells. Once used up, the bat will be all you have. So make sure you don't lose that." he chuckled.

Dragon strapped the bat to his back and picked up the shotgun, "Ok, bring on the zombies."

"Good luck." Gamer said, as he ended his transmission.

Dragon looked up at the map and saw the safe house was north, so he followed that direction while keeping his eyes peeled for any trouble. As he made it to the town square, he saw the area looked deserted, until he heard the sounds of moaning. He looked and saw multiple drones that looked like zombies walking around like a zombie does. Upon spotting the thief, they started walking for him.

Dragon started running away, "Good thing they're programmed to walk slow like zombies," he stopped in his tracks when he saw more zombies blocking his path, "But when they're in front of you that's a problem," The zombies started walking for him with their arms out. Dragon held up his shotgun and spoke, "Ok, let's see if this works," he shot one in the head making it explode and the body fell down, "Whoa! I just shot a robot zombie with a real gun... Feels good. But I shouldn't waste too much ammo." He looked around before seeing a lamppost. He smirked and ran towards it. He jumped at it, before launching himself off it and over the zombie drones heads before making a run for it.

* * *

From the comfort of another room sat the Gamer who was watching Dragon compete in the level. While watching it, he was also inspecting the ear piece communicator he took off the thief, "This is one swell ear piece. One of my dad's companies used to build these for the military. This one looks very advanced, though. Did one of you ladies build this thing?" he spoke into it, but received no response. He pouted before whining, "Oh, come on! Talk to me!"

Celestia's voice finally spoke through the ear piece, "Harm one hair on my master, and I swear I'll-"

Gamer had cut her off, "There's that word again. What are you women into? What, are you into bondage, domination, some whipping? Does Dragon take you out for a doggie walk while you're in the buff?" he laughed.

Luna's voice came from the ear piece, "That is our business! But we will say this: our master has more luck with women than you ever will in your life!"

"Ouch. Rude much?" Gamer grumbled with his pride hurt, "I suggest you ladies be a little nicer to me or I'll just up the difficulty for the next level...that is if Dragon survives this level." Celestisa and Luna remained silent knowing not to poke the bear any further.

* * *

Back in the game, Dragon took a few shots at some zombies blocking his way. He was so caught up in eliminating the ones he could see, he didn't realize one was right behind him. The zombie grabbed Dragon and started squeezing him, "Let go!" Dragon struggled, while noticing his health bar started dropping. He finally broke free of the zombie's hold and smacked it with the back of the shot gun, before running away from it.

He hid behind a bush and panted, "That was too close. I got to get to the safe house before all my health drops," he looked at his shot gun, "And my ammo's half way done. I need to make this count." he got up and went on the move again.

Dragon made it to the edge of town and saw a road stretching on. He looked up at the map seeing the bunker at the end of the road, "This is the right path." he started running down the road surrounded by forest. He kept his eyes peeled all around and listened for any unusual sounds. Just when he thought he was in the clear he looked up ahead seeing a blockade of zombie drones.

"Figures he'd have a battalion of them blocking the path. Better make this shooting count," He readied the shotgun and started shooting at multiple zombies heads putting them out of commission. He was on a roll until the shotgun cocked, "Well, so much for this." he dropped the gun and saw there were still a number of zombie drones coming for him. When he saw there was no other option he did the only thing he could do. He grabbed the bat he was given and let out a war cry before running at the zombies.

He ran through the crowd of zombies bashing them with his bat without even caring that some were grabbing him and draining his health bar. Upon exiting the crowd, Dragon panted before noticing his health bar was almost depleted. He ran from the zombies knowing if he took another hit he was finished.

As he made his way down the road he saw up ahead the safe house. He thought he was home free until he saw five zombie drones guarding it, "I just got to get past them and it's over. But I need to make this count." he ran over and revealed himself, "Hey, fellas! Looking for some brains? Because I got plenty right here!"

The zombie drones started leaving their post and went right for Dragon who bashed them with his bat. When he saw one was coming up right behind him, he swung his bat so hard it knocked the drone's head off, "Better you lose your head than mine!" He was about to bash another drone only for it to grab hold of the bat and the two fought over it. Dragon struggled until he saw the other zombies were right behind the one he was in a deadlock with. He smirked and spoke, "Ok, you can have it." he let go of the bat causing the zombie drone to fall backwards into the other drones knocking them all to the ground.

Dragon ran past them and went inside the safe house and closed the door. He panted while speaking to himself, "Well, after that I think I can manage a zombie apocalypse should it ever happen."

Gamer's voice came on the monitor and spoke, "Congratulations, Dragon. You survived the zombie outbreak. Did it change you in any way?"

"Well, let's just say should a zombie outbreak occur and I survive I think I like my chances of avoiding them." Dragon admitted.

"Good to know. For this next level you won't be doing any running, but rather facing an enemy head on. Proceed and all will be explained." Dragon looked at the door knowing he was almost to the final level. He walked to the door and opened it to level 6.

* * *

Dragon looked around seeing the room was dark, "Would it kill you to put some lights on?" he asked, and suddenly the room was illuminated by lights.

The thief looked around seeing the whole room was set up like a martial arts arena surrounded by bleachers. Dragon looked up and saw appearing on a monitor was Gamer who spoke, "Welcome to Level 6, Dragon. You're very skilled to have come this far. But you are going to need more than skill to survive in the arena."

"Get on with the game and rules, Gamer." Dragon answered in boredom.

"Party pooper," Gamer grumbled, "Anyway, ever hear of the game Battle Combat Smash?"

"It's only one of the most popular martial arts fighting game there is." Dragon answered.

"Correct. For this level you will be participating in it. One match against the baddest opponent in the game."

"I got a bad feeling about this." Dragon said to himself.

"Meet your challenger... Malgar!" walking out onto the arena was a buffed up drone that looked like a character from the game. He wore a martial arts outfit as red as blood with a black belt, and had short black hair.

Dragon was concerned until a thought came to him, "You realize just because you can make a robot look like a game character doesn't mean he's like him." he noted.

"Actually I have a copy of the videogame installed in him giving him the same moves and style as the game character. So points for me," Gamer laughed, "Anyway, the two of you will compete in the ring. With every attack you take your health bar will drop. Harder the attack the more health you lose. The one who loses all their health is out. I hope your hand to hand combat skills are as good as your survival skills."

"Top notch." Dragon answered confidently.

"Then good luck." Gamer's face vanished, as the bleachers were suddenly filled with holographic game characters from the martial arts game cheering and applauding.

A drone referee came onto the arena and spoke into a mic, "Welcome challengers to today's match up! In the Red Corner we have the Infamous International Master Thief Dragon!" Dragon stepped forward onto the arena wand waved to the holographic audience, "And in the Blue Corner, your champion of champions, the bringer of slow and painful deaths, Malgar the Destroyer!"

Malgar stared Dragon down before speaking one of his quotes, "You better call 911, get an ambulance, find a doctor, and order a toe tag. Because I'm gonna tear off your head and place it on my wall!" Dragon scowled at his opponent's threat, until the ref stood between them and announced.

"Ready... FIGHT!"

And so dragon fought the drone of Malgar like a real martial arts fight. With every punch and kick Dragon threw at Malgar his health bar dropped a bit due to the drone crossing his arms over his body like a shield, which didn't sit well with the thief, "My moves don't affect him that hard? What a bust!"

He couldn't complain for long, as Malgar started throwing his own set of punches. Like Malgar, Dragon tried dodging some strikes but took a few hits making his health drop. The thief groaned from the strikes and thought, 'So this is what it's like being in the game itself. Still he's just another opponent. And like any opponent, he can be defeated.' Dragon started fighting back.

In the midst of their fist fight, Malgar did a sweep kick to Dragon knocking him onto his back. The thief looked up seeing his opponent was about to stomp his foot onto his stomach. He quickly rolled to the side avoiding the stomp before jumping back to his feet, "All right, Malgar. You may be one of the top fighters in this tournament. But I'll bet you've never tangled with a Master Thief on a mission!" he got into a stance.

"Your head will make a fine victory prize!" Malgar called, as he unleashed an onslaught of punches on Dragon.

The thief shielded himself to avoid taking too big a damage, while retaliating with some strikes of his own. Both fighters health was dropping, and Dragon knew if he was going to win this match he'd need to give it all in his next attack, 'If I time this right it'll work.' he thought.

Malgar tried throwing a punch to Dragon who blocked it and threw him over his shoulder. When Malgar hit the ground his health dropped leaving him with only a bit left. When Malgar got up, Dragon took this chance to finish him. He ran at Malgar delivering an uppercut while shouting, "Shoryuken!" he performed the classic move which depleted what remaining health the drone had.

The drone cried in pain as it hit the floor and shut down. The ref went onto the arena and announced, "The Winner is Dragon!" the holographic audience cheered and applauded, as Dragon waved to them.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" he called, as the holograms vanished and Gamer appeared on screen.

"Splendid job, Dragon. You've completed six out of the seven challenges I set up for you."

"I know. One more challenge and the crown is mine." Dragon stated.

"If you can stand victorious in the last round." Gamer reminded him, as a door opened to reveal an elevator, "Step into the elevator." Dragon knew it all came down to this. He entered the elevator that closed.

* * *

The thief stood patiently as the elevator took him up past a few floors, until it stopped. The doors opened and Dragon stepped out to see he was in a room that looked like it belonged to a game obsessed nerd. Much like the stuff he saw when he entered the mansion there were game posters on the walls, video game character statues, even table dioramas of levels from Super Mario Bros and Kirby Super Star. He saw sitting in a rotating chair was the Gamer himself.

"Dragon, so glad to see you up close and personal," Gamer began, as he held out a tray of little pizza rolls, "Pizza roll?"

Dragon took a pizza roll and ate it, before speaking, "I made it through your little fun house death trap, so let's get this seventh challenge over with."

"No beating around the bush for you, I see. Very well. Right this way," Gamer got up and walked with Dragon following him. They stopped to see two pinball machines back to back, "Behold my favorite pinball game, Space Cosmos."

"I know this game," Dragon admitted, "I played it a lot back when I was younger."

"You have good tastes, my thieving guest. For the seventh game you and I will be competing against one another. First one to lose all their balls loses." Gamer explained.

"Simple enough." Dragon admitted.

"But there's a little catch for you."

"What sort of catch?" Dragon asked suspiciously.

Gamer held up a helmet with a visor, "You need to wear this."

"Ok, why?" the thief asked in confusion.

"This helmet is connected to your game machine. With every ball you lose the helmet will disable one of your senses."

"In what order?"

"That's for you to find out. Just so you know this game is my specialty." Gamer said with a smug expression.

"Oh, yeah? Same as mine." Dragon returned his smug look.

"But let's up the stakes a bit. If you win you get the crown. But if I win I get something of value to you."

"What?" Dragon asked curiously.

"Your freedom."

"My freedom?" the thief asked in confusion.

"That's right. If I win you belong to me."

"What could you possibly want with me? So you can hand me over to the cops and collect their reward?"

"Hardly. You've been quite entertaining tonight with my challenges. I'm looking forward to more performances from you." Gamer smirked.

"Only if you win." Dragon reminded him.

"Then do we have a deal?" Gamer held out his hand.

"Deal." Dragon answered, as they locked fists.

They took their positions, as Dragon placed the helmet on his head. He looked through the visor seeing it was clear enough to see out of. Their games started as both launched their first ball. When they were launched, both combatants were clicking their switches constantly to keep their first balls up trying to aim them at the bumpers to make their scores jump up.

Dragon and Gamer took occasional glances at their opponents score seeing they were neck and neck. Suddenly Dragon miscalculated the ball's movement and it fell past the switches, "No!" he cursed, and suddenly he couldn't hear the sound of the game or anything, just ringing. He thought to himself, 'Looks like this helmet's cut off my sense of hearing. Oh, well at least I won't be able to hear vocal taunting.'

Meanwhile Gamer was actually feeling intimidated as Dragon's score kept rising. He eventually lost his first ball and groaned, "I won't lose at my favorite game!" he started playing harder.

Dragon played at his best even without his sense of hearing, 'As long as I can outlast Gamer I'll be fine,' he scored some more points, but the ball eventually fell bringing him down to his last one. Suddenly his visor went blank, "Hey!"

Gamer hearing him shout smirked, "Without his hearing and sight victory is as good as mine."

'Dammit! Now I can't see or hear,' Dragon thought, 'Calm down, Spike. This isn't the first time you've tried this before. It may not have been so easy back then, but you're older and more experienced now.' Dragon concentrated as he envisioned the layout of the game in his head knowing where every loop, bumper, and switch was. He launched his ball and using his gut instinct and years of practice was actually able to keep the ball up.

Gamer saw Dragon's score go up leaving him in shock, 'There's no way anyone can be that good at pinball without being able to see or hear!' he thought.

The two played, as Dragon remained calm so he could concentrate, while Gamer was getting nervous resulting in him losing his second ball. The video game enthusiast knew he and Dragon were down to one ball each. The pressure started getting to him as he played his last ball determined to keep it from falling. Dragon kept envisioning the game play in his head as he kept knocking the ball up to hit more bumpers. He couldn't tell what his score was, but as long as he was still in the game he wasn't worried.

Both players kept at it, until Gamer lost focus and his last ball fell, "No!" he cried, as 'YOU WIN' flashed on Dragon's game screen.

The visor in Dragon's helmet returned allowing him to see that he won the game. He took the helmet off and cheered, "Yes! I did it!"

Gamer was still in shock before speaking to his opponent, "You...you beat me...you actually beat me."

Dragon nodded, "That I did, Mr. Mezrin. Now you know what so many others have learned when they deal with-" Dragon was cut off as Gamer began to laugh, which turned into a hysterical, tearful laugh. Dragon felt uncomfortable, as he spoke to himself, "Oh, boy. He's cracked. He's gone nuts."

Gamer calmed down and spoke up, "Dragon...I haven't had this much fun in years! No matter how difficult the stage, no matter what challenge you faced in these trials, you managed to pull through! Truly, you are a man who lives for danger!

Dragon shook his head in disbelief, before answering, "You have something I want, Mezrin. Something I've earned."

"Oh, yes, Mr. Dragon. Right this way." he showed Dragon to a vault.

He opened it to reveal the room was filled with treasures from gold, diamonds, rubies, paintings, furs, and jewelry. Gamer led Dragon to the crown inside a glass case. He opened the case and presented it to the thief, "For you, Dragon."

Dragon took the crown and inspected it seeing it was the real thing, "Thank you, for being a man of your word," Gamer nodded, as Dragon looked around the vault to see all the valuables, "I got to admit this is quite a haul you have in this vault."

"It belonged to my father, and all those before him. Each one hoarded just to satisfy their egos and greed. I personally have no interest in this stuff, but accepted it because it was in my old man's will," suddenly an idea came to mind, "How would you like to compete for it all? I can whip up some new contests for you. Ones better than the previous ones." he temped the thief.

"As tempting as that sounds, I must decline," Gamer was surprised at Dragon's answer, "All this means nothing to me. The crown I came for is all I desired."

"Are you sure? I can guarantee you the challenges will be even harder and more experiencing." Gamer pleaded.

"My answer is still no. I am a thief after all. Not your personal entertainer." Dragon replied standing firm.

The Gamer complained, "But I'll never have this kind of fun ever again! After tonight it'll just go back to dealing with yes men and running my father's business! I've always wished I was a normal boy who had real friends to play with and not constantly being groomed for a life of business! But you, you're living the kind of life I only dreamed off! Hell, the women that I heard on through that ear piece of yours love you and I bet you can't wait to get back to them, right?"

"I do." Dragon confirmed.

"And you obviously have a life outside stealing, don't you? It's not just those women you want to go back to, right? You have other friends as well?"

"Of course."

Gamer sighed and fell to his knees, "You should go. And those friends of yours, never lose sight of them."

Dragon was speechless about hearing that, remembering how he was worried about losing Twilight. He looked at the retired guy and was afraid this would be Twilight's fate if he didn't make amends with her. But he didn't want that for her, and not for him. He knelt down and offered Gamer his hand.

"For what it's worth, your games gave me what you promised and not the crown alone."

Gamer took the hand and was brought back to his feet, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Your challenges have made me stronger, faster, more agile than ever. This is the workout I needed. So thank you." Dragon expressed his gratitude.

"Well, you're welcome I guess." Gamer replied.

"And you don't have to be alone."

"I don't?"

"Of course not. I mean look at this place, and look at what you're capable of making. You should open your place up to other game fanatics. Show them your game collections, let them play some classics, make less threatening live games like the ones I was in. Do this and you'll make plenty of young friends and fans who share a common interest with you."

Gamer gasped and asked with hope, "You mean it?"

Dragon nodded, "I do. And if you do this I'll show up as well. You may not know who I'll really be, but I'll guarantee you I'll be there."

Gamer smiled at the idea, and answered, "Thank you so much, Dragon. For a thief, you're not one bad guy." they shook hands.

"Just don't go around telling people that."

"My lips are sealed." Gamer answered, and the two shared a laugh.

* * *

Later on at Spike's place, Celestia, Luna, and Cadence were waiting in worry for their master who hadn't responded. When they heard the door open, they turned and saw their master enter looking exhausted.

"Master!" the three ran over and embraced him.

"Are you all right?" Celestia asked in worry.

"What happened there?" Luna inquired.

"You're not hurt are you?" Cadence asked in concern.

"I'm fine, girls. Really I am. I just went through a lot of survival training, but it paid off." Spike held up the crown.

"At least you got it, but what about your transceiver?" Luna asked.

"Recovered along with the rest of my gadgets." Spike assured them.

"Well, at least you made it back." Cadence said in relief.

"Yes. But I need to go back out now."

"What for?" Celestia wondered.

"I have to go talk to Twilight. It's what I should've done."

"We understand." Cadence replied.

"But first I need to shower and change. All those levels made me work up a sweat." Spike said, as he headed for the bathroom.

* * *

Later on, Spike had arrived at Twilight's place. He walked up to the door and spoke to himself, "I hope she answers." he knocked on it.

Soon enough the door opens and Twilight stood in the doorway. She looked at Spike in surprise, "Spike?"

"Evening, Twilight. I know it's late, but I really have to talk to you. Can I come in?" he asked hopefully.

Twilight smiled, and answered, "Sure." Spike was relieved, as Twilight showed him inside.

Spike sat on the sofa, as Twilight came in with some hot tea. She took a seat next to him, and the two spoke simultaneously, "Spike/Twilight, I... No you first. I insist." the two knew it was going to get anywhere, so Twilight spoke, "Spike, I want to apologize for what I did today after school. It was selfish and stupid of me. I am so sorry."

"Twilight, I understand. And I don't fault you," Spike calmed her, "I should've told you the truth much sooner, but I was afraid of losing you."

"Losing me?" Twilight asked.

"I lost my parents when I was younger, and I felt I was completely alone. Then I met you and the girls, and I felt that hole left in my heart mend. Like I wasn't alone. But when I found out from Cadence you learned the truth I was afraid you'd hate me for life. I never meant to hurt you like this. Believe me, that's the last thing I ever wanted." Spike explained while opening up.

"I didn't wanna hurt our friendship either," Twilight agreed, "No matter what you will always be my friend, Spike."

"And you will to me." Spike smiled, as the two embraced knowing their friendship would remain as strong as long as they believe.

* * *

Meanwhile in an old run down mill, many people were gathering together. They all appeared to be the type of people no one should mess with, not even the police. Byakko was among them, and saw many were giving him weird looks as if trying to scare him. But the swordsman remained strong, as Tirek approached and stood atop a higher level.

The mobster looked down upon them and spoke, "Welcome, friends, enemies, and enemies who pretend to be friends!" Tirek began, as many of the people laughed humorously, "I have gathered before me the top leveled mercenaries and assassins in the world. You are here for one purpose only, and that is to bring me the notorious master thief known as Dragon!" the crowd of mercenaries booed at the thief's name, as Tirek continued, "Yes, yes, I know. We all hate him. His very existence is a mockery to all we stand for. He steals and yet so many out there commend him for it. While it's others like us who are loathed and scorned for what we do. So I am placing my own bounty on Dragon."

"What's the point? The cops have already issued a bounty on him." One mercenary spoke up.

"Ah, but there's a key difference between my offer and the cops," Tirek replied, "The authorities want Dragon brought to them alive, just so that foolish bullheaded Iron Will can expose him and take all the glory for himself! I however shall allow you to bring him to me alive or dead, that's up to you."

"You mean we don't have to hold back on how to do it?" an assassin asked.

"There are no rules," Tirek smirked, as the crowd cheered, "Anyone who is not interested may leave now, but should you go to the cops with this information I will find you and silence you myself," Tirek warned them which was enough to make everyone stay, "Good. I will contact one of you once I've made my decision on who to send first. That'll be all." he left.

When Tirek was gone, the mercenaries and assassins were free to speak freely, "I can't wait till I get my hands on that Dragon." one said.

"You?" another asked, "Please. I'll have that dragon in two shakes of a dogs tail."

Byakko finally spoke up, "The Dragon is mine."

Suddenly all eyes fell on the swordsman as, an assassin spoke, "Well, look who decided to speak up. And here I thought you were just some dumb boy looking lost." he joked prompting the others to laugh with him.

Byakko remained unaffected by the mockery, and spoke, "To all of you he's just another paycheck. For me...it's a chance to defeat an immortal. Don't get me wrong, though. I expect Mr. Tirek to honor his end of the deal."

Another mercenary spoke up in confusion, "An immortal? Really? Next thing you'll tell us that we need chop his head off while making him look at a cross or something." the group laughed again.

Byakko turned to him shooting a serious look in his direction, "Do not take this lightly. The Dragon is notorious for a reason. I have studied him from history and past recorded exploits. He has committed more crimes than any known criminal. And has successfully avoided all forms of the law be it the police, Interpol, the FBI, you name it. Many say it's just another assuming the role after the last one moved on, but I think otherwise. That's why I intend on finding Dragon and show him even an immortal can be beaten."

"That is if Mr. Tirek actually picks you out of everyone here." another warned him.

"I think I'll take my chances." Byakko replied, as he walked away.

**(Spike escaped the video game obstacle course, but now Tirek has hired mercenaries to bring the ****thief**** to him. Be looking out for next time.)**


	10. Thief vs Swordsman

**(And welcome to my next installment.)**

One night at Tirek's hideout, the mobster was sitting at his desk while Byakko the swordsman stood before him. Tirek was looking over some papers, before speaking to his client, "Well, Mr. Byakko, you have quite the resume and history in the field of assassination and bounty hunting."

"Well, there's no such thing as bad publicity." Byakko reminded him.

"Indeed," Tirek nodded in agreement, "I chose you out of the many other candidates because of your impressive work, whether it be with the blade or hand to hand combat. I just hope you can handle the task of eliminating Dragon."

"I assure you, Mr. Tirek, when it comes to the hunt I always catch my prey," Byakko began ominously, "Dragon will be a challenge, but he will fall before me...like everyone else I have ever faced."

"Confident, I like that," Tirek smirked, "I just hope you'll be able to find the Dragon. He is a slippery devil after all."

"Not to worry. I know how to sniff out my prey."

"Then prepare yourself for tomorrow night. You will find the Dragon and bring his head to me. You can do what you want with the rest of him for all I care."

"Damn," Byakko said in disappointment, "And I was looking forward to preserving Dragon's corpse as a trophy."

"Dragon's head will be a reminder to all those who try to cross me," Tirek explained. "That glorified petty bandit has cost me a fortune and I want him gone. Terminated. But make sure he suffers before ending his misery."

"I understand. Goodnight, sir." Byakko took his leave.

Tirek looked at a newspaper article with an out of focus picture shot of Dragon, "Enjoy what little life you have left, Dragon," he snickered.

* * *

The next day at the high school, Spike was sitting on a bench while watching the girls who were in the middle of Phys Ed. He watched as they ran laps, which made their busts shake around. He smiled to himself, until Luna approached, and spoke, "Using your break to spy on the girls, Mr. Drake?"

Spike shifted his gaze from the girls to the school nurse, "Luna, now is not the time to be teasing me." he whispered.

"Sorry, Master," she whispered back, "But really you came here to watch the girls, right?"

"Not in that sense, but yes." Spike said, as he watched Rainbow and Applejack take the lead while neck in neck.

Luna could sense the worry in her master's tone, and spoke, "You're still thinking about that night, aren't you?"

"Yes." he admitted.

"Master, what's done is done. The girls are safe thanks to you."

"Still, what if I hadn't gotten there in time?" Spike asked, "If anything happened to those girls I would never forgive myself. Especially if something happened to Twilight."

"Celly and I understand, Master. Our students are important to us all. Besides, from what you told us of that night, the girls could really handle themselves. Are you sure don't want to consider them as possible servants?"

"For the last time, no," Spike said, shaking his head, "They can offer so much to my quest, but I don't want that for them. I don't even know how the girls would react if they ever saw the man behind Dragon. It's better if I leave them in the dark. Hell, the way Twilight reacted when she found out about me and Cadence...could you imagine what would happened if she found about what I do at night as well as my true relationships with you and Celly?"

"I see your point, Master," nodded Luna as she held Spike close. "Such a bad boy with a caring heart."

"Luna, the girls might see." Spike said while blushing.

"Come on, let's grab a coffee before your next class." Luna offered.

"Yeah." Spike agreed, as they got up and went back inside the school.

* * *

Later that day as the evening rolled in, Celestia and Luna were lounging around Spike's living room, until they saw their master enter fully dressed in his thief attire, "Master, has something come up?" Celestia asked in concern.

"I don't recall getting an update on any new artifacts being discovered." Luna tried to remember.

"It's nothing serious, girls," Spike calmed them, "I'm just going out on a nightly exercise run. Even though I get exercise while on a job, I'd like to get it without having to run from the cops all the time."

"You should still tread carefully, Master," Celestia warned him, "It's dangerous out there for you."

"Relax, Celly. I'm just going to go on a night run and be back before midnight," Spike promised, before giving her a kiss. He walked up to Luna and spoke, "Do you still have me bugged?"

"Only as a safety precaution." Luna assured.

"Liar!" Celestia faked a cough, while Luna scowled at her sister.

Spike spoke, "Just only use it to keep track of my location and not to spy on me."

"Yes, Master."

"Good. I'll see you ladies when I get back." Spike took his leave.

"Stay safe." Celestia said softly.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the city, Byakko was standing atop a roof looking out into the city, "The city may be big, but the size cannot hide the Dragon from me," he began running to the edge of the roof and jumped to another roof. As he roof jumped, he acted like a tiger on the hunt, before stopping and sniffed the air around him. He smirked and spoke to himself, "The hunt begins now."

Elsewhere, Dragon was currently running across roof tops before jumping onto others. After jumping from one roof to another, he thought to himself, 'Now this is great. No jobs, no cops, no running for my life. Just me, a beautiful night, and some good old exercise.' he suddenly stopped at the edge of a roof and heard voices down below.

"Come on, load it faster!"

"Keep your shirt on, I only got two hands."

Dragon backed away from the edge and peeked down into the alley between the two buildings. He saw four criminals in ski masks loading stolen goods into the back of a getaway truck. He thought to himself, 'Amateurs. I said this was going to be strictly an exercise night, but I may as well get a workout with these wannabes.' he jumped down and stuck to the shadows.

As one of the crooks came outside the building carrying a box, a hand clamped over his mouth and he was dragged into the shadows. The other three looked back seeing no sign of their comrade, "Boomer?" one asked, only to receive no response.

Another one of them was suddenly dragged into the shadows, as the other two looked around for him, "Butch?" one of them called out.

Suddenly their comrades were thrown into the light. They saw their partners looked beaten up, and started looking all around them, "We're not alone here." one told the other. They continued to keep their eyes peeled, until a large silhouette cast over them. They looked up and saw Dragon standing atop their truck.

"Hey, boys." he waved.

"It's the Dragon!" one shouted.

"Shoot him!" they pulled out their guns and tried to shoot him, but Dragon jumped down and kicked the guns out of their hands.

Once disarmed, Dragon punched one crook in the face, and elbowed the other one in the gut. He grabbed one and threw him into the other knocking them onto the ground next to the other two. Dragon spoke to himself, "Didn't even break a sweat. Oh, well. A fight's a fight." he was about to head out, only for another voice to speak up.

"Amazing that a thief would be willing to take down more thieves. I suppose that even someone like you would eliminate the competition."

The thief turned around and saw Byakko emerge from the shadows of the alley. The two stared at each other, until Dragon spoke, "Well, the night has been a bit dull and I was hoping for a workout. Did you need something?"

"Yes. Your head will do." Byakko answered.

Dragon remained calm, and replied, "Sorry, but I like it where it is."

"I am not making jokes with you, Dragon," Byakko began sounding irate, "You've made yourself a powerful enemy and that enemy has hired me to eliminate you and bring your head to him."

"I've must have really pissed off the wrong man, Mr. Swordsman," Dragon inquired, "Care to tell me who?"

"It's not going to matter in the end, thief," Byakko answered.

"Aw, not even a hint?" Dragon asked almost with childlike curiosity.

"Let's just say that you are going to wish for the safety of a jail cell when I finally end your life," Byakko said bluntly, as he drew his sword casting a disdainful look on the crooks on the floor, "You'll see that I am much more challenging than these petty crooks."

Dragon squinted his eyes beneath his mask, "Do you have a name?"

"Byakko. And it'll be the last name you ever hear." the swordsman promised.

"We'll see." Dragon accepted his challenge.

The two combatants engaged each other, with Dragon using his quick reflexes and martial arts skilled against Byakko and his sword skill. The thief jumped to the side as Byakko tried to slice him, but ended up slicing a dumpster in half instead. Dragon saw this and gasped, "Holy crap."

Byakko smirked at Dragon, "My sword thirsts for your blood, thief."

"Too bad I'm not a donor." Dragon quipped, as he got up and resumed fighting Byakko. When the thief saw the swordsman leave himself open, he struck and knocked the sword out of his hand. The two watched as the sword slid into the truck.

Byakko decided to use his fists against Dragon, and the two exchanged blows and blocked each others. Even without his sword, Byakko was still giving Dragon a challenge, almost too much of a challenge. As Dragon blocked his punches, he thought, 'This guy's too much for me right now. If I drag this out any longer I'm gonna wear myself out." he suddenly was swept off his feet by a sweeping kick from his opponent.

Byakko tried to stomp on Dragon, only for the thief to roll away and jump back to his feet, "You got skills, man. Sorry I have to cut this short, but I need to rethink my strategy." he whipped out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground releasing smokescreen allowing him to escape.

Byakko looked around, but saw that Dragon was gone. He grunted in frustration before calming down, "No matter, he's still out there. And he will show himself again," he walked over to his sword and picked it up, "And when he does, I'll be ready." he turned and left for the hotel he was staying at.

Meanwhile at Spike's place, Celestia and Luna were in the living room watching TV with their hairs wrapped in towels and wearing cream on their faces. They heard the door open, and knew it was their master. Celestia spoke as they turned around, "Master how was..." she trailed off, as they saw Spike looked exhausted, battered, and bruised.

"Master!" Luna cried, as the sisters got up and ran to him.

"Are you ok?" Celestia asked, as they brought him to the couch to sit down.

"I'm fine." Spike answered, while panting.

"What happened out there?" Luna asked in concern.

"I ran into someone on my run." he answered.

"Who?" Celestia asked.

"A guy named Byakko. He's a swordsman. He said someone hired him to deliver me to him."

"You don't think Chief Iron Will dispatched him, do you?" Luna inquired.

"Doubtful," Spike replied, "This sounds like the work of someone bigger. And whoever he is means business."

At Tirek's office, the mob boss was looking over files, until a secretary buzzed him on the intercom, "Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"Big John and his associates to see you, sir." the secretary answered.

"Send them in." the mobster ordered.

Entering his office were three people the first was a big plump guy in his early thirties. He had light gray hair. His outfit was composed of a dark brown long coat with red outlines, a dark gray shirt that says 'F U', brown pants, and black shoes. Following him was another man in his late twenties and looked well built with dark brown hair. He was wearing a sleeveless short coat, a dark green tank top, and light brown military pants and shoes, and a dog tag. Finally the third was a girl in her late twenties who had red hair with blue steaks tied to pigtails. She was wearing a short sleeved brown jacket, a blue shirt that says 'kiss me', light blue short jeans, red & green stockings and red shoes.

Tirek greeted them, "Big John, Desertstorm, Candy Girl."

"Boss." the three answered.

"I assume you three have been taking of care of the Dragon Gang's former territory and collections are being taking care of?" Tirek inquired.

Big John answered, "We have, Mr. Tirek. A few of the shopkeeps offered some resistance, but once I let Desertstorm here loose, they were more than convinced to pay our protection fees."

"Very good," Tirek said, feeling pleased. He noticed Candy Girl was eating from a bucket of ice cream, "What are you doing?"

The girl answered, "I grabbed myself a bucket when Desertstorm was shaking down the owner of the ice cream shop downtown. Tore through the whole shop when the owner couldn't pay his fee. Would you believe this bucket was the only surviving flavor? It's not even my favorite flavor, though." she complained.

"And you're still eating it." Desertstorm noted.

"I wanted cookies and cream, but you had step on the last bucket of that flavor!" Candy Girl snapped.

"I was making a statement!" Desertstorm argued.

"And I wanted cookies and cream!" The girl continued to whine.

"Enough!" Tirek shouted, making the two quiver in fear, "I assume, Big John, that you came here for another reason?"

"Yeah, Mr. Tirek. Me and the rest of the Maulers want a shot at Dragon and collect that bonus you're offering."

Tirek crossed his arms, "I won't deny you and your gang's reputation for being the baddest biker gang in the city. However, I already have someone on the hunt for Dragon for the moment. If I let you go after him now, there's a good chance you all might end up getting in each others way or fight each other just to get to Dragon. And that is what the thief will be hoping for."

"So there's no chance of us going after him at all?" Desertstorm asked, as the three looked outraged.

"You have other duties to perform," Tirek replied, "However, if any of the bounty hunters prove to be unsuccessful, you lot will be my next runner ups."

"So we're last in line!?" Candy Girl complained, "That is so unfair! We can handle that Dragon punk, no problem!"

"Dragon is not your concern, girl!" Tirek shouted, causing Candy Girl to back off. He then addressed the rest of the gang and growled, "If I get word that you lot interfered between my current hitman and Dragon, I'll make sure that you and the rest of the Maulers are nothing but a sad memory. Do any of you understand!?"

"We understand, sir." Big John answered.

"If there's nothing else to discuss, then get out." Tirek dismissed them. The three nodded, and took their leave. Tirek curious about his current employer picked up his cellphone and called him.

_"Hello?"_ came Byakko's voice.

"Hello. Byakko?"

_"Yes, sir?"_

"I inquire the progress of your hunt. Were you successful?"

_"I'm ashamed to admit I was not."_

"What?" Tirek asked feeling irate.

_"I had him on the ropes, but he managed to slip away."_

"You imbecile! I give you one job and you botched it!" Tirek slammed his desk with his fist.

_"I assure you, Tirek, the hunt is not over. Now that I know his style I will be better prepared for tomorrow night. If you're willing to give me a second chance."_

Tirek grumbled, before answering, "I'm not a man who believes in second chances, but for you I will make an exception. Fail me and I will put out a bounty on you as well. Understood?"

_"Yes, sir."_ Byakko answered, as he hung up. Tirek growled, as he crushed his phone in his bare hand.

* * *

The next morning, as Spike was peddling to school, he was deep in thought over what went down last night, 'That Byakko's got skill. Even with all my years of training he was still able to keep up with me, and match me blow for blow. He's no doubt going to come after me tonight if I go out. Celly and the others may try and get me to stay in, but that would be cowardly. And he won't stop coming after me unless he's dealt with. If not then there's no chance I can handle dodging both him and the cops at the same time.'

During lunch period, Spike was having lunch in the teacher's lounge, as Cadence took a seat next to him, "Afternoon, Mr. Lupin."

"Afternoon, Ms. Cadenza." Spike greeted.

Cadence looked around seeing the other faculty members attentions were diverted and spoke to Spike, "I heard from my aunties what happened last night. You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm ok. You know I'll always bounce back from an ass beating. Not that my ass was beaten." he replied.

Cadence looked at him and spoke, "I can see it in your eyes. You're going out again tonight."

"Perceptive as always." Spike smirked.

Cadence whispered, "Master, are you sure it's wise to be going out again to face him so quickly?"

"I'm not going to stay in and hide like a coward. That's not what Dragon is all about."

"Maybe, but still do you even have a strategy planned for when you face him next?"

"He's a master swordsman. My first objective is to disarm him, but even without his sword he's formidable in hand to hand combat. But I've learned in my training if you're faced with someone that's too tough, you have to be even tougher."

Walking over was Celestia and Luna who had overheard him, "Master don't you think you're letting your pride cloud your mind?" Celestia asked.

"I am not. I am simply laying out my strategy, so I know what to do and what not to do when we meet again." Spike answered.

"Still, he's a formidable foe. You looked at this records, didn't you?" Luna inquired.

"Of course."

"Then you know he's notorious for never missing a bounty," the younger sister continued, "From capturing the international killer Ahuizotl, the criminal Caballeron, even the infamous Mobster Don Gladmane. He literally cut him and let him bleed to death."

"Plus, he said someone put out a bounty on your head," Celestia added, "Who knows how many more hitmen could be out there waiting for you."

"It's a chance I have to take," Spike replied, before checking his watch, "If you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to." Spike got up and left the lounge, as the three ladies looked concerned.

At Byakko's hotel, he watched from his hotel room window seeing the sun was going down. He spoke to himself, "When the sun's down, Dragon will come out. And this time I will make certain he will not escape," he walks over to his bed and picked up his katana, "Tonight you will bathe in the Dragon's blood." he told it, before sheathing it.

* * *

At Spike's place, the boy was suiting up, before stepping out of his bedroom only to see Celestia, Luna, and Cadence blocking his way, "Master, are you sure there is nothing we can do to sway you into staying in tonight?" Cadence asked.

"Yes." Spike answered.

"But, sir, you go out there and there's a chance he may get the best of you." Luna warned him.

"If I don't settle this now, then he'll only keep coming back," Spike explained, "And if there's already another bounty on my head then it's inevitable more will take his place."

"Master, please," Celestia pleaded, "Even if you somehow survive your encounter with this swordsman, more bounty hunters will come after you. Whoever put this price on your head..."

"My mind is made up," Spike said harshly, as he walked past the ladies. Before he reached for the door, Spike turned around and faced his servants, in particular, Celestia. He shook his head and said, "You doubt me. After all we've been through...you doubt me? Nothing is going to stop me from going out there. Not the law, not bounty hunters...not even you." The ladies, knowing their efforts were in vain, saw their master leave the front door and into possible danger. Celestia turned to both Luna and Cadence and they all nodded knowingly. The three ladies were devoted to their master and they knew that they had to be there for him.

* * *

That night out in the city, Dragon was standing atop one of the building roof tops looking out into the city. Even though he knew he was out looking for the hitman, he could still take the time to stop and appreciate the beauty of things around him. His moment of peace was interrupted by the voice of his predator.

"Beautiful sight, isn't it?" Dragon turned and saw Byakko a few feet away from him, "Canterlot City is a sight to behold, especially at night. I can see why you would stop here at this very building for reprieve after a long night of training. Especially from yesterday."

"This city holds much to a guy like me. Not just as a thief, but a person as well." Dragon answered calmly.

"So you do have a life outside thievery?" Byakko inquired.

"Of course. What person doesn't have a life outside their job?"

"True," Byakko agreed, as he reached for his sword, "Ready to fall by my blade tonight?"

"If I fall I'll only get back up stronger."

The two engaged in combat, with Byakko once again trying to chop and slice Dragon with his sword. The thief like before was using his own reflexes to avoid the fatal cuts, until the sword put a tear in his coat. Dragon jumped away from the hitman, before noticing the cut he put in his coat, "Oh, man! I just got this back from the cleaners! I'm sending you the repair bill!"

"Check's in the mail." Byakko replied, as he once again tried to cut Dragon, but ended up slicing a turbine vent instead.

Dragon reached into his pocket and pulled out smoke bombs, and dropped them all around shrouding the two in smokescreen. Byakko looked around and spoke, "Don't think you can hide from me, Dragon. I've trained to fight in these conditions. I can hear you. I can smell you."

"Can you smell a rock?" Dragon's voice came from all around, as a rock nailed Byakko in the head.

Byakko recoiled from the hit to his head, and was suddenly kicked from behind by Dragon, knocking them both out of the smokescreen. The two got up, as Byakko spoke, "Clever move, but cleverness with not save you." he tried to stab Dragon, who dodged and whipped out an exploding ninja star. He threw it at the ground close to Byakko's feet and detonated. The explosion disoriented Byakko for a moment, allowing Dragon to swing in and knock the sword out of the bounty hunter's hand.

Byakko watched, as his sword rolled across the roof before sliding off the edge. He turned to Dragon looking angry, "You just made a big mistake."

Dragon seeing the enraged look on Byakko's face knew things were about to get serious. Byakko ran at Dragon and started throwing punches and kicks at the thief. Like before Dragon blocked as much of the attacks as he could, but the ones he couldn't shield himself from hit him hard. The thief delivered his own set of pounding blows against Byakko who was equally hurt from the strikes.

When the two met with a grapple, they struggled to overpower each other while glaring at each other. As Byakko looked into Dragon's eyes through the eye holes of his mask, he sensed a feeling in his opponent that felt so familiar to him, "I see, so you have it to."

"Have what?" Dragon asked, as he kept his strength up.

"I sense honor, Dragon. An unusual trait for a thief," Byakko read him like a book. "Then again...it is unusual for a thief to trouble himself in catching petty crooks like you did yesterday. It is also unusual...that someone like yourself to bother with saving the lives of six school girls, is it not?"

Dragon gasped, but Byakko continued, "Yes, Dragon. I read about that particular adventure. I even had the honor of meeting them. Beautiful girls, all six of them. Tell me, thief. Those girls you saved...what are they to you? Are they just pretty faces you wanted to win over, to take to your bed and ravish them?"

Under his mask, Dragon glared at Byakko and answered, "That's none of your goddamn business! I will say this: those girls...they're under my protection...and if I see you near them again, you're dead!" he overpowered Byakko, and the two fought to the death.

As they put everything they had into their strikes against each other, they were starting to get tired. Soon they were so exhausted they started fighting like it was slow motion. Suddenly the two panted, before falling down onto their backs. They laid there on opposite ends panting for air. Dragon spoke without even looking at Byakko, "I have never gone all out like that before in a long time."

"Same goes for me," Byakko replied, "You're one of the first to have ever driven me to this level of exhaustion. For that I commend you."

"Thanks." Dragon chuckled, but groaned from a previous strike.

"I don't have the strength to get up right now." Byakko admitted.

"Same here," Dragon agreed, before looking up at the sky to see the stars, "It really is a beautiful night, huh?"

"Absolutely." Byakko agreed, as the two star gazed.

Their time was cut short, as Celestia, Luna, and Cadence dropped in from a helicopter hovering above them. The three came down wearing black catsuits to blend into the night, "Master!" Celestia called, as the three ran to him.

"Are you ok?" Luna asked in concerned.

"Scratch here and there, nothing I can't handle." Dragon answered.

"We got to get you home." Cadence said, as they helped him up.

"What about him?" Celestia motioned to Byakko.

"Leave him. We're done." Dragon replied.

Byakko spoke, "Yeah. For now at least. And as a token of respect I'll tell you who sent me after you."

"Who?" Dragon inquired.

"The Mobster Boss Tirek."

"Tirek?" the ladies gasped.

Dragon frowned beneath his mask, "The most notorious mobster in the city has put out a bounty on my head?"

"Yes. After you roughed up his crew the Dragon Gang, he didn't take kindly to what it cost him," Byakko explained, "And be warned, there are others like me who'll be coming after you...and don't be surprised...if they go after those girls."

"Nothing is going to happen to them," Dragon replied with determination, "Believe me when I say that they are too important to me." and with that the girls took their master off.

Byakko continued to lie on the roof and look up at the stars, before speaking to himself, "It's not over between us, Dragon. Rest up...conserve your strength. We will meet again..."

* * *

Back at the Lupin penthouse, Spike was sitting down on the couch, as Cadence and Luna patched him up, "Ooh!" Spike groaned.

"Sorry, Master." Cadence apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Spike replied, before Celestia looked at him blankly, "Celly?" what he received was a slap across his face, much to his, Luna, and Cadence's shock. He groaned, "Ok, I had that coming."

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Celestia shouted, as tears poured down her face, "Do you have some kind of death wish or something?!"

"Celly," Spike gasped. It was rare that that thief would see Celestia this emotional.

"How could you have been reckless?! We could have lost you out there! If anything had happened to you I-I..." she couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. She could only break down and cry into Spike arms as he held her close, along with Luna and Cadence.

"I'm sorry, Celly," Spike said, the gravity of the situation finally weighing on him. He then gave Luna and Cadence an apologetic look and said, "All of you...I'm really sorry. I acted impulsively and foolish tonight. If I had heeded your warnings, I wouldn't have ended up like this. I won't make that mistake again. Next time and every other time after I will not be so careless."

The ladies sighed in relief, glad that their master was safe. Celestia, tears streaming down from her eyes, had wrapped her arms around Spike's chest, holding him and not wanting to let him go. Luna, who along with Cadence tending to Spike's injuries, had wrapped her arms around her masters neck. Cadence had her hands on Spike's cheeks as she looked at him, tears forming as she kissed him softly on the lips.

When the kiss ended, Spike glanced toward the penthouse window, looking at the stars, deep in thought. He knew that stealing treasures was no longer going to be his only focus. If Byakko's warning was anything to go on, Spike's quest may have to be put on hold in favor of protecting his friends and putting an end to Tirek once and for all.

**(Spike has had a taste of a hitman hired to eliminate him. You can be sure more will follow.)**


	11. Spike's Recuperation

**(Here I am again with my next installment. here Spike recuperates after the fight between him and Byakko.)**

At Spike's place one night, Celestia was up late and speaking to Starswirl through online vid chat, "How is Spike holding up, Celestia?" the old man inquired.

"It's been a week, and he's gotten better, but still has ways to go before getting his groove back." she answered.

"I see. You did say he took a very hard beating against this Byakko."

"That's putting it mildly," Celestia sighed as she replied, "The master came close to losing his life. Byakko is a skilled opponent, perhaps even more skilled than the master. That's why I've been running him through combat training harder and longer."

"Not too hard I hope." the old man raised a brow.

"Sir, I understand the master shouldn't be pushed past his limits after taking such a blow, but if there are more mercenaries hired to eliminate him, then he must be prepared for when the time comes."

"I'm well aware of that fact, but just remember that if they don't get to him then the stress will."

Celestia wanted to respond with a retort but nothing came to her. She sighed, and answered, "Yes, sir."

"I'll check back with you in three days. Goodnight, Celestia." he bid her adieu.

"Goodnight, Starswirl." Celestia replied, as they ended their transmission. She shook her head as she thought back to the beginning of the week when she started training Spike.

_(Flashback)_

_Spike and Celestia were in their training garbs, sparring. Spike was throwing various punches and kicks at Celestia, but his servant deflected most of them and those she took felt like a tickle. She spoke to her master sternly, "Master, your performance is lousy. You're not coming at me hard enough!"_

_"What're you talking about!? Of course I am!" Spike retorted._

_"If you were, then how is it that you can't break through my defenses?" she noted._

_"I'm just getting warmed up."_

_"Sure you are." Celestia answered sarcastically, as they sparred some more._

_Spike dodge and blocked some of Celestia's strikes, and when he caught both her fists, she raised her leg, kneeing him on the chin, before spin kicking his head, knocking him to the floor. Spike groaned from the hits, and spoke, "You know I would be finding this side of you sexy if I wasn't constantly getting my ass handed to me."_

_"And your ass will continued to get handed to you if you don't come at me with the intent to win!" his head servant scolded him._

_"I am!" Spike argued._

_"You are not!" she argued back, as the two screamed and continued to spar until Spike fell to the floor in exhaustion._

_Celestia stood over him, "Master, I love you. And I want to make sure you're more prepared than ever. But I can't keep pushing you like this unless you make a better effort. Help me help you."_

_Spike looked up at Celestia and couldn't deny her words. As hard as he was pushing himself, he wasn't giving it his all. He picked himself up, and answered her, "Very well, Celestia. You want my all? I'll give it my all!"_

_Spike got up and charged towards Celestia, launching a hard right punch towards Celestia. Unfortunately for him, Celestia swiftly dodged the strike, got behind him and gave Spike a hard chop to the back of his neck. Spike fell to the ground, unconscious. Celestia sighed and looked at Spike in disappointment._

_(end of flashback)_

Back in the present, Celestia shook her head as she drank her coffee and sighed at how complicated things have gotten for them all.

* * *

Meanwhile in the training room, Spike was practicing his martial arts to the best of his abilities. Due to still recovering from his wounds he wasn't practicing to his fullest, but carried on, not wanting to stop for anything. Yet he was still distracted by the events of what happened to him a week ago, 'I was this close to staring death in that face that night. If we both didn't wear ourselves out, I might not be here right now,' he thought to himself, 'Celly, Luna, and Cadence were so worried about me for being so bullheaded and I can't blame them for that. I've never worried them this much before even with all the other risks I've taken.'

He sat down on the bench and toweled off before drinking some water, "Even with this extensive training Celestia's got me under I still don't feel like myself." he told himself.

The door to the training room opened, and stepping in were both Luna and Cadence, "Pardon us, Master." Cadence began.

"Luna. Cadence. What's up?" Spike asked.

"Cadence and I have done some investigating while you've been recuperating this week." Luna started.

"And what've you found?" he asked curiously.

Luna began, "I've been running through FBI and Interpol records and found plenty of mercenaries and assassins that could be under contract with Tirek."

"Knowing a crime boss like Tirek, he'd only want the most dangerous of people working for him." Spike replied.

Cadence spoke up, "I on the other hand have been taking a more direct approach with intel gathering. Over this last week I've been going out late after putting Flurry down for the night and after Twilight falls asleep. The places I've gone to were the most seediest pubs in the whole city, the ideal meeting point for hit-men. After cross referencing the files Aunt Luna dug up from Interpol I've confirmed several of those bounty hunters are in this city and under Tirek's order to take you out."

"Oh, that's comforting." Spike grumbled.

"But you're not the only target now." she noted.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked, as he drank more of his water.

"I overheard from a biker gang called the Maulers, they've been ordered to take out Byakko for his failure to catch you." she explained.

"Tirek certainly doesn't take failure too well." Luna added.

"Byakko will be fine," Spike assured, "An international bounty hunter of his skill should be able to avoid a Biker Gang no matter how armed or dangerous they are. My biggest concern is Twilight and the girls. Tirek knows they're close to Dragon, and will order those assassins of his to find them and use them against me."

"It's a good thing I still have their phones tracked so I can monitor their whereabouts when they're not at home or at school." Luna stated.

"And that isn't all that concerns me about them." Spike said.

"What do you mean?" Cadence inquired.

"The girls have taken notice of my bruises and limping during school hours. They've been constantly questioning me about them and coming up with so many different excuses has not been easy."

"So what'll you do?" Luna wondered.

"I just have to keep playing it cool until my bruises fully heal. In the meantime, you two keep up with your work and monitor the criminal underworld for any updates that may link to Tirek." he instructed.

"Yes, Master." the two servants bowed their heads and took their leave.

Spike got up and looked out the window and into the city. He spoke to himself, "I wonder if my ancestors had to deal with this kind of trouble?"

* * *

Meanwhile at Pinkie Pie's house, she and the rest of the girls were there in their pajamas and having a slumber party. Pinkie was on her laptop, Fluttershy was cuddling with a stuffed bunny, Twilight was reading, Rarity was doing a pedicure on herself, while Applejack and Rainbow Dash were playing video games.

Rarity took notice of Twilight looking worried while she read her book, "Twilight, whatever is the matter darling?"

Twilight snapped out of her focus and spoke, "Huh? Oh, sorry, Rarity. I was just thinking."

"Do we even need to ask about what?" Rainbow asked rhetorically.

"It's about Spike, ain't it?" Applejack called it.

Twilight sighed, "It is. You saw how he's been acting all this week?"

"He has been very off in his work." Fluttershy noted.

"Exactly, and those bruises on his face." Twilight added.

"Spike said he just fell down some stairs." Pinkie reminded them.

"Those don't look like stair injuries, Pinkie," Twilight replied suspiciously, "They look like bruises from getting punched."

"Yeah. I've seen those bruises before plenty of times." Rainbow noted.

"Not to mention he was limping every time he walked these past few days." Twilight finished.

"Maybe he got mugged and he's too ashamed to tell us?" Applejack suggested.

"Or maybe Spike is part of some gang and at night he goes out to pick fights with other gangs." Rainbow joked.

"Spike doesn't look like the gang type." Fluttershy disagreed.

"Yeah, you just think Spike is secretly is the defender of the Everfree Forest and all he wears is a loincloth," Rainbow laughed as Fluttershy blushed.

"Ya think Spike got into some trouble, like big trouble?" Applejack inquired.

"If he is, then whoever worked Spike over must be a boxer, judging from the bruises on his face," Rainbow replied.

"Girls, do you realize how much we don't know about Spike?" asked Twilight, making the girls curious, "He keeps everything to himself, he rarely talks about himself and we don't even know where he goes after school. For all we know, Spike could be some international secret agent fighting masked would-be dictators or maybe he's a police informant who hangs out in the darkest and dangerous parts of the city to spy on criminals or any illegal actions going down," there was a pause, before she laughed, "Wow, everything I just said just sounds ridiculous. What was I thinking?" she said between laughs.

"Hey, it could be possible," Rainbow said, "I mean none of us could've ever imagine Spike would be in a relationship with Cadence, and what do you know."

The girls were appalled Rainbow would say such a thing especially in the presence of Twilight. The girl herself started getting sad, as the others gave their rainbow haired friend angry stares, "Really, Rainbow?" they asked rhetorically.

Rainbow realizing her slip up spoke to Twilight, "I'm sorry, Twilight, that was a low blow on my part."

Twilight sucked it up and answered, "No. It's all right. Spike is with Cadence now. I've accepted that. I just have to face fact he and I may be friends but still have to maintain a student and teacher relationship."

"Twilight." Applejack said with worry.

"I mean, Cadence deserves to be happy and she certainly seemed happy when I caught her and Spike making out at the school auditorium. I certainly wouldn't mind it if they made love right next to my bedroom because that's where Cadence's room is and considering how thin the walls are, I'll be able to hear everything...every moan, every thrust, every high pitched-"

"Um, Twilight," Fluttershy spoke up.

"WHAT!?" Twilight shouted, causing Fluttershy to back away.

"I think we get the picture." Fluttershy responded.

"Vividly." Rarity said, her cheeks taking on a deep shade of red.

Twilight looked at her friends and they were giving her these awkward looks. She gave them an apologetic look and said, "Sorry, it's just..."

"Twilight, we're here for you." Applejack said, placing a soothing hand on Twilight's shoulder. Twilight couldn't help but smile as she and the girls shared a hug.

"Thanks, girls."

* * *

Meanwhile out in the city, in an alleyway a few motorcycles were parked. The sounds of fighting could be heard as someone was thrown out of the alley and knocked into two trash cans. Down in the alley laid multiple bikers, and among them were the Maulers, Big John, Desertstorm, and Candy Girl. The three laid on the ground as Byakko stood before them glaring daggers.

"You common thugs actually thought you could take me out? You're a big joke," he began, "But I'm not gonna end your lives. One, because you're not worth it. And two, I have a message I want you to relay to Tirek."

"And what message is that?" Candy Girl winced.

"That it's better to keep me around than trying to eliminate me. I don't care if he no longer believes I can get the job done. I'm sticking around so that one day I will find Dragon again and when I do, I will be the one to make a trophy out of him." he turned and walked away leaving the bikers with their pride destroyed.

**(Well, Spike is trying to pick himself back up and keeping any suspicions the girls have on him away. But Byakko ain't going anywhere so soon.)**


	12. A Rainbow Connection

**(And here's my next chapter. Here the girl start getting targeted by bounty hunters, and Rainbow Dash is the first up.)**

One night at the school's soccer field, Rainbow Dash and the soccer team were getting in some night practice. The rainbow haired girl was maneuvering the soccer ball with the other players before shooting it into the goal, "Yes!" she cheered with her team.

Off to the side was Coach Spitfire, who blew into her whistle, "All right team, hit the showers!" as the team headed for the showers, the coach spoke to Rainbow, "Dash, not a bad kick. We'll need that for the next game."

"My legs will be good and ready for it, Coach." Rainbow saluted.

"They better be. We're going up against Griffonstone, so we need everybody to be at the peak of their strengths."

"No sweat, Coach. Those Griffonstone Griffins won't know what hit them." Rainbow boasted before heading for the showers.

Afterward the team was heading out, "Ok, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Rainbow bid the team farewell, as she went outside the school.

She looked up at the star filled sky and smiled, "Beautiful night and some time to kill. Time for the Rainbow Rush."

Soon Rainbow Dash was doing parkour on the roof tops in the city. She had jumped from one roof to another cheering, "Oh, yeah! This is where it's at. Nothing like a little parkour after soccer practice to get the heart pumping even more," she suddenly looked ahead and saw Dragon was also running across roofs like she was, "Hey, it's Dragon. He must be out getting some exercise in as well. Hmm, I've always wondered how it would feel to race against him. This could be the perfect opportunity." she smirked.

* * *

With Dragon, he was currently running across roofs as part of his training. As he jumped over a fan, he spoke to himself, "Oh, man. With this new training regimen Celestia's got me on I'm really dropping the pounds. But it's all for the best. I am getting stronger and faster from this."

"Hey, Dragon!" Came Rainbow's voice, as the thief looked to his right and saw Rainbow running at his side, "Fancy a race?"

"Rainbow Dash?" he asked in shock, but answered her casually, "What're you doing out here?"

"Getting some parkour in to build up my leg muscles for soccer. And you?" she inquired.

"I'm getting in some personal training." he answered, as they jumped to another roof.

"Cool. How about we train together?" she offered.

"That's not important, Rainbow," he answered, as they jumped to another roof. "You shouldn't be out here this late."

"Why not?"

"Do I have to remind you I had to save you and your friends from the clutches of a dangerous gang?" he asked rhetorically.

"I'm a big girl, Mr. Big Bad Dragon. Or maybe you're afraid your rep might take a hit if you lost in a race to a high school star athlete"

"I don't have time for this, little girl!" he said in irritation, "Go home before I drag you home!"

"Think you can catch me, Mr. Dragon?" she asked, daring the master criminal while taking off on a sprint.

"Stubborn little sass." Dragon muttered, knowing this wasn't going to be easy easy.

Unknown the both of them, they were being watched by someone wearing ninja garb along with a mask to conceal the face while the eyes were visible, "There's the thief. And he's with one of the girls he saved too. Mr. Tirek will surely double the bounty if I bring her to him as well." he went after them while sticking to the shadows.

As the two continued to run, Dragon was determined to get Rainbow Dash to go home. Rainbow, however, was having too much fun as she ran ahead of him, "Ha! The master thief is too slow to keep up with Rainbow Dash!"

Dragon smirked, "Don't need to be faster, Dashie," he reached into his jacket and pulled out a bola and threw it at Rainbow. The bola ensnared her legs making her fall flat on her face. Dragon stopped before her and looked down, "Just smarter. Now are you ready to go home like a good little girl?"

"Hey! You cheated!" Rainbow accused.

Dragon merely pointed at himself and reminded her, "Thief," he then undid the bola allowing her to get up, "But seriously, Rainbow, this city isn't safe, especially at nighttime."

"How so? Cops doubling up on patrol to catch you?" she teased.

"Worst. Let's just say there's a reason why I haven't been around these past few days and I couldn't do what I love to do." Dragon answered.

"Jeez, you must've really pissed someone off." Rainbow said.

"You have no idea. So please trust me on this and head on home before you wind up in the clutches of someone worse than The Dragon Gang." Dragon pleaded.

Rainbow pondered Dragon's words and couldn't deny how dangerous it was for her and the girls when they were captured. Before she could answer Dragon, a pair of ninja stars tagged with explosive tags flew right past them and nailed a wall before exploding, "What the hell was that?" Rainbow gasped in shock, as she and Dragon looked around.

"We're not alone here." Dragon answered, as he prepared himself.

Dropping in was the ninja who was trailing them. He spoke some Japanese before speaking English, "Dragon the Master Thief, we meet at last."

"Who the hell are you?" Dragon asked.

"I am Shibizo Taizo. And I have come for your head." he drew a katana.

Dragon turned to Rainbow Dash, "See what I mean?"

"Ok, you got me." she confessed.

"Get to cover and stay there!" Dragon ordered, as Rainbow did as she was told.

Rainbow watched from behind an air vent, as Dragon and the ninja Shibizo faced off. The ninja tried to slice at Dragon with his sword, but the thief was dodging, "Nice try, ninja, but after facing down another sword master I've learned how to avoid the strikes."

"Clever, but can you avoid this?" Shibizo threw smoke grenades down releasing smokescreen.

Dragon prepared himself knowing his opponent was going to strike him in his blind spots, until he heard Rainbow, "Dragon, he's coming for me!"

Dragon gasped and thought, 'This was a ploy!' he jumped out of the smokescreen and saw Rainbow trying to get around Shibizo.

"Don't make this more difficult child and just come along quietly." the ninja beckoned her.

"No way in hell, creep." Rainbow answered, as kept her distance.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to bring you to Mr. Tirek in pieces." Shibizo readied his sword, until Dragon tackled him from behind. Shibizo dropped his sword, as the two rolled across the ground.

When Shibizo had Dragon pinned down, the thief struggled to push the ninja off but wasn't successful. Rainbow watched this, and knew she had to help Dragon. She quickly pulled her soccer ball out of her back pack and positioned it. With one good kick, the ball nailed Shibizo in the butt making him lose concentration. Taking advantage of this, Dragon headbutted the ninja before throwing him off.

Dragon got up and went to Rainbow Dash, "Sorry to cut this fight short, but it is a school night and I got to get this girl home before curfew." he threw a smoke bomb allowing the two to escape.

Shibizo got up and growled, "Mr. Tirek will not like this." he collected his katana and took his leave.

Dragon had flown on his glider wings while carrying Rainbow Dash in his arms like a bride. Rainbow spoke up, "You know Rarity would kill to be in this position with you, ya know?"

Dragon said nothing as they landed on the ground in an alley, "Now do you see how dangerous it is at nighttime here?" he asked her.

"Ok, I'll admit that was some freaky stuff that happened back there." Rainbow confessed.

"And it'll get more than freaky from this point on. So if you truly value your life and wanna live long enough to become a famous professional soccer player or something you'll go straight home when night comes. Do you understand me?" he asked firmly.

"Yes, sir." Rainbow nodded, knowing better than to joke with him.

"Good. Now get on home and don't speak a word of this to your folks."

"Understood." Rainbow was about to leave, until Dragon spoke up.

"And... thanks for the assist."

Rainbow smirked, "No problem, Dragon. And maybe next time we can have a proper race with no interference. Or gadgets." she took off.

Dragon watched Rainbow leave and let out a sigh of relief, "I've got to tell Celestia to talk to Coach Spitfire about these late night soccer practices." he hurried off back to his place.

* * *

At Tirek's office, Shibizo presented himself before the mobster, "So you not only failed to capture the thief, but one of the girls who played a role in taking down Garble and his gang?" the boss asked, while sounding displeased.

"I am ashamed of myself, Mr. Tirek." he lowered his head in shame.

Tirek slammed his fist on the desk startling the ninja, "Ashamed?! You are a disgrace to ninjas everywhere! If you want to have your honor as a ninja restored then you will bring me Dragon and his rainbow haired girl friend."

"Understood, Mr. Tirek." Shibizo left, as Tirek spoke to himself.

"After Byakko's failure I will not tolerate any further failures from anybody."

* * *

At Spike's place, the young professor stood next to Celestia and Cadence while Luna had pulled up some information on the assassin, "Shibizo Taizo, a former member of the once renowned Society of Assassins until he killed them all. He's been on the run ever since."

"Is this all you could find?" Spike asked, while looking over the minimal data.

"Unfortunately," Luna sighed, "When he murdered the society he erased all known records of himself and went dark. Nobody alive has ever seen his real face. And this was the only image Interpol could salvage from their destroyed records."

"Not much to go on, is there?" Cadence asked.

"Only that his reputation as an assassin precedes him," Spike noted, "I came close to almost losing Rainbow to that ninja. Celestia, you have to talk to Coach Spitfire and convince her these night practice rounds is dangerous for the students."

"I understand, Master." Celestia nodded in agreement.

"Well, ladies, I bid you goodnight." Spike left for his room for some much needed sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

When morning came, Rainbow and the rest of the girls were walking up to the school, "You almost got captured by a ninja assassin?" Fluttershy gasped with her hands to her mouth.

"You bet. It was a close one." Rainbow answered smugly.

"However did you get away?" Rarity asked in concern.

"I did it with the help of an old Master Thief."

"Dragon was there?" Pinkie gasped.

"That's right. Watching him fight up close makes me feel hot all over." she swooned.

"First, that's just gross," Applejack began, "And second of all, how did you cross paths with that criminal varmint?"

"After soccer practice I went on a little parkour training and crossed paths with him. We had ourselves a little race and I won." Rainbow boasted.

"I find that ending highly illogical." Twilight said dryly.

"Hey, you weren't there." Rainbow argued.

"So what happened?" Fluttershy asked.

"That ninja got the drop on us and Dragon fought him, and I ended up saving his life." she continued to brag.

"You saved Dragon's life?" Applejack asked in shock, "Why?"

"Uh, because I owed it to him, A.J. He saved us, remember?"

"Just because he saved us doesn't mean any of us owes him a debt." Applejack said.

"There's just no chance of convincing you Dragon's not as bad as he seems is there?" Rainbow asked dryly.

"Nnope." she answered.

The group walked into the school and through the hallway. Suddenly the student body started laughing in the direction of Rainbow Dash. The girls were confused by this, but not as much as Dash herself, "What? What's everyone laughing about?!"

"Did we miss a punch line?" Pinkie asked curiously.

One female student walked by and spoke to Rainbow, "Say, Dash, I guess you're not as tough as you make yourself out to be." she chuckled.

Rainbow frowned and got into her face, "What did you say?! I should take my fist and ram it right through your..."

"Don't get mad at me. A picture says a thousands words." the student said, as she whipped out a picture of Rainbow Dash at the spa getting a full on makeover.

The girls gasped, while Rainbow looked horrified, "Where did you get this?!" the sports girl demanded, while clenching her fists.

"It was on my locker. In fact it was on everyone's locker." the student answered.

Rainbow and the girls looked all over seeing every locker in the hall had a copy of the picture on it, "This isn't happening." Rainbow said with wide eyes.

Pinkie took one picture and looked on the back, "Whoever planted these has a thing for you, Rainbow."

"What?!" Rainbow shouted, as she snatched the picture from Pinkie and looked on the back seeing a small message, "Hello, sweet Rainbow?" she frowned and shouted, "All right, who did this?!"

"Ya don't think anybody here would do something that cruel to Rainbow Dash, do ya?" Applejack asked Twilight.

"I'm not sure." Twilight answered.

"I'll bet this is a cruel prank by those jerks at Griffonstone to mess with my head before the upcoming game!" Rainbow growled, as she tore one of the pictures up.

"Do you really think one of the students there could've snuck into the school so early and plant this many pictures and get out?" Twilight asked rhetorically.

"Well, whoever did this is going to get it big time." she punched her fists.

* * *

Later on during lunch, Spike was meeting with his three servants in the teachers lounge, "You know what happened here this morning?" Spike asked.

"Yes. Every student had a picture." Cadence confirmed.

"Luckily they've all been turned in and disposed of." Celestia noted.

"This can't be a coincidence," Spike began, "Rainbow and I get targeted by a ninja last night, and all of a sudden this happens?"

"I'll do a check of the surveillance to make sure." Luna said.

"In the meantime, we have to keep an eye on Rainbow Dash," Celestia suggested, "It's clear this ninja has marked her as his target." the group nodded in agreement.

Throughout the day, Rainbow had been trying to brush off the bad publicity right from left. At first she just ignored it, but eventually started getting irritated as more students continued to mock her. As she walked past two male students snickering at her she unleashed her pent up rage.

"All right, that's it!" she stomped over with clenched fists, but before she could throw a punch, a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked and saw it was Spike restraining her, "Prof?" she gasped.

Spike motioned the boys to move along, and they did so. Spike spoke to Rainbow, "Taking your anger out on others is no way to solve a problem."

"But they..."

"I know, but that doesn't give you any right to use violence. I don't know who perpetrated this, but I assure you, Rainbow, we're all doing what we can to find out." he promised.

"Well, ya better find out fast otherwise my reputation's in the toilet!" Rainbow raged, while shaking Spike.

Spike made her let go, and answered, "Just leave it to the faculty. In the meantime, you have trig to get to."

"Alright, I'm going." Rainbow headed for her next class.

Spike watched, and thought to himself, 'If this keeps up, Rainbow might take it out on someone.'

Outside the school, Shibizo was watching Rainbow through binoculars. He put the binoculars down, before reaching for a cellphone and dialed.

"Yes?" came Tirek's voice.

"All is going according to my plan, Mr. Tirek," Shibizo began, "Eventually the rainbow haired girl will succumb to humiliation and panic, leaving her vulnerable to anything."

"It had better work, Shibizo. I cannot afford anymore mistakes." Tirek warned him.

"There will be none, I promise."

"I'll hold you to it." Tirek ended the call.

"Now to spice it up more." Shibizo said, as he went to put the second part into play.

* * *

After school, Rainbow left the building, as her friends rushed over, "Rainbow Dash!" Twilight called.

Rainbow looked back and answered, "Hey, guys."

"How're ya holding up?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, fabulous." she answered in sarcasm.

"Wanna talk about it?" Fluttershy suggested.

"There's nothing to talk about, Fluttershy," Rainbow replied, "Look, I appreciate you guys trying to comfort me, but I think I need to be alone." she walked off.

"Rainbow." Pinkie wanted to go after her, but Applejack stopped her and shook her head.

"I feel so bad for her." Rarity said in worry.

"We all do." Twilight replied, as they watched their friend.

Rainbow Dash had walked to her favorite book store, and came out carrying the latest volume of Daring Do. As she walked away she was unaware of a fly sticking to the wall was watching her. Up close it wasn't an ordinary bug, but a spycam modeled into a fly. It was taking pictures of Rainbow Dash as she entered and left the place, and the pictures were being streamed back to Shibizo on a tablet he was carrying. When Rainbow Dash was leaving the flycam flew after her.

The flycam followed her to a fast food place and recorded more pictures of her enjoying her meal inside. Everywhere she went the flycam took more pictures that Shibizo kept on his tablet.

As it was getting late, Rainbow decided to heed Dragon's warning and just went home. She walked up to her place and went inside, "I'm home!" she called.

There to greet her was her parents. Her mother Windy Whistles and her father Bow Hothoof, "Welcome home, sweetie." Windy welcomed her daughter.

"How was school today, champ?" Bow nudged her.

"Fine. Never better," she answered, while not wanting to tell them what happened, "I'll be in my room. Call me for dinner." she said, as she went upstairs.

Rainbow went into her room, that was decorated with sports memorabilia. She walked over to a tank habitat where her pet tortoise was, "Hey, Tank. How's my buddy?" she asked, as she fed him a piece of cabbage.

* * *

At Spike's place, Luna was going through the surveillance footage at the school, and came at the part where someone entered the fray. The person was dressed as a janitor and had started putting up the pictures on the students lockers, "Janitor Hayseed? No it can't be." she said in disbelief.

"I don't believe Janitor Hayseed would do anything like that." Celestia said knowing something was amiss.

"Play it backwards and freeze it," Spike instructed. Luna did so, "Now zoom in."

Luna zoomed in on the Janitor and saw it didn't look like the man they knew, "It's not Hayseed." Cadence gasped.

"Then who is it?" Celestia asked in confusion.

Spike squinted his eyes and focused on the perpetrator's eyes recognizing them, "That's Shibizo!"

"The ninja from last night?" Cadence asked.

"Yeah. So this is his game. Trying to humiliate Rainbow Dash," Spike frowned, "I have to go see her. She might be in trouble."

"What're you going to do, Master?" Luna asked.

"Whatever I can to keep Rainbow Dash safe." he answered before dawning his mask and costume.

* * *

The very next morning, Rainbow Dash who was asleep in bed yawned before waking up, "I feel rested and relaxed," she stretched her arms up. She got up to stretch her legs, until she heard her phone ring. She checked it and saw she had a new email. She opened it up and to her shock saw pictures of her from yesterday, "What the hell?" she asked herself, while looking the pictures over she noticed they were of her from yesterday going in or coming out of her favorite places, reading her new Daring Do Book, enjoying a Burger, and even of her entering her home.

She saw captions at the bottom of each picture reading different notes, "Let's make music together. You are the pot of gold at the end of the Rainbow. You're my super star?!" the more notes she read the more uncomfortable she got. When she saw the photo of her walking into her home, she got scared that whoever was stalking her knew where she lived. Overwhelmed with fear she curled up on her bed while holding Tank close, knowing she was being watched. After enough panicking she shook it off, "Get a hold of yourself, Rainbow Dash!" she pinched her cheeks, "This is just some prank. You just have to ignore it." she got up and headed to the bathroom.

Meanwhile downstairs, Rainbow's parents were at the kitchen table enjoying breakfast, until there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it," Bow said, as he went to the door and answered it. Standing outside was Coach Spitfire, "Coach Spitfire, what a surprise to see you."

"Good morning, sir. May I?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Bow showed her inside.

Windy noticed their guest, "Coach Spitfire, what brings you here this early in the morning?"

"I need to talk to Rainbow Dash. I need to inform her of the extra training hours for the soccer match coming up. Is she awake?"

"She should finished getting ready." Bow answered.

"I'll go up and check." Spitfire said, as she went upstairs.

As she went up, she suddenly heard the shower running from the bathroom. The coach suddenly smirked, and flying out of her pocket was the flycam. It flew under the door and into the bathroom. It flew closer to the shower and perched atop the shower curtain bar and began taking pictures of Rainbow Dash washing up. It zoomed in a few times making sure to capture a good up close. It flew away form the shower and back outside into Coach Spitfire's pocket.

She came back down, and Windy spoke, "Did you inform her, ma'am?"

"Yes. She got the memo," Spitfire confirmed, "I'll hopefully see you all at the game."

"You know we'll be there." Bow confirmed. Coach Spitfire took her leave.

Outside on the roof next to Rainbow's home, Dragon was sitting on a folding chair fast asleep surrounded by a portable coffee maker with an empty mug, and an empty box of sugary snacks. His earpiece started going off, but he ignored it, while thinking he was dreaming. Suddenly the beeping got louder, and he woke up to answer it, "Hello?"

Luna's voice spoke, "Master, is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine, Luna."

"And how's the situation with Rainbow Dash?"

Dragon looked out and saw the coach leaving, "This is strange. Coach Spitfire has just left the place."

"Did you say Spitfire?" Luna asked in confusion.

"Yeah. That's who I'm looking at." he confirmed.

"Master, Spitfire's still at home with her husband."

"What? Are you sure?" Dragon asked, while keeping his eye on the coach.

"Yes. The spy cams I have set up by the other faculty's homes confirms it." Luna answered.

"So if she's at home then... I got to go!" he got up and made his way down to the ground stopping before the impostor.

Shibizo knowing he exposed turned tail and ran, "Shibizo!" Dragon shouted, as he ran after him. The master thief reached into his jacket and pulled out another bola and threw it. Shibizo sensing the incoming bola jumped up and flipped forward to avoid it. As he flipped he threw two shuriken that looked electrical. Dragon dodged, and saw the two shuriken nailed a lamppost that released enough electricity into it making the lamps bulb burst.

"Whoa! This guy's packin' some juice." Dragon said to himself, before Shibizo turned into an alley.

When Dragon slid into the alley he looked around and saw no sign of the ninja. He looked up seeing no sign of him getting to higher ground. He sighed before tapping his ear piece, "Bad news, Luna, Shibizo got away. And worse he got into Rainbow's house undetected."

"What about Rainbow Dash?" she asked.

Dragon went back and peeked out of the alley to see Rainbow Dash walking for school looking completely unharmed or traumatized, "She's clear. But why did he go in there at all?" He asked himself.

"You'll have to figure it out later, Master. We need to get to school ourselves." Luna reminded him.

"Oh, crap!" Dragon cursed, as he headed back home to get ready.

* * *

Later on at the school, Rainbow Dash had arrived and met up with the girls. As they walked through the hall, they noticed some students were still snickering from the pictures of Rainbow from yesterday. Rainbow groaned in frustration, "How long is this moment of infamy going to last, the rest of my life?"

"I'd give it a week or two." Pinkie answered.

"Pinkie!" Twilight scolded her.

"Face it my life is over!" Rainbow moaned dramatically.

"Hey it could be worse. You could be in his shoes." Applejack motioned up ahead to Spike being scolded by Principal Celestia.

"But, Principal Celestia, I was only late because I was helping some old ladies cross the street!" Spike pleaded with her.

"As honorable as your actions were, Mr. Lupin, I cannot let this go unpunished. Now come along, we'll discuss your punishment in the teachers lounge." she grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him off.

"Yeah suddenly my problem doesn't seem as bad right now." Rainbow admitted.

Fluttershy put a hand on her shoulder for comfort, "Just try not think about the pictures, Rainbow. It'll all blow over soon."

"I hope so." Rainbow answered, as the girls headed for class.

As the day went on, Rainbow started stressing less about the pictures and after a good exercise in P.E felt good as new. As she went to the locker room to get changed she suddenly heard her phone ring. She checked and saw a new email. She opened the message and to her horror saw they were pictures of her when she was showering. She read more captions found under the pictures to herself.

'You're developing nicely. Love the legs. You look hot when you're wet?!' she thought in fury, 'All right I'm done playing Ms. Nice Girl. If I ever find out who took these I will wring their scrawny necks!' she halted her anger, before noticing a second email. She opened it and read a message, "If you want to settle this then come alone to the old community center on Main Street after school. Failure to come alone, and your shower time goes viral."

Rainbow closed her cellphone and frowned, "Oh, I'm gonna be there all right. And I hope you're wearing protective pads because I am going to open up a can of ass kick all over you!" she proceeded to get changed back into her normal clothes.

When the school bell sounded, the students headed home. Rainbow walked outside the building and was about to head to the rendezvous, until her friends came over, "Hey, Rainbow!" Pinkie cheered.

"We're all going for a cappuccino, you up for it?" Twilight asked.

"Sorry, guys. But I need to be somewhere else." Rainbow answered. She didn't want her friends to know of where she was going or risk her shower pictures to be sent viral.

"Where ya going?" Pinkie asked slyly.

"That's my business." Rainbow answered, as she ran off.

The girls watched Rainbow leave while feeling concerned, "Well, that just happened." Fluttershy said.

"And she was acting ok all day." Rarity added.

"You don't think something else happened, do ya?" Applejack asked the girls, who had no idea.

Spike walked up to them and spoke, "Hey, girls, what's going on?"

Twilight answered, "Oh, Spike. Afternoon. We were just talking to Rainbow Dash."

"And where is she?" Spike looked around.

"She said she had to be elsewhere." Applejack answered.

"Really?" Spike asked curiously, "Well, there's no practice today, so I figured she'd be with you girls."

"We thought that too, but I guess she had to be someplace else." Rarity explained.

"Did she say where?"

"No." Twilight replied.

"I see," Spike said, while feeling suspicious, before continuing, "Well, I'm sure it's no big deal. If you girls will excuse me. I have some work to do."

"We'll see you tomorrow!" Pinkie waved bye, as Spike left.

As soon as Spike got further away he began running, before tapping into his earpiece, "Luna, keep tabs on Rainbow. I'm going to follow her on foot."

"On it, Master," Came Luna's voice, "Do you have your gear ready?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going risk exposing myself just yet. Don't need law distracting me on what I know is going to be a rescue mission."

"Understood, Master."

* * *

Spike continued to run through the city while keeping an eye out for his rainbow haired friend. He was so focused on trying to find Rainbow, he didn't see where he was going and bumped into somebody. He groaned, before noticing who he ran into. It was none other than Desertstorm of the Maulers with Big John and Candy Girl with him.

Desertstorm looked sternly at Spike, "Watch where you're going, punk!"

"Sorry about that. Completely and totally my bad." Spike apologized, as he tried to get around him, only to be cut off by Big John.

"Whoa there. What's the rush, kid?"

"I'm supposed to be somewhere, so could you please move?" Spike once again tried to get around them, only for Desertstorm to block him.

"I don't like it when people bump me. So I guess i'm gonna have to bump you back." he cracked his knuckles, only for Candy Girl to come between him and Spike.

"Aw, don't beat him up TOO much! He looks so cute." she playfully pinched Spike's cheek.

Spike backed away from the biker chick, looking repulsed, "Listen, lady. I don't know where you've been, but-"

Desertstorm spoke up, "You callin' my girl unclean, midget?" Spike winced knowing he should've picked his words carefully.

"I think this little boy called me a whore, Stormy!" Candy Girl cried.

Big John crossed his arms and spoke smugly, "What you gonna do, Storm? Your lady needs her honor defended."

Desertstorm looked at Spike, "You're gonna get some lessons in manners, kid!" He attacked Spike who defended himself, but thought to himself.

'I don't wanna let them know I can fight better than them. So maybe... Yes.' Spike decided to take a few hits in the stomach, a hard blow to the head, then a knee to the chin before receiving a hit in the back of his neck.

Big John decided to have some fun, by elbowing Spike in the stomach followed up by knocking him in the face with his knuckles, and Candy Girl joined in by backhanding Spike. He fell to the ground and groaned, as the Maulers laughed.

"That's what happens when you talk crap about my girl, kid." Desertstorm warned him.

"Noted," Spike groaned, before smirking to himself, "And this is what happens when you underestimate an opponent." he raised his leg up and shoved it into Desertstorm's stomach making him groan. This took Big John and Candy Girl by surprise, as Spike got back on his feet looking like Desertstorm's blows didn't do as much damage as they thought.

"My turn now." Spike said, as he used his own moves on Desertstorm, landing a some hard strikes to the Mauler's body.

"That kids got balls." Candy Girl gasped.

The two watched as Desertstorm dropped before them looking more bruised than Spike. Spike looked at the two firmly, and Big John spoke, "We'll just uh, take him and go." the two picked Desertstorm up, and they got on their bikes before riding off.

"Well, that was a waste of time," he hurried off before contacting Luna again, "Luna, any word on Rainbow?"

"She's still moving. Looks like she's heading close to Main Street."

"Got it." Spike said, as he took off again.

* * *

Meanwhile Rainbow had stopped before the old community center just as the perpetrator wrote, "Alright. Let's see what asshole made the mistake of trying to get under my skin." she went up to the building and opened the door to go inside.

She walked into the gymnasium that was loaded with old exercising equipment and ball racks. She looked around and called out, "Come on out, you slimeball!"

"As you wish." came a voice, as Shibizo dropped down from the ceiling and landed perfectly on the ground.

Rainbow Dash was in shock that the ninja Dragon defended her from was the mastermind behind all the pictures. Not wanting Shibizo to see her afraid, put on a brave face, "So you're the one responsible for all those candid shots?"

"Guilty as charged," Shibizo confessed, "And can you blame me? I mean look at you. You're so picturesque. That hair. Those legs. That body in general."

"All right, ninja boy, you're going the right way for an ass kickin'." Rainbow warned him.

"And might I add feisty." Shibizo snickered.

"Yuck it up all you want, because when I turn you over to the cops you're gonna be doing time for life."

"I don't think so, girl. I've dodged every law enforcement there is. Nobody's putting me away," Shibizo boasted, as he circled her, "Besides you should count yourself lucky all I did was take a few pictures. I could've done a lot more than that."

"Then why didn't you?" Rainbow questioned him.

"I like to start small with a few minor things like blackmailing with pictures. And it worked. Why else would you come here?"

"To stop you!" Rainbow answered, getting angrier by the minute.

"Stop me?" he laughed, "This is just the beginning. With these shots I control you now. And should you fail to cooperate I can be extra persuasive. Maybe I can kill your parents and beat you till you're at an inch of your life... And then maybe have a little fun with you." he raised his brows flirtatiously.

At that moment Rainbow finally lost it, "ALL RIGHT, YOU'RE DEAD!" Rainbow ran at Shibizo and tried to fight him.

While Shibizo relied on his ninjitsu moves, Rainbow relied on her own strength fueled by her rage, "When this is over I'm gonna rip that mask of your face and stuff it down your throat!" she screamed. Unfortunately, her rage wasn't enough to keep up with Shibizo who kept blocking her blows.

"If this is the best you got I think your soccer team should look for a new star athlete." Shibizo mocked, while blocking a kick.

"Oh, you just crossed it!" Rainbow threw a punch at Shibizo, only for him to catch it.

"My turn," he replied, before knocking her to the floor and started kicking her around, "Look at you, whimpering on the floor like a defeated dog!" he mocked her with laughter.

Rainbow growled from his mockery, and took Shibizo by surprise and delivered a punch to Shibizo's gut, followed up by a roundhouse kick to his jaw. Shibizo fell to the ground and groaned in pain, before pulling his mask off. Rainbow watched as Shibizo lifted his head up to reveal third degree burn marks around his left eye which trailed to his ear, and his eye itself due to the burns had very little vision in it.

"You broke my jaw," he groaned from the pain, "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BITCH!" he attacked Rainbow.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spike had reached Main Street and contacted Luna, "Luna, I'm here on Main Street. Where's Rainbow?"

"GPA is pinpointing her at the old community center. So might I suggest you get changed now." Luna suggested.

"On it." Spike said, as he ducked around a corner and came out as Dragon.

The Master Thief hurried to the community center and scaled the wall before looking through a window. He saw Shibizo with his mask off attacking Rainbow with his ninja tools. He noticed Rainbow Dash was dodging like crazy, but still has some bruises, "Rainbow." he gasped, before Shibizo threw a kunai at Rainbow Dash. The ninja tool grazed her cheek drawing some blood.

Rainbow clutched her cheek before seeing the blood stain in her palm. Shibizo spoke, "I was aiming for your cheek. Next I'll aim at your heart!" he was ready to attack again, until Dragon slipped through the window and landed before Shibizo blocking his path to Rainbow.

"Dragon!" Rainbow gasped in relief.

Dragon spoke severely to Shibizo, "You really are a piece of work, Shibizo. What you did to Rainbow...what you could have done to her...I have done things, terrible things to people like you. Things no one ever speaks of when the Dragon legend comes up. You think leaving someone to die was the worst thing I've ever done, asshole!? You're going to beg for death before I'm through with you!"

The Thief and Ninja engaged in combat, as Shibizo threw more electrical shuriken at Dragon. The thief dodged the incoming projectiles, before fighting Shibizo up close. The two fought hand to hand and matched blow for blow. Shibizo threw a punch, at Dragon, only for the criminal to catch his fist and redirected it back at him, "Stop hitting yourself!" he declared, as he made Shibizo punch his already broken jaw. The ninja recoiled from the pain, giving Dragon an opening. He spun kicked Shibizo onto a bench pressing table, where a set of weights fell down on his stomach pinning him down. Shibizo blacked out from all the pain.

Dragon nodded knowing the deed was done. He went over to Rainbow Dash, "Are you ok?"

"Better thanks to you." she answered, while trying to cover up the cut.

"Here," Dragon gave her a handkerchief, which she put to her cheek, "You should still get that looked at."

"I'll do that."

"What happened here?" Dragon inquired.

"Shibizo tried to blackmail me with more pictures of me, this time in the shower. He told me to come here if I wanted to settle things."

"Coming here alone was dangerous of you." Dragon scolded her.

"I know, but he was planning to make those pictures go viral."

"Even so. Don't try to take on the burden of facing something alone. Remember you have friends and family to help you."

"Yeah. I'll remember that. Thanks, Dragon." she smiled.

Dragon raised a fist to her, "You put up quite a fight from the looks of it. For that I commend you."

Rainbow smirked, "Oh, yeah!" she fist bumped with the thief, "So what's going to happen to Shibizo?"

"Don't worry about him. I'll make sure he gets what he deserves. In the meantime, you better head on home."

"You're right. Thanks again!" Rainbow Dash headed off.

Dragon turned back to Shibizo before finding the tablet on his person. He opened up a file containing Rainbow's pictures. He blushed while looking at the shower shots before deleting them. He threw the tablet to the floor and smashed it with his foot. He tapped his earpiece, "Luna, I got Shibizo down here at the community center. Send a message to the FBI. I think they'll be overjoyed to hear one of their convicts has been caught." he smirked beneath his mask.

* * *

Later on at Tirek's office. The mobster was on the phone, and was as usual not happy, "What?! Shibizo has been taken in by the FBI?!" he hung up, "Damn that Dragon!"

"Uh, boss?" Big John asked, as he and the Maulers entered.

"What?!" he snapped.

"We just came to inform you of our protection racket progress." Candy Girl answered, while feeling nervous about her bosses mood.

"Tell me later. I need to be alone," Tirek answered, before noticing the bruises on them, "What the hell happened to you three?"

The three paused, before Desertstorm answered, "Just a gang brawl. Nothing serious."

"Good. Now get out." Tirek dismissed him.

The Maulers left the office, and as they walked through the hall, Big John spoke, "The boss can never know we got our asses handed to us by some shrimp."

"If he finds out, he'll never give us a shot at Dragon." Desertstorm added.

"Which means we'll never get that bonus." Candy Girl cried.

* * *

A week had passed since Spike's fight with Shibizo, and he was currently sitting on a bench with the faculty watching their soccer team play against Griffonstone. Rainbow whose scar had healed up was out on the field playing like a pro. The score was tied up with only a few minutes remaining. Rainbow and her team maneuvered the ball around to the goal, as the fans cheered.

Spike got out of his seat and cheered, "Go! Go! Rainbow! Go!"

Rainbow took a shot at the ball as it went flying past the goal keeper and into the net. The crows jumped out of their seats and cheered.

"YAY!" Pinkie cheered, as she and the rest of the girls waved a banner with Rainbow Dash's name on it.

Spike watched as Rainbow and the rest of the team gathered together in victory, and thought to himself, "Rainbow Dash, you are on tough nut.'

**(And there you have it. Spike saved Rainbow from a blackmailing ninja. Hope you ****enjoyed**** it.)**


	13. Make a Choice

**(Welcome back to another one readers. Rarity is the next selected to be targeted. But Dragon is once again put in a position to make a choice.)**

_Many years ago outside a fashion museum stood a lovely woman with elegant emerald colored hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a a reddish pink suit with the lapel of the jack encrusted with emerald gemstones. She was standing before a swarm of people composed of fashionistas and the media. The woman looked uncomfortable as several news reporters were hounding her with questions._

_"Ms. Emerald Quartz, what can you tell us about your newest designer outfits?"_

_"Ms. Quartz, is it true you were once in a relationship with Fashion critic Hoity Toity?"_

_"What would you say to your competition who've made mocking statements about your designs?"_

_Emerald Quartz was overwhelmed by the media, until she felt a tug at her jacket. She looked down seeing an eleven year old Rarity, "Auntie, this way!" she led Emerald to the entrance of the museum, where the guards blocked the paparazzi from going any further._

_Inside the museum, Emerald sighed in relief, before speaking to the girl, "Thank you so much for the assistance, Rarity."_

_"You're very welcome, Auntie Emerald. Though why didn't you come here in disguise like you always did before?" the girl wondered._

_"I've been doing that for so long it's gotten tedious."_

_"But it helps you avoid the hounding press." Rarity noted._

_"Well, what's life without a risk or two?" Emerald nudged her, and Rarity giggled, "Just like you coming here unsupervised."_

_"Well, mother and father were busy, and I couldn't pass up the chance to see you and your new designer outfits before the gala."_

_"A sneak peek is what you wanted?" Emerald asked, "Well, who am I to say no to my little niece?"_

_"So I can see it?"_

_"Of course." Emerald answered, as she showed Rarity to the back where all outfits were stored until the Designers Gala._

_The two walked along a row of new gowns and dresses being worn by mannequins. Rarity looked in awe at the outfits while studying every detail right down to the final stitch. Emerald noticing her niece's excited look spoke, "I can see you're captivated by my newest designs."_

_"Oh, Auntie, they're absolutely fabulous. Each one is chic, unique, and magnifique!" Rarity beamed, as she ran up to various mannequins to get a closer look at the dresses they were wearing._

_"Well, I'm glad you think so. You seemed to have studied everything from that fashion book I gave you last year." Emerald noted._

_"Oh, I have," Rarity confirmed, "But I want to know more and more. Fashion knowledge I can't learn simply by reading."_

_Emerald smiled, seemingly expected her to say that, "I'm glad you said that, Rarity. Because I have a proposition for you."_

_"A proposition? What is it?"_

_"How would you like to learn outfit designing from me personally?" Emerald offered._

_Rarity's eyes suddenly lit up with joy at the offer extended to her, "Me learn under you?!"_

_"Yes. That is if you want to. If not I totally understand."_

_"Oh, no. Auntie, this is something I've dreamed about for years. But I can't just travel with you, and you're much too busy yourself."_

_"Then how about this? Every summer for a couple of weeks I come to Canterlot City and teach you myself? So you don't have to leave home, and I can escape all those corporate clowns and greedy opportunists to be with my favorite niece... Don't tell your sister I said that."_

_Rarity giggled, and spoke, "Auntie, I accept your offer."_

_"I knew you would." Emerald smiled._

* * *

The scene cut back to the present, as Rarity was in her room reading a letter she received from her aunt's lawyer about her Aunt Emerald's recent passing, "Ms. Rarity Rivers, in regards to your Aunt Emerald's passing, she requested you to be present at her Will Reading this Saturday at noon at the Daybreaker Hotel in Canterlot City. All arrangements have been made, and you're free to bring one guest with you."

Rarity looked at the letter before glancing over to her dresser with a picture of her and her Aunt years ago when Rarity made her first successful dress. She then looked to her bed where a newspaper article laid, and the front headline was about her aunt's death being caused by heart failure, "Auntie." she sighed while shedding a tear.

* * *

When Saturday arrived, Rarity was on her way to the Daybreaker Hotel by limo. Accompanying her was who else but Spike. The girl looked at the young man, "Thank you ever so much for accompanying me to this occasion, Spike. I couldn't bare to go by myself." she said while lamenting on her deceased aunt.

"No problem, Rarity. Though I am surprised you picked me over the girls to join you."

"Well, how often do you and I have a chance to be alone without any of the others tagging along?" she asked rhetorically.

"Good point."

"Besides, imagine the attention we'll get showing up together. We'll be the youngest couple in the hotel." Rarity giggled.

"But we're not a couple." Spike reminded her.

"I know... But they don't." she giggled mischievously.

"Ha-ha, yeah." Spike laughed nervously while sweat dropping. He spoke up again, "So tell me about your aunt again?"

"Aunt Emerald Quartz was my favorite aunt, and one of the best fashion designers in the fashion world. She was beloved and envied by all in the field of fashion," Rarity explained, "She was my inspiration to become a fashion designer. During the summers she would visit me and teach me all about clothes designing. If not for her I wouldn't be the fabulous designer I am today."

Spike smiled and put his hand on hers in comfort, "I'm sure she'd be very proud to see how far you've come since you first started learning from her."

Rarity looked at Spike and smiled back, "Thank you, Spike. And I'm sure my aunt would be very grateful that you are accompanying me."

When they arrived at the Daybreaker Hotel, they went inside and marveled at the luxurious interior design, "Now this is lovely." Rarity marveled.

"Yeah. Reminds me of the other Daybreaker Hotel I once went to."

"You've been to the Daybreaker Hotel before?" Rarity asked curiously.

"Yeah. Not here though. It was one overseas. I was away on business." Spike explained, while secretly recalling the time he was at the Daybreaker Hotel was where he and Cadence stayed at during their first official heist together. It was also where they had their first sexual experience with each other. He could remember the sound of Cadence's moans in his thoughts, and all the dirty stuff she said and whispered to him.

He was getting into the memory so much, he started growing stiff below the belt. Luckily, Rarity snapped him out of his sexual thoughts, "Spike!"

Spike snapped back to reality and spoke, "Yes, Rarity?"

"The Reading is in this room." Rarity showed him into one of the banquet rooms.

"Oh, right. Coming." Spike followed Rarity into the banquet room.

* * *

As they walked into the room they saw two sides of people seated before a podium. Spike looked on the right side and recognized some as Rarity's relatives who he assumed were probably closest to her aunt. When he looked at the people on the left side he spotted several fashion enthusiasts, critics, rival designers, and other business associates.

The group of people watched Rarity and Spike take a seat up front, as Spike glanced back at the side that was composed of business associates, "Sure are a lot more on that side than the family side." he noticed.

Rarity sighed, "Well, Aunt Emerald was involved with a lot of people in the fashion business. And what's insulting is not even half of them showed up at the funeral, but surprise they're all here at the will reading. Obviously they care more about what she might've left them rather than her memory. That's one thing I felt horrible about my aunt being around so many greedy opportunists who wanted her ideas and plans rather than her friendship and love."

Everyone settled down as the lawyer stepped up to the podium and spoke into the mike, "Good afternoon. We're all gathered here before friends, family, associates, and etc to bare witness the last will and testament of Ms. Emerald Quartz. To my dear friend Prim Hemline," a woman looked up curiously as the lawyer continued, "For as long as we've been friends one thing that's never changed about you was your punctuality. Even when myself or one of our friends was not on time you felt the impulse to start counting down the seconds past the designated time, making people think you were either practicing your numbers or trying a stress relief method."

Many of patrons chuckled to themselves, while Prim looked down to hide her embarrassment, as the lawyer continued, "Still, you were always there for me to give me your honest critique about my works so I knew how to better myself and improve. For that I leave to you my original collection of chiffon dresses, the very first of many designs I had started creating that you gave your best approval of. May you treat them well."

Several people clapped, while Prim stood up and spoke, "Thank you. And I shall." she sat back down.

The lawyer read off the next name, "To Mr. Fashion Plate," a man who was wearing sunglasses and a red neckerchief around his neck listened, "Although I always loved how you would take pictures of me for the issues of Cosmare Magazine, I knew you really wanted the chance to photograph me for your own personal reasons. And I wouldn't bother denying it, because I did find your secret album containing all the pictures you took of me before they were sent to the magazine."

Fashion spoke up as everyone was looking at him, "I was just keeping them for records!" he exclaimed while blushing. He saw the lawyer was giving him a dry look, "Sorry." he sat back down, as several people giggled to themselves.

Emerald's lawyer continued reading, "Still, you always did get my good side, and never once added your own words to my interviews with you. For that I leave with you my favorite tea set that we always use when sharing a cup of tea between interviews. Think of me whenever you have tea."

Fashion Plate smiled, "Always."

When the lawyer continued to list off more people and whatever mementos or gifts were left to them much like Prim were roasted in the will reading. Spike and Rarity both had to hold in their laughter as most of the business associates were the ones being roasted. Finally the lawyer came to the name the two had been waiting for, "To my dear niece, Rarity, who was not only my favorite niece but the best pupil I could ever train in the art of dressmaking. I bequeath and bestow upon thee my most valuable treasure," a guard brought out from a rack a sapphire dress with an emerald embedded under the breast section, "The very first dress I received from my husband when I started my fashion business. I know how many hours you'd spend looking at this fine piece of work hoping one day you would get to wear it. Well, now it belongs to you. Cherish it in memory of me."

Rarity was flabbergasted at what her aunt had left to her as she got up and spoke, "I-I don't know what to say," she began tearing up with joy, "Thank you, auntie."

Some of the guests applauded Rarity on her luck, while those on the associates side were burning with jealousy. Spike however looked at the dress in utter shock, and thought to himself, 'No. It can't be. Can it?' he was brought out of his thoughts, as Rarity sat back down and spoke to him.

"Oh, Spike. This is the best thing I could've ever receive." she beamed.

Spike answered, "Yeah. I'm happy for you." he stayed silent for the rest of the reading, until it was time to go.

Inside the limo sat the two teens, "Oh, I can't wait to have the dress shipped to my home. I just hope they handle it with care. Because if I see a single wrinkle on it I will sue them!" Rarity promised sternly, while Spike continued to keep to himself. Rarity feeling concerned spoke to him, "Spike, is everything all right, darling?"

Spike answered her while trying to act normal, "I'm fine, Rarity. Just got a lot on my mind. But are you sure you should've left the dress there? What if someone decides to take it? A lot of those fashion hounds looked ready to fight you for it like a piece of meat."

"I won't deny their jealous looks has me concerned, but they promised me no harm would come to the dress." Rarity assured him.

"I see. Well, if you have faith in the people who'll guard it, then I do to." Spike said, before getting embraced by Rarity.

"Thank you once again for coming with me to the reading, Spike. I don't think I would've been able to handle going there by myself." she pecked his cheek.

"Any time." Spike answered, but deep down had other thoughts on the matter.

* * *

When Spike returned home, he immediately had Luna do a search of Lupin family personal heirlooms and finally pulled up a file on the very dress Rarity inherited, "Is this is, Master?" Luna asked, Spike as Celestia and Cadence looked at the picture.

Spike nodded, "Yes. That's the one. The wedding dress worn by my great-great-great-great aunt Sandra. Like various other family heirlooms it was also lost to my family before it somehow ended up in the possession of Rarity's Aunt Emerald."

"And now it's in the possession of Rarity." Cadence finished.

"Well, not yet," Spike corrected her, "Only until after everything in Emerald's Will has been finalized, until then the dress remains guarded with the rest of her other belongings in her museum."

"So what do you plan to do, Master?" Luna asked.

"Well..." Spike trailed off.

"Master, you're hesitating." Celestia noted.

"Am I?"

"Master, are you thinking of passing this up?" Cadence asked in concern.

"That dress was left to Rarity by her aunt," Spike told them, "But still, it is my family's possession."

"Didn't you tell the girls as Dragon that you're a thief first and foremost?" Luna reminded him.

"I did." he confirmed.

"And this is something that belonged to your family." Cadence added.

"You already gave up the Amulet of Astaroth because of Filthy Rich's contingency," Celestia began, "You better act before Rarity decides to do the same."

"I know, but still Rarity's my friend. I never thought I would have to steal from one of my friends." Spike sighed.

"Do you personally want them to keep supporting Dragon?" Cadence wondered.

"I don't know, I mean I feel like as Dragon I've connected with each of them in my own way. I mean I saved their lives for crying out loud. And I just recently saved Rainbow Dash from a hired assassin. If I do this, they may never support Dragon again. They'll all start thinking of him like how Applejack does."

"Master, you weren't trained to become Dragon just so you can get supporters," Celestia reminded him, "You were trained so that one day you would become the next Master Thief to not only steal back more of your family's precious heirlooms, but anything valuable and worth stealing. Now we know you had to break that tradition to save your friends, hell, Starswirl mentioned to us your parents and several other generations would go out of their way to rescue someone close to them. But they would return to the life of stealing."

"So what're you suggesting? That I just steal from Rarity regardless of our friendship?" he asked rhetorically.

"Not your friendship, because you are not the one who will be stealing it. Dragon is." Cadence explained.

"Still, it doesn't make it any easier." Spike replied.

"You still have time before tonight," Celestia noted, "We'll leave you to think on it." she and the ladies left Spike alone who knew this was something he was really going to have to think on.

"My honor to my family or a friend's belief that Dragon could be much more?" Spike asked himself, before sighing. He got into a meditating position to calm his mind and hoped that the answer he seeks would come to him.

Hours had passed and as evening was rolling in, the ladies were waiting around while worried about their master. Cadence looked at her watch, "Well, I better get home. Twilight and Flurry need me. If master says anything, let me know."

"Of course, Cadence." Celestia nodded, until the door to Spike's room opened and the young man stepped out.

"Master!" the three gasped, as they presented themselves.

"Ladies." he greeted.

"Have you made your decision, Master?" Luna inquired.

Spike answered, "I have..." he dawned his Dragon mask, "For my Family's Honor."

"Master, understand we had no intention to put you in the position of picking family honor over your friend's belief in Dragon..." Celestia began, until Spike stopped her with a raised hand.

"It's like I told them, Dragon is a thief first and foremost." he left to change into his costume. The ladies watched knowing deep down their master was aching over what he was going to do.

* * *

Soon Dragon was flying through the sky on his glider wings before coming up on Emerald Quartz's museum. The wings folded up as he landed on the roof top. He went to the skylight and carved a hole in it before using the suction cups in his gloves to carefully remove the piece. Dragon tied one end of a rope onto a pole and let the other end drop down the hole in the skylight. He climbed down the rope and into the museum. He slowly lowered himself down and saw below him was the case containing Rarity's new dress. Until everything in the Will was finalized the dress was placed in the safety of her aunts museum's storage room.

"Sorry, Rarity. This is nothing personal. Just doing my family job." he placed his calling card on the glass case. He went back up the rope and onto the roof. He activated his glider wings and flew off back to his place, knowing tomorrow there was going to be breaking news involving the infamous thief.

* * *

The next day Rarity and the girls were walking for the museum, "Thanks for letting us see your inherited dress, Rarity." Fluttershy began.

"My pleasure, darling." she replied.

"So how long does it have to remain in storage at your aunt's museum?" Rainbow asked.

"Until everything in the Will has been carried out and finalized by my aunts request. But that won't be long. Soon I will have my Aunt's prized dress in perfect condition. Oh, I may faint." she was about to fall back, only for Applejack to keep her on her feet.

"Not in public, Rarity."

When they approached the museum, to their surprise they saw multiple squad cars parked outside, "What's going on?" Twilight asked curiously.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Applejack feared.

"Let's check it out." Rainbow said, as they got closer.

As they approached the museum, one of the authorities stopped them, "Hold it! No access beyond this point, ladies."

"It's all right, sir. I'm the niece of the deceased museum owner." Rarity showed her a museum access tag authorized by her aunt.

The cop checked it out, "It's legit."

"Of course it is, now what's going on at my aunt's museum?" she demanded.

Coming out was Chief Iron Will and Flash Sentry, "That's classified information, Ms." Iron Will answered.

"Chief, this girl is the former owner's niece." the cop explained.

Iron Will looked at the girl looking a bit concerned, "You're Rarity Rivers?"

"That's correct."

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm afraid your inherited dress has been targeted."

"Targeted?!" Rarity gasped, "By who?"

"Who else?" the chief asked, before giving her the card found on the dress case.

Rarity and the girls looked at the calling card to see it belonged to Dragon. Pinkie gasped in shock, "Dragon's marked your dress as his next target!"

"I-I don't believe it." Rarity gasped in distraught.

"Well, I can." Applejack answered.

"This doesn't make sense." Twilight said in confusion.

"I know. After what we've been through saving our lives you'd think he wouldn't pull this kind of stunt on any of us." Rainbow noted.

"Remember what he said, girls? He's a thief first and foremost." Applejack reminded them.

"How could Dragon do this?" Rarity asked, tears coming out of her eyes, "He saved us...saved me from bunch of brutes and now he wants to steal from me!?"

"Rarity." Fluttershy tried to comfort her, but Rarity stepped away.

"I'm sorry, girls. I need some time to think." she started walking away sadly, while ignoring all the news trying to get answers out of her in regards to the situation.

* * *

At Spike's place, the young man was in his arm chair watching the news, and the top story of the day, "I'm out here in front of the late Emerald Quartz's Fashion Museum, where the infamous thief Dragon has left his calling card on another priceless item. The item being the favorite dress of the late Emerald Quartz herself. Just recently, in her Will it was left to her niece, Rarity Rivers; another young prominent fashion designer who was the star apprentice to Ms. Quartz herself. No word yet on how Ms. Rivers is going to handle this situation, but one thing is for sure, Dragon has made his mark and he will stick to it."

Spike spoke to the TV, "You don't know the half of it."

Celestia who had served him tea spoke, "We know it wasn't easy to do, Master. But you mustn't show any kind of favoritism."

"And this could be a good thing," Luna noted as she walked in, draping her arms around Spike's neck, "By stealing this dress, perhaps Tirek will be less compelled to go after the other girls if he thinks you're not as close to them as he thought."

"Yeah, well I still don't like it, " Spike sighed in guilt. "I'll never look at Rarity the same way again."

* * *

Meanwhile in Tirek's office, the mobster was watching the same news bulletin, while drumming his fingers, "Hmm. This development makes thing interesting. Yeeesss," he picked up his cellphone and made a call, "Hello, Mr. Theron? How would you like a shot at bringing me Dragon's head? All you have to do is get close to a particular girl." he eyed the news footage of Rarity walking away, while snickering.

* * *

Later on at Rarity's favorite upscale cafe, she was sitting along in a booth eating comfort food, still sobbing over the news, "Why, Dragon? After what you've done for us. After all the good things I said about you? I thought you were different from other thieves." she sniffled, as her mascara started running.

"A lady as beautiful as you shouldn't be shedding tears." a voice said, as a handkerchief was held out to her.

Rarity looked up and saw a handsome man with short brown hair and green eyes stood. His attire included a fancy flamboyant red suit, and black dress shoes. Rarity was taken aback by his charming appearance, as he spoke, "Name's Archer Theron." he greeted with a cool grin.

"I'm... Rarity." she answered breathless.

"Charmed. Mind if I sit down?" he asked.

"Not at all."

So Archer took a seat on the other side of the booth, "Rarity, huh? Ah, yes, that's right. Rarity Rivers. I've heard all about you on the news."

Rarity sighed knowing her infamy has already begun, "Well, I'm not surprised. After Dragon leaving his calling card on my inherited item everyone knows me."

"You seem to be taking this on a more personal level. Like an emotional kind." Archer noted.

"Well, of course I am! He's planning to steal from me." Rarity reminded him in irritation.

"Oh, I meant no offense. What I meant to say is you look as if you have a sense of betrayal on your face."

Rarity sighed, "I do feel betrayed. Don't tell anyone this, but Dragon actually saved my life as well as my friends."

"Did he now?" Archer asked curiously.

"Oh, yes. One night my friends and I were going to go out for the night, but we got kidnapped by a gang of thugs and taken back to their hideout. But Dragon came in and actually rescued us. Naturally we were all in shock since Dragon's a thief not a hero, but he told us he wanted to experience what it's like to be a hero. He defeated the thugs allowing us to escape. We thought Dragon had a noble side to him. But now I'm starting to think there's nothing noble about him at all." she sniffled.

Archer smiled comfortingly and took her hand into hers, "There-there, Ms. Rivers. I know exactly how you feel."

"You do?"

"Oh, yes. You think you know someone very well. Then when you least expect it, they turn on you leaving you betrayed, confused, feeling like you can never trust anyone again."

"Exactly how I feel." Rarity replied.

Archer smirked to himself, and continued, "You know. I might just be able to help you with your predicament."

"You? How?" she wondered.

"I may not look it, but I'm actually a bounty hunter," Archer whispered, "My talents range from the use of blades and guns. And I would gladly lend you my service for a reasonable price," he thought to himself, 'I'll earn a bonus by playing both sides.'

Rarity looked at Archer feeling wary about his offer as well as his request for a price spoke up, "I'm terribly sorry, but I don't feel comfortable in hiring a bounty hunter for the protection of my inherited item. Especially one I just met." she said suspiciously.

Archer anticipating the refusal knew it was time to turn on his charm, "Think carefully about your decision, Ms. Rivers. Dragon is an infamous master thief that's eluded all forms of authority. And he always gets what he wants. He may have saved you, but how does he repay you afterward? By planning to steal a priceless item that rightfully belongs to you. Your aunt left it to you in her Will personally. How would she feel if you allowed it to be stolen?"

"Well, I-"

"Wouldn't she want you to have it protected at all costs?" he tempted her.

"Of course she would, but-"

"Remember, that Dragon is just a thrill seeking thief who cares nothing about who he steals from. He charms you and then he steals from you. Oh, Ms. Rivers, the betrayal and heartbreak you must be experiencing, you poor thing. What kind of a man does that that to a lovely lady who clearly deserves better?"

Rarity's heart and head were in a battle over what was right and wrong. Unfortunately her feeling of betrayal outweighed any feelings she had about Dragon, and answered, "You're right. He doesn't care."

Archer nodded, "So about my offer?" he extended his hand.

Rarity grasped it and they shook on it, "Deal. But I should warn you I don't really have too much to give you in payment."

"Not to worry. I'm sure a reasonable price can be reached when the time comes to upholding your end of the bargain."

Rarity nodded, "Very well."

"Now then could you please take me to where your dress is being guarded?" Archer requested.

"It's back at the museum." she was about to pay for her meal, only for Archer to lay some money down.

"This one's on me." he told her.

"How generous." Rarity gasped with admiration.

"That's how I work." Archer replied, as they left the cafe.

* * *

Rarity brought Archer back to her aunt's museum only to see the cops were still blocking the entrance and trying to keep the news crew from getting closer, "Oh, dear. How are we to get into the museum now?" he asked Rarity.

"Not to worry. We'll use the side entrance." Rarity said, as she brought Archer through the side entrance she and her aunt would always take whenever the front entrance was blocked by fans and the media.

As they entered, Archer spoke, "This entrance must've been very handy for you and your aunt."

"You have no idea." Rarity replied.

"So where is this inherited dress of yours?"

"This way." Rarity showed Archer through the museum.

Archer looked around at all the exquisite looking designer outfits made by Emerald Quartz, "Such beauty and taste. Your aunt truly was a genius in the art of dressmaking."

"That she was." Rarity agreed with pride.

Rarity showed him into the storage room and brought him over to the case containing her aunt's dress while the case was taped off as a soon to be crime scene, "Well, there it is." Rarity told Archer.

The bounty hunter eyed the dress admiring it's beauty, but he was particularly focused on the emerald gem stitched into it, "You are a very lucky girl to have inherited such a fine piece of work. I'm actually envious."

"Thank you, Archer."

"And you know, I think I've decided on what I want for my payment." Archer said.

"You have?"

"Oh, yes. I've decided you can pay me for my service by giving me that jewel sewed into the dress front." Archer motioned to said jewel.

Rarity looked at the jewel and gasped, "But that jewel... It-it's what makes the dress as special as it is. Take that away and it'll be just a normal looking dress. Perhaps we can make some other kind of arrangement?" she asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but I won't take anything unless it's the jewel," Archer explained, "We already made a deal, but it's ok. You don't have to pay me. You can just rely on the idiocy of the police force's bull-headed chief. I'm sure he's more than capable of handling it." he said sarcastically.

"Well-I..." Rarity trailed off.

"It's just one gem, Ms. Rivers. Better to lose one gem than the entire dress itself," Archer continued to temp her, before pretending to walk away, "But, I see you obviously don't want my help after all."

Rarity watched as Archer was leaving while looking back at her inherited dress in conflict. While Archer wanted an important piece off her dress, it was just one piece, while Dragon would be looking to take the whole thing. With a heavy heart, Rarity called out to him, "Wait!"

Archer stopped and looked back foreseeing this, "Yes?"

"You-you can have the gem if you can protect the dress." Rarity sighed.

Archer smiled, and walked back over to her, "Thank you, Ms. Rivers. I promise you no harm shall come to your dress."

"I'll hold you to it." Rarity said still sounding unsure about her choice.

* * *

As the day was drawing to an end, Spike was already suiting up as Dragon, before Celestia came in, "Are you sure you're going to be ok, Master?" she asked deeply concerned.

"I'll be fine. Rarity and the others may never think of me in a positive light again, but that's something I can live with as Dragon." he dawned his mask before walking out to his balcony. He jumped off and began falling. His glider wings were released, and his rocket powered up allowing him to fly off into the night.

He flew to the museum and landed on the roof. Much like before he carved a hole in the skylight glass and slipped down through the hole. Once on the ground he stuck to the shadows and moved through the halls. Unknown to him, Rarity had been watching Dragon's movements through a special security monitor in her aunt's old office.

"So he did come?" she asked herself with a sigh of disappointment.

Dragon went down the hall, before stopping at a corner. He used a mirror to see two security guards on patrol. Knowing how to handle common guards he banged on the wall to get their attention.

The two heard the sound, and one of them went to investigate. When he went around the corner, he screamed alerting the other one, "Sam!" he ran to the corner and saw his partner was on the ground unconscious, "Sam?" he asked, only for Dragon to grab him from behind and put a clothe coated in chloroform to knock him out.

Dragon laid the two against the wall side by side and spoke, "You two just stay here. I got work to do." he went to the door they were guarding and unlocked it.

* * *

He entered the storage room seeing the dress was still in it's glass case. He went to the case and carved a perfect square in the case before gently taking the glass piece out. He then reached into his backpack and pulled out a dress box.

From the office, Rarity watched and saw Dragon carefully laid the dress into the box making sure not to wrinkle it, "Well, he has the decency to handle it with care, I'll give him that." she admitted.

Dragon had placed the box cover over the bottom half, and spoke to himself, "My job is done." he was ready to leave until he heard a slow clap. He stopped and looked all around the dark storage room, until Archer appeared.

"Bravo, Dragon. Bravo. A wonderful performance befitting a master criminal such as yourself." he commended the thief.

"And just who are you, fancy pants?" Dragon inquired.

"My name, thief, is Archer Theron. Bounty hunter extraordinaire, master of the blade and champion marksman." he opened the bottom half of the coat he wore to reveal a colt revolver all polished shiny in a fancy holster.

"Ooh, I'm so impressed. And here I am without my autograph book." Dragon replied sarcastically.

"Joke all you want, Mr. Dragon. There is quite a hefty bounty for your head and I do aim to collect it. I'm also collecting a little bonus for protecting that dress you are intent on stealing." He motioned to the box he sat on the display case.

"Chief Iron Will must be getting desperate of he's putting fops like you on security detail." Dragon said.

Archer just chuckled, "Oh, Dragon...If anyone was desperate, it was Rarity. She was the one that hired me."

Dragon gasped, and asked in shock, "Rarity hired you?"

Archer seeing he had the thief surprised, continued to taunt him, "Ah yes, poor, sweet Rarity Rivers. A fine young lady whose had her heart stolen by you...then mercilessly crushed under your foot. Have you no shame or honor, Mr. Dragon?"

Dragon frowned beneath his mask, before speaking, "And what're you, a saint? You're a hired gun. A lapdog. An errand boy who takes orders from anyone with money in their pockets."

"At least I'm doing honest work, when you just steal what you want." Archer continued to taunt Dragon.

"I don't have all night, so can we just fight already?" Dragon asked in boredom.

"Whatever you say," Archer replied, as he quickly whipped out his revolver, "Draw!" he started shooting at Dragon who dodged the shots and ran for cover. He ducked behind some crates, as Archer continued to shoot at him.

Archer kept shooting, until his gun clicked, "Damn. Reload." he reached for his bullet case, while Dragon acted quick. He whipped out one of his shuriken and threw it at Archer's gun making the hunter lose it. As the gun rolled across the floor, Archer ran to grab it, only for Dragon to come out from his hiding spot and launch a bola.

"Go long, Archer!"

Archer's legs got caught and he fell down, "Nice try, Dragon. But I'm not going down so easily." he reached into his jack and pulled out a small knife and quickly cut the bola to free his legs. He got up and threw the knife at Dragon.

The thief dodged, as the knife pierced a crate, "I did say I am also a master of the blade, Dragon." Archer unsheathed a sword with the hilt made of gold and encrusted in jewels.

"Not my first time fighting someone with a sword." Dragon said, as he readied his dragon nails.

The two engaged, with Archer trying to stab and swipe at the thief who was using his dragon nails to swipe back.

From the office, Rarity watched the two engage, while finding herself torn as to who she should be worried about, "Oh, this whole fight's giving me butterflies in my stomach." she held onto herself, without taking her eyes off the monitor.

Back at the fight, the two fighters continued to engage with their sharp weapons, "You sprung at the chance to get money by taking advantage of Rarity while she was vulnerable!" Dragon accused.

"At least I didn't make her cry," Archer countered, "So if anyone here is cruel and unfeeling it's you, Dragon!"

Dragon stayed focused, as he continued to fight Archer without holding back. When the two reached a stalemate with both Dragon's Claw Nails and Archer's Sword clashing, Archer whispered to him, "And when this is over I'm bringing your head back to Tirek."

Dragon's eyes widened upon hearing Archer's words. Fueled by a new desire to protect Rarity, he fought Archer harder than before. Archer himself was taken aback by Dragon's sudden rise in strength, while struggling to keep up with the thief.

Dragon finally disarmed Archer of his sword and slugged the hunter in the face disorienting him. He grabbed Archer and threw him onto a nearby crate shattering it and knocking Archer out cold.

Dragon took a few breaths to calm himself, before looking back at the boxed dress at the case. He walked up to it, but before he could grab it, the door opened and stepping in was Rarity looking mad and disappointed.

"Rarity?" he asked in confusion.

"Don't 'Rarity' me you unfeeling, no good burglar!" she called, her anger building.

"Have you been here this whole time?"

"I have. And I've been watching the whole fight." she answered.

"Well, as you can clearly see your hired hand has failed you. And you should be glad he did."

"Glad?" Rarity asked in confusion.

"You're so called security wasn't in this to protect your dress, he just used it as a cover up to get to you."

"Get to me?"

"He was hired by the same person who tried to get me by trying to get to your friend, Rainbow Dash."

"You lie." she called a bluff.

"Do I? You think it was coincidence this guy happened to show up not long after you and the media discovered about my promised heist?" Rarity pieced it together and realized Dragon was onto something, "What did he even ask from you for his service?"

"He-he wanted the centerpiece emerald on the dress." she answered in shock.

Dragon nodded, "He was only looking out for his own interest."

Rarity's shock returned to anger, "Well, that's no different from what you're doing right now. Well, I won't have it." she got into a fighter's stance.

"You're joking right?" Dragon asked rhetorically, "Please tell me you're joking."

Rarity spoke in a tone beyond angry, "Does it look like I'm joking, you remorseless... I can't even say it I'm so... you rescue me, charm me, and then you steal from me?! This dress may be some trophy to you, but you have no idea how much it means to me!"

Dragon thought to himself, 'You have no idea how much the dress means to me, either,' he spoke out loud, "I'm not going to fight you, because it wouldn't be fair. You don't stand a chance against me and you know it."

Rarity kept her defense up, but the doubt and sadness was evident on her face , "I'll take my chances! My aunt gave me that dress and I will not dishonor her memory by letting some two faced, lying criminal take it!"

The thief saw the hurt in Rarity's eyes and knew she didn't deserve to be used by someone who was trying to get to him, much less be the victim of theft. Suddenly an idea came to him, "At ease, Ms. Rivers. Why don't I make a deal with you with no strings attached?"

Rarity hearing this decided to hear him out, "I'm listening."

"If you can do the dress justice, then I won't steal it and leave peacefully." he promised.

Rarity raised a brow, and pondered before reaching an answer, "Very well. Prepare yourself, because you will witness true beauty." she took the dress and went behind a changing screen in the storage room.

Dragon waited, until Rarity stepped out wearing the dress. She did a walk like she was on a runway while swaying her hips making the dress sway with her. The thief watched in awe, as Rarity continued to model the dress, while giving him winks and flirtatious looks hoping to leave a good impression on him. Dragon had a faint blush at how beautiful Rarity made the dress look, but made sure not to let her notice anything.

Rarity stopped and spoke, "Well, have I met your expectations?"

Dragon answered, "It seems you showed me you did the dress justice. You really do deserve it."

"You think that now?" she asked.

"I do. It's fitting that a beautiful girl like yourself should inherit such a piece of work." he continued to compliment her.

"Oh...thank you," Rarity blushed.

"So I've decided to let you keep the dress... For now."

"You're not going to steal it?' Rarity asked in disbelief.

"Not tonight, I won't. Who knows if I'll steal it tomorrow? Or maybe next week or next month or maybe ten years from now? Maybe I'll take it after you put it to good use. Or maybe...not at all."

"Dragon?" Rarity asked hopeful.

"Ms. Rarity Rivers...you have beaten me...for now anyway." he made a bow of respect.

Rarity smiled happily, "Thank you so much for understanding, Dragon," she then looked back at Archer, "What about him?"

"I'd say he's going to have more to worry about than me beating him," Dragon promised, "In the meantime, I better go before Iron Will decides to do a check up on this place." He was about to leave, until Rarity stopped him.

"Wait!" Dragon stopped,a s Rarity walked up to him, "Thank you for not only seeing how important this dress is to me, but for saving me yet again from another dangerous person." she gently lifted Dragon's mask up to expose his mouth. She wrapped her arms around the thief and planted her lips on his.

Dragon was shocked at Rarity's act and stood still as he felt Rarity's lips on his. When they parted, the thief spoke, "That was...very generous of you."

Rarity giggled, "Thank you."

Dragon quickly lowered his mask back down and stepped back, "Well, I'll see you around. Hopefully not too soon." he activated his wings and shot out of the museum window and flew off.

Rarity watched with a smile and thought to herself, 'He truly is a gallant knight.'

* * *

Spike had returned home, and was busy hanging up his costume, until Celestia and Luna entered while bearing grins, "What?" he asked them.

"Oh, nothing, Master." Celestia giggled.

"We just had our hunches you wouldn't go through with stealing from your friends." Luna added, while feeling giddy.

"You presume too much, ladies," Spike replied, "I have all the time in the world to steal that dress, but for now it's in good hands."

"Whatever you say, Master." Celestia continued to smile, while Spike just rolled his eyes.

Later at Tirek's office, the mobster was on the phone and not looking happy, "Now Archer?!" he growled, before hanging up, "The best of the best, finest in the world. All these people are pathetic and useless! Mark my words, Dragon. I will have your head one day!"

* * *

The very next day in the afternoon, Rarity and the girls were streaming a recent news feed with Rarity outside her aunt's museum talking to the media, "...despite the security measures and my hiring of a bounty hunter, Dragon was victorious. But the strangest thing is he decided to not steal if after all. I'm not sure why, but I'm grateful he chose not to do it. Maybe there is more to this thief then we all know."

The girls looked at Rarity, as A.J spoke, "So you covered for him?"

"He was willing to let it go because that Archer was hired by the same person who hired the assassin to target Rainbow Dash, Applejack." Rarity explained.

"Yeah. Cut the guy some slack." Rainbow added, while Applejack kept silent.

"Well, I think it was kind of him to not steal it after all." Fluttershy smiled.

"Yeah. He does have his honor." Pinkie grinned.

"Girls, I don't think we're looking at the bigger picture here." Twilight warned them.

"What do you mean, Twilight?" Rainbow asked.

"First you were targeted by an assassin, and Rarity was tricked into hiring a hunter to protect her dress. Dragon's right. We are being targeted." the girls got scared upon realizing that.

"And who knows which of us could be next?" Fluttershy asked, as she looked at herself, Pinkie, Twilight, and Applejack who all couldn't help but be worried.

**(And there you go. Spike stopped another mercenary and Rarity still finds Dragon noble and honorable for a thief. But now that the girls are aware they are all on a hit list they better be extra careful from now on.**


	14. Be a Mime

**(Here's another one in which Pinkie Pie gets targeted.)**

One afternoon at Canterlot High School, Spike was teaching his class as always, until the school bell rang, "Well, class, that concludes today's lesson. We'll pick it up tomorrow. So be sure to study because it will be on test." Spike told the students, who were collecting their bags before heading out.

"Goodbye, Prof." Rainbow told him before walking out.

"We'll see ya tomorrow." Applejack followed Rainbow.

"Goodbye, Professor." Fluttershy told him.

"Have a lovely day, darling." Rarity said sweetly with lidded eyes, making Spike blush.

"See ya soon, Prof!" Pinkie beamed, as she skipped out the classroom.

"Have a good day... Spike." Twilight finished, as she joined her friends.

Spike watched the girls leave, while feeling deeply concerned for their safety. But he knew Luna made sure to keep them monitored at all times should anyone try to go after either of them. So he started packing away his papers before taking his leave as well.

Outside the school, the girls were discussing their plans, "Anyone wanna come over to my place and binge watch Daring Do?" Rainbow offered.

The girls voiced approval, before Pinkie answered, "Sorry, I can't. I have to work double shift at Sugarcube Corner. We got so many orders to fill and not too many of the other workers can come in."

"What a shame to see you having to work so hard like that, Pinkie." Rarity expressed her concern.

"It's no biggy wiggy. I love helping others."

"Well, don't exert yourself." Twilight warned her.

"I won't. See you later, girls." Pinkie hurried off for Sugarcube Corner, while the others headed for Rainbow Dash's place.

As Pinkie was skipping along to work, a figure had been spying on her from a roof by using both his hands as a telescope. The figure was a mime wearing black slip on shoes, black slacks with suspenders, a short sleeved black and white striped shirt, and a black beret on his head. He then pulled out a cell and sent a text that consisted of different emojis which spelled out a code to Tirek on what he was up to.

He watched as he received a reply from Tirek reading, "You better succeed in bringing me Dragon, Masque. If you don't I will see to it any pain you mime yourself feeling will be real!" The mime identified as Masque cringed before heading off to do his job.

* * *

Later at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie was busily helping the Cakes fill orders for customers or ones for delivery. She was humming to herself, while doing her job, until she saw who else but Spike take a stool by the counter. Smiling brightly she zipped to the counter, and greeted him, "Hi, Spike. What brings you here?"

"Decided to treat myself to a triple flavor milkshake. After a long day of teaching I can't think of anything better." Spike answered.

"Neither can I. One triple flavor milkshake coming up," Pinkie got to work, and before Spike knew it, he saw a milkshake composed of the three flavors chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry perfectly blended together with whipped cream and a cherry on top, "There ya go."

"Pinkie, I'll never figure out how you can work so fast," Spike said in disbelief, before enjoying his milkshake, "Ah, perfection as usual."

"Thanks. So how's the teaching life going for you?" Pinkie asked, as she worked the counter.

"You should know. I have to deal with your insane shenanigans all day." Spike reminded her.

"They're really more like hare-brained schemes."

"If they were hare-brained they'd be clever."

Pinkie gasped, "Are you saying I'm not clever with my pranks? Well, you, Professor, insult me." she pouted.

"Come on, Pinkie, you know I meant I don't like dealing with them during school. After hours I'm all for them." Spike replied.

Pinkie smiled, "That's why you're more fun after school than you are during it."

Spike pouted, "And you claim I say mean things sometime," the two just laughed at each others joking. Spike finished his milkshake and left some money on the counter, before sliding her a five dollar bill, "Thanks for great service."

"And thank you for being a loyal customer." Pinkie winked.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Pinkie." Spike said, as he got up and took his leave.

"Bye, Spike!" Pinkie called.

* * *

An hour later, Pinkie had just finished her shift, and spoke to her bosses, "Ok, I'm taking off."

"See you tomorrow, Pinkie." Mrs. Cake told her.

"Bye." Pinkie walked out the door and skipped off for home.

As Pinkie skipped down the block, she saw Masque pretending he had his hands pressed up against an invisible window. She walked by the mime and giggled, "So realistic." she continued on, as Masque started mimicking Pinkie's walking at her side as if he was her shadow.

When Pinkie noticed this, she started walking faster. Masque kept up with the pace, no matter how much faster or slower Pinkie began moving and quickly switching between speeds. Finally Pinkie stopped as did the mime.

"So you think you can mimic me? Well, try and keep up," Pinkie began doing several funny poses with Masque copying her like a reflection, "Wow, you're good."

Masque nodded, as he started miming he was building a box and motioned for Pinkie to step inside, "Ok. I'll play along." Pinkie walked into the box, and Masque pretended to close it and seal it shut.

Pinkie pretended her hands were pressed up against a flat surface, "Oh, no. I'm trapped in a box. However will I get out?" she asked dramatically, as Masque pretended to lean against the invisible box, "Well, this was fun, but I better go," Pinkie began walking only for her to bump into some invisible force, "Ow! What just happened?" she started feeling around and gasped as if she really was surrounded by walls, "Hey, what's going on here? Do you literally have me trapped in a box?"

Masque nodded in confirmation, "Well, it ain't funny. So let me out of here!" she demanded.

The mime shook his head before acting out sign language to which Pinkie began translating, "I cannot. I have been hired to capture you to lure Dragon out of hiding so I can take him to my employer and collect my reward. Wait, you're using me to get to Dragon?' Masque nodded, "So it's just like with Rainbow Dash and Rarity! I have to get out of here!" she tried ramming at the invisible walls.

Masque turned and began texting emojis to Tirek to let him know of his progress. As he was writing up his message, he heard a familiar voice spoke over his shoulder, "Wow, you text using only emojis?"

Masque jumped as he saw Pinkie standing right by his side. He looked back between her and the spot he set up his box while giving her a confused look, "Oh, that? It was easy to get out once I found the soft spot. Well, I gotta run." she began running, only for Masque to mime himself whirling a lasso around before launching it and caught Pinkie in it.

"Whoa!" she gasped, before looking back at Masque who started tugging her back. Pinkie was literally moving as if she was being tugged back to the mime, "Well, nice lassoing, partner. But fortunately I've been in a situation like this before when Applejack tried her rope tricks on me," she wiggled her way out of the lasso, once again shocking Masque, "I get the feeling you're not very good at this keeping me a prisoner thing." Masque frowned angrily at Pinkie besting his tricks.

Using his ability, Masque managed to get Pinkie into an invisible sack and mimed himself securing the invisible sack heavily with invisible chains and locks making it harder to escape, "Well, this is a bummer." Pinkie pouted. Masque proceeded to tug the invisible sack causing Pinkie to slide across the sidewalk.

* * *

Meanwhile at Spike's place, Luna was at her monitors keeping an eye on things. After sipping some coffee from her mug she looked at a monitor seeing five of the girls were in one location, while Pinkie was in another.

"Hmm. I wonder what Pinkie is doing so far away from the girls of all days?" she wondered, as she hacked the security cameras nearby her location and saw Pinkie cured up while being dragged along via invisible rope by a mime, "What in the?" she asked in confusion before grabbing her cellphone to make a call.

Meanwhile, Spike was currently at a coffee shop in the city before hearing his phone ring. He pulled it out and answered it, "Yes? What's up, Luna?"

"Master, I've been monitoring the girls just as you said, but I'm afraid Pinkie Pie might be in trouble."

Spike was suddenly concerned, "Trouble, how?"

"I've pinpointed her on Hayseed St. it looks like she's being tugged away by a mime."

Spike raised a brow, "Are you absolutely sure she's in trouble and not just goofing around with street performers?"

"Judging from her face and struggling it doesn't look that way." Luna answered, as she watched the monitor.

"All right, I'll get right over there," Spike said, as he got up and started running, "Mimes?" he asked himself, "Tirek, you really know how to pick 'em." he ran into an alley way and appearing on the roof of one of the buildings was Dragon who set out to help his friend.

* * *

Back with Pinkie, she continued to struggle out of Masque's trick, "Come on, Mimey. You can't take me hostage. I'm a party planning girl. And I have so many parties booked for months. Imagine all the disappointed people who won't have the parties I made specially for them." she pleaded.

Masque just ignored her, as he continued on. As he dragged Pinkie right around an old rec center, Dragon dropped in before them, "Hey, Clown. That's not your property."

"Dragon!" Pinkie cheered.

Masque smirked, as Dragon continued, "So mind telling me who you are if you even can?"

Masque whipped out a card and flung it to Dragon who caught it. He looked seeing it was a business card, "Masque Silencieux. Well, Masque, I'm gonna ask you nicely to let the girl go. Cause if you don't I won't ask nicely again."

"It's true, he won't." Pinkie vouched.

Masque got into a defense position, as did Dragon. The thief came at the mime and threw a punch only for the mime to copy it and their fists connected. Dragon tried another punch only for Masque to mimic it again. The more blows Dragon tried to land, Masque just kept copying him like a reflection. Dragon jumped back and spoke to himself, "Great, the old mirror trick. This is why I hate mimes."

Masque looking like he wasn't breaking a sweat pretended to peel something. Dragon rushed to the mime to strike faster, but Masque tossed something to the ground. When the thief put his foot to a point on the ground he ended up slipping and fell on his back, "What the hell just happened?"

"You slipped on a banana peel." Pinkie answered.

"Don't tell me his tricks are realistic somehow?" Dragon asked while getting up.

"How else would you explain me actually being trapped like this?" Pinkie asked rhetorically.

Masque then mimed himself tossing something up and catching it before throwing it at Dragon. Suddenly a cut appeared in his coat and a cut appeared on his shoulder, "AH!" he gripped his shoulder, "I actually felt that knife? What's going on?"

Luna spoke to him through his earpiece, "This mime obviously specializes in mind games. He's able to make you mentally and physically feel all his tricks."

"A mime capable of making his gags feel real? Now this just might be the most dangerous opponent yet." Dragon replied, as he kept trying to attack Masque who still used the mirror trick to copy the thief.

Masque jumped back and pulled something out while holding onto it with both hands. He spun around while pretending to swing his weapon that Dragon like before felt it and rolled across the ground, "Master, what hit you?" came Luna's voice.

"Giant mallet." he groaned.

"Master, at this rate you'll never defeat him and rescue Pinkie." Luna warned him.

"Any suggestions, because I'm open for them."

"Think like a mime. You won't be able to fight him normally, so you'll have to fight Masque like a mime."

"Fight like a mime, huh?" Dragon asked, as a plan was formulating in his head.

He went back to fight, as Masque prepared himself. To the mime's surprise, Dragon started acting like a mime by doing the hands on invisible glass wall trick. Masque curiously started mimicking him like before. Dragon switched from doing basic mime tricks and pretended to put on his own act which Masque started copying.

Pinkie who was watching from the side started explaining it, "Ok, Dragon looks like he's picking something. What's he picking? Oh! Oh! Looks like peppers!" she noticed Dragon giving a very hot reaction, "And it looks like they're ghost peppers. Spicy!"

Dragon mimed himself making a ghost pepper gumbo, before pretending to taste it and licked his lip. He pretended to offer Masque a taste, and the mime who was caught up in the act agreed to taste it too. Masque mimed himself taking a bite of the gumbo. At first his reaction was normal, until his face started turning red and sweat bullets streamed down his face causing his makeup to run. Dragon and Pinkie could literally see smoke coming out of his ears. The mime mimed himself screaming as he ran to the nearest fountain and drank water to quell the burning sensation in his mouth.

When Masque had enough water he turned and saw Dragon waving at him. The mime was prepared to attack but suddenly jerked back as if his face his something solid. He put his hands up and felt he was encased in something. The thief spoke to him smugly, "While you were busy dealing with your heartburn I managed to turn the tables and put you in a box of my own. Jokes on you, clown!" he laughed, as Masque pounded on the invisible walls of his prison.

Pinkie applauded, even though she was still trapped, "All right, Dragon!"

Dragon went to Pinkie and mimed himself undoing all the chains and locks placed around her sack before pretending to open it up, "You're free now." he told her.

Pinkie found herself able to stand up again, and stretched, "Oh! What a relief. I was getting cramped in there."

Dragon motioned to Masque and spoke, "Pray you never decide to become a mime, Ms. Pie."

"I would never do that. Being silent is not my nature." she smiled.

"Clearly." Dragon agreed.

"So what're you going to do with him?" Pinkie asked about Masque.

"I know some people that can handle this guy. In the meantime you better get on out of here."

"Right. Thanks again, Dragon!" Pinkie declared before zipping off.

Dragon spoke to Luna, "Luna, make a call to the boys at Argon Heights Asylum. I think they'll be wanting this guy contained there."

"On it, Master." Dragon nodded, as he took his leave.

At Tirek's place, the mobster had just been informed of Masque's failure by his secretary, "That stupid clown! I should have my head examined just for trusting him!" he turned to his secretary, "Get me some aspirin now!"

"Yes, sir." his secretary answered, before leaving the room.

* * *

The next day, Pinkie was walking with her friends to school while explaining what happened yesterday, "I can't believe you almost got captured by a mime." Rainbow said in disbelief.

"I know. That would've been so humiliating." Pinkie agreed.

"But Dragon showed up and defeated him?" Fluttershy asked.

"Uh-huh. He out-mimed that mime." Pinkie laughed.

"My suspicions are correct," Twilight sighed, "We are being targeted."

"This is just so horrible." Rarity said in worry.

"Relax, girls. Have you forgotten Dragon saved me, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow reminded them.

"Yeah. Dragon's looking out for us." Pinkie smiled.

"Or, spying on us," Applejack voiced her opinion, "You think it's coincidence he somehow knows when and where you gals were being attacked?"

"He is a master thief, Applejack," Rarity reminded her, "Surely he has his own source of connections."

"Regardless, either way we're being watched by someone. I don't know about you, but I don't feel comfortable with any one of them spying on us. Why I'll betcha Dragon's watching us right now somewhere."

"Hey, girls!" came a voice, as Spike rode by on his bike.

"Hi, Professor." They greeted.

"Better get to school before the bell, before I start issuing tardy slips!" Spike playfully warned them.

"Oh, my gosh. He's right. Let's pick up the pace!" Twilight gasped, as they started rushing for school.

Spike smiled knowing no matter what the danger or whoever crosses paths with him he would protect his students, no, his friends no matter what the cost.

**(And there you go. Spike out-mimed a mime.)**


	15. Dragonfall

**(And here's my next chapter where Spike protects Fluttershy, but said girl ends up protecting him as well.)**

It was Saturday afternoon, and at the city's Animal Shelter Spike and Fluttershy were busy feeding the animals. Spike was by the aquariums sprinkling fish food for the fish, "There you go, guys. Eat up." he looked over and saw Fluttershy feeding the puppies.

Fluttershy picked one of the puppies up and rubbed her nose against its affectionately, before the puppy licked her causing Fluttershy to giggle. Spike watched Fluttershy smiling while thinking, 'How can anyone as kind as Fluttershy be able to exist?'

"Spike?" Fluttershy asked the boy who was deep in thought.

The boy snapped out of his stupor and spoke up, "Yes, Fluttershy?"

"I just wanted to thank you for coming by to help me out at the shelter today." she said with a smile.

"No problem at all. I just hope these critters will one day find the owner they're destined to be with." Spike replied, while looking around at all the different animals.

"I do too," Fluttershy agreed, before continuing, "You know, Spike, if you want I can help you pick out a pet yourself. You know I've offered countless times."

"And I appreciate every time, but I just don't have the time to take care of a pet." he confessed.

"Well, my offer still stands if you ever change your mind." Fluttershy said, as Spike nodded and the two got back to work.

After their shifts were done, Spike and Fluttershy left the shelter, "Well, I'm heading home. I still got some papers to grade from yesterday's classes."

"I understand. Just try not to work too hard, ok?" she asked.

"Ok, Fluttershy. I'll see you around." Spike got on his bike and rode off.

"Bye, Spike!" Fluttershy called, before walking home.

As she walked she was unaware someone had been keeping an eye on her from a distance. The spy spoke to himself, "So this is the girl Tirek asked me to go after, huh? Should be easy as pie."

* * *

Meanwhile, Spike returned to his place where his servants were waiting for him, "Welcome home, Master." Celestia greeted.

"Yes, welcome home." Luna and Cadence greeted.

"Thanks, girls." Spike said, as he hung up his jacket and plopped into his armchair.

"And how was your time with Fluttershy?" Luna inquired.

"It was good. Helping her out has really brought my stress down." Spike answered, as he took some tea offered by Cadence.

"And you were able to keep an eye on her in person instead of just watching from afar." Cadence noted.

"Yeah. At least as Spike I can watch the girls closer."

"Master, while we understand how concerned you are for the girls safety as much as we are. The three of us are also worried about your safety." Celestia voiced her concern.

"My safety?" he asked.

"Yes," Luna confirmed, "If you keep at this you're going to tire yourself out to the point if something does happen to any of the girls you won't have the strength to protect them or yourself."

"I swore to protect the girls from Tirek and his grunts," Spike reminded them, "And I stand by that promise even if it puts me in the ground." he finished seriously.

* * *

As the sun was going down, Fluttershy who had just finished picking up some food for the animals tomorrow started walking home. As she walked she hummed happily to herself, until a mailbox close to her exploded. Fluttershy was thrown back off her feet and dropped the pet food in the process. She wasn't the only one, as several pedestrians close by started screaming and running for their lives.

Fluttershy got up looking frightened, "What was that?" she looked around, before spotting someone walking down the street to her.

He was a man with black hair and a goatee, wearing red and yellow goggles over his eyes. He wore a red shirt with black vest, armbands, and gloves; light gray straps and belt; black pants and boots with red padding and light gray knee pads. In one hand we has carrying a machine gun, and in his other hand was a grenade. Strapped to his arms were missile launchers.

"Well, hey there, sweetie. How'd you like that bang?" he asked, "Explosive enough for you?"

Fluttershy trembled before finally finding her voice, "Who-Who're you?"

"Name's Louie Kaboom, and blowing stuff up is what I do." he introduced himself.

"Stay away from me!" Fluttershy screamed, as she tried to run, but Louie held up his machine gun and started shooting several cars and building windows to frighten her even more.

"Don't move or you'll find one of these in between your eyes!" he shouted.

Fluttershy whimpered, shaking in fear as she stared at the machine gun pointing straight at her.

"How about you be a nice girl and come with me?" Louie asked as he beckoned for Fluttershy, "My employer has selected me personally to bring Dragon in and you'll make a nice piece of bait for him."

"What...what are you-"

"Nothing yet, so long as you behave," Louie said with a said sadistic smirk, cutting Fluttershy off, "I would hate to mess up that pretty little face of yours before the main event happens."

Fluttershy was so scared she couldn't move, but knew if she did move he was going to shoot her or someone else. Before she could do anything, a voice shouted, "Freeze!"

Both Fluttershy and Louie looked around seeing they were surrounded by Chief Iron Will, Officer Sentry, and several more cops, "Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air!" Iron Will ordered.

Louie turned around slowly to face the chief, "Alright, Chief, you got me," he sat his weapons down and raised his hands, "Oh, by the way. You might wanna take cover." he revealed he had detonators in his palms.

Upon seeing them the Chief shouted to his men, "Move!" they all took cover, as Louie triggered the detonators and several spots around them exploded.

The cops took cover as Louie picked his weapons up again. He looked back and saw in the midst of the chaos Fluttershy had already made a run for it, "Guess it's a game of tag now. Here I come, ready or not!" he called, as his boots suddenly became rocket skates and he went after her.

* * *

Back at Spike's place, the young teacher/thief was relaxing with his servants, until an alarm came from Luna's room, "Oh, no. The alarm!" Luna gasped, as the four got up and ran to Luna's room.

Luna went to her monitors and pulled up security footage of what was happening in the city, "Something bad is going on, Master." she told him.

"What's the situation?" he asked.

"Look." Luna pulled up footage of Fluttershy running for her life, as a man was coming after her while shooting anything in his path with his machine gun or blowing stuff up with grenades and missiles.

"Fluttershy!" Spike gasped.

"Master, you better go." Celestia suggested.

"I'm on it." Spike answered, as he ran to suit up.

* * *

With Fluttershy she continued to run for her dear life, as Louie was destroying anything in his path, "You can't run from me forever!" he laughed.

Fluttershy kept running, until she slipped and fell down. She picked herself up, only to be snatched by Louie who skated by. He hefted her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes as he continued on.

Dragon had reached the city and flew on his glider wings following the trail of destruction left by Fluttershy's pursuer, "Trail's still hot, he can't be far," Dragon spoke into his comlink to Luna who was at her monitor, "Any idea on our hit-man?"

Luna pulled up a profile, "Our explosive guy is Louis Mackire; aka Louie Kaboom. A former soldier in the military, but was imprisoned for being too eccentric with his weapons. Blew up a lot of homes and other places for his own amusement at the expense of hundreds of lives."

"A trigger happy lunatic. Whoever thought giving that guy a gun was a good idea must've been certifiably insane."

_"He's mad, but still dangerous, Master. Be careful."_ Luna warned him.

"Always." Dragon answered, as he flew on.

Back on the ground level, Chief Iron Will was following the trail in his squad car with Sentry in the passenger seat. The officer looked up and saw Dragon flying ahead of them, "Chief, it's Dragon!"

The Chief saw Dragon in the sky flying ahead of them, "Where does he think he's going?" he asked.

"Maybe he's searching for the bomber as well?" Flash suggested.

"If that's the case he might lead us right to him." The chief saw, as he followed Dragon, but the master thief's rocket glider made him go so fast the chief couldn't keep up.

Dragon followed the trail, until he saw it went cold, "Damn! I got nothing. Luna, check the other security cameras see where they went!"

Luna checked the security cams, and saw Louie bringing Fluttershy into a warehouse, "I found them. They went into the warehouse on 53rd St."

"Thanks." Dragon said, as he headed over there.

* * *

When Dragon reached his destination, he landed on the roof and looked down through the skylight. He could see Fluttershy mouth gagged and tied to a support beam while struggling to get loose, but to no avail.

"Fluttershy." Dragon gasped, and knew what he had to do. He jumped down through the skylight breaking the glass, hung onto a crane hook and swung himself off landing safely on a pile of crates.

Fluttershy seeing the thief looked relieved, as he came over and removed her gag, "Dragon." she gasped.

"It's ok, Fluttershy, I'm getting you out of here." Dragon answered, as he started cutting the rope.

"It's a trap!" she cried, as gunshots were fired at Dragon who ran for cover.

He hid behind a crate for cover, as Louie who was using a pile of crates as his own cover called out, "I knew you'd come looking for her."

"You must know me so well." Dragon replied in sarcasm.

"Just that you'd do anything for this girl and her friends. It's really all I need to know."

"Then you didn't know about this." Dragon flung one of his exploding throwing stars at the crate pile Louie hid behind.

Louie hearing the beeping on the star quickly ran before the star detonated causing the crates to blow. The bomber ended up getting thrown off his feet and onto the floor. Dragon went back to Fluttershy and finally undid the bindings, "Hurry, get out of here!"

"What about you?" she asked in concern.

"I'll be fine. Now go!" Dragon ordered, as Fluttershy tried to run, only for Louie to open fire at Fluttershy who quickly took cover.

"She's not going anywhere, and neither are you!" Louie said sternly.

"Wasn't planning on leaving soon anyway." Dragon replied, as he ran at Louie who kept trying to shoot the thief. Dragon dodged the bullet shots, before disarming the bomber of his gun and threw it aside.

"Bullets ain't all I got." Louie said, as he launched two missiles from the launchers on his arms.

"Shit!" Dragon cursed, as he jumped away to avoid the two missiles, but the explosion sent him rolling across the ground.

"Don't be difficult, Dragon. I was asked to bring you to Tirek in one piece. And it's so hard for me to resist not blowing you into a million pieces." Louie warned him.

"Guess that's why you were kicked out of the service." Dragon mocked.

"So I like to blow stuff up, it's a hobby!"

"Whatever you say." Dragon answered, as the two engaged in combat.

Peeking out from behind some crates was Fluttershy who instead of fleeing like Dragon suggested stayed behind. She watched as her captor and rescuer fought, while praying Dragon would be all right.

Louie managed to overpower Dragon before knocking him to the ground. He pinned the thief to the ground with his foot before aiming a pistol right at his face, "Stay down if ya know what's good for ya. Ya put up a good fight, Dragon, but ya lost. Tirek's gonna award me with a hefty cash prize for delivering you to him. Maybe he'll even let me have the girl as a bonus."

"You will do nothing to her!" Dragon shouted, but Louie put the pistol to his forehead.

"Like I said, it's so hard to resist not to blow you into a million pieces. So don't tempt me anymore." he warned the thief.

Fluttershy watched in horror at what Louie was willing to do to Dragon. Suddenly her frightened look started changing into a frown with her eyes tightening. Finally something inside the once peaceful timid girl snapped, and she ran from her hiding spot and tackled Louie right off Dragon and started strangling him hard, "YOU LEAVE DRAGON ALONE, YOU BULLY!"

Dragon got up and saw Raging Fluttershy strangling the hell out of Louie whose face was turning blue before she eventually snapped his neck, "Fluttershy!" he shouted, as he ran to her and tried to pull her off, "Enough! It's over! FLUTTERSHY!" he screamed, as Fluttershy finally snapped out of her rage mode.

"What? What happened?" she asked in concern, before looking down at Louie who wasn't moving a inch. She gasped and got off the bomber in fright, "Is-is he?"

Dragon checked Louie's neck, and answered in shock, "He's dead."

As those words rung through Fluttershy's ears, she started whimpering before falling to her knees crying her eyes out, "I'm a murderer!"

Dragon went to Fluttershy to try to calm her down, "Fluttershy, take it easy. It wasn't your fault."

"I killed someone!" she continued to bawl.

As the girl sobbed into the thief's chest, Dragon received word from Luna, "Master the explosions from inside the warehouse have caught the attention from the police. They're closing in on you."

Dragon looked at Fluttershy and Louie's corpse. He knew once the cops recovered the body they would find out his death was from not only getting his neck snapped, but they would be able to find Fluttershy's hand prints on him. He had to act quick and spoke to the girl, "Marilyn...Fluttershy...look at me..." she looked up at Dragon still crying, "You're not going to jail. Do you understand me? No way am I letting the law take you. Not you!"

Fluttershy sobbed, "But...but I ki-" Dragon interrupted her.

"NO! You're not taking the fall for this! Not for me!" she remained silent, as he continued, "Fluttershy...I need you to do as say...no arguments." Fluttershy was concerned.

As the cops pulled up outside the warehouse, Chief Will, Officer Sentry, and many more cops got out and surrounded the place.

Back inside Dragon stood by the corpse, while looking over at Fluttershy who was hiding in a corner. Dragon spoke into his comlink, "Operation Dragonfall is a go."

Luna's voice came back in protest, _"Master, no!"_

Dragon snapped, "That's an order! If anyone is taking the rap on this, it's me! Fluttershy is not going to jail! End of discussion!"

Luna knowing better than to argue with her master when his mind was made up, reluctantly answered, _"... yes, Master."_

The doors of the warehouse were broken in, as the cops entered, "Freeze!" Chief Will ordered, as they saw the scene before them with Dragon standing above Louie, "What happened here? Why isn't he moving?"

Flash Sentry went to Louie's body while the cops made sure Dragon stayed where he was. The young officer checked Louie's neck, before speaking in shock, "He's dead."

"Dead?" Chief Will gasped, until his eyes fell on Dragon and got angry, "You. You did this, didn't you?!"

Dragon answered calmly, "I had no choice."

The cops gasped in shock, as Chief Will spoke, "I knew you were scum, but even I never thought you'd go this low."

"I did what I had too!" Dragon answered, "This maniac was gonna kill the girl he abducted. Say what you want about me, Chief. But know this, I did what I had to just to save a life." he spread his glider wings and rocketed out of the skylight flying off.

Chief Will growled at the loss of the thief, until on of the cops spoke up, "Chief! The girl's here, and she appears to be unharmed." Chief Will watched as two of the cops helped Fluttershy up from hiding, as she still looked traumatized.

They brought her over, as the chief spoke calmly to her, "It's ok, miss. It's over. How about we take you home?" Fluttershy could only nod having promised to keep her mouth shut about the truth. So she left with the police, as some of them were removing Louie's body to be taken away.

* * *

That night at Spike's place, Spike and his servants were watching the news with the top story being what happened today, "And so what was once a mere master thief, is now a master murderer." the newswoman explained.

Chief Iron Will was speaking to the press, "He told me so through his own mouth. I knew he could never be trusted! This is why he needs to be apprehended for the sake of this city and all its civilians!"

Spike not wanting to listen to anymore, turned the TV off. Celestia spoke to him, "Master, I know you did it to save Fluttershy, but this was a risk too big to take."

"Fluttershy wouldn't be able to handle jail, Celly," Spike answered, "Besides she did what I just did to her. She saved me, and so I take the blame to save her in return."

"You realize protecting the girls will be harder now that everyone thinks you're a murderer too." Cadence noted.

"I don't care. Even if the whole city has turned on me, I will continue to watch over and protect the girls." he promised.

At Tirek's office, the mob boss was watching the same news story which showed Fluttershy being brought into her house by her parents who were shooing the media away before closing the door and locking it.

Tirek's assistant spoke up, "It seems like Dragon finally snapped and decided to murder your latest hit-man."

"I don't buy it for a second." Tirek answered.

"Sir?"

"With all the stories and reports on Dragon he never murdered anybody else who was after his skin or even threatened the other girls." the boss explained.

"Perhaps it became too much for him to resist." the assistant suggested.

"Maybe, but I still have my doubts on that."

"Well, you might wanna do something about the rest of the help you hired. Half of them have threatened to pull out from your deal thanks to this."

"I'll handle them. In the meantime let's let this sink in. Because I have a feeling Dragon's not going to be escaping so easily next time." Tirek smirked.

* * *

The next day at school on the roof top were the girls meeting each other. Fluttershy's parents didn't want her to go in today what with all that happened, but she insisted she would be fine. Even though she spent the whole day dodging fellow students who were asking her how the fight between Dragon and Louie went down, she ignored as best she could, while her friends shielded her from the students who wouldn't leave without an answer.

"I can't believe Dragon would actually kill someone." Rarity gasped with a hand to her mouth.

"I know. That just didn't seem like him." Rainbow added.

"I told ya he was no good." Applejack called it.

"But he did save Fluttershy's life." Pinkie noted.

"Murder doesn't make it right, Pinkie Pie." Twilight replied.

"I agree. As much as I am grateful to Dragon for what he's done. I cannot support him after this." Rarity agreed.

As the girls continued to discuss about Dragon and what he did, Fluttershy was getting more and more uncomfortable until the pressure was too much, and she snapped, "IT WAS ME!"

The girls were shocked at Fluttershy's outburst, as the girl herself covered her mouth, "What do you mean it was you?" Rainbow asked in confusion.

Fluttershy looked at her friends knowing she couldn't hide it anymore, "I-I was the one that killed the bad man."

"You?" the girls asked.

"Fluttershy, you can't be serious." Applejack said skeptically.

"Yeah. You'd never do anything like that. Would you?" Pinkie asked.

"He was threatening to kill Dragon, and something inside me snapped and I snapped his neck!" Fluttershy started sobbing, as the girls tried to calm her.

"You're serious about that?" Rainbow asked, as Fluttershy nodded sadly.

"So he covered for you?" Rarity asked still in shock.

"Yes. He didn't want me to go to jail, so he took the fall for me." she explained.

"Unbelievable." Twilight gasped.

"I don't believe it." Applejack said also in shock.

"Say what you want about him, but never call him a murderer." Fluttershy told them, as she continued to sob, while the girls comforted her.

All six were unaware of Spike hiding behind the door of the rooftop entrance had overheard them, and was shocked to see she told the truth to her friends. He knew he couldn't leave things on a bad note with Fluttershy so he had to do something.

* * *

As school let out, Fluttershy dawned a hoody and put the hood up to avoid the media before heading for home. As she walked, she looked up and saw Dragon was ducking around in an alley way and motioned her to come over.

Fluttershy looked around seeing no one was looking and went to the alley way, where Dragon was. When she came face to face with the thief she whispered, "Dragon, what're you doing out here? If someone catches you..."

"What's life without a little risk?" he asked.

"I just don't wanna see you get thrown into jail, or worse, executed." she voiced her worry.

"Don't worry about me, Ms. Fluttershy. I just came to see how you're holding up since that night."

"It's been horrible. I'm all over the TV and internet. Our house is constantly getting called by news networks who want to set up an interview with me on being witness to 'your' first murder. Even everyone from school won't leave me alone with asking questions about how it all happened."

"I'm terribly sorry with what you're dealing with. Really I am." Dragon spoke with guilt.

"Well, I can imagine what you're dealing with is just as worse as what I am dealing with," Fluttershy said. Fluttershy stayed quiet before asking, "Why did you do it, Dragon? Why risk your reputation for me?"

"Because you don't deserve to be put in jail. You're a good person, and one act of murder can take all that away from a person regardless of a perfect crime-free record. You have your whole life ahead of you, and I wouldn't want that taken away from you. Better I take the heat rather than you taking the fall."

"But what's going to happen to you now?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"I honestly have no idea. But one thing hasn't changed," the girl tilted her head, as the thief continued, "I'm going to protect you and your friends no matter what it takes." he promised.

Fluttershy's eyes began watering as she threw her arms around Dragon and cried into his chest. Dragon wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace knowing from this point on he was no longer simply a Master Thief to the public, but a Master Murderer as well.

**(And there you go. Fluttershy saved Dragon, but murdered someone in blind rage. But Dragon took the fall for her to keep her safe. Now things will be getting more hairy for the master thief with this new ****reputation**** over his head.)**


	16. The Invasion on Sweet Apple Acres

**(I got another one for you, where A.J gets targeted but things will end up going up in flames for the girl and Dragon.)**

It was Saturday morning at Spike's place. The young professor/thief was sitting in his arm chair watching the news. The talk of the town was Dragon's change from Thief to Murderer. A week had passed since Spike had taken the fall for Fluttershy as Dragon tarnishing the reputation of thief with murder and where once he had a standing fan base of people who worshiped him now saw him as a killer.

He kept his eyes glued to the TV, until Celestia came by with tea on a tray, "Your tea, Master."

"Thank you, Celestia." Spike answered, as he took a cup that Celestia poured tea into.

Luna walked by and saw what her master was watching. She sighed before speaking to her superior, "Master, you really shouldn't be watching this constantly."

"Why not? I took the fall and now I'm witnessing the end results." Spike replied.

"But the more you keep watching these reports the more we fear how it'll affect your confidence or self esteem." Luna warned him.

"It's hardships and pain such as this that makes me stronger." he answered.

"We just don't want you to take this too hard you end up slipping up next time you go out," Celestia noted, "And truth is we don't think you should be going out as Dragon for a while."

"It's been a week, Celly. Tirek hasn't made a move against any of the girls since then. But he won't remain dark forever. So I have to get back out there and monitor the city. Even if Iron Will and the entire Police Force are watching." he squinted his eyes seriously.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Sweet Apple Acres Apple farm, Applejack and her family was sitting at their kitchen table enjoying breakfast. They were also watching the news on their little TV inside the kitchen. As the news of Dragon now being labeled a murderer kept repeating by the reporters, Applejack frowned knowing she was right about him being untrustworthy all along.

Suddenly the TV was turned off by their grandma, "Hey, Granny Smith, I was watching that!" Applejack argued.

"I'm tired of listening to them folks yammer on about Dragon like that," Granny Smith voiced her disgust, "Honestly, the media these days exaggerate too much."

"Exaggerate?" Applebloom wondered

"Granny, what're you talking about?" Applejack asked in confusion.

"They're all talking about the bad part of what happened instead of looking at the bigger picture."

"Where is there a bigger picture in all this?" Applejack argued.

"Dragon may have murdered that varmint, but he still saved your friends life. That should count for plenty."

"But he still murdered a person. Regardless of his intentions." Applejack continued.

Granny Smith sighed, "Applejack, you've gotta stop living under this belief that the world is black and white. Because whether ya see it or not there's always a gray line."

Applejack turned to her brother, "Big Mac, you can't believe a word Granny is sayin', right?"

"Uh... Actually, A.J, I have to side with her." Big Mac answered.

"What?!"

"While I don't approve of what he did, he did save your friends life after all and you as well." Big Mac reminded her.

"I know, but what if he comes back looking for a favor from Fluttershy or the rest of my friends?" She asked.

"The more you keep second guessing or making these excuses to believe, Applejack, the more you're not gonna be able to trust anybody." Granny Smith warned her.

Applejack thought about what Granny Smith was telling and started getting more conflicted. She got up and spoke, "I need some time to think." she went out the door.

"Will Applejack be alright, Granny?" Applebloom asked in concern.

"Don't you worry non, Applebloom. Applejack's just learning that some people aren't as bad as they seem." Granny Smith assured her.

* * *

Applejack had left the farm and headed out to the city. She rode on a red motorcycle that was once owned by her mom. She drove around still deep in thought about what her grandma said, 'I know I said I'd never trust a thief. But he saved me and my friends twice, and took the fall for Fluttershy. Why am I still trying to deny Dragon isn't bad?' she looked and saw the cemetery and decided to go there.

She drove through the cemetery before parking her bike, and walked up a hill before stopping in front of two burial plots. She knelt down and looked at the names reading 'Bright Mac' and 'Pear 'Buttercup' Butter'. She spoke to them, "Ma. Pa. It's good to see ya. I know I haven't been by as of late, but I just had to come today. I got so much on my mind right now it's making me crazy. I always believed that everything was all about right and wrong and that the ends don't always justify the means. But lately I've been having second thoughts about someone I thought I knew everything about. But suddenly I'm starting to think maybe I didn't know as much as I thought I did about him."

Not far from Applejack, Spike was also in the cemetery kneeling before two burial plots as well. It belonged to his parents 'Simon Lupin' and 'Clarissa Lupin née Templar'.

He prayed and spoke, "Hey, you guys. I know I haven't been around in awhile. Family business is time consuming. Then again you'd already know that," he joked, but quickly dropped the humor, "The family business has been the pride of the Lupin family, but I'm afraid it's taken a bad turn. I took a big fall for a friend of mine and now Dragon is labeled a murderer. I tried so hard to keep it strictly business but I couldn't just let anything happen to my friends. They mean everything to me. Even more than a reputation. I don't know how I'm gonna even be able to carry on the legacy with all that's going on. But I will, for our family, and for the safety of my friends. I hope you can understand that." He got up and saw not far from him was Applejack praying to who he knew was her own family. He decided to walk over and talk to her.

Applejack was so deep in thought about her problems she didn't realize someone was behind her, until her name was called out, "Applejack?"

Applejack snapped out of her thoughts and looked behind her and saw Spike, "Spike? What're you doin' here?"

"Came to pay my respects to my parents. You?"

Applejack smiled, "Same here."

Spike knelt beside Applejack and paid some respect to her parents, "I'm sure your parents would be very proud to see how you've turned out, A.J."

"Thanks. Yours would definitely be proud of you too. A young professor with a degree in history. How many your age can boast about that?" Applejack laughed.

"True." Spike agreed.

The two got up and sat down on a nearby bench to relax. They had been silent for the most part, until Applejack spoke up deciding to get some answers, "Hey, Spike?'

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" she inquired.

"Of course."

"Do you believe that the ends justify the means?" A.J asked.

Spike was taken aback by her question, but knew it had to do with his latest escapade as Dragon. Going into teacher mode, he answered, "I'd like to believe they do. I mean people do questionable things every day. Sometimes they seem like bad decisions or ideas, but sometimes they can be for the greater good of people and the world," Applejack listened in, "I don't believe the world is just black and white. Sometimes something that looks like it could be a good idea can end up being bad somewhere down the line, but something that looks like it could lead to disastrous results could actually be a lot better than other results. We can't always tell what is right and wrong, and have to trust our guts."

'Trust my gut.' Applejack pondered on in her thoughts.

"I hope this was of some help to you, Applejack." Spike said.

"Actually, it kinda was." Applejack admitted.

"Well, I better get going. I got some things I need to take care of." Spike got off the bench.

"See ya later, Spike," A.J said, as Spike walked off leaving her to herself, "Trust in my guts, huh? Well, I hope my gut instinct is right and Dragon really isn't as bad as I made him out to be." she got up and went back to her motorcycle and rode off.

* * *

Meanwhile at Tirek's office, the mobster was at meeting with the Mauler boss Big John, "I hear your big time mercenaries have pulled out of the deal" the biker boss said with a smirk.

"Most of them, unfortunately. But I made sure those who did were dealt with in case they decided to go blabbing about me to the cops." Tirek assured.

"You never leave any trace, do you?" Big John asked.

"It's a talent," Tirek shrugged, "And I bet that you and your lot have been itching to take a crack at catching Dragon."

"Just say the word, boss," the biker boss said as he cracked his knuckles, "Even with that murder rap, Dragon can't hide forever."

"How very true, Big John. You and your gang have proven very loyal to me. Because of that, I've decided that you and your Maulers will be the latest hunters to bring Dragon to me, as well as take prisoner one of the other girls we've yet to go after." Tirek instructed.

"Thank you, Mr. Tirek. We will not let you down."

"For your sake, you better not. As far as everyone is concerned, Dragon is willing to kill. Show him the same courtesy."

"As you wish. So who else are we looking for?"

"This girl here." Tirek dropped a file on Applejack on the desk.

Big John looked the file over and gasped, "Her family makes the famous Apple Cider? That stuff is to die for. Candy Girl once downed half a pack. She was so wasted she went streaking outside... In the rain." he laughed.

Tirek looked disturbed, "I didn't need to know that. You and your gang have your orders. Now go," Big John bowed his head and took his leave. Tirek got up from his seat and looked out his window to view the city, "Dragon, I don't care if you've decided to step over the line because in the end you'll be sorry you did."

* * *

Later on at an old building occupied by the Maulers, Big John was standing above Desertstorm, Candy Girl, and the many other members of the gang, "My fellow Maulers! Tirek has finally given us a chance to bring that freak thief Dragon down!"

"Yeah!" the Maulers cheered.

"As you well know, Dragon's crossed the line and killed one of the bosses hired help. You know what I say to that!? So what! We've taken more lives than that glorified thief ever will. Tirek expects us to bring him in and he doesn't care in what condition. But Dragon alone isn't our only target. We are also to bring him the Apple Family girl alive, so let's keep it clean around her. And if she doesn't make it easy...rough her up a little. You know what I'm talking about, right? Got that?!"

"Yeah!" the Maulers cheered.

"Then get your bikes ready. We're going hunting." Big John finished, as the Maulers left to get their cycles ready.

Big John came down to Desertstorm and Candy Girl, "It's about time Tirek gave us a shot." Desertstorm began.

"I know. I was getting uber bored." Candy Girl complained, while eating from a bucket of ice cream.

"This'll be the biggest hit of our lives, you two," Big John began, "We pull this off we'll be getting a big, fat paycheck from the boss. Not only that, we won't be just another biker gang. We'll be known as the army that that broke the Dragon. So let's put our war faces on and clip Dragons wings."

"Can I clip his tail?" Candy Girl asked hopefully.

"You know he doesn't literally have a tail?" Desertstorm reminded her.

"Oh, doesn't he?" Candy Girl asked while motioning below the boys belt lines.

Desertstorm looked disturbed upon realizing what she meant, "Girl, sometimes you're too crazy."

"I love you too." Candy Girl batted her eyes at him.

"Alright you can bang later. Right now we need to get ready." Big John ordered the couple who left to get their rides ready.

* * *

That night at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was still out in the city which at that point had her family worried.

"Applejack's been gone a long time, Granny." Applebloom expressed her worry.

"She knows the way, Applebloom. Besides that child needs the alone time what with she and her friends have been going through." the elder woman answered.

"Still it's not safe to be out in the city this late."

"Don't worry, sis. Applejack can take of herself," Big Mac assured her, "Why I'll bet she's on her way home right now," he suddenly heard the sound of a motorcycle in the distance from an open window, "See?"

"Thank goodness." Applebloom said in relief.

Suddenly as the sound got closer they could hear the sounds of more motorcycle engines, and the sounds of hootin' and hollerin', "That don't sound right." Big Mac said, as the three looked out the window and saw in the distance a whole gang of bikers riding in their direction.

"A biker gang!" Applebloom gasped, "Granny, what do we do?"

Granny Smith squinted, "What we Apples always do when some varmints come around our land lookin' to start trouble. Big Mac, bring out the big ones."

"On it." Big Mac went to the living room.

"Applebloom, get that there B.B gun of yours." Granny Smith ordered.

"Sure thing." Applebloom ran for her room.

Big Mac moved the sofa and opened up one of the floorboards like a hidden panel. Hidden underneath the board was a couple of shot guns and ammunition. He tossed one to Granny Smith and asked, "You sure you remember how to use that?"

Granny cocked the gun, "Trust me, Big Mac. I'll never forget how to use this."

* * *

The Maulers were riding down the path to Sweet Apple Acres, before pulling up at the entrance. They parked their bikes and got off armed with chains, knives, and guns. They approached the barn and the house, before Big John called out, "Jacqueline Daniels! Come out here!"

The door to the house was kicked open and out came Granny and Big Mac armed with their shotguns, and Applebloom carrying her B.B gun, "She ain't home right now," Big Mac began, "And you varmints are trespassin' on private property!"

"Ya'll best skidaddle on out of here if ya know what's good for ya!" Granny Smith warned them.

The Maulers didn't look the least bit intimidated, as Candy Girl spoke, "Ooh, big old lady's talkin' tough."

"Too bad we're tougher." Desertstorm said.

"Maulers, take 'em!" Big John shouted, as the Maulers started running for the house with their weapons ready, until Big Mac, Granny, and Applebloom started opening fire at their feet.

Big John pulled out a double barrel shotgun and started opening fire at the three who took cover while firing back. Desertstorm was using a machine gun and ended up breaking the house windows.

Big John called to some of the other Maulers, "Boys, let's show these country folk we mean business!"

Several of the Maulers pulled out molotov cocktails and lit the fabric on fire before throwing them at several apple trees, "No! Our beautiful apple trees!" Applebloom cried, as the trees started going up in flames.

"You'll pay for that!" Big Mac shouted, as he took a shot at one of the molotovs held by one of the bikers. When the bottle shattered the fluid ignited the flames setting the one biker on fire.

"Son of a bitch!" he screamed, as he ran around leaving fiery footprints before dropping to the ground and started rolling to try and put it out.

As Granny and Big Mac tried holding the Maulers off, Applebloom reached for her phone and made a call, "Come on, pick up." she pleaded.

* * *

Applejack was currently parked outside a 7/11 heard her phone ring, "Hello? Applebloom? Wait slow down I can't understand ya. Wait, what?! Hang tight I'm on my way!" she hung up and looked in the distance with determination. She revved up her biker and took off ignoring the speed limit.

Meanwhile Spike was still out in the city atop a roof doing some exercises, until his phone rang, "What's up, Lulu?"

"Master, we got trouble!"

"Calm down, and tell me what's wrong?" Spike calmed her.

"I just recorded a call to Applejack from her sister. Bikers have invaded Sweet Apple Acres."

"What?" he gasped.

"And I'm looking at satellite footage of the land now. The trees are up in flames!"

"Get the fire department over there, Lulu," Spike quickly dawned his costume and hurried off, "Whether she likes it or not, Dragon's coming to her rescue."

* * *

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, the Maulers continued to trash the farm, "Burn it all to the ground!" Big John shouted, as the Maulers threw more molotovs at the house setting it on fire, and one landed in the barn which set all the bales of hay on fire which spread rapidly.

The Apples were devastated to see their family home and barn were set on fire, but they had to get away from the burning house. They used a wagon as cover as they continued to try and ward off the bikers. Applebloom looked over and saw Candy Girl wielding a mace shaped like a lollipop was busting up all the animal pens letting the animals run wild and scared.

The crazy biker chick laughed wildly, before spotting a pig separated from the others,"Ooh, looks like I'm having ham hocks!"

"Hey, you!" Applebloom screamed.

Candy Girl looked over, and Applebloom aimed her B.B gun at her and took a shot. The B.B nailed Candy Girl directly at her right eye. The biker girl screamed, as she covered her right eye, "She shot my eye! THE LITTLE BRAT SHOT MY EYE OUT!" she growled at the younger girl and pulled out her own gun, "I'm gonna blow your brains all over this farm!"

"Yee-haw!" a lasso suddenly ensnared Candy Girl's shooting arm and pulled away causing her to miss.

They looked seeing Applejack holding the end of the lasso, "No one threatens my family!"

"Boss, it's the girl!" one of the Maulers called.

"I can see that, dumb-ass!" Big John answered.

"You varmints are gonna pay for what you did to our farm!" Applejack warned them in rage.

"Nice of you to join our little family barbecue," Big John mocked, "Now how's about you come with us? I promise we'll treat you real nice." he, Desertstorm, and Candy aimed their guns at her, until three ninja stars nailed their guns and exploded damaging the weapons.

"Where'd that come from?" Applebloom asked in confusion.

The group looked over and saw Dragon standing on a branch of one of the remaining trees that hadn't caught fire.

"Dragon!" The Apple family gasped.

"Huh?" Applejack was shocked.

"You biker pricks are gonna pay for what you did here!" Dragon jumped down and started fighting the Maulers. He dodged several switchblade stabs, and suddenly got both his arms lassoed by two chains held by two bikers. He smirked and tugged the two chains hard bringing the bikers closer so he was able to clonk their heads together.

Desertstorm whipped out a pair of military knives and tried cutting him. Dragon dodged the blades, before grabbing Storm and threw him into the mud puddle of the pigsty.

"No one does that to my man!" Candy Girl swung her mace at Dragon who dodged, and tripped her making her land in the horse trough filled with water.

Big John armed with brass knuckles engaged the thief, "Don't think because you're a killer now you're more dangerous than us."

"I've always been dangerous." Dragon answered, as he caught Bog John's fist and made him punch himself. He looked over seeing there were still too many bikers, and they were all looking to attack Applejack.

"Applejack, there are too many! Run!" Dragon shouted.

"Do as he says, Applejack!" Granny Smith shouted, as she and the others continued to shoot at some bikers.

Applejack listened to her grandma and jumped on her bike before riding off. Big John got up and called to his bikers, "Get her!" Some of the bikers took off after her on their own bikes.

"Applejack!" Applebloom cried. Dragon said nothing as he went after her on his glider.

He flew along side A.J who spoke, "Got any ideas on how we lose these varmints!?"

"Let's head for the Everfree Forest! We'll split up there and meet back in half an hour!" he answered.

"That place is a maze! You'll get lost in there!" Applejack warned him.

"Trust me! I will find you!" Dragon promised. Applejack decided to trust him and rode off deep into the Everfree Forest, while Dragon flew above the place. The Maulers followed on their bikes into the forest to find A.J.

* * *

Half an hour later inside the forest, Applejack was laying low under a fallen tree trunk with her bike as the bikers were searching around, "Damn this forest is like a maze." one of the bikers said.

"Everfree has a reputation for being the forest many have gotten lost in." another said.

"We've been in here for half an hour and we haven't seen or heard word of the Apple girl." a third put in.

Dragon had caught up with them and stuck to the trees figuring the Maulers were wandering aimlessly through the forest. Using his knowledge of the layout of the forest to his advantage he jumped from tree to tree making rustling sounds.

The Maulers looked all around hearing the rustling, but due to the darkness couldn't see anything, "Where is it?" one asked.

"I don't know."

"So shoot everything!"

One of the Maulers opened fire at all the trees hoping to hit something. Suddenly Dragon ended up taking a bullet graze to the leg he tripped and fell out of the tree, "It's him!" one called.

"Grab him!" another shouted, as the surrounded Dragon and pulled him up to his feet.

"Once we bring you back to Tirek your heads gonna be hanging in his office." one told him.

"But before we do that we're gonna have some fun."

Applejack acted quick by picking up a stump and threw it at one of the Maulers. Before the bikers could turn around, Dragon dropped a smoke grenade that enveloped them all in smoke. The Maulers coughed and stumbled around in the smoke, while Dragon got himself free and got out of the smoke.

"Applejack, follow me!" he called, as he led Applejack down a path in the forest.

When the smoke cleared, the bikers saw no sign of the thief, "Shit he's gone!"

"Now what?"

"Let's split up and look around." one ordered, as they split up into three groups.

As Applejack followed Dragon, he spoke, "Let's take this path." he motioned down a right path.

"What makes you an expert on where we should go?" A.J asked.

"You wanna argue or live?" Dragon questioned, as he showed her the way.

The two trekked through the forest before finding a cave, "See? Perfect for cover." the thief said.

"Good a place as any." Applejack admitted, as they stopped inside the cave to hide.

"I'll keep watch." Dragon offered.

"What? No way, you've done enough already I don't need you stickin' your neck out anymore so ya can ask me for a favor in return." Applejack argued.

"I'm not doing this for any favors! I'm doing it to keep you alive!" Dragon argued back sternly, making A.J back off.

So Dragon kept watch by the cave entrance while making sure to stay in the shadows so no one would see him. As Applejack waited, she looked around the cave while recalling a memory from when she, Spike, and Rarity got lost in the forest when they were younger

* * *

_A younger A.J, Rarity, and Spike were trekking through the forest with Rarity keeping close to Applejack and Spike, "Oh, I don't like this forest. Why did we come in here anyway?"_

_"Because ya wanted to prove ya weren't scared." Applejack reminded her._

_"Well, I take it back. I am scared!" Rarity panicked._

_"Rarity, keep it down!" Spike shushed her, "I'm trying to concentrate."_

_"On what?" A.J asked._

_"While you two were bickering I've actually been marking this path we've been on with clues to help me remember."_

_"How come you didn't tell us?" Rarity asked._

_"You two never gave me a chance, because you were too busy arguing," Spike answered dryly, as the two girls felt embarrassed. Spike looked ahead and found a cave, "Look, we'll use this as shelter." the three went to the save to rest in. Applejack and Rarity were huddled close to Spike in fear of being lost forever. Spike remained strong for their sake until help arrived._

* * *

Applejack recalled how the path to this spot was known only to Spike and he never divulged the secret to her or Rarity. Upon realizing that piece of knowledge she looked over at Dragon in shock, 'No. It can't be. It just can't.' she thought in shock.

Dragon kept close watch of the terrain, until he heard the Maulers bikes revving, "They're getting close. If they find us both we're done. Here's the plan. I'm gonna draw their attention and lead them away."

Applejack looked over at Dragon and spoke, "You what?"

"They want me more than you. So I'm giving them what they want. Don't leave the cave for any reason." Dragon left the entrance to find the Maulers.

As the Maulers rode around looking for their prey, Dragon appeared before them, "Come and get me you brain dead assholes!" he started running.

The Maulers followed Dragon on their bikes, as one member lassoed his leg with a chain link and tripped him. They got off their bikes and surrounded him. One picked him up, and spoke, "Now where were we? Oh, yes. We're gonna beat you so hard no one will recognize you."

Suddenly one of the biker's phones rang, and he answered it, "Yeah, boss?"

"Do you have Dragon or the girl?" Big John's voice came.

"We got the thief, but the girl's nowhere to be found."

"Leave her then. We have our Prize. Do what you wish with him...but keep him alive."

"We're on it." the Mauler said, as they chained Dragon up and rode back the way they came. Applejack watched, as the bikers rode off, and frowned before going after them.

* * *

Close to the forest entrance, the Maulers had chained Dragon to a tree in a clear section, as Big John, Desertstorm, and Candy Girl arrived, while the rest of the Maulers stayed behind to deal with the Apple Family.

Big John looked at the captured thief, "My-my, so this is what it's come to? The baddest thief in the city chained up and ready for an ass beatin'."

"Beat me all you want, because I can take far worse than you can throw." Dragon answered.

"Ok, guys, let's see if he can last the night." Big John said, as Storm and Candy Girl smirked eagerly for some payback.

They all began beating the shit out of Dragon, as Applejack watched from behind a bush in horror, "How can he take so many hits?" she asked in disbelief. She knew she had to help him, but didn't know what to do. She suddenly looked at some broken branches with bushes of leaves on them and an idea came to mind.

After taking so many hits from the Maulers, Dragon looked like he was beaten to death, "That felt good." one of the Maulers said.

Big John lifted Dragon's head up, and spoke, "And now let's see who you really are underneath that mask of yours." he was about to rip the mask off, until suddenly the Maulers heard growling and roaring coming from around them.

"What the hell is that?" one biker asked.

"Sounds mean." another said.

"LOOK!" Candy Girl screamed, as they saw approaching them was a monster made of leaves and branches.

"What the hell is that thing?!" one of the bikers panicked, as the monster got closer forcing them to back away from the captured thief.

"I don't wanna wait and find out!" one of the Maulers cried, as he got on his bike and took off making the others follow.

"Hey, get back here, you cowards!" Big John screamed, as Desertstorm spoke.

"Boss, we're just about out of ammo. And the cops are probably on their way to the farm by now!"

"But Dragon's right there!" Big John reminded them.

"Boss, I can't stand wandering around with one eye any longer. We need to go!" Candy girl pleaded.

Big John looked at the monster and Dragon before swallowing his pride and spoke, "We're not finished here." they took off on their bikes and fled.

Once they were gone, the monster stopped growling and revealed itself to be Applejack wearing leaves and holding two branches like they were arms, "That theater class really paid off." she said to herself, before going over to Dragon and freed him.

Dragon groaned, as he held onto the tree for support, "Applejack, I owe you my life," But the thief didn't an answer from her. All he got was an angry expression, "Applejack?"

"It all makes sense now."

"What does?" he asked in confusion.

"All this time ya had me and everyone else fooled. And it was right there in front of us!" she shouted.

"What're you talking about?"

"I know who you are, Dragon. Or should I say... Professor Lupin."

Dragon was shocked at her claim, but tried to keep the farce up, "You sure none of the Maulers hit you in the head, lady?"

"Cut the bullshit...Spike Lupin. I know it's you," Applejack continued, "Only you know the path to the cave. So how is it Dragon would know it too?"

The thief mentally gasped to himself upon realizing. He was so caught up in trying to keep Applejack and himself alive he didn't realize he blew his cover, "Fess up, Spike." Applejack demanded.

Dragon seeing no way to lie out of it and not having the strength to make a quick escape had no other option. He reached for his mask and removed it to reveal his face to her, "Hey, A.J."

"So it is true." Applejack squinted.

"I know this looks bad, but-" Spike tried to explain, until Applejack cut him off.

"How could I have been so stupid? The way you behaved, why you sought to protect each of us from being targeted. How did we not figure it out earlier?"

"I'm just that good?" he tried to joke.

Applejack frowned, "Do I look like I'm in a joking mood?! Do you have any idea what you've done? Because of you, our friends and I are being targeted by hit-men! My family could've gotten killed! Our livelihood...dammit, Spike!"

"I saved your lives, what else was I supposed to do?!" Spike argued back.

"You wouldn't have to if ya weren't a thief to begin with! I thought I knew ya, Spike. I thought we all knew ya. But it looks like we were so far from the truth. You even swooped in and took Ms. Cadenza as soon as Shining Armor died! Have you no shame!? Does she even know what kind of a man you are!?"

"Applejack, there's a lot about me you truly don't understand."

"What is there to understand, Spike?! What else do I need to hear!? From where I'm standing, you're nothing but a lying, two faced snake!" Applejack poured her pent up anger out, tears in her eyes.

Spike was deeply hurt by the bombs Applejack was dropping on him, but knew she was right. He suddenly groaned, as he clutched onto the tree to keep himself standing. Before Applejack could say another word, Celestia, Luna, and Cadence dropped in wearing masks and grabbed their master.

"Hey, where are you taking him?!" Applejack demanded, "I'm not through with him!"

"Our master requires medical attention. And you have someplace else to be." Celestia warned her, as they activated their own gliders and flew off with Spike.

Applejack knowing she was right let go of her new-found hatred of Spike and went back to retrieve her bike and rode back home. When she arrived she saw the cops were around questioning Granny Smith, Big Mac, and Applebloom, while the firemen were busy putting out the flames on what was left of the Apple Family house and barn. She looked at the buildings in sadness as if a part of her died within that fire.

**(And there you go. Sweet Apple Acres went up in Flames, and now Applejack knows the truth about Spike, and isn't happy one bit. Don't miss next time where Granny Smith reveals a secret that happened between the Apple Family and a past generation of Dragon.)**


	17. The Honor of the Master Thief

**(And here's my new chapter where Applejack learns a secret from her grandma about how Dragon saved her family.)**

The very next morning after the Maulers raid on Sweet Apple Acres, Spike woke up in his bed covered in bandages, "Oh, dammit." he groaned.

"Master, you're awake!" gasped Celestia who had been sitting by her masters bedside all night.

"Celly?"

"I was worried you weren't going to wake up." She said concerned.

"Celly, how bad is it?" he inquired.

"Well, your injuries weren't very life threatening, but you need to stay in bed for the day." she explained.

Spike scowled, "Celestia... I mean how bad is it at Sweet Apple Acres?"

Celestia had fallen silent and looked as if she didn't wanna tell her master the truth. Spike knowing it wasn't good news got out of bed, much to her shock, "Master, please, you mustn't move so much." She tried to stop him, but Spike moved past her and limped to his living room to turn the TV on and see the news.

When the news came on, Spike was horrified to see the news crew was out by Sweet Apple Acres, broadcasting the burned remains of the Apple Farm and the Daniel's home, "No... Sweet Apple Acres it's... gone," Spike whispered, his voice sounding broken. He dropped to his knees while trying to hold in his tears, but eventually broke down, pounded the floor and yelled, "This is all my fault!"

"Master!" Celestia got down to Spike and held him close, as he continued to lament.

"She's right about me, Celly! I'm just a thief! A hero would've been strong enough to protect the farm! Now A.J and her family lost their home and their family's life's work...all those years. She's seen my face, Celly. She knows who I am...and what I am...I'm no good. I'm no good to anyone."

"Master, you did all you could."

"But it wasn't enough!"

"Nobody can be expected to do the impossible all the time." Celestia noted.

"I just wanted to protect my friends. But once again I just made it worse." he cried, as Celestia helped Spike to his feet and brought him back to his room so he could rest and recover.

* * *

Later that day at the Apple Farm, Applejack and her family returned to salvage what they could from their home. Helping them was Twilight and the girls, and even Applebloom's close friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

As Applejack and Twilight were moving some of the burned wood pieces, the country girl spoke to her bookworm friend, "Thanks for coming to help us, Twilight. And thanks again for letting us stay the night at your place."

"No problem, Applejack. After all that's happened you and your family needed our support." Twilight answered.

"We'll have this place cleaned up in no time." Rainbow said confidently, as she and Pinkie cleared some of the wood.

"Don't you think we should call Spike here to help us?" Fluttershy asked.

"I tried calling and asking if he could help, but it just went to voicemail." Twilight answered.

"Oh. I hope he's ok." Rarity said in concern.

Applejack scowled to herself knowing Spike's absence was due to the injuries he sustained when fighting the Maulers last night, but she chose not to divulge his secret to her friends, "I'm sure whatever he's doing is more important."

"What could be more important than helping to clean up your family home?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"Don't know, don't care'. Come on let's get back to work." Applejack said, as she went to clear more burned house pieces away. The girls watched Applejack and could tell she sounded bitter about mentioning Spike.

* * *

Later that day, after a majority of the debris was cleared out, the girls returned home letting A.J and her family collect and salvage all the belongings they could find that were still in good condition. Applejack currently had went into the basement and dug through some boxes. She opened one up and saw a bunch of old family albums.

"Good thing these made it through. They are our family memories." Applejack smiled, as she brought the box up from the basement.

She walked down from the wrecked porch, but lost her footing on a broken stair. Applejack fell over and dropped the box causing the contents to spill out, "Gosh darn it!" she grumbled, as she started picking up the albums and putting some of the pictures back inside them. Suddenly as she went to grab the last album, she saw something sticking out from it.

"Huh?" Applejack pulled it out and her eyes grew wide. It was Dragon's calling card, only it looked older and faded. "What's this doing here?!"

Granny Smith came over and saw A.J with the box, "Well, nice of you to recover our family albums, Jacqueline. Those albums contain more memories than I can even remember." she chuckled.

"Granny, what's this doing in one of the albums!?" Applejack demanded, her voice shaking as she held out the calling card. Granny Smith looked at the card, and smiled.

"Well, now that sure brings back memories."

"Memories?" Applejack asked in confusion, "This is Dragon's calling card. And he only leaves these at the crime scenes," she gasped, "Granny, did Dragon steal from us?"

"Jacqueline..."

"I can't believe it! You supported a guy who stole from our family?!"

"Jacqueline!" Granny Smith shouted, silencing her granddaughter, "You have it all backwards."

"What do you mean?"

"Dragon never stole from us. In fact if it weren't for him we might not even be here at all."

"I don't understand." Applejack said, still confused.

Granny Smith sighed, as she took a seat on a nearby crate, "Child, I know you blame Dragon for what happened to our home, but he's proven time and time again that he's got a good heart. Believe me, I had a tough time seeing it myself, once upon a time. I guess it's as good a time as any that I told ya about the history between our family, and the master thief himself."

* * *

_A much younger looking Granny Smith, or Annie Smith as they called her, was speaking with a wealthy couple, as the older her narrated, "Long before we had the successful business we have today, we were still simple folk trying to make a living. Family had to take up plenty of jobs to support each other. I ended up having to take a maid job for a rich family known as the Bucks."_

_Annie was busy around the mansion cleaning and tidying up making sure everything was spic and span. As the owners would pass her by she kept a smile on to prove she was doing her job the way they wanted it, but the couple just looked at her as if she was nothing._

_"And let me tell ya for rich people you'd think they'd be able to afford some manners, but no sirree. They was far from the nice sort. They treated their employees as if they was garbage, including myself. None of them, however, compared to the old man of the house."_

_During one of Annie's shifts she was busy dusting a case, as Mr. Buck came by and slapped her butt. This act startled her and she spun around watching the old man pass by feeling so proud of himself. She frowned at how he had treated her like she was some whore he could just feel up, and wished she could give him a piece of her mind. But she let it go knowing that her hard work was all that mattered._

_"But I couldn't quit because I promised to help my family no matter what was thrown at me."_

_Annie continued to work all her shifts while trying to ignore every bit of criticism the couple or their guests said to her._

_"But one day I discovered something amiss with Mr. Buck."_

_While Annie was dusting some portraits, she watched as Mr. Buck was eyeballing his wife's pearl necklace._

_"When his wife had started wearing what was probably the most beautiful necklace I ever did see, he looked mighty suspicious of it, and not because of how much it cost."_

_"Seems a waste for that necklace to be around someone so ugly." Mr. Buck commented bitterly._

_"Like you're one to talk about beauty, you old fool," responded Mrs. Buck nastily. "Besides, when you're gone, you won't have to worry about your silly little treasures." Annie watched, as the old couple bickered, but kept up with her work._

_"I'd never seen him more cross in my time. He'd always like to keep his more prettier valuables in a vault and only takes them out on special occasions. But his wife kept wearing it just to show off to all her other rich associates. Over the course of the weeks I noticed a change in Mr. Buck's behavior. Normally he'd always abuse and look down on the servants, especially the women. But I started noticing he was actually treating the ladies the way they should be treated. He was even flirting with them. Not that the ladies minded, of course. In fact they loved it."_

_Annie watched as Mr. Buck was flirting and hitting up on some of the other female servants who giggled to themselves, "Despite how much I appreciated him treatin' the ladies in his mansion with respect, something just didn't feel right. I got more suspicious when not long after he started treating us ladies better he started asking me to give him a tour of the mansion since I had been working the longest compared to all the other servants. He had always known where everything was in the mansion and that his mind was sharp as they come. When I asked him why he needed help, he told me he started becoming forgetful with his old age. I found it too coincidental that he suddenly starts forgetting where everything was at the same time he started treating the servants with more respect. So I decided to investigate."_

_During her shift, Annie had saw Mr. Buck walking the mansion halls heading for his private study. She had started following him while staying out of his sight. She went to the door of the study and gently cracked it open to peek inside. She watched as the old man stuck his ear up against the vault while turning for the combination, before cracking it open and pulled out the necklace Mrs. Buck had been wearing too often._

_"When I saw that impostor was stealing the necklace I had to step in and stop it." Granny Smith narrated, as her past self burst into the study._

_"Hold it right there!" Annie declared._

_The old man turned around while holding the necklace in one hand, and smiled sheepishly, "Well, this is embarrassing."_

_"I knew something was off with you." Annie squinted her eyes._

_The fake smirked, "I knew you were smart as you were pretty. Saw through my act and everything."_

_"I can't let you steal that necklace," Annie warned him, "I'll stop ya if I must."_

_The old man scoffed, "You? Stop me? Lady, I already gave you credit for being pretty and smart but I don't think you can stop me from stealing that necklace. Do you even know who you're up against?"_

_"All I see is a no good common crook who managed to fool everyone in this house." Annie crossed her arms._

_"My good lady, I resent that! I'll have you know that I'm a very great world famous thief! A living legend and a real good friend to all the young ladies the world over!" he struck a few heroic poses, until something snapped, "Ooh! I really can't do those poses like I used to."_

_"And I bet you have a heart of gold underneath, huh?" Annie asked sarcastically._

_"Naturally. Here's my card." he flung a calling card at her._

_Annie caught it, and looked at it, "Dragon, the Master Thief."_

_"Emphasis on 'Master'." he boasted._

_"So where's the real Mr. Buck?" Annie asked suspiciously._

_Dragon chuckled sheepishly, "Funny story. True story in fact."_

_A few weeks back, the real Mr. Buck was out on in the city by himself, unaware he was being watched by a familiar thief in costume. When he was all alone, Dragon dropped in and spoke._

_"Hello there, Mr. Buck. I'm going need to steal your life for a bit. It won't be too long, I assure you," he explained. What he got in response was Mr. Buck panicking before clutching his heart and dropped dead, "Well, shit," he talked into his wrist radio, "Hey, girls. You might wanna prepare an ice box for Mr. Buck here."_

_Annie looked at Dragon with a frown, as the thief spoke in defense, "Oh, come on. I didn't even touch him. Ain't my fault his heart gave out so easily."_

_"Is his body still in one piece?" Annie inquired._

_"Of course. Still preserved for when I'm done here. Trust me I'll be glad when I don't have to keep the facade of being that old hags husband up any longer. You have any idea how hard it is to keep a farce like this up for so long? Especially for a woman like that? I'm just glad Mr. Buck and his wife sleep in separate bedrooms. I wouldn't share a bed with her even if my life depended on it."_

_"And yet ya still found time to flirt with me and all the other ladies here." Annie called him out._

_"Well, if I was going to be undercover here I might as well make the most of it. And at least give the ladies some hope that Mr. Buck genuinely started to care for them before his death becomes public."_

_"And you also used me as a means to get you close to the vault so you can take the necklace."_

_Dragon sighed, "I do regret playing you for a pawn. You do deserve so much better, Annie. My time undercover here and getting to know you better than the real Mr. Buck ever did has been good for me. You and your family sound like good people and you just wanna make a good living by sharing your family produce with everyone. I admire people who work hard for what they believe in. Especially you."_

_"If you really mean that you'll put the necklace back and just walk away."_

_The guilt started to get to Dragon who sighed, "Ok. You win. But before I put this back I'd like to see you try it on."_

_"Me?" she asked._

_"Yes. If there is something I agreed with Mr. Buck was it was too beautiful to be worn by his wife. I think you would pull it off better." he offered it to her._

_"Well, we'll see if you're right," Annie said, as she turned around allowing Dragon to put in on her, "So, what do you think?" she asked while posing with it._

_"Much more befitting of you than Mrs. Buck." he flirted._

_"Oh, you charmer." Annie blushed._

_"I try."_

_"But you know it's taboo to flirt with a married woman." Annie warned him._

_"Oh, trust me I wouldn't think of trying to seduce you away from your obviously loving husband."_

_"Well, I ain't so easily swayed." Annie flirted back, and the two laughed._

_Interrupting their moment however, was Mr. Buck's nephew Silver Dollar who entered the study and caught the two, "Mrs. Smith, what are you doing in here with my uncle?"_

_"I was just..." Annie had no time to make an excuse, as he saw what was around her neck._

_"Why do you have that necklace," he looked at the open vault and then at "Mr. Buck", "You senile old man! We're you honestly going to give this maid that necklace."_

_"Mr. Buck" looked at the bag he was carrying and saw a safe cracking tool sticking out of it, "And what of it, nephew!? You're the one who wanted to steal from a dying old man."_

_Annie noticing the tool spoke up, "He's right. And my own suspicions were correct. You also had your eyes set on it, and you were trying to steal it yourself."_

_"And I suppose a gold digging whore like you is better suited to have something so priceless?" Silver Dollar asked._

_"It suits her better than that hag I call a wife." Dragon said, as he attacked the nephew who defended himself._

_Annie took cover behind the desk and watched the men fight. Dragon was fighting to his fullest, but she noticed he was getting slow which left him open to a beating from Silver Dollar. When Dragon was knocked to the floor looking too injured to get up on his own, the nephew towered over him, "See you in hell, old man."_

_"Hey!" Came Annie's voice. Silver Dollar looked over, as Annie chucked a jewelry box that nailed him right in the head. The impact caused him to tumble backwards before he fell and hit his head on the floor knocking him out cold._

_Annie ran to Dragon and helped him up, "Are you going to be ok?"_

_"I'll be fine," he assured her, as she put him in the arm chair to rest, "I really have gotten too old for this work."_

_"So why are you still doing it?" Annie asked._

_"Well, truth be told this is my last job." he confessed._

_"Last job?"_

_"Yes. This last heist was meant to be my last hurrah before I retired. And the mantle of Dragon gets passed onto the next generation."_

_"I see." Annie said, as she put the necklace back._

_"Listen to me, Annie. You and your family have a great future and I don't think being a maid for a bunch of snobs is worth all the abuse."_

_"I can't just quit, I need this job to support my family. I have a growing boy to feed for crying out loud."_

_Dragon smiled, "You helped me out here, and I wanna repay you in the best way I can."_

_"What do you mean?" Annie wondered._

_"Never mind that for now. Just get yourself out of here. I'll take care of the rest." Dragon promised._

_Annie didn't bother to argue and hurried out of the study to get herself home free before anybody was discovered._

* * *

Applejack sat in shock over the story, "So then what happened?"

"The real body of Mr. Buck was placed in his bedroom and his nephew was arrested for attempted burglary and attempted murder."

"And what happened to Dragon?"

"I'd like think he spent his remaining days with those he loved if a man like him had loved ones. But I tell ya the most amazing thing had happened. My family and I received a generous donation by an anonymous benefactor. It was enough money to really get the family business going, and well you've seen how our family's business has been since then. I can only assume that Dragon made due on his promise. I guess he just wanted to repay me for saving his life and apologize for using me in his scheme, and helped get our business started." Granny proudly explained.

"He did all that?" came another voice, as the two looked over seeing Applebloom and Big Mac.

"How long have you two been there?" Applejack asked in surprise.

"The whole time." Big Mac admitted.

"Dragon really did all that for the family?" Applebloom asked.

"That he did, youngin'," she confirmed, before turning back to Applejack, "He might've been a different Dragon than the one roaming around today, but the two share much in common. They're willing to protect those he knows are worth protecting."

Applejack thought about her grandma's story and about what the Dragon of that time did for her and the Smiths, while comparing it to all Spike had done for her and her friends from behind the scenes all to keep them safe. She started to finally see things without looking at it like everything's all black and white, and realized how wrong she was about her professor/friend.

* * *

The next day Spike who was fully healed was riding his bike to school. He was of course nervous about running into Applejack and worried that she had already told the girls his secret. When he parked his bike, he was about to head into the building until a familiar voice called to him.

"Hey, professor!"

Spike turned and saw Applejack standing by the entrance of the school. He nervously walked over to her and spoke, "Uh, good morning, Applejack."

"Morning. Listen, can we go someplace quiet and talk?"

Spike was taken aback by her request, but didn't wanna turn her down, "Ok, but let's try and make it quick."

"Come on." Applejack said, as she and Spike walked behind the school building where no one could see them.

Spike decided to speak first, "A.J, about what happened that night-" he was cut off by Applejack who hugged him. Spike was confused by this, and heard her whisper to him.

"You don't have to say it, Spike. I know ya were only tryin' to protect us." she sniffled.

Spike wrapped his arms around her and spoke, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... for everything."

"Yeah... I'm sorry, too." she replied.

"Listen-" Spike was cut off again by A.J.

"You're a scoundrel with a big heart, you know that? People like you shouldn't give a hoot about people like me...but you do. My family owes your family a lot more than you know."

Spike was confused by her words, "What're you talking about?"

Applejack smiled at him, "Just promise me you'll tell me...tell us everything. You owe us that much."

Spike smiled back, "When all this is over, I will. I won't leave anything out. I just hope you and the others will understand."

"I'm on your side, Mr. Lupin. Believe it or not...I am." she assured him.

"Thank you, A.J. But what about your home?"

"Nothin' to it. Our whole family will be coming out to help rebuild the house and the barn. And you know how when we Apples work together there ain't nothing we can't accomplish."

"True. And your orchard?"

"We start from the beginning and plant new trees. It'll take some time, but when they grow and are ready to bloom they'll be just as beautiful as the ones before." she promised.

"I can't wait to see them," Spike smiled, and continued, "We best get to class before we're both tardy."

"See you in class, Professor." Applejack winked before heading inside.

Spike watched Applejack leave, and thought to himself, 'Maybe things are looking up after all.'

**(Applejack's finally seeing Spike the same way the other girls see him. But things are going to take a hard turn eventually.)**


	18. Academy Tour

**(And I've got my next one all lined up for you.)**

Early one Saturday morning at Spike's place. Spike was currently in his arm chair brooding over what's happened with Applejack and her family. Especially the fact A.J knows his secret now. Even though she swore to secrecy it made her an even bigger target if Tirek or anyone found out she knew his secret identity.

Spike didn't have long to brood, as he received a call on his cell. He saw it was from Cadence and answered it, "Cadence, what is it?

"Master. We have a problem. It's about Twilight."

Spike perked up, "What do you mean, is she all right?"

Cadence sighed, "I'm afraid she's going to do something drastic."

"What do you mean?"

"She's planning on transferring to Crystal Prep Academy."

"What?" Spike asked in shock, "That elitist school?"

"I'm afraid so," Cadence confirmed, "She left early today to attend its daily tour."

Spike sighed, "I don't know what she's thinking. With all that's happening with her friends, especially with Applejack and her farm...it's too risky for her to be alone. We need to keep her close."

"I tried to talk her out of it, but she stopped listening to my advice," Cadence explained, "Ever since she caught us, Twilight has become very distant from me and hardly wants to talk."

Spike got off his chair, "I think I need to go talk to her and get to the bottom of this."

"Try to be casual, Master," Cadence warned him, "Otherwise you'll be risking your secret again."

"I'll be fine." Spike said, as he hung up, grabbed his jacket, and headed off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight had arrived at Crystal Prep Academy; a prestigious university for the best and brightest. Not to mention very exclusive. Only those with big connections could ever hope to attend such a school.

"This is it," She said before walking up to a group of people who were waiting for their tour guide, "I can't wait to see all this place has to offer."

"And what does this place have that your own school doesn't have?" came a familiar voice.

Twilight jumped in shock, and saw Spike leaning against the entrance wall, "Spike?"

"Hey, Twilight."

"What're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Spike walked up to her, "Tell me you're not seriously thinking about transferring to this place."

"Did Cadence tell you to come here?" she asked suspiciously.

"No. I'm here of my own choice," Spike assured, "So answer me, what are you thinking?"

"I'm just here right now to see the tour. I haven't fully decided if I want to yet." Twilight explained.

"Why would you even think about transferring at all?"

"Canterlot High doesn't have anything left to offer me in academics. Crystal Prep has more classes and programs that can benefit my intellectual growth."

"Yeah-yeah, that's good and all, but what about our friends? Don't they mean anything to you?" Spike argued.

"Of course they do."

"Then why?"

"I just don't feel like attending Canterlot High anymore." she answered while looking to the side.

"Twilight, this is bad timing and you know it!" Spike reminded.

"What?"

"You heard me. I know you and the girls have been targeted by hit-men. Believe me I still look at A.J and can see she's still shaken about what happened to her family farm. My God, what happened with Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity being roped into schemes...don't you think it's safer at home and surrounded by friends?"

"It's not your business, Spike!" Twilight scowled, "I can't let a bunch of hit-men prevent me from letting me live my life! Besides, with me gone, you and Cadence can have all the fun you want!"

"Regardless, you are still my friend and my student, Twilight. It _is_ my business." Spike reminded her.

"I'm still sticking around for the tour." Twilight said stubbornly.

"Fine. I won't stop you from doing that." Spike said, as he joined the group.

"So you can go now." Twilight noted.

"Actually, I'll be sticking around."

"I don't need a chaperone, Spike." Twilight said sounding annoyed.

"Oh, I'm not chaperoning you, Twilight. I'm also curious about this place, and what it has to offer."

"Suit yourself." Twilight said, as she saw the tour guide approach.

The guide was a tall intimidating woman wearing a dark blue pantsuit and glasses, "Good morning, everyone. I am Principal Abacus Cinch. Head of this school. Today I'll be giving you the Grand Tour of Crystal Prep Academy. Follow me and we can get started." she led Twilight, Spike, and the rest of the group onto the Campus.

* * *

The tour group walked along campus, taking note of all the buildings and landmarks on the tour, "Crystal Prep is a glorious institution founded by our own Superintendent Amore decades ago when she was Principal. She wanted to open a school dedicated for the best and brightest. As you can see she made quite a reputation." Cinch motioned to a statue of a beautiful woman .

'She has a reputation alright.' Spike thought, as he recalled reading her autobiography and learned what a charming, caring, and loving woman she was to all her students.

As the tour continued Cinch spoke, "CPA offers many classes and programs guaranteed to stimulate the minds of all who attend. And our teaching staff were carefully picked by myself, and they have declared me as the Fair and Just Principal."

'Fair and Just?' Spike thought with a cold laugh, 'If they knew the rumors I heard about her they'd be calling her the Cruel and Heartless.'

As the tour came to a close, Cinch spoke, "Well, this concludes the end of our tour. Are there any questions?"

A woman spoke, "Well, ma'am. Not so much a question, but perhaps you can give some words of inspiration to our kids should they plan to attend here?"

"Words of inspiration? Very well," she spoke to the group, "It has always been Crystal Prep Academy's goal to mold the minds of young students to prepare them for the tough reality of the world out there."

"What tough reality is that?" a teen boy asked.

Cinch looked at the boy squinting, "_No one_ is going to help you in life." Spike frowned at her claim knowing how wrong she was.

"And we especially take pride in our academics from sports to intellect. We always put those skills to the test during various annual competitions with our many rival schools. Though with every year that passes, it always feels like nothing has changed with any of them. All of them pick their competitors in a popularity contest, and Crystal Prep has always fielded its top twelve students. And yet it is a comfort to know that, even after so many years of losses, the other schools are committed to their ideals, however misguided they may be."

Spike once again frowned at Cinch's mockery of other schools knowing she didn't know a thing at all about good sportsmanship, but noticed Twilight looked indifferent by her words, "Still I always wish the opposing schools the best of luck regardless of the inevitable outcome. If any of you is actually looking into attending Crystal Prep, you must ask yourself, what can you offer us? Every student here has proven they have plenty to offer from intellect, athletic prowess, dedication, and connections. If you can't think of anything you can offer to this school that's worth mentioning, then I would suggest you revise your plans on attending here."

The teens in the tour group were shaken, while their parents felt worried for their kids. Cinch spoke, "Well, that's it for this tour. Feel free to roam about the campus. And if you have any questions you know where to find me."

And so the group dispersed to go and explore the academy some more leaving Spike and Twilight to themselves, "See, that was a good tour." Twilight told Spike.

"If you say so." he replied dryly.

"Well, what have we here?" Cinch asked, as he approached the two and looked to Twilight, "Twilight Sparkle, I presume?"

"You know me?" she asked.

"Of course. I know all about you and your achievements. I was actually wondering when you'd be touring around the campus. But I suppose better late than never."

"Right." Twilight replied.

"And allow me to give you my personal condolences about what happened to your parents and your older brother. I'm sure they'd be proud to see you where you stand today. And how fortunate you have the wife of your brother to look after you."

"Yeah, fortunate." Twilight replied coldly.

Cinch turned to Spike, "And Mr. Spike Lupin. This is a treat. I do hope you got those letters of request we had sent to you two years ago. We sent over a dozen after all. We were afraid they got lost in the mail."

"Oh, I got them all," Spike assured her, "But I'm happy where I am, thank you very much."

"I see," Cinch replied, "I must admit it's disappointing. A young genius with a teaching degree is definitely Crystal Prep material. You would've had your own office, double payment than what you'd get at your current school, and so much more. Why would a young genius as respected as you waste time at such a common high school like Canterlot High?"

"I like friendly atmosphere and benefits," Spike voiced his opinion, "And the students have the freedom to be who they want to be."

"Too much freedom can lead to disastrous consequences." Cinch warned Spike who didn't bother to answer.

The principal looked back to Twilight, "Now you, Ms. Twilight, would make an excellent student here. We have a science lab with top of the line equipment, and plenty of work space for those interested in our independent study program."

As Twilight started looking interested, Spike stepped in, "I didn't think the head of an educational institute would resort to bribery, Principal Cinch."

"Just simply stating what there is to look forward to here at CPA," Cinch replied, "For instance Mr. Lupin, you would have a better salary here than you do at Canterlot High. I mean really, how much does Principal Equestrius pay you?" Spike remained silent, as Cinch continued, "I mean if she had any common sense about investing more in the school's programs rather than it's meaningless festivities they would be able to offer more to the students. Plus, I heard rumors about how abusive she is towards you."

"Abusive?" Spike asked in confusion, "What're you getting at?"

"You mean she doesn't constantly scold you every day for the most petty reasons?" Cinch asked slyly.

"Well, yes, but only because she wants me to set a better example for the students." Spike argued.

"Oh, how noble that you come into Celestia's defense, Mr. Lupin," Principal Cinch laughed, "She mistreats you and you still remain loyal her. Are you by any chance submissive to her every wish?" Spike was using all the self control he learned in his training to keep it together, but Cinch wasn't finished, "And to hire her only sister to be the one and only nurse only confirms how stingy she is with the school budget. And then there's a certain other rumor floating about.'

"What other rumor?" Spike asked hoping it wasn't what he was thinking.

"About how you and Twilight's sister-in-law and your school's drama teacher have a fling?" Spike paled and wondered how could this woman have found that out, "But I can't blame _you_ for her choice. After all grieving widows can be desperate sometimes, but I never imagined she would go after someone so young. I guess young flesh is better than no flesh as far as she's concerned."

Spike just got angrier, but before he could argue, Twilight beat him to it, "With all due respect, I will thank you to stop badmouthing my school's principal and nurse, Principal Cinch. They may not live up to your expectations, but they are the best at what they do." Spike could only look in shock at Twilight as she only defended Celestia and Luna, but not Cadence.

Cinch smirked to herself, before continuing, "Oh, I meant nothing by it. I mean after all who am I to tell someone how to run a school? Well, I hope you'll consider attending here, Twilight. And Mr. Lupin, if you ever do change your mind about the job offer, give us a call." and with that Cinch took her leave.

"The nerve of that woman!" Spike finally released his bottled up anger, "Who the hell does she think she is mocking Principal and Nurse Equestrius, and Cadence like that? And you, Twilight. Why didn't you defend Cadence!?"

"I defended Principal Equestrius and Nurse Equestrius, didn't I?"

"Twilight, she's still your sister-in-law." Spike reminded her.

"After what she did, I don't think so."

"Twilight."

"Look you stuck around like you said. Tours over, so I'm going to check the school out some more. Do what you want, just don't follow me." Twilight warned him and she walked off.

Spike sighed knowing his attempt to sway her from considering Crystal Prep didn't go so well. Still not wanting to let Twilight out of his sight he decided to explore the campus himself that way he'd be close enough to know if anything happened to her.

* * *

Spike walked around the campus expecting nothing out of the ordinary until he saw out on a field was a bunch of young ladies in short shorts and sports bras getting some exercise in, but what caught his attention the most was their instructor was Byakko.

'Byakko, here?' he thought to himself in shock, 'What's going on?' curiously he decided to investigate.

He walked closer and closer watching Byakko teaching the young ladies self defense. When he was in eyesight, Byakko spoke up, "Well, what have we here? Ladies, it looks like our workout has attracted a guest."

"Hi." Spike greeted sheepishly, as the ladies giggled at his bashful demeanor.

"And to who do we owe the pleasure?" Byakko inquired.

"I'm Spike Lupin. I really hope I'm not interrupting. It's just I didn't expect phys ed was a weekend class." he joked, and the girls laughed.

"Very funny. No this is just a weekend class I personally teach for women who need to learn self defense," Byakko approached and offered his hand, "I'm Byakko."

"Nice to meet you." Spike shook his hand.

"You know, your timing couldn't be better. How about a spar, me and you?"

"Me and you?" Spike asked.

"Of course. You look like someone who keeps in good shape for a simple spar."

"Listen, I don't want to impose and-"

"Well, girls, do you want us to spar?" Byakko asked the girls who cheered them to do so, "Come now, Mr. Lupin. Do you really want to deny these fine women a match between friends?" Byakko asked.

"Ok-ok." Spike answered, as he and Byakko got on opposite sides of each other.

"The rules of sparing are simple. First we bow to each other," Byakko began, as he gave Spike a bow as the young professor returned the gesture, "Now, we use our fists and our feet. No biting, hair pulling, or kicking you where it hurts," Spike cringed at the last one, "First one to fall goes."

"Ok." Spike agreed, as they got into stances.

"Begin!" a student called, as the two engaged in hand to hand sparing.

As Spike attacked he made sure to hold back not wanting Byakko to know how good he was, while Byakko himself held back knowing how much he could hurt Spike.

"Not bad." Byakko admitted.

"Not bad yourself." Spike added.

"Thank you, but my skill far surpasses yours. No one has ever reached my level of skill...except for one person."

"And who is that?" the boy teacher asked knowing the answer already.

"The Master Thief; Dragon."

"Really?" Spike asked, as he blocked a punch, "The infamous master thief is better than you?"

"Well, slightly," Byakko replied, secretly irking Spike, "But I have done countless research and deduced the thief lives here in this city and is walking among us."

"Is he now?"

"Yes. I have made it my goal to find out his secret identity. And I'm close."

"How close?"

"I've deduced he's close to my height, and a crafty fighter." the undercover mercenary explained.

"Well, that could be anyone, Byakko. Why, even me." Spike boasted.

"Forgive me, Mr. Lupin."

"Spike." Spike insisted.

"Spike. I find that very amusing."

"Why is that?"

"Granted you match the appropriate height, but that's where the similarities end," and with that he swept Spike off his feet and onto the ground, "Your fighting technique is far from crafty."

"Give me a break, I'm not as dedicated to the martial arts like you are." Spike grumbled as he got up.

"Still, you held out longer than most people. So I commend you. A round of applause for Spike Lupin!" Byakko announced, as the girls cheered.

* * *

Later on after Byakko dismissed his students, he brought Spike to the cafeteria hall for lunch. They sat at a table and ate, as Spike spoke up, "So how long have you been an instructor here?"

"About a couple months now."

"I see. I hear this place doesn't hire just anybody on their faculty. What'd you do to get Principal Cinch to let you on board."

"She owed me one." Byakko answered.

"Owed you, for what?"

"I saved the Crystal Prep Cheerleading Squad from human traffickers."

Spike was taken aback, "Are you for real?"

"I am. The captain herself was VERY grateful," he raised his brows, "In fact she couldn't stop be grateful for hours until she tired herself out. Her energy and endurance was very admirable. Quite a woman."

"Ookay." Spike responded awkwardly.

"Who am I to deny the advances of a lovely lady? If they want a good time, then I can show them skills I don't normally teach in my class." Byakko continued to boast.

'Aren't you modest,' Spike thought, as he rolled his eyes up. He sighed and said, "Not everyone has your kind of luck. Unfortunately I'm stuck with with ladies who give me a hard time." Spike sighed.

"Ouch."

"But anyway, Cinch gave you this job as thanks for saving the school cheer squad?"

"Precisely. Although this is just my day job. I spend the nights looking for clues on Dragon."

"Why are you so hung up on him?" Spike asked.

"Because his very existence is a mystery," Byakko explained, "Dragon has been around for centuries, though obviously not the same person. Some believe he is eternal, an immortal."

"Kids and their conspiracy theories." Spike joked, and the two shared a laugh.

"No one has ever come close to catching the thief. Not the police, mercenaries, or even Interpol. But I came close to it, even fought him."

"I'm surprised you want to go after him what with the whole murder rep he's got going for him." Spike said in concern.

"Please, it takes more than one murder for me to be intimidated by someone."

"So what happened in your fight?"

"Regretfully, he escaped. We both fought hard but neither of us had the strength to finish it. That's when his servants arrived and took him away," Byakko recalled that night, "Since then I had been doing countless research on him. As I'm sure you learned over the past weeks, the last couple of sightings with Dragon involved a group of six high school girls whom he had once protected from a criminal gang."

"Yeah. I've heard of that." Spike admitted.

"I mentioned to Dragon that the girls must be pretty special if he's going through so much trouble to protect them. He even told me that they were under his protection."

"I see."

"You know his name isn't just for show or to match the theme of his costume. He behaves very much like a dragon when it concerns the girls."

"How so?" Spike asked sounding intrigued.

"Dragons have been known to horde loads of treasure which they fiercely protect." Spike secretly felt insulted for being made to look like he saw the girls as property, "I could be wrong, though," Byakko continued, "The way he sounded when I mentioned them to him...his feelings for them run deep."

Spike was surprised to have heard that, and had to ask, "How deep do you think?"

"I think he actually loves them." Byakko whispered.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Wow." Spike gasped, while deep down knew Byakko wasn't wrong. He cared deeply about his friends whom he knew since he was a small child.

"But, anyway, I'm just rambling on. Sorry if I bored you with my theories."

"Oh, no harm done. I actually learned a lot from your theory. It just goes to show you sometimes the people we think we know aren't always what they appeared to be." Spike explained.

"Agreed." Byakko smiled, as they finished their lunch.

"Well, I better be going. It was nice meeting you, Byakko." Spike got up.

"Same to you, Spike."

As Spike left the cafeteria he walked along campus before reaching the exit. He looked back thinking of Twilight, 'Twilight, I pray you will make the right decision.' he walked along knowing how much Cadence wasn't going to like how his talk with Twilight went.

Meanwhile on campus, Byakko was walking around before reaching his own personal quarters. He went inside and sat down to relax, before his phone started ringing. He checked the I.D to see it was Tirek's name. He answered it and spoke, "What is it now?"

"Byakko, I have a mission for you." Tirek's voice was heard.

**(Oh dear, Twilight planning on ****transferring****, and now Tirek has a new mission for Byakko. Don't miss next time where things really go down.)**


	19. Deception

**(Welcome back. As we near the end, Spike is about to get himself into the biggest trouble ever, and the girls get caught in the middle.)**

That night in Tirek's office, the mobster sat at his desk patiently until he saw his intercom light blink. He clicked it and heard his secretary say, "Mr. Tirek, Byakko is here."

"Excellent. Send him in," Tirek instructed. The waited, until the door opened and stepping in was Byakko who scowled at the sight of the man, "Byakko, old boy. So nice of you to make it."

"Cut the crap, Tirek. My time is valuable." Byakko replied coldly.

"So is mine," Tirek relied, as he cut to the chase, "Now I told you I don't tolerate failure. And you failed in eliminating Dragon."

"Well, your other hired help didn't do much better." he retorted.

"I know. Those I gave the chance to all failed, and up until recently more of them dropped out," Tirek explained, "Luckily I had them taken care of. But recently I sent the Maulers to lay waste to the Apple Farm owned by one of the girls who is close to the thief."

"Yeah. I heard all about that." Byakko scowled.

"The Maulers had Dragon, but they failed on account they claimed to have been scared away by some forest monster!" Tirek growled, while clenching his fist.

"And those leather wearing dogs claimed to have been the toughest biker gang in the city?" Byakko mocked, "So have you punished them for their failure?"

"Not yet. That is why I called you back for a chance to redeem yourself."

"I have nothing to prove towards you." Byakko frowned.

"Maybe not, but how about for yourself?" Tirek tempted, "Dragon didn't defeat you but you couldn't defeat him. Your pride demands that he dies."

"Go on." Byakko replied, as he listened.

"We're going to catch Dragon by fueling the flames of doubt in the people."

"And how?"

"Dragon is now infamous for murdering Louie Kaboom. And that has made him a bigger target now," Tirek explained, "If the public thinks he's still on a murder spree he'll have no place to hide in the city."

"Where do I fit in all this?" Byakko inquired.

"The Maulers are in hiding, but I have my spies monitoring their every move. I want you go to one of their hideouts and terminate them."

"And what makes you think people are going to believe Dragon was responsible for it?" the swordsman questioned.

"Because we're going to plant very crucial evidence of his involvement." Tirek answered, as he reached into his desk drawer, and placed something on it before sliding it closer.

Byakko looked down and saw it was Dragon's calling card, "This is... Where did you get that?"

"Nice, isn't it? Unfortunately, it's fake. The cops recover all of Dragon's calling cards at the scene of every crime. Fortunately, I have friends in high places that replicated it so it'll fool the public and those badge wearing pigs at the station."

"You want me to plant this once the job is carried out."

"Very perceptive," Tirek smirked, "When Dragon learns of this he will find out who caused this, and that is where you will take him down, and bring me his head. So, do we have a deal?"

Byakko pondered, before answering, "Fine. But when this is over, I expect to be paid double."

"Agreed. Now, get to work."

"Done." Byakko answered, as he pocketed the false card and left the office.

* * *

Later on at one the Maulers secret lairs located in a condemned building in Downtown Canterlot, Big John, Desertstorm, Candy Girl, and the rest of their top gang members were lounging about looking bored.

Big John looked out a window and growled, "Dammit! Because of our screw up we have to lay low for who knows how long."

"Oh, it's so horrible!" Candy Girl cried, as she was downing a tub of ice cream.

"Exactly. We're the toughest gang in town and we're hiding like a bunch of rats." Desertstorm grumbled.

"Not that!" the girl cried, "My beautiful eye!" she showed her new glass eye in replace of the one Apple Bloom shot out. She clung to Desertstorm, "Stormy, am I still pretty to you?" she batted her eyelashes.

"You're a peach." he answered dryly.

Candy Girl smiled, "You always know what to say." she sighed lovingly while clinging to him.

One of the maulers spoke to Big John, "Boss, we can't lay low forever. Our supplies are going to run thin."

"I know that!" Big John snapped as he slugged him, "I need to think!" he tried to calm down, until his cellphone rang. When he saw the I.D was from one of the other maulers from one of the other factions he looked relieved and answered, "Yes?"

"Boss! We're under attack!" came a frantic cry from the other line.

"Easy, man. What's going on?"

"The gang here is dropping like flies. And the killer is..." he was cut off and only the sounds of crying and screaming could be heard.

"Hello? Hello?!" he hung up, "Maulers! That was Bone Club. Someone's infiltrated the Uptown faction. We got to get over there and help them! Move out!" The Maulers revved up their bikes and rode off for Uptown.

The gang pulled up outside a run down factory. They charged inside and to their horror saw the bodies of the whole faction laying around with blood spilling.

"What the hell?" Big John gasped.

"Who the hell could've done all this?" Desertstorm looked around.

Big John walked past one of the bodies who had his stomach sliced open, and next to the corpse was a cellphone. The boss lifted the body's head up and looked at the fallen member, "Bone Club. Who did this to you?"

"Boss!" one of the maulers called.

Big John got up and went over to one of the members, "What is it?"

"I found this on one of the bodies." he presented Big John with a card.

Big John took the card and looked at it. When he saw it was the calling card of Dragon, his eyes widened. The cocky image of Dragon giving a peace sign got his blood boiling as if the thief was mocking him.

"What is it, John?" Desertstorm asked.

"Dragon," he began, before shouting, "DRAGON!"

"What?" Candy Girl asked.

"Dragon murdered everyone here."

"Are you sure?" a member asked.

"This is his calling card for sure." Big John showed them the card.

"So he did do this." another member gasped.

"He killed every single one of our guys here?" Candy Girl asked in fright.

Big John gritted his teeth, "That cocky mask wearing bastard has gone too far! Maulers!" he declared grabbing their full attention, "That thief has declared war on us by murdering our brothers! And if it's a war he wants...It's a war he'll get."

"What do we do, boss?" Desertstorm asked awaiting instructions.

"Maulers...we lost family today and you know damn well how precious family to us. So we make Dragon feel our pain! We'll take what's precious to him," Big John explained before announcing, "Tomorrow, we lay waste to Canterlot High!"

* * *

The next day around afternoon at Canterlot High, the girls were in the cafeteria enjoying lunch as Rainbow spoke to Twilight, "Have you lost your mind, Twilight?!"

"Rainbow Dash, inside voice." Twilight cringed while rubbing her ear.

"I can't believe you'd be thinkin' about transferring from CHS to Crystal Prep." Applejack voiced her disbelief.

"I haven't made my final decision."

"But the idea you'd even consider it at all is just outrageous." Rarity said.

"I thought you liked CHS." Pinkie pouted.

"I do, but Crystal Prep has so much more to offer."

"Does it offer friends for life?" Rainbow crossed her arms.

"Girls, don't think of this as me walking out on you. We'll still be friends even if I'm at another school." Twilight promised.

"Um, I can't help but think this whole school transferring is just for you to get away from Ms. Cadenza and Spike." Fluttershy noted.

"Because it is, darling." Rarity called it.

"Twilight, what's done is done," Applejack reminded her, "How long are you going to keep holding onto this grudge?"

"It's not my fault my brother's wife decided to hook up with the boy I've had a crush on for years not long after his death."

"But to do all this out of spite?" Rarity questioned.

"Well, next time someone you looked up to so much decides to go after someone you've had a crush on your whole life come talk to me." Twilight answered, as she got up and left.

"Well, that didn't go well." Pinkie said.

"What're we going to do now?" Fluttershy asked.

"Just let her be, Fluttershy," Applejack suggested, "We really shouldn't force her to do anything."

Rarity sighed, "It's painful but true. This is her decision to make."

"I just hope she makes the right one." Pinkie said looking sad.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spike was in the faculty lounge with the rest of the teaching staff. Cadence sat next to him and laid a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, "You did your best, Spike."

"But it didn't feel like it was enough. If Twilight transfers to another school who knows if she'll ever want to see any of us again."

"I know. But we must let her make that decision in the end."

"I'm worried her choice will change the course of everything between all of us." Spike replied.

* * *

Back in the cafeteria, the girls could hear hooting, hollering, and motorcycle engine revving from the open windows. They looked out and saw the Maulers riding onto the school grounds tearing the place up.

"Oh, no." Applejack paled at the sight of them.

"It's them." Rainbow gasped.

The Maulers dismounted their cycles and barged right into the building. When a security guard tried to stop them, Big John slugged him in the gut and threw him to the side.

Luna who had been at her laptop in the nurse's office was monitoring the school's security system, and saw the Maulers breaking in and shooting at several security cameras cutting off the connection, "Oh, no. I have to warn Celestia." she sent an S.O.S message from her phone.

While Celestia was in her office, she saw the S.O.S and immediately alerted everyone through the intercom, "Attention faculty and students! Our school is under attack by a motorcycle gang. This is not a drill!"

In the cafeteria Applejack spoke up, "She's telling the truth, ya'll!"

The students started getting worried, as the country girl continued spoke up, "Everyone, calm down! Everyone head for the school's exit like we've done for drills."

The students were scared but followed Applejack's instructions and piled out of the cafeteria in a calm but alert fashion heading to the nearest exit.

"What're those ruffians doing here?" Rarity asked.

"Obviously they're here for us," Applejack reminded her, "Those farm wrecking bastards want to draw out Dragon and they want to use us to do it!"

"What do we do?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

"We need to split up and hide." A.J continued.

"But what about Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Hopefully she's already heading for the exit with the other students." Applejack answered.

"Then let's break." Rainbow said, as they scattered.

* * *

In the faculty lounge, the teachers left to rendezvous with the students, as Cadence and Spike stuck around. Spike tapped his ear piece, "Celly, Luna, we got to stop these guys before they get to the girls."

"What do you have in mind, Master?" Celestia asked.

"It's time to put Operation Doppelganger in motion. Celestia, Cadence, you with me?"

"Always." Cadence confirmed with a nod.

"Luna, keep an eye on the monitors." Spike ordered.

"Yes, Master." Luna replied.

Spike dawned his Dragon costume which he had inside his second work bag, and hurried off. Cadence dawned a duplicate version of Spike's Dragon costume, while putting on a wig that matched Spike's hair. She quickly headed off into the school. Celestia had dawned the same disguise in her office and left to fight off the biker gang.

* * *

As Dragon ran through the halls, he was halted by three of the maulers, "You guys decided to finish your high school years?" he joked.

"You've made a big mistake in what you did, Dragon." one began.

"What did I do?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" one member bellowed.

"No really, I don't."

"Kill him!" the third shouted, as they ran at dragon while armed with switch blades.

Dragon dodged their swipes, and one by the thief disarmed them and knocked them all out. As he stopped to breathe, a fourth Mauler was running at him from behind, only to slip on an apple that rolled under his foot. When he hit the floor, Dragon spun and saw the biker on his back. When the Mauler tried to get up, Dragon punched him in the face making him fall back down.

The thief looked at the apple on the floor, before looking ahead and saw Applejack hurrying over with a smug smile and said, "You really need to watch your back there, Mr. Thief."

"I'll admit, an extra pair of eyes is welcomed." Dragon admitted.

"Those Maulers sure are teed off at you, Spike. "

"Yeah. They think I did something to warrant this attack."

"Well, we gotta stop them." Applejack said.

"I know. Where are the others?"

"We split up to hide, but I'm worried these varmints will find them somehow."

"Then we have to find them first. Hurry, follow me!" Dragon ran off with Applejack following in tow.

* * *

Elsewhere in the theater room, Cadence was doing a clean sweep and found no students left behind, "All clear here, Auntie." she spoke into her ear piece.

"Good," Luna answered, "The Maulers shot out most of the security cams. But the ones they haven't gotten to yet don't appear to show anyone hiding where they're set up."

"I'll go rendezvous with Auntie Tia." Cadence said, but before she could leave two Maulers came out from behind a curtain.

"We got you now, Dragon." one said.

"You'll pay for what you did to our brothers." the second added.

"What're you talking about?" Cadence asked with a deep voice.

"Get him!" as they two ran at Cadence a voice called.

"Heads up!" The two looked and saw a big sand bag swinging from the ceiling that knocked into the two making them fall and crash into the orchestra pit. Cadence looked down seeing one of them had his head jammed in a tuba horn, and the other was stuck inside a drum.

Cadence looked over and saw Rainbow Dash and Rarity up on the catwalk. The girls came down, as Rarity spoke, "Are you ok?"

"Of course. Thank you, girls." Cadence answered, as she continued with the charade.

"Guess Dragon got himself some backup." Rainbow called it.

"What makes you think I'm not the real Dragon?" Cadence challenged.

"We've met the real Dragon, lady," Rainbow said, as she motioned to the two bulges under Cadence's disguise, "Plus you're not doing a good job hiding those."

"Good point." the older woman said sheepishly.

"What's happening?" Rarity asked.

Cadence answered, "Dragon is on the case, but we have to find the others."

"Count on us to help." Rainbow offered, as Rarity nodded in agreement.

"Then come on." Cadence said, as they hurried.

* * *

Celestia ran down the music hall hearing several maulers up ahead. She stopped and saw to her surprise, was Pinkie Pie who was running circles around the bikers who couldn't even lay a hand on her. Pinkie utilizing her funny cartoon antics made the bikers knock each other out.

"That was fun," Pinkie grinned, before noticing the disguised Celestia, "Oh, hi, Busty Dragon. I took care of them for you. No biggie."

Celestia blushed under her mask from the nickname, and answered, "Uh, right. Listen, you're in danger. You have to come with me."

"Sure thing." Pinkie answered, as she followed Celestia.

Meanwhile Dragon and Applejack searched the halls for the girls, with the thief getting worried, "No sign of them anywhere."

They suddenly heard a scream, "That way!" Applejack gasped, as they followed the sound of the scream.

They went inside a classroom to see Fluttershy had one of the Maulers in a headlock and was only tightening her grip.

"Fluttershy, what're you doing?!" Applejack asked in shock.

"This meanie was planning to do so many unspeakable things to one of our girl classmates." Fluttershy answered, as she growled at the biker.

"I didn't even lay a hand on her!" he cried.

"You were about too!"

"UNCLE! UNCLE!"

"Fluttershy, let him go! He's had enough!" Dragon warned her, before running to her to pry him off, "Killing them won't make anything better. Don't make the same mistake!"

Fluttershy snapped out of her rage and released the guy who panted for air. When he tried to escape, Applejack tackled him by the legs and hogtied his wrists and ankles together like he was a cattle using a lasso she kept on her for emergencies.

"Now that's how ya hogtie a varmint." she told Dragon and Fluttershy.

Fluttershy gasped, "I can't believe I almost did that again. Dragon, if it weren't for you."

"Don't worry, Fluttershy. It's over."

"Not yet it's not." Celestia answered, as she, Cadence, and the rest of the girls peeked into the classroom.

"What's happened here?" Rainbow asked.

"Fluttershy was almost about to show me how she took care of that one varmint who was after her alone." Applejack answered.

"What? And we missed it?!" Rainbow asked in disappointment.

"I have no complaints about that." Rarity replied.

Dragon looked at the girls, "Wait a second, where's Twilight?"

"I thought she got out with the others." Rarity answered hoping she was right.

"Let's keep covering the school. We need to make sure no other member of the Maulers has anyone else." Dragon instructed, as they split up again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight unfortunately didn't make it out with the students and faculty and was trying to find the closest exit while running down the hall.

As she found one up ahead, she was pulled aside and into a classroom by Candy Girl, "What's the rush, sweetie?" she asked.

Twilight was horrified to see the girl, and even more to see Big John and Desertstorm were in the room as well, "Nice bag, Candy." Big John commended her.

"This is the groups brainiac." Desertstorm noted.

"What do you guys want?" Twilight demanded.

"Revenge." Desertstorm answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Dragon killed our brothers from Uptown, and now we're going to return the gesture." Big John added.

"Why would Dragon go and kill your gang?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"Because he's a monster!" Candy cried.

"Since we don't have the other girls we'll start with you." Desertstorm said.

"But before we kill you, we're going to have some fun with you." Big John smirked.

"Save some for me." Candy said.

Twilight trembled as the two biker men got closer to her, until a sword pierced right through Big John's heart. The man himself gasped as he fell limp and slid off the sword to reveal Byakko was standing behind him.

"John!" Desertstorm gasped, as he growled and tried to attack the swordsman, only to get his head lopped off.

Candy looked frightened as she saw the head of her man roll across the floor and to her feet. She growled, and looked up at Byakko gritting her teeth, "YOU BASTARD!" she ran to attack Byakko with her mace, only for the swordsman to disarm her and started breaking her arms and legs. With every limb he broke, Candy kept crying in pain.

Byakko could only look at what he had done with a cold, unflinching expression. He let out a sigh as he put his sword back in his scabbard as he looked down at what was left of the Mauler's hierarchy. Byakko shook his head as he used his foot to put Candy Girl on her back, making the girl cry out. He then reached into his pocket, grabbing and envelope and threw it down on the incapacitated Mauler.

Twilight looked horrified at what she witnessed, until Byakko took her hand, "It's not safe here at CHS. Come with me!" he led her off, not giving her a chance to struggle or question him.

* * *

Later, Dragon and everyone else met back up in a hallway, "Well, we took out any stragglers of the gang." Cadence explained.

"But Twilight wasn't with any of them." Pinkie added.

"In that case we better find her with the others." Dragon said.

"And we'll have to do it quick," Celestia added, "By now the police are already on their way."

They suddenly heard loud crying coming from a room. They entered, and saw the dead bodies of Big John and Desertstorm, which made the girls sick. But they saw Candy Girl on her back crying with her arms and legs broken.

"It's the Mauler slut." Applejack scowled.

"Who could've done this?" Fluttershy asked, while trying not to look at the dead bodies.

"Look," Dragon said, as he picked up a message found on Candy. He looked at it and gasped, "Oh, no."

"Master, what is it?" Cadence asked.

"It's from Byakko."

"Byakko?" the girls asked in confusion.

"He wants to meet me at Sad Oaks Cemetery tonight, half hour to midnight. He also says Twilight is safe there with him."

"You mean she was here?" Rainbow asked.

"And she had to witness this?" Rarity asked while motioning to the state of the three maulers.

Dragon answered, "He's wants to settle things. He wants a final duel. But why would he take Twilight?"

"Bastard...both you and that Byakko...both of you bastards," Candy groaned, as the group looked down at her, "You killed our brothers...he killed Big John and my Stormy..."

"What did you just say?"

"Bet you're all proud of yourself...we burnt down that little farm and you got us back...you might as well kill me, too...that sword boy killed my Stormy and took off with that nerd girl..."

Dragon frowned beneath his mask, "Now it all makes sense."

"Master, what'll you do?" Celestia asked.

"I'm going after Byakko and get Twilight back."

"We're coming with." Cadence said on behalf of herself and Celestia.

"So are we." Rainbow added.

"And don't you dare tell us otherwise." Applejack warned the thief.

"Byakko framed you and took our friend. We're not going to ignore this." Rarity added.

"Very well."

"What did they just say?!" Pinkie snapped, "They said we're coming... Wait. Did you agree?"

"I did."

"Well, there's a surprise." the party girl said.

"I understand how important Twilight is to you girls. And she needs you now. Let's go to the cemetery." Dragon said, as he led the way.

Celestia followed behind and spoke to her sister via her ear piece, "Luna, you get all that?"

"Yes, sister. I'll meet up with all of you there." he collected her laptop and got changed into her own costume before heading off.

* * *

Later on it cut to the Sad Oaks cemetery. It was a hillside with hundreds of tombstones that stretched far while in the dead center of it all was a circular clearing.

It was close to the meeting time, as Byakko and Twilight were waiting. Byakko was sharpening his sword, while Twilight sat on the bench confused out of her mind.

"Why bring me here? I don't understand." she spoke to Byakko.

"You are an extra precaution to ensure Dragon comes." he answered

"And you really think he will?"

"He came to help your friends, didn't he?" Byakko reminded her.

Twilight couldn't deny it, and spoke, "Still why are you so hung up on Dragon? Does the reward for his capture really mean that much to you?"

"The reward is for his head, Ms. Twilight. Your friend has angered a very powerful man and he wishes to see him dead. Aside from that matter, I wish to finish our match. And this time a winner will be decided." he promised.

"His head," Twilight trembled, "So what you did to those Maulers-

"Will happen to Dragon, Ms. Twilight. I'll admit it will be a sad moment when he's gone. Not since my father have I had good challenge to my skill. But business is business and I need to carry it out. Can't let the fact that he's a good man get in the way."

"A good man?" wondered Twilight.

"When Dragon and I met for our first fight, I found out how much you and your friends mean to him. Believe me Twilight, he will fight with everything he has."

The two looked across the cemetery and saw Dragon, his servants, and the girls marching over, "Showtime," Byakko told Twilight, as the thief and his group arrived, "Dragon, right on time."

"Let Twilight go, Byakko." Dragon ordered.

"Of course." Byakko permitted her to go, as she ran to her friends hugging them.

"Are you alright, darling?" Rarity asked in concern.

"You're not hurt are ya?" Applejack asked in worry.

"I'm ok."

Dragon spoke to the swordsman, "All this just to get to me? You killed half a motorcycle gang just to draw me out?"

"Actually, that was all Tirek's idea. I have to admit it was a clever way to lure you out." Byakko admitted.

"You framed Dragon for their deaths causing the Maulers to attack our school just so you can kill two of them and lead Dragon to meet you." Rarity accused.

"I do regret putting you girls in danger. It was never my intention." Byakko expressed his guilt.

"Well, I'm here now. Just like you wanted." Dragon presented himself.

"Yes. Which means we can finally settle things," Byakko answered, as he looked around, "Fitting our final brawl takes place in a cemetery. It will be an honor to bury you here once this is over."

"We'll see." Dragon replied.

The two went into the clearing, as Byakko drew his sword, as the ladies took the girls to a safe distance. In an instant, Dragon attacked Byakko head on, while dodging the sword slashes.

"I've waited over a month for this, Dragon. Give me the challenge I desire."

"You asked for it." Dragon answered, as he whipped out two ninja stars and threw them close to Byakko's feet.

The stars exploded releasing a smokescreen, and Dragon punched Byakko making him drop his sword. The two engaged hand to hand, as the girls were cheering the thief on.

"Come on, Dragon!" Rainbow cheered.

"Give it all ya got!" Applejack called.

"We know you can do it!" Fluttershy cheered.

"Knock 'em out!" Pinkie declared.

"We believe in you!" Rarity called.

Twilight remained silent, as she watched the two men fight it out. She was still confused by what Byakko said about Dragon. What did he know about the thief that she and her friends didn't know.

As the thief and swordsman continued to exchange blows, Dragon recalled how he fought with Byakko during his tour on Crystal Prep Academy. Utilizing what he learned from their match that day, the thief blocked more of Byakko's strikes, before slugging him in the gut. Byakko recoiled, and dragon grabbed the swordsman and threw him over his shoulder making him crash on the ground.

"Yeah!" Pinkie and Applejack cheered.

"Aw, yeah! Dragon wins, one-nothing!" Rainbow declared.

Dragon walked over to Byakko who was facing away from him, "You fought well, but this match is mine."

"Not yet!" Byakko rolled over and threw a smoke bomb in Dragon's face. When the bomb released smoke, the thief was distorted and left him wide open to an attack from Byakko. Now it was the swordsman's turn to give the thief a barrage of strikes.

Dragon tried to defend himself, but thanks to the smoke bomb to the face didn't have fast reflexes to block the first couple of strikes and just took blow after blow. Still he wasn't going down so easily. As Byakko got close to Dragon, the thief used the flamethrower in the mouth of his mask to ward the swordsman back. Byakko shook off the heat and fought Dragon again, nailing him in the gut and knocked him to the ground.

"I commend you on your loyalty, Dragon. Not everyone go out of their way to protect six girls like you do. They truly mean the world to you."

"You have no idea what they are to me."

"True, I did not. But now I do," Byakko answered, "After our fight that night, I kept vigil over the rest of the mercs Tirek had hired. I learned a lot by watching you fight, Dragon. But also a lot more by watching the girls you protected."

The girls hearing this were surprised, "You've been what?" Applejack asked in shock.

"How did we not notice?" Rarity wondered.

"I know a bit about keeping a low profile and disguises," Byakko answered, and continued, "Anyway, I noticed how each of them interacted with each other and their classmates. But one person who they enjoyed spending time with the most was a young man named Spike Lupin. A young history professor at CHS, who I knew had to keep his relationship with them professional while on school grounds. And yet there were moments I saw how he'd fondly look at them, like he didn't mind the attention the girls were giving him. You might say his dedication to the girls as a teacher and a friend are similar to how much you, Dragon, are willing to go through to keep them safe."

The girls were confused by where Byakko was going with this, while Applejack got nervous. Even Celestia and Cadence were nervous for their master's secret being exposed.

"What really clinched it was the whole Louie Kaboom incident that really showed how far you would go just to protect these girls."

"There's no way you could've seen what happened there." Dragon said.

"True. I didn't witness what truly happened that day, but contrary to what the police say, you don't have it in you to kill," Byakko said, as Fluttershy got scared, "I recalled at our first meeting about what you said in regarding your connection with the girls. That you would do anything to protect them. And protecting Fluttershy from a murder rap confirmed it all."

"What is he trying to say?" Rainbow asked not getting it.

"I know who you really are, Dragon." Byakko said, as he grabbed his sword and aimed it right at Dragon.

The girls were frightened, until Applejack screamed, "NO!" she ran from her friends and shielded Dragon from Byakko.

"Move, Applejack." Byakko ordered.

"Please! Don't kill him," she pleaded with tears in her eyes, "He may be a thief, but he's done so much for me and my family! It may have been my family's hard work that got us to where we are today, but Dragon helped us get our start and I will always be thankful for that!" Dragon was confused, but knew it had something to do with one of his ancestors.

Byakko looked at Applejack and saw it in her eyes, "You know who he is too, don't you?"

"Huh?" the girls asked in confusion.

Applejack said nothing, as Byakko continued, "Well, then why don't you tell your friends who he really is?" Applejack remained silent, not wanting to break her promise. The swordsman then leaped over Applejack and with great force, stomped on Dragon's chest. The thief let out a scream, the pain too great for him to bear.

Byakko knelt down and pulled of Dragon's mask, revealing him to the women in attendance

"WHAT?!" the girls gasped when they saw who it was.

Byakko looked down at Dragon with a cold smirk and said, "Can't deny it now, Spike Lupin!"

Spike looked over and realized everyone could see his face, "Spike?" Twilight gasped.

"Spikey-Wikey?" Rarity asked.

"It was you?" Rainbow asked in disbelief.

"I don't believe it." Fluttershy had her hands to her mouth.

"Wow. For once I did not see that coming." Pinkie said in shock.

"Girls." Spike groaned, until they heard the sound of a car door opening and closing.

They looked over and saw walking from a limousine was Tirek, "Tirek?" Byakko asked.

Spike looked over and saw him, 'So that's him.' he thought.

"Well-well. Quite a entourage. Six teenage girls, three lovely ladies, a swordsman, and... an unmasked Dragon." he smirked.

"I'll give you his head in a moment," Byakko said, "Have you brought my money?"

"Actually, Byakko, I'm making an alteration to our deal."

"What?"

"I'll be taking Dragon off your hands now. I have something special in mind for him." the mobster explained.

Byakko frowned, "Well, what about my money?"

"You'll get your money."

"Get away from him!" Rainbow shouted, as she tried to run at Tirek, only for the mobster to grab a thick branch from a tree and rip it off without even struggling.

"Whoa nelly." Applejack gasped.

"You didn't think I was just some gangster who sat on his ass all day, did you?" he looked over seeing Celestia, Luna, and Cadence approach, "As for you three. I brought in my own personal security to handle you." appearing all around were multiple goons carrying guns pointed at the ladies and the girls. Rainbow seeing this stood down knowing even she couldn't take them.

"Now then, one move and you're all Swiss cheese," Tirek ordered, as he grabbed Spike by the back of his jacket and lifted him up, "Dragon and I have business to attend to."

"Spike!" the girls cried.

"Spike, huh?" Tirek looked at the young man, "Well, Spike. You and I are gonna have a little chat." he dragged the thief to the limo, as the security followed, making sure to keep their guns on the group. When they entered the limo, it drove off leaving the group shocked and sad.

"I can't believe it." Fluttershy gasped.

"Did that just happen?" Rainbow asked in disbelief.

"That ruffian just took Spike!" Rarity cried.

"I don't believe this." Twilight gasped.

"Master." the ladies cried beneath their masks.

Applejack stood sobbing softly, cursing herself for failing Spike, death be damned. She fell to her knees and screamed to the heavens in tears, which echoed throughout the cemetery.

**(So much went down and now Spike is unmasked and in the hands of Tirek. How will anyone save him now?)**


	20. I can do this All Day

**(Welcome back again to my next update.)**

After Spike was unmasked and taken away by Tirek and his goons, Byakko left seeing his work was done.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Applejack asked him.

Byakko answered, "My task is done. Dragon didn't have to die, but I have a feeling Tirek will make him wish he was dead."

"And what makes you think we're letting you go?" The country girl asked feeling ready to jump him.

"Because a hired hand is the least of your worries." Byakko walks away.

Celestia, Luna, and Cadence knew despite their masters abduction this was no time to grieve. They each pulled out a clicker and clicked on it. Suddenly two cars drove up, as Celestia and Luna commandeered one while Cadence took the other.

"Get in." Celestia ordered the girls.

The girls still shaken by what happened couldn't help but follow orders with Rainbow, Twilight, and A.J getting in Celestia's car, while Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy got in Cadence's. The two cars drove out of the cemetery and through the city.

* * *

Rainbow noticed they were driving out of the city and spoke to Celestia, "Hey, where are you taking us?" she received no answer from either sister but still insisted, "Hello! Where are we going!?" Meanwhile Applejack and Twilight were still too shocked to even question their driver.

The two vehicles drove through the forest before driving right into a tunnel. The girls looked out the windows seeing nothing but darkness until they saw a light up ahead. The cars came to a stop upon reaching the end of the tunnel.

They got out of the cars and saw they were in a garage with the walls decorated in various gadgets wielded by the master thief himself, "Whoa! Check out all the hardware." Rainbow marveled.

"All these belong to Spike?" Fluttershy wondered.

Rarity noticed some display cases containing various other Dragon thief costumes worn by those who came before him, or ones made for certain situations like a camouflage one, a winter one, a diving one, a radiation resistance one, and many more.

"So it's all true," Rarity said a she looked in awe at the costumes. "Our teacher...Dragon..."

"Come on, keep moving." Luna escorted her and the others to an elevator.

They all piled inside the elevator and when the doors closed they went up. The girls were still loaded with questions but couldn't bring themselves to ask at the moment.

* * *

Finally they reached the floor and the doors opened up to reveal they were in Spike's apartment, "Whoa. I might have to consider becoming a teacher if this is what the salary gets you." Rainbow looked around.

"And here I thought Spike had a dinky apartment and was too ashamed to show us." Pinkie said.

"Wonder what else he hasn't told us?" Rainbow added.

Celestia turned to Luna and spoke, "Go and track our master's coordinates. We need to know where Tirek is taking him."

"At once." Luna confirmed.

Celestia turned to Cadence, "Gather as much weapons and gadgets as you can."

"Right." Cadence confirmed.

Before the two could carry out their orders, the six girls stopped them and erupted into questions.

"Time out!" Rainbow began, "Just what is all this?"

"Spike has been living a double life and I think you owe us an explanation!" Twilight asked, while freaking out.

"Our dear Spike...our teacher...how did we not realize it?" Rarity asked in shock.

"Girls, please!" Celestia stopped them, "You all need to calm down."

"And why should we listen to you?" Twilight asked suspiciously.

"Because you can trust me." Celestia removed his mask to reveal her face, which left the girls in more shock.

"Principal Equestrius?!" the cried.

"You mean to tell us that you worked for Spike this whole time?" Rarity asked in confusion.

Applejack gasped upon realization, "It was you. You were one of the three who got Spike away and out of the forest that night the Maulers attacked."

"And how do you know about Spike, Applejack?" Rainbow wondered, as the the girls drew their attention towards Applejack.

"Enough! Right now, Master Spike needs help. So explanations will have to wait." Celestia ordered, as she and Luna left the room.

The girls eventually got over their shock over Celestia's reveal, before turning their attention to Applejack again. Before the country girl could speak, Twilight angrily grabbed her by the collar and spoke, "How long? How long did you know about Spike?!"

"When Spike was navigating me through the Everfree Forest the night the Maulers attacked the farm," Applejack said, shocked that Twilight had grabbed her, "I figured out who he was using knowledge only Spike knew."

"And why didn't you tell us?!" the brainy girl continued to lash out.

Applejack angrily pushed Twilight off her to answer, "Because I made a promise to Spike! He promised me that he would tell us everything once this whole thing was over!"

Twilight not looking satisfied by A.J's answer, continued, "I think you've know more than you're letting on! Like Spike and Cadence's relationship! All this time you've pretended to hate Dragon and giving us grief for supporting him, but you were secretly supporting him behind our backs? Why should I believe anything that comes out of your mouth, Applejack!?"

The girls gasped at Twilight's bomb dropping, while A.J got so mad at Twilight she just slapped Twilight across the face, "Get over yourself, girl!"

Twilight growled and tried to launch herself at Applejack, only for Rarity and Pinkie to hold her back, while Rainbow restrained A.J from engaging in any further direct conflict, "Stop this at once, both of you!" Rarity ordered.

"You're such a liar!" Twilight accused Applejack.

"At least I'm not a petty spiteful little brat!" Applejack retorted.

All the name calling they were exchanging was bringing Fluttershy to tears, while the others couldn't believe how quickly the two were becoming enemies. Suddenly Cadence came back and saw the fighting. She quickly threw off her mask and shouted, "STOP IT! THE BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP IT!" the girls froze and looked over seeing who yelled at them.

Once again the group was in shock, but none so much as Twilight, "Cadence?!"

"Yes, Twilight." she confirmed.

"I think this might explain your relationship with Spike now." Pinkie noted.

Cadence spoke to them, "Look, you're all still stressed over what happened and what you just witnessed. And you have every right to feel this way. But fighting each other is not going to help Spike. We have every intention to rescue him and when we do, everything will be explained."

So the girls backed off, but Twilight was lost in confusion while staring at Cadence once again wondering about her and Spike's relationship. Suddenly Luna came back speaking in shock, "Something's wrong. I can't trace master anywhere."

"What're you talking about?" Celestia asked.

"Something's jamming my signal." Luna explained.

"But that means he could be anywhere." Cadence said in worry.

* * *

Meanwhile Tirek's men dragged Spike down to a basement with his head covered by a hood. The guards brought the thief into a room where they sat him down and tied him to the chair. They left him alone with a close of the door.

Spike sat bound to the chair before hearing the door open again. Footsteps approached him and suddenly the bag was pulled off his head allowing him to see Tirek.

The mobster spoke, "Well, here we are, Dragon...or should I say Spike Lupin? To think that some little boy would cause me so much trouble and cost me so much." he sneered.

Spike frowned and muttered, "Untie these knots and I'll show you how much of a man I can be."

Tirek grabbed Spike by the throat and spoke to him face to face, "No doubt you can, Lupin. But I think you've caused me enough pain. But like I told Byakko, I have something special planned for you."

Walking in was a man wearing glasses, a leather coat, and a black fedora. He looked over at Spike and spoke to Tirek in a Russian accent, "This is the subject?"

"Yes. The infamous thief himself," Tirek confirmed, "Did you bring all you needed?"

"I brought everything." the man put a briefcase on a table and opened it up. He reached into it and pulled out a roll pouch. He opened it to reveal an assortment of torture tools.

Spike looked at the tools and gulped knowing this was going to hurt like hell. The torturer came up to Spike with a tool, "Prepare yourself, my boy. Because this is really going to hurt." and with that he got started by using a blade to carve into his flesh.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted." Tirek said, as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile at Crystal Prep, Byakko was practicing his swordsman moves in the gymnasium. The doors opened and entering was on of Tirek's men, "Mr. Byakko."

Byakko stopped and looked over at him, "Yes?"

"I got a special delivery for you." the man placed a briefcase on the floor and kicked it across the floor.

It slid up to Byakko who stopped it with his foot. He opened the case seeing bundles of hundred dollar bills, "It's all here?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Good. Now that I upheld my end of the bargain, so you best be on your way." Byakko said.

The man was about to leave before he turned around and said, "Oh, one more thing, Byakko. My employer wanted to make sure that there were no loose ends. You understand, right?" as if on cue, a bunch of men with guns entered from all entrances of the gymnasium.

Byakko seeing he was surrounded answered, "I understand completely." The gunmen started opening fire, but Byakko deflected the bullets and started cutting down the goons. In the confusion, Tirek's man slipped out.

When Byakko cut down the last gunman, he looked around at all the bodies before grabbing his money and exited the gym. As he walked down the hall, he saw the janitor coming. As they passed each other, Byakko slipped him one of his stacks and whispered, "Keep quiet about what happened in there and just do your job. And sorry about the mess." when he left, the janitor looked inside the gym and saw all the bodies and blood stains.

"I need to get more mops for this." he said to himself.

* * *

Back at Spike's apartment, as Celestia, Luna, and Cadence were discussing their plan to find their master. While at the same time, the girls sat around in uncomfortable silence not knowing what to say to each other, especially after Twilight and Applejack's blow up.

Applejack was currently looking out the window feeling mad at herself for not being able to help Spike, while still trying to get over what Twilight said to her. Rarity looking back and forth between Twilight and Applejack knew they were suffering the most. She looked over at Applejack and decided to do something.

She got up and went over to her, "Applejack, darling?" she asked, but got no response, "You know you're not the only one with secrets concerning Spike. That night when Dragon tried to steal my inherited dress and ended up saving me from that mercenary I foolishly hired? I actually kissed him. I mean I had no idea who he was back then, but looking back now I'm surprised I actually kissed the one boy I've had nothing but admiration for." she chuckled nervously, but Applejack still didn't respond.

Realizing trying to make jokes out of a bad situation wasn't the way to go, she laid a hand on her shoulder and spoke, "Darling, call me pushing my luck, but I have the feeling everything's going to be all right."

Applejack sighed, and finally answered her, "I should've done something for Spike. But I just stood there like a deer in headlights."

"Applejack, be reasonable. There was nothing any of us could've done against a swordsman, a mobster, and his group of elite guards. But you did stop Byakko from killing Spike, and that counts for plenty."

"It still doesn't matter," Applejack said miserably, "Every second that passes Tirek could be doing who knows what to Spike. And I can't stand waiting around here for that to happen!"

"I share you pain, Applejack," Rarity assured her, "But Spike is strong. Whatever happens to him he can take it. Like I said, everything's going to be all right."

Fluttershy seeing Rarity's attempt to calm Applejack down, decided to do the same for Twilight. She walked over and spoke to her, "Twilight, it's going to be ok. Spike will be all right."

"He lied to us, Fluttershy," she answered coldly. Twilight continued her anger rising, "All this time, every day since we were younger, he's been lying to us."

"Twilight, don't be like that. He's been trying to protect us."

"And what about before he was protecting us?" Twilight questioned her. Fluttershy wasn't sure how to answer that, and the genius continued, "All this time I thought we knew Spike, but we didn't know a thing. The Spike we've known all this time was just a lie. Well, I hope Spike survives what he's going through right now. Because when he gets back he better have a good explanation for all this." she tightened her eyes, while Fluttershy shivered at how serious Twilight sounded.

Suddenly Celestia and Cadence came over all suited up, "Alright, girls. The two of us are moving out."

"Did you find Spike?" Pinkie wondered.

"I'm afraid not," Celestia confessed, "All we can do is go to the last spot Spike's signal was before we lost it."

"We'll have to search for clues from there." Cadence added.

"You girls stay here and don't go anywhere." Celestia ordered.

"You're benching us when our buddy is out there in the clutches a mobster?" Rainbow asked.

"This is what we were trained for," Celestia explained, "And Luna will be here to monitor us."

The girls knew they had no time to further argue with Spike's life hanging in the balance. Fluttershy spoke up, "Bring our friend home."

"We'll do that, Fluttershy." Cadence promised, as she and her aunt headed out.

* * *

Back with Spike, he was still tied to a chair with his torso covered in scars from the torturing. His torturer was sticking a cigarette lighter onto several points of his stomach leaving burn marks. But Spike didn't respond to the pain, much to the torturer's shock.

"I am impressed, Mr. Lupin. I have tortured many people in my years, but none of them lasted as long as you," he admitted, "But even the toughest nuts eventually crack. And eventually you will too." he continued to burn Spike's body, as the teen held it together.

Meanwhile, Celestia and Cadence had arrived at the industrial park looking around for clues on their master's whereabouts, "This is where his signal was lost." Celestia told her niece.

"Yes, but there doesn't seem to be any sign to give us a lead." Cadence noted.

Hope looked lost for the two, until Celestia looked over down the street, and saw one of Tirek's men that took Spike away. She motioned Cadence to hide with her, "Let's get the jump on him. No doubt he'll know where they took Master." Celestia whispered.

The two trailed the man to a large building. Cadence looked up and read the sign, "Tartarus Industries?"

"Why would he come here?" Celestia wondered.

"Guess, we'll have to find out." Cadence said, as the continued to shadow the man.

As the two got close to the building's entrance, Tirek's security appeared armed and ready. The man they were tailing spun around smirking, "Really? You think I'd let you waltz right into the boss' place? Boys, waste 'em."

The security goons opened fire, as Celestia and Cadence dodged the bullets while fighting them off disarming them and knocking them out. Unfortunately, more kept showing up.

"At this rate we'll never find Master." Cadence said, as she grabbed one of the guards guns and rammed the back of it into his gut.

As Celestia was facing two guards, one was coming up from behind her, until a blade pierced his back. He fell over to reveal Byakko, who plucked the blade from the guard, "A brawl and I wasn't invited? You people can be so rude."

"Byakko?" the ladies gasped.

"What're you doing here?" Cadence asked with a frown.

"Taking care of business." Byakko answered, as he joined the fight taking out the rest of Tirek's guards.

When one was left, he tried to get away, only for Celestia to throw a bola tying his legs up and making him fall face first into the ground. She went over and pulled him to his feet, "Where is our master?"

"Hell if I know, bitch" he answered with a smirk.

"We know you do," Cadence replied angrily, "We saw you were there when he was taken by Tirek. So either you tell us now, or things are going to get nasty for you."

"Just try it."

Byakko approached, and held a blade to the guy's neck, "If you don't answer the nice ladies, then I'm gonna have to make you answer myself."

"Go ahead, slit my throat. Kill me and you'll really get nothing out of me." he mocked the swordsman.

Celestia frowned and grabbed the man by the collar. She spoke severely to him, "I'm usually a very patient woman, but you're going to regret pissing me off!" She proceeded to break every bone in his body horribly resulting in him screaming in pain. Cadence and Byakko watched, with Cadence shocked at how ruthless her aunt really was, while Byakko smirked enjoying the display.

"Ready now?!" Celestia growled at the man who couldn't move a muscle.

"Alright, I'll talk!" he cried, "I don't know where the boss is holding Dragon."

Celestia got close to his face and spoke threateningly, "Not helping your situation!"

"But I know how you can find him!"

"Talk!" she ordered.

"The two towers behind the building are dampening all signals in this area. Take them out and you'll find him easier." he cried.

"For your sake you better be telling the truth." Celestia warned him, before turning to Cadence motioning her to follow.

Cadence followed her aunt as they went to the towers and stuck explosives on them. Celestia pulled out the trigger and with a press of a button the towers blew, "That should do it." Celestia said, as she and Cadence returned to the entrance.

"Aunt Luna, we took out the dampening towers," Cadence spoke to her aunt through her communicator, "Think you can track Master's whereabouts?"

In Luna's room, Luna was at her monitors while the girls were hovering around her wanting to observe. The hacker woman spoke, "I'm getting something but it's failing."

"Where is it?" Celestia inquired.

"I'm picking up a signal at the Saddle Sore Beer Factory."

"Saddle Sore Beer?" Cadence asked, "That beer's been out of business for years."

"You both need to get over there pronto."

"We're on it." Celestia said, as she and Cadence were about to go, until Byakko spoke up.

"I'll take you there myself."

Celestia got into Byakko's face with a knife to his torso, "I should gut you here and now for helping that monster kidnap our master!"

"Do that and you'd only be wasting your time," Byakko noted, "Your master needs you and fighting me will only shorten his life."

"Why would you even wanna help us?" Cadence asked suspiciously.

"Well, as it turns out Tirek planned to double cross me after giving me my pay. So I figured what better way to get even then by foiling his scheme?"

"So how did you know to come here?" Celestia asked.

"Tartarus Industries is owned by Tirek. It may look like an honest to goodness company, but it's all just a front. It's also where me and the other mercenaries first gathered when Tirek hired us all. I doubt he's actually here though, the rotten luck."

"So basically you're in this for revenge and not because you feel guilty for what you did?" Cadence inquired.

"I pride myself in a job well done, Cadence," he confirmed. "Besides, Tirek trying to kill me...expected. A shame he didn't send more competent men for the job."

The ladies sighed, but knew they had no time to argue, "Alright. You may join us. But one wrong move and we'll make sure both you and Tirek suffer for what you did to our master."

Byakko smirked, "Believe it or not, Celestia, your loyalty to that boy touches me. Let's go." the three headed off.

* * *

Back with Spike, the torturer had pulled out all his tools to make Spike crack, but the thief remained silent. He just sat strapped to the chair covered in cuts, bruises, and wounds while looking like he was clinging to his life.

"How can you still resist?!" the torturer snapped, "Look at yourself. Strapped, alone, and looking worse than roadkill! Why bother resisting!? Your friends will never find you. You'll end up staying in here until you die! Face it, thief! There is no hope for you at all!" he shouted.

Spike's reaction was not what the torturer expected as the young man began to laugh, "You think all this is going to break me?" he looked up at his tormentor with a bruised lip, cheeks covered in cuts, eyes black and a wild smile, "Buddy, this doesn't even come to close to the shit I've had to endure during my training to become the thief I am today. Hell, I've been through shit that will turn your skin paler than it already is! Do your worst because I can do this all day!" he sneered. The torturer growled, as he continued to torture Spike with more tools, but the thief remained strong.

* * *

Later on, Cadence, Celestia, and Byakko arrived outside the factory where Spike was being help prisoner, "This is it. The Saddle Sore Beer Factory." Byakko said.

"We have to get in there." Cadence told her aunt.

"I agree, but first we must get past them." Celestia motioned to the guards patrolling out front.

"Not a problem," Byakko answered, "Follow my lead." he led the ladies down while sticking to the shadows.

As they got closer to the entrance, Celestia pulled out a taser and aimed it at one of the guards. The cables launched and attached to the guards back shocking him to the ground. The guards heard the scream of their comrade and turned to see him on the ground.

Suddenly Cadence launched a smoke bomb blinding the guards, allowing the three to jump in and knock the guards out. With the security down, Byakko led the two into the factory through a side entrance.

The ladies followed Byakko down some stairs, as Celestia spoke, "You're certain you know where you're going?"

"Trust me, I know this place like the back of my hand." Byakko said, before stopping them and saw some guards around a corner.

Celestia pulled out a mirror to watch them from the corner. When they saw the guards leave, they continued forward.

Byakko led the two to a closed room, and spoke, "This is the room Tirek would send anybody who questioned him or stepped out of line to be tortured."

"Oh, dear." Cadence said fearing the worst.

They peaked through the window and to the ladies horror, they saw their master with clamps stuck to his nipples, and the torturer delivering electric shocks to him. Spike groaned, while trying to contain his need to scream.

"Master." The two gasped.

Byakko frowned, "Well, ain't this a happy day? Tirek brought in Ivan to torture him."

"You know that man?" Celestia asked.

"Oh, yeah. There was a time I had been captured by my enemies while working a job. He tortured me for three days straight before I finally managed to escape. Looks like I finally have a chance to return the pain."

Celestia and Cadence put explosives on the doors hinges, and upon setting them off the door blew off much to Ivan's surprise.

Byakko entered with his sword drawn, "Hey, Ive, remember me?"

Ivan gasped and smirked, "Byakko, my old friend. How long has it been since Rio?"

"Too damn long, you sadist." the swordsman answered.

"I'm a little busy at the moment with this patient. Could you come back in another hour or so?" Ivan asked clearly unamused.

Byakko frowned, "Your current appointment has just been canceled." he attacked Ivan who in turn dodged, and was using a scalpel for a weapon.

As the men fought, Celestia and Cadence ran inside and to their master. Celestia freed Spike and spoke, "Master, are you alright? Can you hear me?" she pleaded.

Spike looked up and groaned, "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Master!" Celestia cried, as she hugged him tightly.

"Easy, Celly. You'll break more of my ribs." Spike groaned, until Celestia released him.

"Come on, let's get you up." Cadence said, as she and Celestia got under his arms and lifted him off the chair.

"So where am I?" Spike wondered.

"Saddle Sore Beer Company. It's near the Tartarus Industries Factory where we followed one of Tirek's men." Celestia explained.

"Why would his men be near that place?"

"Byakko says that it's a front company for Tirek." Cadence answered.

Byakko and Ivan continued to fight, until the swordsman disarmed the torturer and bashed his head against the wall knocking him out. Byakko quickly strapped him to the chair as a precaution, "That felt good." he told the three.

"Why're you here?" Spike demanded.

"It's a long story, Master. And we don't have time." Cadence told him.

"She's right," Byakko agreed, as he listened close, "More guards are one their way. You two take Spike out through the back exit. I'll stay and hold them off."

"Ok." Celestia answered, as the two ladies helped their master outside. And just in time as the guards arrived, with Byakko ready to take them down.

* * *

As the ladies helped Spike out, Cadence spoke, "Don't worry, Master we'll have you home soon." she was about to call the car, until Spike spoke up.

"Not yet," he turned to Celestia, "Ask Luna where the main offices of Tartarus Industries are."

"What?" she asked.

"Without a doubt Tirek's gone back to his home base to wait for word of my demise."

"We'll worry about where he is later. Right now you need to have your wounds treated." Celestia told him.

Spike got off the ladies and spoke, "No. My wounds can wait. But finding Tirek cannot. I have to finish him once and for all."

"Master, you're in no condition to be fighting." Cadence warned him.

"Cadence, he's never going to stop. Tirek has caused enough trouble for me, Twilight, and the others. Had that torturer done me in, Tirek was going to go after you, Celestia, Luna, and the girls. This ends tonight and I'm gonna stop him one way or another." he declared seriously.

**(Don't miss next time where Spike confronts Tirek to settle things once and for all.)**


	21. Rooftop Showdown

**(And here we are with the final fight of this story.)**

_Three years ago, fourteen year old Spike Lupin was busy running an obstacle course in the rain. The one overseeing his training was an old thieving rival of his dad's, Arsène Leblanc. After running the course, Spike was soaked from the rain and covered in mud. But he didn't succumb to exhaustion. Instead he kept on his feet before presenting himself to Leblanc, "Finished, sir."_

_"Not bad. You've come a long way since you began under my tutelage." Leblanc admitted._

_"Coming from you means everything," Spike answered, as he took a seat on a bench under a gazebo, "Though I'm still surprised you agreed to train me, what with your rivalry with my father and all. Even Grandpa Starswirl had his reservations about you training me."_

_"Believe me, I was surprised when old man Starswirl came to me asking me to train you. Still, I owed it your father. There was a time he saved my life, even though I told him to piss off. From parents to heirs, that's how things were done in the Lupin family. Sadly, you're the exception to the rule. Plus you're the youngest to take up the Dragon name from what I understand."_

_"Why did you and dad have a rivalry?" Spike asked curiously._

_"Because we were usually after the same things. We faced each other so often that it became a contest to see who could take the prize. Hell, whenever I heard that Dragon was in town, I couldn't resist taking him on. I did things differently, though. Things neither your mom and dad wouldn't have approved off. If my teaching methods have taught you anything, then you know that I can be ruthless. Unlike your father, I never hesitated to take a life when there was no other option. I even made sure to take extra precautions to ensure my identity would remain a secret."_

_"What kind of precautions?" Spike asked nervously._

_"You don't wanna know," Leblanc warned him, and Spike shook at the idea, "Now let me ask you something, Spike."_

_"Yes?"_

_"How far would you go so that your face remains hidden?" he began, "Who can you really trust with your secrets? If someone with ill intentions towards you were to know your face, what would you do to ensure the safety of yourself and those you love?"_

_Spike sat there unable to answer. These were a lot of questions Spike hadn't even thought of during his training. Unable to give him an answer he just remained silent._

_Leblanc taking Spike's silence as uncertainty laughed and said, "I would have thought that would be obvious, Little Lupin. Don't think that I don't know of you going out at nights for some fresh air. My men follow you everywhere you go and they have told me some very interesting things about what you do in your little excursions."_

_Spike had a worried look on his face to which Leblanc took as an admission._

_"From what they said, you have been taking my teachings to heart. Your father never had a mean streak, but you do. If you're willing to do what you do for people you don't know, It will be interesting to see what you're willing to do for people you actually care about."_

* * *

Back in the present, Celestia and Cadence drove up to the Tartarus Industries building with Spike sitting in the back recuperating as much as he could. He finished drinking a bottle of water for hydration and looked up at the building, "So this is it?"

"Yes, Master." Celestia confirmed.

"How're you feeling, Master?" Cadence asked in concern.

"Like hell, but I've gone through hell and back before," Spike admitted, "There have been so many times I was tempted to do the unspeakable that no other Dragon that came before me ever resorted too."

"It's true." Celestia confirmed to Cadence, "There have been times I'd see this darkness in Master's eyes. I feared he was on the verge of losing himself. I don't know what I ever would've done if Master truly lost himself."

"But it was you who pulled me out of the darkness, Celly," Spike reminded her, "And I will always be grateful for that. The last thing I ever wanted to do was scare you, Luna, Cadence, even the girls."

Spike started suiting up in a fresh new costume and mask before speaking to the two, "Whatever happens in there I want you all to know you are more than my servants. You're my friends, and my family. And I love you all." he got out of the car and headed for the building.

Cadence and Celestia watched from the car while shedding tears, "We love you too, Master." Celestia said, as Cadence held onto her for comfort.

At Luna's monitors, she and the girls had been listening in on their conversation and were equally concerned about Spike as Celestia and Cadence were. They prayed Spike would be ok.

* * *

In Tirek's office, the mobster sat patiently at his desk, until his right hand man entered, and spoke frantically, "I just received word, Mr. Tirek. Dragon has escaped. Your men at the Beer Factory are being slaughtered by Byakko and the thief himself is right outside the building. Shall I have the guards engage him, sir?"

Tirek answered, "What would be the point now? Send the guards home and lead Dragon to my office. But have a sniper ready."

"As you wish, sir." he took his leave.

Dragon rather than sneak in decided to go through the front door. He didn't care how many guards would be in there, because with all that's happened to him he felt like he could take on anything.

As Dragon walked through the halls while following the map to where the office was, he noticed no traps or security, "Luna, the place is deserted."

"Don't be so sure, Master. Keep your guard up." Luna instructed.

"So this is where the magic happens behind the scenes." Rainbow said with excitement, only for the girls to shush her.

Dragon saw up ahead Tirek's right hand man who spoke, "If you wish to see Mr. Tirek, then follow me."

Dragon squinted at the man through his mask, but took his chances and followed him. They went to the top floor and reached the office room, "You'll find him inside waiting."

Dragon answered him, "Beat it." So the right hand man left.

The thief looked at the door to Tirek's office, "Time to end this." he used all his might to kick the door open.

Inside the office was Tirek sitting at his desk minding his own business not looking startled by Dragon's break in, "Ever hear of knocking?" he asked, but Dragon said nothing.

"I got to hand it to you, Mr. Lupin. After everything you've been through, you still managed to hobble into my office. No doubt you want to administer righteous justice upon me," Tirek said dramatically, but Dragon continued to remain silent, "Really? Nothing to say?" he received no answer again and sighed, "Straight and to the point. And here I am prepared to offer you a drink. I hear it does wonders for the pain." he sneered.

Dragon slammed his hands on Tirek's desk and leaned closer to the mobster, "Do you have any idea what you've done?

Tirek answered, "What I've done, or what I've been trying to do, Mr. Lupin, is to teach you; a small, snot-nosed, stubborn and insolent boy who thinks he's a hero a lesson. As a teacher, I thought you would appreciate something like that."

"Your problem was with me. You didn't have to involve my friends."

"Your friends stuck their noses where they didn't belong," Tirek argued, "Because of your friends curiosity and your interference, I lost the Dragon gang. You cost me money when you had Filthy Rich arrested. I had to sacrifice the Maulers so I can finally have you in my grasp. You've been nothing but a thorn in my side, Lupin. It wasn't enough that I only made you to suffer. Your friends had to suffer as well."

"What I suffered...what my friends had to suffer...it won't compare to what I'm going to do to you." Dragon threatened him.

Tirek looked amused at his threat, "Please. You're just-"

"A thief?" Dragon cut him off, "At the age of thirteen, I went to a party full of drunk teenagers that hurt a girl that wanted to kill herself. I made them pay for what they did and even paralyzed the ringleader by throwing him out a second story window. He never walked again. A year later, tormented and chased down a cheerleader who bullied a classmate into suicide, only for her to get run over by a truck. I mutilated a guard in my first year as Dragon. Not because he was in my way, but because he wanted to violate the curator of the museum! I left a corrupt cop to die because he murdered not only a good cop and a friend, but also a father! Trust me, Tirek! I traded my halo for dragon's horns long ago!" he yelled.

At Spike's place, the girls were shocked to have heard what Spike had said he done during his earlier years. For a moment they didn't know what to say and felt that they really didn't know Spike as well they thought. Spike was already unmasked to them, but what he revealed to the mobster made them feel he was capable of a whole lot worse.

"Wow, who would've thought Spike had a dark side?" Pinkie asked astounded.

"Nurse Equistrius...he's lying, isn't he?" Fluttershy nervously inquired. "Spike isn't capable of...he's just trying to scare that Tirek person, right!? Spike is such a sweet boy and he would never-"

"When I first became his servant, Spike revealed to me what he had done before he became Dragon," Luna informed Fluttershy, "I'll admit, I was unnerved that he was capable of such things, but Spike didn't want any secrets between us. He just wanted to make sure who I was going to serve. My master is capable of a lot of things, Ms. Flutters. Being a good friend to those he loves is one of them."

"I can't believe he did those kind of things...which means he was really holding back the night the Maulers attacked the farm." Applejack said in shock.

"Who knew our teacher was so hardcore?" Rainbow commented in wonder.

"I wonder if Spike's dark side can be channeled into other things?" Rarity wondered, as naughty thoughts and desires started filling her head.

Rainbow noticing this spoke up, "Gee, Rarity. Don't get all horny on us."

Rarity snapped out of her thoughts and answered, "I am doing nothing of the sort!" she held her head up high.

Twilight however was still lost and confused about Spike. What he had just confessed was truly unsettling and having Luna confirm it just made her tremble. If she felt that she didn't know Spike before, then Twilight felt that the boy was a complete unknown now. If what Spike said to Tirek was true, then she feared what else Spike was keeping a secret.

Luna looked at Twilight and sighed. She spoke up, "Twilight...your brother knew of Spike's double life before he was killed. We avenged his death. Just remember that before you confront him next time."

Tirek looked intently at Spike to see if he wasn't lying. A smirk formed on his lips as he began to chuckle. Tirek then whistled and said, "That is an impressive resume, Lupin. You forgot murder, though. Or is that alleged murderer? I think it's time that you prove to me what you are truly capable of."

"How right you are." Dragon agreed, as he flipped the desk towards the mobster who got up.

Dragon jumped over the turned over desk but Tirek punched him into a wall. The thief groaned from the previous pain, but got himself together and attacked back. They grappled, until Tirek spoke, "This office seems too small for a climatic battle, wouldn't you say?"

"I don't care about the setting as long as it's the last place you see!" Dragon roared.

"Oh, but I must insist we take our fight elsewhere." Tirek pushed Dragon back, before clicking a button on the wall revealing a hidden passage in the wall, "This way." he ran through the passage.

"Get back here!" Dragon shouted, as he ran after him through the passage.

The thief discovered the passage revealed a staircase leading up. He saw Tirek reaching the top before opening a door and went through it. Dragon growled and ran up the stairs screaming, "Tirek, you can't escape me! I'll chase you to the ends of the earth!" the girls overheard Spike through the monitor and got scared at the tone in his voice.

"It's ok, girls. Spike hasn't fallen into the darkness before, and he won't tonight." Luna promised.

"How can you be so sure?" Twilight asked.

Luna turned to them and smiled, "Because he's thinking of you..all of you and us, Twilight," the girls hearing that blushed a bit and felt good seeing they would keep their friend from ever going too far.

* * *

Dragon burst through the door at the top of the stairs and found himself on the roof of the building, while standing in some wrestling arena cage. The bars of the cage were covered in barbwire and spikes, while the sound of electrical buzzing could be heard from them.

The thief looked ahead and saw Tirek standing in the center, "Now this is much better. A death cage match between the infamous master thief and the most notorious mobster in Canterlot City. Sorry I couldn't get a film crew to record this live, but who needs an audience anyway?"

Dragon spoke up, "Let's end this once and for all."

"Let's." Tirek agreed.

The two fought like they did in the office with Dragon using all his training against the mobster, but Tirek's brute strength and his own quick reflexes made him a challenge for the infamous thief. Tirek managed to grab Dragon and throw him into the bars resulting in him getting shocked. Dragon pulled himself off and recovered from the shocks.

"Ok. It's on now." Dragon said, as he once again engaged Tirek, and managed to kick him right into the bar shocking him.

Tirek got off the bars and grunted, "By sunrise I'll have your head mounted in my office! Then I'll feed the rest of you to my dogs!"

"Ok, that's just wrong." Dragon said feeling sick.

In the midst of their fight, Dragon managed to speak to Celestia, "Celly, I'm on the roof fighting Tirek. He's got me in this electrified barbwire cage. And I got a feeling this isn't all he set up."

Celestia and Cadence who had left the car were spying from a distance and saw someone holding a sniper rifle, aimed in the direction of where Spike and Tirek were.

"And you're right," Celestia confirmed, "There's a sniper on the roof of the building next to your location."

"Should we take it out?" Cadence asked.

"Not yet. I have a feeling he'll try to shoot should the fight turn to my favor. Be ready."

"Yes, Master." Celestia confirmed, as she and Cadence prepared themselves.

As Tirek continued to fight Dragon, the thief released the dragon nails from his gloves and scratched the right side of Tirek's face. Tirek looked at Dragon with five fresh scars going down the side of his face.

"I'll make you bleed!" Tirek grabbed Dragon in a tight grip and lifted him off the ground, "Now I'll crush your bones until you snap in half!"

Dragon groaned as Tirek tightened his grip, but he had another trick up his sleeve, "BURN!" he released flames from his masks mouth piece.

The flames got in Tirek's face, as he screamed and released Dragon. Tirek uncovered his face to reveal third degree burns on the left side.

Dragon took the opening and struck Tirek making sure to take every opening he could find. He started breaking bones, striking in blind spots, before pressing him against the cage to electrocute him. Dragon himself got electrocuted for holding onto Tirek, but bared with it. Finally he pulled them off the bars and the two met at a stalemate with their outfits tattered and torn, and their bodies covered in fresh scars and bruises.

To Dragon's surprise, Tirek was the first to drop to his knees and groaned, "I can't continue. I've reached my limits," he looked up at Dragon, "Go on. Kill me. Be the hero," Dragon looked at him before pondering. Tirek decided to egg him on some more, "You'll never get another chance to finish me. Leave me like this and I'll eventually recover. I'll hire more mercenaries to go after your girl friends, and everyone else close to you! But you can stop me from doing that if you end me now."

Dragon's fists shook as the temptation started to get to him. Tirek noticing this shouted, "Go on, Lupin! Do it! Do it! Kill me!" suddenly a gun shot was heard snapping Dragon out of his thoughts. He saw a bullet nailed Tirek between the eyes. Tirek's last expression was a look of shock before he fell on his side with blood pouring out through both ends of where the bullet nailed him.

Dragon looked behind him and wondered if the sniper turned on his boss. He wanted to break out of the cage and go after him, but exhaustion overtook him and he fell to the ground. Groaning, Dragon spoke, "Celly, Cadence, the Sniper shot Tirek." he panted.

Celestia and Cadence who overheard the shot feared their master was killed, but hearing his voice left them feeling relieved. They hurried over to the roof on glider wings and when they arrived, they saw the sniper was lying in a pool of his own blood, "He's dead." Cadence gasped.

"Look!" Celestia called, as they saw another figure dressed as the sniper. The figure said nothing, but gave them a salute before dropping off the back of the building.

The ladies ran to the edge of the building and looked down seeing their sniper impostor vanished, "Gone." Celestia gasped.

"Who was that?" Cadence asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but we better hurry and help Master." Celestia said, as they went back to the Tartarus Industries rooftop to see both Dragon and Tirek on the ground with one dead and the other exhausted.

The two deactivated the electric generator powering the cage bars, before using a corrosive in a can to give them an opening inside, "Master!" they ran to Dragon checking him over.

"Are you all right?" Cadence asked in concern.

"Cooked and well done...but living," Dragon said, exhausted.

"Thank God." Celestia said in relief.

"The sniper that shot Tirek wasn't his sniper." Cadence explained, as Celestia continued.

"Someone killed his sniper and posed as him. We wanted to go after him, but he escaped."

"It's ok. It's over. Tirek is gone for good and everyone is safe. Let's just go home." Dragon panted.

"Don't worry, Master. We'll take you home." Cadence said, as the two helped their master up.

Spike took one last look at the dead body of Tirek and spoke, "Your blood isn't on my hands, Tirek...but they would have been. After what you did to me and my friends, I wasn't going to let you walk away. I never wanted to hurt someone so bad before I met you. I never hated someone so much...but now...I can let that hate go...you no longer matter to me. My friends...are finally free." and with that Spike finally fainted from exhaustion.

**(So Spike won and Tirek is dead, but who shot him? Don't miss the last chapter everyone.)**


	22. Leaving Canterlot City

**(And here's the final chapter. Spike's about to confess to his friends about everything.)**

At Spike's place, Luna and the girls were waiting for Celestia, Cadence, and Spike to return with thoughts of worry on their minds. When they heard the front door open, they scrambled out of Luna's room and saw their principal and drama teacher holding a beaten and fried Spike under his arms.

"Spike!" the girls cried, as they surrounded the three bombarding their history teacher with questions.

"Are you all right, darling?" Rarity asked in concern.

"We were so worried." Fluttershy said.

"What happened to you?" Pinkie asked.

"Ya gave us a scare." Applejack added.

"I knew you'd come back alive," Rainbow boasted, until she got a good a look at Spike's condition, "Barely, but alive."

Twilight saw Spike was unconscious, "Spike?"

"Girls, calm down," Celestia quelled them, "Master's had a long and painful night. And he needs his sleep."

"Everything will have to wait until Master is better" Cadence said, as she handed Spike off to Celestia, "I need to get home and check on Flurry Heart. Coming, Twilight?"

Twilight turned to her and answered, "No."

"Excuse me?" Cadence asked in shock.

"I came here to get answers from Spike, and I'm not leaving until I get them. So I'm spending the night here." she stood her ground.

"So am I." Applejack spoke up.

"Me too." Fluttershy added.

"Me three!" Pinkie exclaimed with a serious tone.

"No way am I going after all this," Rainbow added.

"I don't care if I'm not equipped for for a sleepover, but I want Spike to well enough to give us some answers." Rarity finished.

"Looks like they made up their minds, sister," Luna told Celestia, "Plus with the way the school is no one will be going in tomorrow."

Celestia sighed as she turned to Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, and Rarity, "You girls will have to call your parents and see if it's ok."

"Done." they answered showing them the messages from their families.

Celestia read the messages seeing they said they were staying over with Twilight and Cadence, which was a logical cover, "Cadence before you go, could you bring out the spare pillows and blankets?"

"Yes, Auntie." Cadene confirmed.

"I'll set up the guest room." Celestia added, as she carried Spike to his bedroom.

"Sleepover!" Pinkie cheered, but then was reminded of the situation as she looked at the girls looking concerned for Spike. Awkwardly, she nervously chuckled and said, "I'll just...find a spot."

Celestia had prepared Spike for bed, as she laid him down and covered him up, "Sleep well, Master. And well done." she kissed his forehead, before turning off the light and slipped out of the room.

* * *

In a guest room, Twilight had taken the bed, while the others were on the floor,"I'm just glad Spike is alive and...well, alive," Rarity added while sighing in relief.

"Of course, he's alive," Pinkie said with a small cheer. "Spike wouldn't leave us hanging if he didn't have a good story to tell right?"

"I'm just glad Spike's safe," Fluttershy said with a warm smile. "He's very lucky to have three women that look out for him."

"It has been a long day, hasn't it?" Rarity agreed as she let out a breath. "And Twilight...do try to keep an open mind when Spike wakes up. After what he's been through and what he did for you and Ms. Cadenza, he deserves that."

"Alright." Twilight said, as they turned the light off and went to bed.

* * *

When morning came, Spike's eyes opened up and he groaned, before peering around his bedroom. He heaved a sigh of relief before feeling the pain in his forehead.

"Good morning, Master," Luna spoke with a smile, "I trust you had a good nights sleep."

"After everything that's happened, I needed it."

Spike saw his door open, and Celestia entered, "Oh, Master, you're awake." she sighed in relief.

"Just barely. I could swear I almost saw St. Peter ready to judge me," Spike groaned as he sat up, "How is everyone?"

"The girls are ok. They're having breakfast right now." Celestia answered.

"Wait, they're still here?" he asked in shock.

"They were dead set in staying here, Master. They want their answers badly. In fact, Pinkie and Rainbow tried to sneak in here, but Luna shooed them out."

"Then there's no point in keeping them waiting, is there?" Spike sighed in dread.

"Just keep you chin up, Master," Celestia smiled, "Just know I will always be there for you."

"That goes for me, too, Master." Luna said as she placed her hand on Spike's cheek.

"You two are so good to me," Spike smiled warmly at the two women, "All I ever do is worry you."

"We worry because we love you, Master." Celestia said as she placed a kiss on Spike's lips.

* * *

At the dining table, the girls were already enjoying waffles and flapjacks with Cadence and Flurryheart.

Pinkie spoke up, "Nothing better than starting a day with a good breakfast, am I right?" she looked around seeing her friends were just concentrating on their food and were concerned about what was going to happen.

Soon enough, Spike stepped out of his room fully clothed, with Celestia and Luna walking close in case he lost his footing.

"Morning, girls. See you've made yourselves comfortable."

As soon as Spike spoke up the girls looked to his direction. Spike noted that all the girls had smiles on their faces, save for Twilight, who was trying to keep her face even.

"Glad you're up and about, Mr. Lupin," Applejack said, "Feeling any better."

"Oh, about as well as someone getting tortured by an insane Russian sadist carving into your body and getting the tar beaten and electrified by a local mobster." Spike answered, as he sat down.

"It's a miracle you're still breathing." Rarity said in surprise.

"Or can stand."Fluttershy added.

"Alright, Spike, you're awake now and I think you owe us an explanation." Twilight said getting to the point.

"After breakfast, Twilight," Spike replied, "And I need my morning coffee." Celestia poured him some and he took it. So they all ate patiently, until they were finished.

* * *

Later on, Spike was in his arm chair, as the girls were sitting around on the sofa, "Ok, Spike. We're all here, and you have answers we need." Twilight said.

Spike looked to Applejack who nodded reminding him that he promised her, "Ok. Well, you all know I lost my parents at a young age and was raised by my paternal grandfather Startswirl."

"We got that much." Pinkie confirmed.

"But I never told you the real reason why my parents passed away."

"Then how?" Fluttershy asked.

"They died on the job when my dad was Dragon and mom was his servant."

The girls gasped, "Oh, my stars." Rarity gasped.

"And that's just one part. This is my life story on how I became the infamous thief the world has ever knew." And so Spike began telling the girls the whole story about Dragon and the Lupin family, before moving onto his training days along with his servants pasts and what led them to becoming his servants. When discussing about how Cadence became his servant, Twilight was shocked to have learned the truth that her brother was onto Spike and what Cadence was almost willing to do just to avenge him.

When Spike reached to the present time, he got up and spoke, "You girls only knew one side of me and that's my day life. I just want to let you know that that side of my story was never a lie. All the fun times I've had with you, the laughs, tears, arguments, and everything was all real. Next to Celestia, Luna, and Cadence, you girls made life worth living when my parents passed away. You asked who I really am? I'm Spike Lupin, the 24th Master Thief known as Dragon."

The girls sat in surprise from Spike's tale, before Rainbow spoke up, "This is... Awesome!"

"My mind is blown!" Pinkie cried.

"I can't believe your childhood and upbringing had so much pain and sadness." Rarity said in shock.

"And you and your family did so much for so many others and they never even knew." Applejack put in.

"Did you really have to fight through a video game challenge obstacle course?" Fluttershy asked.

Rainbow suddenly realized something, "Oh, my God! I think he saw my nudie pictures! Spike...my teacher...SAW MY NUDIE PICS! He probably has them stashed somewhere and-"

"He doesn't need nude pictures to get off, Miss Dash." Luna cut Rainbow off in a deadpan voice.

"Luna!" Spike gasped at what she confessed.

"Hey, I may not have a MILFY body like you, your niece, and your older sister, but I-"

"That's not the point, Rainbow!" Applejack cut her Rainbow off.

Twilight had been sitting in silence pondering over everything, "So all this time you and Cadence were master and servant?"

"Yes," Cadence confirmed, "I didn't automatically fall for Spike like I had to tell you to preserve my secret. It was at first more on the lines of business."

"But Shining Armor entrusted her well being to me just as he did yours, Twilight." Spike added.

"But as time passed I started developing feelings for Spike. I am sorry I stood in your way." Cadence apologized. Twilight still didn't feel too assured about their relationship, as Rainbow spoke.

"So, any chance you can show us these Lupin treasures you stole?"

Spike sighed, "I suppose now that you know they're actually my family's property." he went to the panel on the wall before pressing in the code to reveal the hidden room.

The girls followed Spike inside and gasped upon seeing decades of stolen artifacts from him and his ancestors, "Whoa nelly." Applejack gasped.

"You stole all this?" Pinkie asked, as she looked at some artifacts inside the glass container.

"Well, not everything. A lot of these were stolen from the other generations of Dragon." he confessed.

Rarity looked at an empty display case meant to hold something, "Were you planning on setting my inherited dress up in here had you stolen it?"

"That was the plan."

"Oh, now I feel guilty to know that dress was actually property of one of the women in your family. By right it really does belong to you."

"Forget about it, Rarity. It's in good hands." he assured her.

"So what happens now?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah. I mean we can't go back to everything being as they were, right?" Rainbow asked.

"You're right, things will never be the same again," Spike confessed, "Now that all of you know the truth about me, Celestia, Luna, and Cadence, I need to ask you the biggest favor ever and keep this between yourselves. For the sake of everyone we know."

"Shucks, you know your secret's safe with me, Spike." Applejack assured.

"Same here." Rainbow added.

"You took the blame for me, I will never tell your secret to anybody." Fluttershy said.

"My lips are sealed." Pinkie made a zipping gesture to her mouth.

"I shall take it to my grave, darling." Rarity promised.

Spike looked to Twilight, "Twilight?"

Twilight looked up at Spike with tears forming in her eyes and a frown on her face. Spike was concerned, as was everyone else, until she ran at Spike and started pounding on his chest while crying.

"Stupid! Stupid idiot!" she cried, "I don't know who you are anymore, or what you are! All these secrets and lies you've kept from all of us! But still, you avenged my family and got me through all these hard times. I don't I just..."

"Twilight," Spike spoke up, as she looked at him, "Shining Armor would have wanted you have this." he presented her the letter he received from Shining prior to his death.

Twilight looked the letter over seeing it was indeed her brother's handwriting. She read of how her brother was able to deduce Spike's identity, and Celestia and Luna's involvement in his family business. She was glad to read that he had been thinking about her even when he knew his time was coming. She started crying again, and before Spike could try anything, she threw her arms around him and cried onto his shoulder.

"It's ok, Twilight. It's ok." he told her.

"I don't know what to feel anymore," she said, before letting Spike go, "I'm grateful for all you have done, Spike. For me and my friends. But I just don't know if I can handle all of this right now..." she left the treasure room and ran out the apartment.

"Twilight!" Pinkie called, but clearly she wasn't coming back.

Spike sighed, "I should've told her the truth earlier."

"You were just trying to preserve your family secret, Spike." Rainbow reminded him.

"And you think she could've taken it well back then when her family was murdered?" Applejack asked rhetorically.

"I guess you're right," he admitted, "Still. I never wanted to hurt her or any of you."

"We understand, Spike." Fluttershy said.

"And in time, Twilight will too." Rarity added.

The girls gathered around Spike for a group hug. Spike enjoyed the feeling of having them close, but was dismal about it not being a complete circle of friendship without Twilight.

But another matter came to him, "Luna, by any chance did you manage to find anything about our sniper savior?"

"Sorry, Master, but I checked all recordings of the surrounding area and found no trace of our mysterious shooter." she confessed.

"Well, whoever that person was must've had a bone to pick with Tirek like me." Spike noted.

Twilight had decided to walk back to her place still in tears but recalled something important Byakko mentioned about Spike to her when she and the mercenary were at the cemetery, 'Can't let the fact that he's a good man get in the way.' she thought as the part where Byakko said good man rang in her head.

* * *

**(One week later)**

In Celestia's room one morning, the woman woke up in her bed looking happy while recalling last night was the first time that she, Luna, and Spike had a threesome together. She had never felt so close to both her sister and master than she ever did before. She looked down at her bed but saw only Luna still asleep without Spike. Then Celestia remembered what her master had talked about a few days earlier and the decision Spike had made. At that memory, Celestia cried to herself.

"Why, Master?"

Later on, at Sweet Apple Acres, the extended Daniels Family was busy planting new trees they had brought over from their own farms. Applejack herself was currently busy rebuilding her home with help of Big Macintosh and Applebloom looking hopeful that farm will be back to what it was one day. She also looked out into the distance with one thing on her mind.

'Spike, wherever ya are, I hope you're ok.'

Meanwhile, Rarity was busy meeting with her first big client about outfits being made for a concert. After the meeting is done, Rarity retreated back to her studio and made some adjustments to designs in her sketchbook: the title of the sketches being "Bondage Fantasies and Fetishes."

"Oh, these will truly be a big hit among couples looking to make their relationships more kinky," she giggled, before thinking of Spike, 'Oh, Spikey-Wikey. I hope you'll find your way back to us one day.'

At Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie was on waitress duty and using roller skates to attend the customers. Though she had a happy face on she dropped it and replaced it with a look of dread upon finishing up. She retreated into the restroom while remembering this morning, she had one of her feelings that something bad was going to happen and she dreaded what it could be.

With Fluttershy, she continued to volunteer at the animal shelter with Angel Bunny lending a paw. The people in charge of the shelter were glad that she was making an effort to get back on her feet after what she had been through. Though Fluttershy was making progress, she still remembered the day she killed Louie Kaboom to protect Spike and it frightened her. She was also very frightened about Spike and how she really didn't know him as well as she thought, considering how harsh her teacher said he could be. She still was able to see the good in him.

'Spike, I will always be grateful for what you have done.' she thought to herself.

Rainbow and a few of her teammates were taking on the a few members of the Crystal Prep Soccer Team in a game at the park. The Crystal Prep team was dominating them and Rainbow's team was getting exhausted. All the while, the Crystal Prep just smirked at them with barely a sweat on their brows.

"No way we can go on." an exhausted CHS teammate panted.

"Let's call it off, Captain," another teammate who was on her knees said, "These elitists got us beat."

"I ain't going home and neither are any one of you!" Rainbow declared, as she glared at rest of Crystal Prep, "This game isn't over and I'll be damned if anyone of you doesn't go down kicking, you hear me!?"

Rainbow remembered how much punishment Spike took because of what happened a week ago, remembering how Spike never gave in, even if thinks looked hopeless. So she pulled her team together and they resumed the game giving it their all no matter what the outcome.

At Cadence's home, Cadence, with Flurry Heart in her arms, took a final walk throughout her home, now hollow with nothing left inside. She remembered everything that happened in her home, good memories with Shining Armor, the first time she and her late husband brought Flurry Heart home as well as other fond memories. She started to remember how cold the situation got once Twilight found out about her relationship with Spike and how awkward the situation got since she found out Spike was Dragon. With Twilight deciding to leave for good, Cadence saw no point in keeping her house anymore. She then left her former home to live with her aunts, as a lone tear formed as she closed the door.

'Time to begin anew." She told herself and her daughter.

Elsewhere, Twilight, suitcase in hand, was heading for Crystal Prep, deep in thought. She remembered that after Spike had spilled the whole truth, she really wanted to tear into Spike for all the lies. But she didn't because she really didn't know what to feel about him anymore. She really wanted to be mad at Spike and his servants and wanted to call them out for all the lies, while also remembering that they were the ones who avenged her family's murder and Shining knew about Spike's double life. At same time, Twilight saw another side Spike the night he fought Tirek and it only complicated things for her.

"Ms. Sparkle." someone called out to Twilight. So deep thought, Twilight almost walked past Crystal Prep and saw that Byakko was at the entrance.

"Byakko," Twilight greeted.

"I'll lead you the office," Byakko said with a smile, "Principal Cinch wants to meet with you personally."

Finally, Spike was at a private hanger at the airport with a suitcase, deep in thought. It broke his heart that he was going to leave but justified his decision for being what's best for now. With him at the airport is Starswirl.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Spike?" the old man asked.

"Yes, grandpa. With all that's happened I need some time away from the city, and the others as well until I can get myself back on track." Spike answered.

"While I do not approve of you taking a break from your duties as Dragon, I do understand that this is your decision. And I'll still keep an eye out for more of the family treasures. After all, you still have a duty to your family. And I hope you come to a decision when you return."

"I promise, grandfather," the two embraced, before Spike picks up his suitcase before heading to board the plane. He looked back and said, "Help Luna find that shooter. I want to know what his intentions were."

"I will, Spike." Starswirl said with a smile and a wave.

As the plane took off into the sky and flew off, Spike looked out the window of his seat watching the city below him, "Goodbye for now, Canterlot City. Goodbye Celestia...Luna...Cadence...Twilight, Applejack and rest...I'll see you again someday. Who knows? Maybe I'll come back a new man."

**(And there you have it. Some of the girls took the news well. Twilight on the other hand has much to deal with now. Spike will eventually return to Canterlot city and ****hopefully**** a new man who knows what to do about the future of his family legacy. ****Until**** then. See you all around.)**


End file.
